SAVE ME
by TheLadyCraft
Summary: Um homem atormentado pelo passado encontra o amor do lado de outro homem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional sem fins lucrativos. Se não gosta, não leia!

**Gêneros:**Lemon, Universo Alternativo, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia.

**Avisos:** Nudez, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Sexo.

**Sinopse: **Um homem atormentado pelo passado encontra o amor do lado de outro homem.

**Beta:**Eu mesma...

*****J2*****

**Capítulo 1 – O Começo**

Era sempre a mesma coisa...

Jared via o fogo se alastrar pela casa no andar de cima e tentava correr rápido, mas parecia estar em câmera lenta. Era desesperador e ele sentia seu corpo arder, ser queimado, sem conseguir avançar pelas escadas. A fumaça aumentava cada vez mais, penetrando em seus pulmões, sufocando-o.

De repente, ouvia gritos e tentava acelerar os passos, mas parecia travado, parecia que suas pernas pesavam mais de uma tonelada cada uma e por mais que ele tentasse, seus movimentos eram lentamente desesperadores.

E então, os gritos cessavam, o levando à loucura.

Jared sentia alguma coisa cair sobre seu corpo e gritava, chorando, desesperado, sufocado...

"NÃO!" Jared acordou de mais um pesadelo e ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de fumaça, tão real tinha sido o sonho ruim. Estava molhado de suor e ofegante. Sua perna doía muito e ele massageou seu joelho e sua coxa. "Merda!"

Se sentou na cama, passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados e suspirou. A casa estava totalmente escura e o silêncio era mortal ali. Ele estava sozinho.

Com as mãos trêmulas pegou o copo em cima do criado mudo e bebeu dois grandes goles de água. Depois abriu a gaveta e retirou um vidro, tirando dois comprimidos e bebeu o restante do líquido para engolir o remédio. Sua cabeça latejava e seu corpo estava todo dolorido, talvez da tensão do pesadelo e ele já não sabia mais o que fazer para se livrar desses sonhos terríveis.

Olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama e viu que ainda eram somente 2:00h da manhã.

Jared se recostou nos travesseiros, tentando se acalmar. Não agüentava mais esses pesadelos que o perseguiam todas as noites. Já era tão difícil viver do jeito que ele vivia, que não precisava disso para atormentá-lo mais ainda.

Os fantasmas que todas as noites vinham atormentá-lo eram os mesmos que ele não conseguira salvar.

Quando descobriu como ficaria sua aparência depois de tudo que havia acontecido, decidiu se isolar e não teve nada que o fizesse mudar de idéia. Seus amigos aos poucos se afastaram dele e Jared decidiu se mudar para algum lugar distante, onde tivesse uma casa longe de tudo e todos. Ele não tinha a mínima vontade de ver ninguém e não queria que ninguém o visse também.

Decidiu se mudar para uma pequena Aldeia da Irlanda chamada _Roundwood_, que levava o título de aldeia mais alta do país, pois se localizava a 238 metros acima do nível do mar e tinha menos de 800 habitantes. Mas o mais importante para Jared não era isso. O mais importante era que ali estaria seguro, longe de todas as pessoas que o olhavam com nojo e medo.

Já morava ali há mais de cinco anos e tinha escolhido aquela aldeia porque achava que quanto mais longe estivesse das pessoas, seria melhor. Ele sabia que todos na cidade, que era um pouco longe dali, tinham medo dele e que o achavam esquisito, estranho, mau.

Mas Jared não era mau. Apenas sua aparência não era das mais agradáveis e ele entendia que as pessoas não gostassem de olhar para ele, que não quisessem fazer amizade, ou mesmo que se aproximassem dele.

Aos poucos o remédio ingerido começou a fazer efeito e ele conseguiu relaxar. Mas como sabia que não voltaria a dormir tão cedo, resolveu se levantar e foi até a cozinha.

Abriu o armário e tirou uma garrafa de conhaque, encheu metade do copo e sentou na cadeira para beber e pensar. Tinha consciência que não devia beber depois de tomar o remédio, mas estava se lixando para esse tipo de coisa. Se ele morresse seria bem melhor, mas isso parecia que nunca ia acontecer.

Olhou para a janela da cozinha e a estrada que passava perto de sua casa estava deserta e naquela noite fazia muito frio, mas para ele estava sempre calor. Jared sentia um calor fora do normal e isso às vezes o atrapalhava. Em seu antigo trabalho, o pessoal sempre fazia brincadeiras com ele por causa disso.

Ele não percebeu, mas um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto quando se lembrou de sua vida, de seus amigos, de sua família, do emprego que amava tanto... Ele era feliz naquela época e agora...

Precisava recomeçar sua vida, mas não sabia como. Precisava superar aquilo tudo, mas não via uma luz no fim do túnel. Por mais que não quisesse, precisava viver, já que era covarde demais para dar um tiro na própria boca e acabar com aquele sofrimento todo.

Resolveu que o melhor seria voltar para sua cama e esperar que o sono viesse. Bebeu o último gole e ouviu um estrondo muito alto.

Se levantou sentindo a fisgada na coxa e olhou pela janela da cozinha, onde viu o farol de um carro que tinha acabado de bater numa árvore perto de sua casa.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Jared pegou uma lanterna e saiu pela noite para ver se o motorista estava bem, mas antes colocou um casaco com capuz, pois ninguém merecia olhar para seu rosto.

Jensen segurava a pequena lanterna com a boca e olhava para o mapa aberto em cima do volante, alternando os olhos entre o mapa e a estrada.

"Mas que droga! Eu jurava que era por aqui!" Jensen falou muito irritado. Estava perdido!

O loiro parou o carro no acostamento e a sua volta só tinha escuridão. Se arrependeu violentamente de não ter parado naquele Alberg que havia passado há duas horas atrás.

"Por que você tem sempre que achar que é o fodão, hein Jensen?" Perguntou para si mesmo e suspirou. Olhou novamente para o mapa e viu que faltava pouco para chegar naquela maldita cidade que ele tinha escolhido para descansar depois de quase cinco anos sem férias.

Na verdade, Jensen simplesmente jogou no Google o nome do país que queria conhecer, que era a Irlanda, e dentre todas as cidades e aldeias que apareceram, o loiro gostou de Roundwood. As fotos que viu foram suficientes para que ele a escolhesse como rota em sua viagem. A vista devia ser linda e Jensen precisava mesmo de ar puro. Depois de seu rompimento com Welling, o loiro tinha ficado deprimido demais e queria conhecer gente nova. Mas sinceramente, o loiro tinha dúvidas que conheceria alguém interessante ali, mas depois de tudo que tinha passado, resolveu arriscar uma coisa diferente.

Quem sabe não encontraria o amor de sua vida?

"Até parece que nesse fim de mundo eu vou encontrar alguém! Só você mesmo pra pensar numa coisa dessas!" Jensen falou olhando seu reflexo no retrovisor e sorriu.

Jensen olhou o mapa pela milésima vez, depois o jogou no banco do carona e ligou o carro, saindo do acostamento.

Os dois lados da estrada estavam escuros demais e Jensen aumentou só um pouco os faróis, pois tinha medo de vir algum carro na direção contrária e não conseguir vê-lo ou de um animal atravessar a pista e ele não vê-lo.

Ligou o rádio e nenhuma estação pegava ali.

"Que maravilha!" Jensen falou rindo.

Quando ia colocar um CD, ouviu um estouro e levou um susto. O carro perdeu a direção e Jensen notou pelo barulho que o estouro tinha sido do pneu.

Jensen não conseguiu controlar o carro por mais que tentasse, pois a pista estava muito escorregadia e quando se chocou com uma árvore, bateu a cabeça com força no volante e desmaiou.

Jared se aproximava do carro devagar, notando que havia muita fumaça e inspirou profundamente para ver se sentia cheiro de gasolina. Colocou a luz da lanterna na direção do vidro e viu um homem com a cabeça no volante. Imediatamente bateu no vidro, mas o homem não se mexeu.

Jared forçou a porta, mas estava emperrada. Colocou a lanterna no chão e com as duas mãos puxou a porta com mais força, conseguindo abri-la em seguida.

Tocou no ombro do homem, mas ele parecia desmaiado.

"Ei... moço... tudo bem aí?" Jared perguntou, mas não obteve resposta.

Jared não viu outra alternativa senão tentar tirar o homem de dentro do carro e levá-lo até a sua casa.

"Era só o que me faltava!" Jared esbravejou quando teve que carregar o homem aos trancos e barrancos até a sala. Sua perna doía desesperadamente e nem parecia que ele tinha tomado dois comprimidos.

Pensou na possibilidade de chamar a polícia, ou até uma ambulância, mas só de pensar que se fizesse isso, poderia ser chamado para depor, o moreno mudou de idéia.

Colocou o homem no sofá e viu que o sangue escorria por sua testa, mas com sua experiência, agradeceu por não ser nada sério.

Mas ele podia estar com alguma hemorragia interna ou alguma fratura, mas Jared não ia ligar para ninguém. Ele mesmo cuidaria daquele loiro para que ele pudesse ir embora o mais rápido possível. Não poderia deixá-lo ali na estrada.

Jared ferveu água, limpou os ferimentos do homem com cuidado e fez curativos, tirou a camisa ensangüentada dele e colocou uma sua para que ele não pegasse friagem.

Voltou para o lado de fora e pegou sua caminhonete. Amarrou-a no carro do loiro e o puxou até a garagem. O que Jared menos queria era que alguém passasse por ali e visse um carro batido perto de sua casa. Depois que baixou a porta da garagem, com a bagagem do homem nas mãos, voltou para dentro de casa, sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá, tirou o casaco, pois estava suado com o esforço que havia feito e acabou adormecendo.

Jared acordou com o corpo dolorido e notou que o loiro ainda estava desacordado. Se levantou devagar da poltrona e teve que esperar um pouco antes de ir até a cozinha, pois sua perna latejava. Depois que se acostumou com a dor, andou lentamente até o fogão e colocou água no fogo para fazer um café.

Voltou para a sala com uma caneca nas mãos e olhou para o homem deitado em seu sofá, analisando-o agora que estava claro.

Ele era loiro, tinha um rosto muito bonito, era forte, e quando Jared se aproximou mais um pouco, notou que ele tinha sardas no rosto inteiro, sua pele era muito branca e os cílios longos pareciam até de uma mulher e não de um homem daquele tamanho.

Se sentindo aliviado, Jared sorriu ao ver que o loiro se mexia, acordando. Mas essa sensação durou pouco. Imediatamente vestiu seu casaco, colocando o capuz, que cobria seu rosto parcialmente.

"Ai minha cabeça!" Jensen reclamou colocando a mão na testa, percebendo que tinha um curativo.

Abriu os olhos e notou que estava deitado num local que não conhecia. Tentou se levantar e alguém segurou seus ombros.

"Calma, moço. O senhor bateu com seu carro aqui perto da minha casa e eu o tirei de lá." Jared falou fazendo com que o loiro se deitasse novamente. "Mas precisa descansar agora. Está com fome?"

Jensen ainda não tinha conseguido ver o rosto do seu salvador, somente aquela voz grossa e que parecia preocupada. Se virou lentamente para ver um homem muito alto com um casaco que tinha um capuz que cobria seu rosto.

"Pôxa, muito obrigado!" Jensen agradeceu sorrindo e se sentou no sofá devagar. "Eu não sei como te agradecer... Obrigado mesmo. Onde está o meu carro?"

"Está lá na minha garagem." Jared respondeu e foi até a cozinha buscar uma caneca de café para seu hóspede. "Vou consertá-lo pra você e ele vai ficar novinho em folha."

Jensen analisou o homem e viu que ele era muito alto, era forte, mas mancava sutilmente da perna direita e cobria o rosto a todo o momento com aquele capuz do casaco. Ele voltou da cozinha com uma xícara de café e colocou na mesa em frente ao sofá, evitando se aproximar de Jensen.

"Obrigado." Jensen pegou o café e sorriu para Jared. "Meu nome é Jensen. E o seu?"

Jared não sabia o que dizer. Fazia tanto tempo que não interagia com ninguém, que não sabia o que responder. Ele só queria saber seu nome, mais nada.

"Você quer comer alguma coisa?" Jared perguntou, se encaminhando novamente para a cozinha, fugindo da pergunta do loiro.

Jensen achou estranha a atitude daquele homem e tomou um pouco de café, que por sinal estava muito gostoso.

"Olha, não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou embora daqui a pouco." Jensen falou meio sem graça. "Por acaso você tem algum telefone?"

"Tenho sim, mas acho que não está funcionando." Jared respondeu da cozinha.

Jensen achou aquela resposta mais estranha ainda e colocou a mão no bolso, notando que seu celular estava quebrado. Viu também que estava com uma camisa diferente, que não conhecia.

Jared percebeu quando Jensen tocou na camisa que estava usando, parecendo meio confuso.

"Desculpe, mas eu tive que tirar sua camisa. Estava com muito sangue e suja." Jared falou em pé, de longe. "Mas ela está dobrada ali no braço do sofá. Não precisa devolver essa que eu te emprestei. E sua bagagem está ali do lado do sofá também"

"Você foi muito legal comigo. Queria saber pelo menos o seu nome." Jensen falou e tentou se levantar do sofá, mas se sentiu tonto. Jared se aproximou o mais rápido que conseguiu e o segurou pelo braço.

"Acho que você ainda não se recuperou. Precisa descansar mais um pouco." Jared falou e ajudou o loiro a se sentar. "Eu tenho um quarto vazio e se você quiser ficar, eu não me importo."

"Obrigado. Acho que vou aceitar a comida que você me ofereceu e também o quarto." Jensen falou. A curiosidade estava latejando dentro da cabeça do loiro. Afinal, quem era aquele homem?

"Tudo bem. Vou preparar o quarto. Se você quiser, pode tomar um banho enquanto eu vejo alguma coisa pra você comer." Jared falou e foi até seu quarto. Voltou com duas toalhas limpas nas mãos e um sabonete novo.

"Fique à vontade." Jared falou e deixou as toalhas e o sabonete no braço do sofá. "Precisa de alguma ajuda?"

"Não, obrigado. Acho que dá pra eu me virar sozinho." Jensen se levantou um pouco tonto, pegou uma muda de roupa dentro de sua bolsa, as coisas que o homem tinha pego para ele e foi por onde o moreno indicava com uma das mãos.

Jensen fechou a porta do banheiro e uma das coisas que achou estranho foi que não havia espelho em lugar nenhum. No lugar onde deveria estar o espelho, só havia um armário embutido, como se alguém tivesse arrancado a parte da frente.

Jensen tirou a roupa toda e ligou o chuveiro, que notou só ter água fria.

"Merda! Odeio banho frio!" Jensen falou bufando, mas o que podia esperar daquele fim de mundo onde estava?

Durante o banho, ficou pensando naquele homem esquisito que o tinha salvado. Ele não parecia ser má pessoa, mas era bastante arredio. Jensen notou que ele não tinha se aproximado nenhuma vez, a não ser quando ele havia ficado tonto ou quando tinha tentado se levantar assim que acordou.

E aquele capuz estranho que ele usava para cobrir o rosto? O que era aquilo? E por que não queria dizer o próprio nome? Será que ele era algum tipo de maluco que vivia isolado do mundo?

As dúvidas surgiam na cabeça de Jensen e cada vez ele ficava mais curioso.

Jared abria os armários da cozinha procurando por alguma coisa decente para fazer, mas não tinha quase nada. O rapaz da mercearia só viria no dia seguinte e ele teve que improvisar.

Ficou pensando em Jensen tomando banho e lembrou que não tinha água quente naquele banheiro. Como sentia muito calor, não achou necessário ter água quente em todos os banheiros. Mas só lembrou desse detalhe agora e o loiro já devia estar no chuveiro.

Ao mesmo tempo que queria que Jensen fosse embora, não queria. Depois de tanto tempo sozinho, era bom ter uma companhia, alguém que não sentia medo dele, que não achava que ele era algum tipo de assassino, que não fugia dele.

Mas lembrou que Jensen ainda não tinha visto como ele era e quando visse, sairia correndo na mesma hora.

Não estava agüentando de calor e tirou o casaco, prestando a máxima atenção ao barulho do chuveiro. Assim que ele desligasse, Jared colocaria o casaco novamente.

Jensen saiu do banheiro sentindo um pouco de frio ainda pelo banho gelado que havia tomado. A manhã estava agradável e Jensen notou que o moreno não tinha visto que ele entrara na cozinha.

Pela primeira vez o viu sem o capuz.

O loiro teve que colocar a mão na boca para não gritar. O moreno estava mexendo uma panela e tinha tirado o casaco, ficando somente com uma camiseta preta colada no corpo. O rosto do lado esquerdo tinha uma cicatriz imensa que parecia ser de uma queimadura horrível, que distorcia suas feições e a queimadura continuava pelo pescoço, ombro e ia até a metade do braço. Os cabelos dele eram longos, até a altura dos ombros, mais ou menos e caíam sobre seus olhos.

Jared levou um susto quando percebeu que tinha ficado tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não notou quando o loiro desligara o chuveiro e agora ele o olhava com aquela expressão que o moreno conhecia muito bem. Se amaldiçoou por dentro por ter tirado o casaco e na mesma hora que viu a expressão de pavor no rosto do loiro e se virou de costas.

Ainda deu tempo de Jensen notar que o olho esquerdo dele era esbranquiçado, opaco e que ele devia ser provavelmente cego daquele olho.

"Desculpe... eu..." Jensen falou sem graça, desviando o olhar das costas dele que também era coberta de cicatrizes.

Jared vestiu o casaco novamente, colocando o capuz.

"Já está quase pronto." O moreno falou fingindo que não tinha notado que o loiro estava assustado com a aparência dele. "Já vou servir."

Jensen sentou no sofá tentando absorver a cena que tinha visto. Sentiu pena daquele homem que parecia tão gentil e prestativo. Tentou imaginar o que havia acontecido com ele.

Jared colocou a comida no prato, rezando internamente para que estivesse boa e olhou para Jensen, que ainda estava sentado no sofá.

"Pode vir comer. Vou para o meu quarto." Jared falou. Não queria causar nojo em ninguém, principalmente na hora da refeição.

"Por favor, me faça companhia." Jensen segurou no braço de Jared quando o moreno tentou passar por ele.

"Acho melhor não. Eu não sou uma boa companhia, principalmente na hora da comida." Jared falou e Jensen notou a tristeza em sua voz.

"Eu gosto da sua companhia." Jensen arriscou falar e viu que Jared sorriu. Notou que ele tinha uma covinha que aparecia do lado direito de seu rosto, do lado que ele podia ver, a parte que não estava coberta pelo capuz.

"Tem certeza?" Jared perguntou. Não esperava por isso e estava sem saber o que fazer.

"Absoluta! Senta comigo enquanto eu como." Jensen falou e sentou, vendo Jared se aproximar devagar, sentando na cadeira mais longe da dele.

"Espero que goste de carne ensopada. O rapaz da mercearia só vem amanhã e eu tive que improvisar." Jared falou colocando suas mãos sobre a mesa e ficou de cabeça baixa. Não queria que Jensen visse seu rosto mais uma vez.

"Está uma delícia. Obrigado." Jensen falou de boca cheia e ficou olhando para o moreno que não o encarava. "Olha, me desculpe por entrar assim na cozinha naquela hora... eu não pretendia..."

"Tudo bem, Jensen. Eu já estou acostumado com isso." Jared sorriu triste. "Não tem problema."

"O que aconteceu com você?" Jensen perguntou e se arrependeu no mesmo instante.

"É uma história muito longa. Não é uma coisa muito agradável de falar enquanto você come." Jared falou, cortando aquele assunto e Jensen continuou comendo até que limpou o prato. Não ia insistir se o moreno não quisesse falar.

"Nossa! Acho que comi demais!" Jensen falou colocando a mão na barriga e pode ver novamente o sorriso daquele homem misterioso. Era um sorriso encantador do lado que podia ver. "Seu sorriso é tão bonito..." Jensen falou sem pensar e quase mordeu a língua se arrependendo.

Jared quase engasgou ao ouvir Jensen falar aquilo e se levantou da mesa.

"Agora que você comeu, pode descansar se quiser. Me chame se precisar de alguma coisa." Jared falou secamente e saiu da mesa devagar, mancando e entrou no que parecia ser uma biblioteca, fechando a porta em seguida.

"Falei merda pra variar." Jensen falou para si mesmo e olhou mais uma vez para a porta que o moreno tinha entrado, pensando se deveria bater e se desculpar. "Porra, nem o nome dele eu sei!"

Continua...

n/a: DEvido a falta de respeito do site Nyah!, vou postar todas as minhas histórias aqui agora. Me desculpem pelo transtorno, mas existem coisas que são inevitáveis. Espero que continuem acompanhando Save Me...

Beijundas!*-*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02 – Lembranças**

Jared entrou em seu escritório se sentindo sufocado. Seu coração batia mais acelerado que o normal. Colocou a mão sobre o peito, como se esse gesto fosse capaz de fazer seu coração bater mais devagar. Não conseguia afastar as palavras de Jensen de sua mente. Ele havia dito que seu sorriso era bonito? E por que ele havia dito uma coisa dessas? Ele conhecia bem como era seu sorriso agora e só havia dois motivos para que Jensen dissesse uma coisa tão descabida como aquela. Ou o loiro estava de sacanagem com a cara dele, ou tinha batido forte com a cabeça.

Jensen não parecia estar brincando quando falou e Jared chegou à conclusão a segunda opção era a mais provável. O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos se sentindo estranho por estar tão preocupado com o que Jensen achava dele ou não.

Jared tirou o casaco, ficando somente com a camiseta preta. Andou para uma moldura e retirou o lençol que cobria o grande espelho escondido. Olhou para o próprio reflexo e sorriu. Parte de seu rosto tinha sido destruído pelo fogo, seu olho esquerdo havia sido queimado e agora ele não conseguia mais enxergar com ele. As enormes cicatrizes que se estendiam por seu pescoço, ombro, braço, peito e costas não o deixavam esquecer quem ele era e o que representava para as pessoas agora.

"Monstro!" Falou baixo e recolocou o lençol irritado.

Pegou uma caixa escondida dentro de uma gaveta da grande estante cheia de livros e a levou para a mesa, a abrindo lentamente. Dentro havia várias fotos de um homem que Jared não lembrava mais de ter sido um dia. Infelizmente o homem que o desafiava com aquele sorriso encantador não existia mais e o brilho daqueles olhos já havia se apagado há muito tempo.

Ainda olhou por um tempo as duas alianças de ouro, sem coragem para tocá-las e uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto.

Jared guardou as fotos e recolocou a caixa dentro da gaveta, mas encontrou uma coisa que fazia tempo que não usava. Era uma espécie de máscara de silicone que ele havia comprado há tanto tempo, achando que poderia se esconder das pessoas usando somente aquilo. Pegou-a em suas mãos, analisando a possibilidade de usá-la enquanto Jensen estivesse ali e acabou chegando à conclusão que era uma ótima idéia. Era verdade que aquela máscara era desconfortável, fazia seu rosto coçar e o fazia suar mais ainda, mas enquanto Jensen estivesse ali, ele faria esse esforço. Além do mais tinha sido mal educado saindo da mesa daquele jeito, mas não esperava por um elogio do loiro, ainda mais porque sabia que seu sorriso não era nada bonito. Mesmo assim, Jared sentia que precisava se desculpar, afinal ele não era nenhum grosso que não tinha educação.

Foi novamente para frente do espelho e levantou o lençol, o prendendo na parte de cima da moldura e colocou a máscara. Ela cobria suas cicatrizes da testa até o queixo, exatamente metade do rosto e deixava o outro lado completamente livre. Colocou os cabelos repartidos de lado e cobriu a parte superior da máscara com sua franja.

Sorriu novamente e se forçou a olhar somente o lado de seu rosto que ainda era como antes e mais lágrimas rolaram, parecendo queimar seus olhos.

Quem estava tentando enganar com aquilo? Ele havia visto a expressão de pavor no rosto de Jensen e aquilo fez com que Jared se sentisse mais asqueroso que o normal.

"Você é um monstro, Jared!" O moreno falou olhando para seu reflexo e fechou os olhos.

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro na sala, tentando decidir se batia na porta por onde o moreno tinha entrado ou não. Queria se desculpar pelo que tinha falado. Mas o sorriso do homem era realmente bonito e ele falou sem pensar. Como sempre.

Resolveu dar uma volta pela casa enquanto tomava coragem para falar com o moreno. Observou que a casa era simples, mas muito aconchegante e charmosa. Mas Jensen não havia visto nenhum aparelho de TV, telefone, computador ou qualquer outro objeto mais moderno, que permitisse um contato maior com o mundo exterior.

"Jared." Uma voz grossa falou atrás de Jensen, que se virou assustado. O homem agora estava com uma espécie de máscara que cobria metade de seu rosto e não usava mais o capuz. "Meu nome é Jared."

"Jared... eu queria me desculpar com você." Jensen falou hipnotizado por aquele rosto com aquela máscara. O lado do rosto que não estava coberto era simplesmente perfeito e o loiro sorriu. "Notei que você ficou aborrecido pelo que eu falei, mas eu acho seu sorriso bonito e falei, quando era somente pra ter favor, me desculpe."

Jared não conseguia desviar o olhar da boca de Jensen enquanto ele falava e sorria para ele e isso não era uma coisa normal. Jared nunca havia reparado em nenhum homem, mas agora aquele loiro estava tirando a concentração dele de uma forma que nunca tinha acontecido antes.

"Eu é que tenho que me desculpar por ter sido tão desagradável. Mas é que faz tempo que não recebo um elogio e fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Me desculpe." Jared falou seriamente e Jensen sorriu.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte, ninguém se desculpa mais por nada e você vai sentar no sofá enquanto eu passo um café. Combinado?" Jensen falou, piscou o olho e estendeu a mão para Jared. "Amigos?"

"Amigos." Jared apertou a mão de Jensen e notou que os olhos do loiro pareciam duas esmeraldas, de tão verdes que eram, e sorriu. "Mas eu não vou deixar você mexer na minha cozinha. Eu passo o café."

"Tudo bem. Mas eu te faço companhia enquanto isso, ok?" Jensen soltou a mão do moreno e os dois foram em direção à cozinha.

Jared colocou a água para ferver e sentou um pouco. Sua perna estava latejando demais e ele massageou um pouco sua coxa. À noite dormida naquela poltrona definitivamente não havia sido uma boa idéia. Fazia tempo que não sentia tanta dor e precisava desesperadamente de seu remédio.

"Tudo bem, Jared? Está sentindo alguma coisa?" Jensen percebeu a expressão de dor do moreno e sentou ao seu lado.

"Não se preocupe com isso." Jared respondeu recuperando o controle e levantou para passar o café.

"Quer que eu pegue algum remédio?" Jensen estava visivelmente preocupado, pois parecia que o moreno estava sentindo muita dor e tentava se controlar. "Você não me parece muito bem."

"Quem bateu com o carro foi você. Eu estou bem, mas obrigado mesmo assim." Jared respondeu e serviu a caneca de Jensen com o líquido fumegante.

"Você mora há muito tempo aqui?" Jensen perguntou enquanto assoprava seu café.

"Moro." Jared respondeu tocando com a ponta dos dedos a caneca, observando o rosto do loiro.

"Sozinho?" Jensen não queria parecer curioso, mas não agüentou. A curiosidade era um dos piores defeitos do loiro.

"Exatamente." Jared respondeu desconfortável com o rumo daquela conversa. "E você? O que estava fazendo dirigindo aquela hora da madrugada?"

"Eu estava indo em direção ao hotel onde eu ia passar as minhas férias e como sou teimoso, não quis parar para dormir num albergue que eu vi. O pneu estourou e o final você já sabe." Jensen riu e Jared olhava maravilhado mais uma vez para aquela boca que sorria, sem entender o que acontecia com ele toda vez que via o sorriso daquele loiro.

Na verdade, Jared nem lembrava mais da última vez que alguém tinha sorrido para ele daquela forma tão espontânea.

"Se você não se importa, gostaria de fazer alguma coisa para agradecer a sua hospitalidade e ajuda." Jensen falou ainda sorrindo, olhando para o moreno que o encarava de volta.

"Não precisa fazer nada. Só o fato de você não ter se machucado já é o suficiente." Jared falou se levantando mais uma vez.

"Deixa que eu pego mais café. Fica sentadinho aí." Jensen falou se levantando rapidamente e pressionou o ombro de Jared para que ele se sentasse novamente.

"Obrigado." Jared agradeceu e sorriu.

"É o mínimo que eu posso fazer pela pessoa que salvou a minha vida." Jensen serviu a caneca de Jared de mais café e em seguida a sua. "Se não fosse por você, eu teria sangrado até morrer ali dentro daquele carro."

"Não exagera, Jensen!" Jared falou rindo e Jensen notou que ele estava um pouco mais relaxado. "Foi só um corte na testa e alguns hematomas. Você ia sobreviver se eu não tivesse aparecido."

"Mas ainda bem que apareceu." Jensen disse e notou que o moreno ficou sério no mesmo instante. "Desculpe..."

"Não precisa se desculpar tanto." Jared se levantou e colocou sua caneca dentro da pia. "Olha, eu vou dar uma olhada no seu carro e ver o que dá pra fazer. Se der tudo certo, hoje mesmo você já pode ir pro seu hotel."

Jensen não gostou do que ouviu. Estava adorando a companhia de Jared e duvidava que encontraria alguém mais interessante que o moreno naquela cidade.

"Não entendo muito de mecânica, mas posso te ajudar?" Jensen perguntou querendo aproveitar mais a companhia de Jared.

"Se você não me atrapalhar, pode ficar olhando." Jared sorriu e pediu licença, dizendo que voltava logo.

Jared entrou em seu quarto e pegou o vidro de comprimidos, ingerindo dois e riu consigo mesmo pensando que Jensen não parecia sentir nojo dele e nem parecia mais assustado com a sua aparência. Isso mexeu com Jared, que já se sentia ansioso para voltar a conversar com o loiro.

"Vamos?" Jared chamou Jensen, que lavava as canecas e as colocava no escorredor.

Jensen seguiu Jared até a garagem vendo que o moreno andava com um pouco de dificuldade e sentiu pena dele. Queria ajudar, segurar em seu braço, mas se conteve.

Enquanto Jared olhava para o carro e separava as ferramentas, Jensen ficou reparando no lugar. A garagem era espaçosa e tinha mais dois carros lá dentro. Um era uma caminhonete e outro um Chevy Impala preto extremamente bem conservado.

Os olhos de Jensen brilharam quando tocou aquela lataria.

"Jared, esse carro é perfeito!" Jensen sorriu e olhou para o moreno, que ainda separava algumas ferramentas e o loiro engoliu seco. Daquele ângulo, Jensen só podia ver o lado do rosto de Jared que estava sem a máscara. Seus cabelos caíam no rosto de maneira muito sensual e Jensen ficou sem ação vendo aquilo.

"Era do meu pai e agora é meu." Jared falou sem reparar que Jensen o observava tão atentamente e sorriu, fazendo com que aquela covinha aparecesse. "Ele amava mais esse carro do que qualquer outra coisa. Por isso eu o deixo sempre limpo, deixo bem conservado."

"E onde está o seu pai?" Jensen perguntou ainda sem conseguir tirar os olhos do moreno.

"Ele morreu." Jared falou secamente e só nesse instante olhou para Jensen, que agora via a máscara do moreno cobrindo seu rosto.

"Eu sinto muito, Jared." Jensen falou e Jared apenas sorriu triste.

"Tudo bem, Jensen." Jared respondeu sentindo que estava suando em bicas. "Você se importa se eu tirar esse casaco? Estou fritando aqui dentro."

"Fica à vontade..." Jensen respondeu, vendo Jared tirar o casaco e ficar somente com a regata preta que ele já tinha visto. Apesar das queimaduras, Jared tinha um corpo muito definido e bonito. Sua barriga era lisa e seus braços eram musculosos.

"Você viu se o telefone estava funcionando?" Jared perguntou enquanto tentava abrir o capô do carro, que estava amassado na frente.

"Não vi. Esqueci de ver." Jensen respondeu e não conseguia tirar seus olhos agora do corpo de Jared.

Conversaram por algumas horas enquanto Jared mexia no carro. De vez em quando o moreno pedia que Jensen lhe alcançasse alguma ferramenta e descobriu que Jared era mesmo bom em mecânica.

"Vamos comer alguma coisa e depois eu continuo." Jared falou disfarçando a dor que sentia na perna e se amaldiçoou internamente por ter que parar por causa disso.

"Eu ia falar isso agora! Estou morto de fome... mas o que a gente vai comer?" Jensen sorriu ao perguntar.

"Ainda não sei. Vou ter que improvisar mais uma vez." Jared riu e fechou o capô do carro.

Jensen foi andando e Jared continuou parado. Sua perna estava doendo demais pelo esforço de ficar de pé por tanto tempo e ele massageou sua coxa com força sabendo que se tentasse sair dali, talvez caísse de cara no chão. Mesmo assim, respirou fundo e deu um passo sentindo facas em brasa entrarem em seus músculos.

Jensen se virou no exato momento em que Jared soltou um gemido baixo, mas alto o suficiente para que o loiro corresse na direção do moreno.

"Jared! Tudo bem?" Jensen se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro do moreno. "Está com dor?"

"Um pouco." Jared mentiu. "Mas já vai passar. Não se preocupe."

"Se segura em mim que eu te ajudo." Jensen falou e depois de alguns segundos sentiu o braço do moreno passar por suas costas e segurar forte em seu ombro. O loiro ficou tenso com aquela aproximação, mas não mais do que Jared.

O moreno sentia o corpo de Jensen inteiro colado ao seu enquanto caminhavam devagar até a casa dele e até esqueceu um pouco da dor. Jensen segurava a mão de Jared que estava apoiada em seu ombro e sentia que ele a segurava com força.

Jensen ajudou Jared a entrar em casa e o fez sentar na poltrona da sala, não gostando da sensação de ficar longe do corpo quente do moreno.

"Agora, o senhor vai ficar bem quietinho aí que eu vou fazer o nosso lanche!" Jensen falou sorrindo. "Posso pegar algum remédio pra você? Um analgésico, talvez?"

Jared riu da expressão preocupada de Jensen e apontou para a porta de seu quarto.

"Dentro da gaveta ao lado da cama tem um vidro de remédio." Jared falou e recostou a cabeça na poltrona, fechando os olhos.

Jensen queria ficar olhando para Jared, mas tinha que pegar o tal remédio e assim, entrou no quarto que o moreno havia indicado.

A curiosidade de Jensen ficou aguçada quando entrou naquele aposento, que devia ser o quarto de Jared. Olhou em volta, observando a decoração do local e a grande cama no meio do quarto. Estava tudo arrumado e nem parecia que ele morava sozinho naquela casa tão grande. Não se conteve e abriu algumas gavetas e a porta do armário para ver as roupas penduradas nos cabides e dobradas na prateleira. Num ímpeto idiota, abriu uma das gavetas do armário e achou uma caixinha de madeira e não teve como não abrir.

Jensen olhou abismado para as fotos que estavam ali. Com certeza aquele moreno que sorria na foto era Jared. Um pouco mais novo, mas definitivamente era ele. Jensen ficou impressionado olhando aquele homem que sorria na foto, parecendo feliz, saudável...

O loiro escutou um barulho na sala e guardou imediatamente a caixa, fechando a porta do armário em seguida. Pegou o vidro dentro da gaveta que Jared havia indicado e saiu do quarto, vendo que Jared continuava sentado e massageava sua perna.

"É esse aqui?" Jensen entregou o vidro nas mãos do moreno e foi para a cozinha pegar um copo com água.

"É sim, obrigado." Jared esperou Jensen voltar com a água e dessa vez tomou três comprimidos.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta indiscreta?" Jensen e sua curiosidade precisavam saber o que tinha acontecido com Jared.

"Pode, mas não prometo responder." Jared não conseguia olhar para o loiro.

"O que aconteceu com você, Jared?" Jensen perguntou e sua voz tinha muita emoção.

Jared fechou os olhos durante um tempo se lembrando de todos os acontecimentos que destruíram sua vontade de viver para sempre e tinha matado as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

"Eu saí um pouco mais tarde do trabalho naquele dia e quando cheguei em casa, notei que havia chamas no andar de cima e em poucos segundos houve uma explosão e eu não consegui salvar as pessoas que dormiam. A escada cedeu quando eu subi correndo e minha perna quase foi esmagada por uma viga que se desprendeu." Jared falou calmamente, observando as expressões do loiro. "Eu sofri queimaduras de terceiro e quarto graus, tive sete fraturas na perna e me transformei nisso que você está vendo agora." O moreno apontou para si mesmo.

Jensen não conseguia falar nada e uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos, rolando por seu rosto.

"Jared, eu sinto muito..." Jensen falou e instintivamente segurou as mãos do moreno entre as suas.

"Eu perdi minha mulher, minha filha e minha vida nesse dia." Jared falou baixo e Jensen viu que ele chorava sem conseguir se conter por mais que tentasse. Ele não queria demonstrar fraqueza, mas estava muito difícil.

E pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Jared chorou com vontade. Queria gritar, colocar a dor que estava presa em seu peito para fora. Talvez só assim ele conseguisse respirar novamente.

Jensen simplesmente se ajoelhou na frente do moreno e o abraçou forte. Jared o abraçou de volta, sentindo tanta falta daquele contato com outro corpo quente que chorou mais ainda.

"Olha... Vai ficar tudo bem." Jensen falou consolando o moreno, que soluçava em seus braços.

O loiro acariciava os cabelos macios de Jared, acalentando-o. Era tudo que podia fazer naquele momento.

"Vamos... eu vou te levar pro quarto e você vai descansar um pouco enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa pra gente jantar." Jensen falou quando os soluços do moreno cessaram.

Jared não conseguiu falar nada. Somente se levantou com a ajuda de Jensen e foi para o quarto se apoiando no loiro.

Jensen o deitou na cama, tirou suas botas e o cobriu com o lençol. Jared adormeceu em poucos minutos e Jensen tirou suavemente a máscara que cobria o rosto do moreno, vendo de perto a extensão das queimaduras dele sentindo seu coração muito apertado.

Saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado e sentou no sofá colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, pensando que ele tinha que arranjar um jeito de ajudar aquele homem atormentado.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03 - Sentimentos**

Jensen estava na cozinha tentando preparar alguma coisa para comer, mas não conseguia afastar de sua mente as coisas que Jared havia lhe contado.

Abriu os armários e não tinha quase nada. Se lembrou que Jared havia falado que o rapaz da mercearia vinha somente no dia seguinte.

De repente ouviu gritos que vinham do quarto de Jared e saiu correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo. Eram gritos muito altos e de desespero.

Quando entrou no quarto do moreno, viu que ele se debatia na cama e gritava palavras sem sentido. Jensen então se aproximou e o chamou, mas Jared não acordava.

"Jared! Jared acorda!" Jensen sacudia os ombros do moreno tentando fazê-lo despertar daquele pesadelo. "Jared! Acorda! Isso é um pesadelo!"

Jared se sentou na cama ofegante e passou a mão pela testa suada. Olhou para o homem loiro extremamente assustado à sua frente e se recompôs.

"Desculpe, Jensen. Acho que tive mais um pesadelo..." Jared falou se sentindo um pouco desconfortável, mas Jensen sentou ao seu lado na cama, e ficou acariciando sua mão de uma forma muito carinhosa e o moreno não pode deixar de notar como as mãos dele eram quentes.

"Tenta se acalmar, Jared. Foi só um sonho ruim." Jensen falava afagando a mão do recém amigo. "Vou pegar uma água pra você."

Jensen imediatamente abriu um pouco a janela para que ar fresco entrasse e se virou novamente para Jared, que estava ofegante.

"Eu já volto." O loiro falou e saiu.

Jared não respondeu. Seu coração estava saindo pela boca e quando Jensen saiu do quarto, ele respirou profundamente, ainda podia sentir as mãos do loiro esquentarem as suas. Fazia tanto tempo que ninguém se importava assim com ele, sequer tocava nele, que Jared estava se sentindo estranho.

Jensen voltou apressado para o quarto e quando entrou, notou que o moreno estava com a máscara e já tinha sentado na cama.

"Obrigado, Jensen." Jared falou enquanto pegava o copo das mãos do loiro.

"Quer que eu pegue o seu remédio?" Jensen perguntou preocupado.

"Não. Está aqui na gaveta." Jared pegou três comprimidos e tomou tudo de uma vez, sob o olhar de Jensen. "Mais uma vez, Jensen, me desculpe por tê-lo assustado."

"Não tem problema, Jared." Jensen falou e sentou na beirada da cama, olhando para o moreno, que parecia mais calmo. "Agora tenta descansar um pouco."

"Depois desses sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos, eu demoro muito pra conseguir dormir de novo." Jared falou e deu um suspiro.

"E você quer me contar sobre esses pesadelos?" Jensen perguntou, pegando novamente a mão do moreno. "O que você sonha?"

"São todos sobre a noite do incêndio." Jared falou e fechou seus olhos. "É uma coisa repetitiva... eu vejo o fogo no andar de cima, tento correr e não consigo... ouço os gritos da minha esposa e minha filha e depois sinto uma coisa caindo sobre o meu corpo. Os gritos cessam e eu me desespero e começo a gritar, mas tem muita fumaça e eu fico sufocado... e aí eu acordo." Jared falou, resumindo o terror que passava todas as noites.

"Nossa, Jared. Você já foi a algum especialista?" Jensen perguntou sem perceber que continuava a acariciar a mão do moreno.

"Não. Depois que tive alta do hospital, eu vendi tudo o que tinha, juntei o dinheiro que havia guardado e comprei essa casa." Jared falou com o olhar triste.

"E você nunca mais foi ao médico?" Jensen estava perplexo. "Mas e a sua perna? E os seus remédios?"

"Eu sei me cuidar." Jared respondeu e esboçou um sorriso que fez o coração de Jensen acelerar quando o loiro viu a covinha que se formava ao lado da boca do moreno. "Não se preocupe com isso, Jensen."

"Mas você fica aqui sozinho o tempo todo? Não tem amigos?" Jensen, o curioso, perguntou.

"Eu tinha muitos amigos Jensen." Jared falou triste. "Mas agora não tenho mais nenhum."

"Mas é claro que tem!" Jensen falou se fingindo de ofendido e depois sorriu. "Eu sou seu amigo. Esqueceu?"

"Não esqueci. Mas quando seu carro ficar pronto, você vai embora e eu vou continuar aqui como eu sempre fiquei." Jared falou tirando sua mão daquele contato gostoso demais.

"Você não precisa ficar sozinho Jared." Jensen voltou a pegar a mão do moreno e sorriu.

Jared olhava para aquele homem e sentia seu coração acelerar a cada vez que ele sorria. O sorriso de Jensen era muito bonito e as pequenas rugas que se formavam em volta dos olhos verdes do loiro eram perfeitas.

"Preciso sim Jensen. Ninguém gosta de mim na aldeia e eu não vou forçar minha presença desse jeito." Jared falou passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Assim que eu me mudei pra cá, tentei ir até a cidade algumas vezes, mas as pessoas se afastavam de mim e eu percebi que nunca mais poderia fazer parte de uma sociedade."

Jensen ouvia sem acreditar que as pessoas fossem tão ignorantes assim.

"Mas Jared, você não pode se isolar por causa disso!" Jensen falou revoltado. "Você tem que se relacionar com as pessoas. O ser humano não pode viver isolado!"

"E quem vai querer se relacionar comigo Jensen? Me diz?" Jared apontou para seu rosto e fechou os olhos se sentindo deprimido com aquela conversa toda. "Nunca mais eu vou me relacionar com ninguém e eu aceito isso."

Ninguém nunca ia querer se relacionar com um monstro como ele, e Jared sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.

"Jared..." Jensen não sabia o que dizer. Teve vontade de abraçar o moreno somente para que ele percebesse que não estava mais sozinho e que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

"Olha, não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou bem. Eu vou ficar bem." Jared falou sorrindo, mas Jensen percebeu que era um sorriso triste. "Agora, me deixe descansar um pouco. Acho que o remédio está fazendo efeito..."

Mas o loiro sabia que ele nunca ficaria bem se continuasse daquele jeito e tinha que tentar mudar isso.

Jared deitou novamente e Jensen parou na porta do quarto, voltando seus olhos para Jared. "Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me chamar... Aliás, se você quiser, eu posso ficar aqui até que você durma." Jensen falou, pois não queria deixar Jared sozinho. Não sabia o motivo, mas sentia que precisava proteger aquele homem.

"De jeito nenhum, Jensen! Não precisa. Eu estou bem agora. Obrigado." Jared falou e sorriu um pouco com a expressão preocupada e séria de Jensen.

"Tudo bem, mas se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode gritar que eu venho correndo." Jensen falou e suavizou o rosto para sorrir. O loiro saiu e deixou a porta recostada, para que ele ouvisse caso o moreno tivesse outro pesadelo.

Jared viu a porta sendo encostada e se virou de lado na cama, abraçando seu travesseiro com força, deixando escapar as lágrimas que teve vontade de derramar quando viu a expressão de pena que o loiro o olhava.

A única coisa que Jared não suportava era que sentissem pena dele. Preferia que as pessoas sentissem nojo, repulsa, medo... Mas pena era o pior sentimento que um ser humano poderia ter por outro.

Jensen voltou para a cozinha depois de tomar um banho, que dessa vez foi quente, pois Jared havia mexido no chuveiro antes, mas não conseguiu se concentrar em mais nada. Era muito sofrimento para uma pessoa suportar e aquele homem parecia estar no limite de suas forças.

Perder a mulher e a filha de uma forma tão trágica como aquela e depois sofrer queimaduras que Jensen não queria nem pensar na dor que ele deve ter sentido, e por último saber que ficaria marcado, e com a perna defeituosa era realmente demais para qualquer ser humano.

E Jared parecia ser tão jovem... Parecia ser mais jovem do que ele.

De repente, Jensen sentiu uma coisa especial por aquele homem atormentado que precisava apenas de apoio moral, de alguém que levantasse sua alto estima, alguém que lhe desse atenção e carinho.

Ficou com raiva das pessoas da aldeia que o haviam tratado mal somente por causa de us aparência. Assim que seu carro ficasse pronto, ele iria até a cidade investigar essa história direito.

Jensen não se conteve e voltou ao quarto de Jared, notando que o moreno ainda estava acordado e entrou em silêncio.

Jared se virou quando escutou o barulho do loiro sentando na poltrona ao lado da cama e sorriu.

"Não precisa velar meu sono." Jared falou e viu Jensen sorrir de volta.

"Eu sei que não, mas não estou conseguindo me concentrar em nada." Jensen respondeu e num ímpeto se levantou e sentou novamente na beirada da cama do moreno, que se recostou nos travesseiros se sentindo um pouco nervoso.

Jared não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de intimidade, principalmente com um homem, mas alguma coisa em Jensen o atraía de um jeito que ele não sabia explicar.

"Não está mais com fome?" Jared perguntou se afastando um pouco de Jensen.

"Não mais." Jensen respondeu encarando o moreno.

"Desculpe por te fazer perder o apetite, Jensen." Jared falou sorrindo triste se recostando nos travesseiros. "Não era a minha intenção..."

"Não foi por causa disso, Jared." Jensen falou e se aproximou mais do moreno. "Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa pra você?"

"Depois eu como qualquer coisa. Obrigado." Jared falou pensando em tomar uma ducha, agora que estava se sentindo um pouco melhor. "Acho que vou tomar um banho."

Jensen assentiu, sem conseguir dizer nada. Imaginar Jared tomando banho o deixou duro na mesma hora, mas ele tentou disfarçar.

"Então enquanto você toma banho, eu vou preparar a nossa comida, tudo bem?" Jensen falou, mas não se levantou da cama. Estava duro demais e não queria que Jared percebesse.

"Tudo bem." Jared falou e se levantou da cama. Foi até o armário e pegou uma toalha limpa, depois olhou para Jensen, reparando que o loiro o observava e ficou sem graça.

Jensen tentava pensar em algo broxante para poder se levantar, mas estava difícil com aquele homem de quase dois metros de altura, parado olhando para ele.

Finalmente conseguiu se acalmar e levantou, saindo quarto. Foi para a cozinha e tentou preparar algo comível com o que tinha na geladeira e nos armários.

Jared estava debaixo do chuveiro e tentava, em vão, se controlar. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo, ou melhor, entendia sim, mas não sabia o motivo. Ele era e sempre foi heterossexual e depois da chegada de Jensen, ele passara a reparar nos cabelos, nos olhos, no corpo e principalmente na boca do loiro. Imediatamente olhou para baixo e viu que estava excitado.

"Mas que merda..." Jared falou, mas seu membro pulsava, pedindo por alívio como há muito tempo não acontecia. "O que está acontecendo comigo?"

O moreno mudou o chuveiro para água fria e terminou o banho rapidamente antes que ele fizesse algo que não queria.

Jensen preparou uns sanduíches e pegou uma garrafa de vinho que achou dentro da geladeira. Arrumou a mesa com cuidado e sentou para esperar Jared, mas como o moreno estava demorando demais resolveu chamá-lo no quarto.

Para a surpresa do loiro, quando entrou viu que o moreno estava enrolado na toalha de costas e escolhia uma roupa qualquer no armário. Jensen ficou estático com aquela cena. Os cabelos de Jared estavam ainda pingando e as gotas desciam por suas costas fortes e largas. O loiro engoliu seco ao ver aquela cena, sem coragem de dizer uma única palavra. Estava duro novamente e sem conseguir se mexer, aliás, a vontade de Jensen era ir de encontro aquele corpo forte e beijá-lo inteiro, lamber as gotas que teimavam em cair por seus ombros e abraçá-lo por trás, colando seu corpo no de Jared, beijar o pescoço forte do moreno.

"Jensen! Que susto, não te vi aí." Jared falou assustado quando percebeu o loiro parado na porta do quarto o olhando daquela forma. "Jensen? Tudo bem?"

Jensen, sem perceber, passou a língua pelos lábios olhando para o moreno com luxúria e sem conseguir se conter, se aproximou do moreno, o imprensando contra o armário.

"Jensen..." Jared falou sentindo o corpo do loiro encostar no seu e fechou os olhos, sentindo que estava ficando excitado novamente. "Jensen... o que você está fazendo?"

Jensen não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Estava totalmente fora de si com Jared de toalha na sua frente e lentamente beijou os lábios do moreno, sabendo que a qualquer minuto seria empurrado ou levaria um soco. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Jared não sabia como agir. Não estava nem de longe preparado para aquela avalanche de novas sensações com o loiro tão perto e depois o beijando com tanta vontade. O moreno sentia a língua macia e quente de Jensen pedir passagem e abriu um pouco a boca para deixar que ele a invadisse, o deixando louco de tesão quando sentiu que o loiro explorava cada canto, cada pedaçinho que podia.

Jensen explorava também com suas mãos o peito de Jared, que a cada toque mais íntimo do loiro, se arrepiava e gemia baixo, com os olhos fechados, apenas aproveitando aquele momento.

O loiro sentiu que Jared estava duro e soltou sua toalha, deixando-o completamente nu e devagar, com todo o cuidado, empurrou-o para trás, até que ele deitasse na cama, sempre o olhando com paixão, com fogo nos olhos.

Jared estava absolutamente entregue ali, deitado, nu e viu que Jensen tirou a camisa, depois sua calça e por último a boxer verde musgo, exatamente da cor que seus olhos estavam naquele momento.

"Jensen..." Jared falou novamente, mas dessa vez o loiro notou que a voz do moreno tinha outro tom. Era um pedido para que ele não parasse, para que não saísse dali, para que não o deixasse.

Jensen não disse nada. Apenas sorriu e sentou na cama, analisando o corpo de Jared e acariciando seu peito, sua barriga e quando suas mãos chegaram na virilha, Jared gemeu alto, colocando sua cabeça para trás.

"Jared... você é um homem maravilhoso..." Jensen sentou em cima do moreno e se inclinou para beijá-lo carinhosamente, acariciando seu rosto.

"Jensen... eu..." Jared afastou a mão do loiro de seu rosto se sentindo desconfortável com aquele carinho.

"Deixa eu te tocar, Jared... Deixa eu te sentir..." Jensen falou segurando a mão que o afastava e a beijou. Sua boca desceu pelo pulso do moreno, depois para o ante braço, seguindo pelo braço, ombro e pescoço de Jared, até alcançar novamente a boca do moreno.

Jensen então, com carinho, beijou o rosto do moreno, dos lados, nas bochechas, depois ambos os olhos e acariciou seus cabelos macios ainda úmidos pelo banho. O moreno estava em êxtase com aquelas carícias que nunca havia recebido de ninguém, nem de sua esposa e, num determinado momento, resolveu se entregar e deixar a vergonha de lado.

Jared segurou o rosto do loiro e o encarou dentro de seus olhos verdes. Jensen sorriu o beijando de volta e sentiu as mãos do moreno percorrerem seu corpo, acariciando suas coxas com força, querendo mais contato.

"Eu nunca me imaginei assim com um homem, Jensen..." Jared falou entre gemidos e beijos. "Aliás, eu nunca mais me imaginei assim com ninguém... Jen..."

"Quer que eu pare?" Jensen perguntou no ouvido do moreno com uma voz extremamente rouca.

"Se você não quiser levar uma surra... não pare..." Jared falou e sorriu, abraçando o loiro para trazê-lo para mais perto.

"Eu sei que você nunca esteve com um homem antes e quero apenas que relaxe e aproveite..." Jensen sorriu e olhou para Jared, que o encarava agora sério. "Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira. Eu prometo."

Jared não conseguiu nem pensar sobre o assunto, pois Jensen desceu lentamente beijando seu tórax, sua barriga e ficou encarando a ereção do moreno como se estivesse apenas apreciando.

"Posso?" Jensen perguntou de maneira extremamente sensual e Jared apenas assentiu, já que se dissesse alguma coisa, seria somente um gemido de prazer.

Jensen segurou o membro do moreno e começou a acariciar de leve, com uma massagem torturante.

"Jensen... Oh... Jensen..." Jared delirava com aquele toque e soltou um gemido muito alto quando o loiro colocou seu membro inteiro na boca e depois chupou somente a glande.

"Você tem um gosto muito bom, Jared." Jensen falou e viu a expressão de prazer do moreno quando novamente o chupou.

A cabeça de Jared rodava, a sensação de prazer que Jensen lhe proporcionava tirava qualquer linha de raciocínio que ele podia vir a ter. A cada chupada, Jared achava que gozaria e fazia tanto tempo que ele não gozava que achou que explodiria a qualquer instante.

Mas Jensen diminuiu o ritmo de lambidas e chupadas, começando a massageá-lo com a mão, devagar, torturando-o lentamente, fazendo com que Jared gritasse, se debatesse e às vezes, soltasse alguns palavrões.

"Jensen... por favor..." Jared falou entre os gemidos que saíam sem controle de sua garganta e quando abriu os olhos e viu que Jensen o encarava e em seguida abocanhou seu membro com vontade. Jared teve o orgasmo mais forte de toda a sua vida quando viu aquela boca maravilhosa o chupar com tanta vontade e por alguns instantes o moreno achou que fosse morrer de tão intenso que tinha sido aquele prazer. O moreno não conseguia parar de gemer e dizer o nome do loiro.

"Jensen... Jen... Jensen..." Jared falava sem parar, aproveitando tudo que podia daquele momento tão especial.

"Tudo bem, Jared?" Jensen perguntou com carinho, preocupado olhando a expressão do moreno.

"Não consigo imaginar uma coisa melhor do que isso que eu acabei de sentir... já fazia tanto tempo Jensen..." Jared falou e sorriu, olhando para Jensen que sorriu mais ainda com as palavras do moreno.

"Queria que você soubesse que você é especial... Pelo menos pra mim..." Jensen falou e subiu pelo corpo do moreno, beijando cada milímetro daquele corpo enorme, se deliciando com cada parte que via ficar arrepiada e chegou bem perto do rosto de Jared, tirando alguns fios que estavam em sua testa e sorriu.

Jared tomou Jensen em seus braços e começou a acariciar o corpo do loiro com carinho, beijando o pescoço, os braços e o peito dele.

"Jared..." Jensen gemeu quando o moreno tocou em sua barriga e notou que ele estava mais do que duro. "Queria te sentir dentro de mim..."

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Jared percebeu que estava duro novamente e Jensen começou a massageá-lo de leve. Depois com cuidado ficou de joelhos em cima do moreno e desceu lentamente, deixando que o moreno entrasse nele devagar, aos poucos.

"Jensen... eu vou te machucar assim..." Jared falou segurando as laterais do corpo do loiro e vendo a expressão de dor que ele fazia.

"Daqui a pouco passa... é assim mesmo..." Jensen desceu mais fundo e aos poucos a sensação de desconforto foi melhorando até que começou a se mexer devagar.

"Ah... Jared..." Jensen se mexia com mais rapidez e com mais força até que começou a cavalgar literalmente em cima do moreno, que agora o segurava com força, ajudando-o nos movimentos.

Jared começou então a massagear Jensen, que gozou forte em seguida. O moreno sentindo aquela pressão pulsante em seu membro, gozou pela segunda vez.

Os dois estavam exaustos e ficaram deitados lado a lado na cama.

"Eu não te machuquei?" Jared foi o primeiro a falar, querendo quebrar o silêncio que se abateu.

"Claro que não, Jared." Jensen falou debruçando sobre o peito do moreno e acariciando seu rosto, sorrindo. "Foi muito bom... e você, como está?"

"Jensen... eu não sei o que falar... eu... nunca tive uma experiência como essa e..." Jared tocou nos cabelos do loiro enquanto falava e sorriu. "Queria te agradecer pelo que você fez essa noite..."

"Você não tem que me agradecer, Jared. Muito pelo contrário!" Jensen riu de uma forma gostosa e relaxada e se virou para beijar a boca de Jared. "Eu nunca senti tanto prazer na minha vida. Eu nunca quis estar tanto com uma pessoa como eu quis estar com você essa noite e ela foi de longe a melhor noite da minha vida."

Jared sorriu e puxou o loiro para mais perto, o apertando em seus braços, sentindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso que vinha dele, misturado com o cheiro de sexo que invadia o ambiente.

Depois, ficaram um tempo se olhando, e era como se conversassem em silêncio.

Definitivamente, aquele momento não precisava de palavras.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04 – Verdades**

Se dependesse de Jensen, ele ficaria agarrado ao corpo de Jared eternamente. Sentir aqueles braços enormes e fortes o segurando era de longe a melhor sensação do mundo e, definitivamente, o loiro não poderia desejar estar em outro lugar que não fosse ali.

Jared era um homem incrível e muito carinhoso. Jensen ficou impressionado com o moreno, que apesar de nunca ter se envolvido com homens antes, se saiu extremamente bem para a primeira vez dele. Lógico que Jensen havia sido o passivo, mas isso o loiro teria que ter paciência para esperar.

"Preciso de um banho." A voz grossa de Jared invadiu o ambiente, tirando Jensen do transe e ele levantou um pouco a cabeça para olhar o moreno e sorriu.

"Não quero que você saia daqui, Jay." O loiro falou se agarrando mais ainda à Jared, que sorriu o abraçando de volta e beijando seus cabelos.

"Jay?" Jared riu ao ouvir aquele apelido que há tanto tempo ele não escutava.

"Posso te chamar assim?" Jensen apoiou o queixo no peito do moreno e ele parecia feliz.

"Claro que pode! É que fazia tanto tempo que ninguém me chamava assim..." Jared respondeu e acariciou o rosto do loiro.

"Eu também preciso de um banho. Posso ir junto?" Jensen perguntou maliciosamente e sorriu, piscando o olho para Jared, que ficou sério na mesma hora.

"Tem certeza que você quer mesmo tomar banho comigo?" Jared perguntou fazendo uma careta.

Uma coisa era ficar pelado num quarto praticamente escuro e outra totalmente diferente era ficar exposto num banheiro iluminado com Jensen o olhando.

Lógico que Jared queria tomar banho com Jensen. Queria ensaboar aquele corpo lindo cheio de sardas com suas próprias mãos, mas o medo de ser rejeitado o fazia ficar travado e mais inseguro do que o normal.

Por mais que tentasse esquecer que, apesar de ter Jensen em seus braços, ele ainda era o mesmo monstro de sempre.

"Se você não quiser, tudo bem Jay..." Jensen falou vendo o desconforto visível do moreno.

"Não é isso! Não é que eu não queira Jensen, mas..." Jared fechou os olhos se sentindo péssimo. Não queria parecer fraco e inseguro, mas era mais forte do que ele.

Durante tanto tempo ele esteve sozinho, que agora, de uma hora para outra, havia alguém se importando com as coisas que ele sentia, que ele gostava, que Jared estava meio perdido.

"Jay..." Jensen falou carinhosamente, tocando no rosto do moreno. "Olha pra mim... Vamos fazer o seguinte. Você vai tomar o seu banho e depois eu tomo o meu." Jensen se inclinou e o beijou com vontade. "Você não precisa ter vergonha de mim."

Jared o abraçou de volta e beijou aquele pescoço cheiroso e o roçar da barba por fazer do loiro o fez ficar arrepiado da cabeça aos pés.

"Vamos tomar logo esse banho, Jensen!" Jared falou sorrindo e tentou esquecer quem era e afastou todos os seus medos.

"Jura?" Jensen sorriu tão abertamente que o coração de Jared acelerou. Aquele sorriso o fazia esquecer de tudo, afastava todos os problemas e dores que ele sentia.

"Mas vamos logo antes que eu desista!" Jared riu alto e beijou Jensen mais uma vez, deixando o loiro completamente sem ar.

Jared acordou, mas se recusava a abrir os olhos. Queria que aquele sonho continuasse para sempre. Jensen em seus braços, beijando-o daquela forma tão gostosa, acariciando seu corpo com habilidade, não se importando que ele fosse um monstro...

Tinha sido tudo tão intenso, o prazer que o loiro lhe proporcionara havia sido a melhor coisa que Jared já experimentara na vida, o banho delicioso que tomaram juntos depois, a conversa interessante e agradável enquanto comiam e bebiam vinho... Jared sorriu abertamente se sentindo, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, feliz.

Esticou o braço e o lugar ao seu lado estava vazio e Jared imediatamente abriu os olhos, vendo que estava sozinho na cama.

"Jensen?" O moreno chamou sentando na cama, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

"Merda! Será que eu sonhei tudo aquilo?" Jared perguntou para si mesmo.

Mas não podia ser só um sonho. Foi tudo muito real. Claro que foi real! As imagens da noite anterior invadiram a mente de Jared, o fazendo sorrir novamente.

De repente o pânico invadiu o moreno quando ele pensou na possibilidade de Jensen ter ido embora. Na mesma hora se levantou da cama e sentiu imediatamente a fisgada forte em seu joelho. Jared gemeu alto apertando os olhos. Foi o mais rápido que conseguiu até o quarto onde o loiro dormia e ele estava vazio. Sequer parecia que alguém havia dormido ali. Ele não estava lá.

"Jensen, você está aí?" A voz de Jared ecoou pela casa e ele notou triste que estava sozinho.

Foi até a cozinha e sentou na cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, desolado.

"Não acredito que ele foi embora..." Jared falou balançando a cabeça, sentindo seu rosto ser queimado pelas lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. Mas olhou para a geladeira e seu coração acelerou. Havia um bilhete preso na porta e Jared se esticou para pegá-lo.

Era de Jensen e dizia:

_JAY, FUI ATÉ A CIDADE. PEGUEI O IMPALA (ESPERO QUE NÃO SE IMPORTE). VOLTO LOGO!_

_JEN_

O suspiro que saiu da boca de Jared o surpreendeu. Sentou novamente com o bilhete nas mãos e analisou a letra e as palavras, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

"Ele não foi embora." Jared falou para si mesmo.

Depois de alguns minutos, se levantou, tomou uma ducha demorada e voltou para tomar o café que o loiro havia preparado.

Jensen acordou e viu que Jared ainda dormia. Ele parecia tão relaxado, que Jensen não teve coragem de acordá-lo.

A noite tinha sido perfeita. Jared era perfeito! Jensen se viu encantado com aquele moreno. Ele era extremamente inteligente e conforme o tempo passava, cada vez Jared ficava mais relaxado e descontraído e, conseqüentemente, mais interessante ele se tornava.

Jensen olhou novamente para Jared e seu coração bateu mais forte. Mesmo tendo o conhecido há tão pouco tempo, ele já sentia que algo diferente acontecia dentro dele.

Talvez fosse carência por ter sido traído pelo babaca do Tom, ou talvez fosse pela história de vida de Jared. O loiro não sabia o motivo, mas o que realmente importava era que ele estava se apaixonando por aquele homem que o havia encantado tanto.

Jensen tocou de leve os cabelos do moreno que teimavam cair em seu rosto e seu coração ficou muito apertado, olhando as cicatrizes que ele tinha no rosto. O fogo havia destruído aquele rosto tão perfeito e o loiro não entendia como uma coisa como aquela havia acontecido com Jared.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto de Jensen enquanto lembrava das coisas que o moreno havia contado sobre a sua vida.

Lentamente se soltou dos braços do moreno, tomando todo o cuidado para não acordá-lo e saiu da cama em silêncio.

Tomou uma ducha no banheiro perto de seu quarto e trocou de roupa. Lavou a louça da noite anterior, arrumou tudo e preparou um café antes de sair.

Não estava com fome. Precisava fazer uma coisa antes e teria que ser agora. Foi até a garagem para ver se as chaves estavam lá. Seus olhos brilhavam quando ele viu que o Impala preto estava destrancado e as chaves estavam na ignição. Abriu o porta luvas e os documentos estavam ali.

"Porra, será que ele não tem medo que roubem essa preciosidade?" Jensen falou rindo da ingenuidade do moreno, mas depois pensou que naquele fim de mundo e com o medo que as pessoas tinham de Jared, quem entraria ali para roubar justamente o carro dele?

Voltou para a casa e deixou um bilhete preso na geladeira.

Enquanto seguia para a cidade, Jensen não conseguia tirar Jared da cabeça. Não conseguia esquecer como tinha sido maravilhoso, como ele era carinhoso e por mais que ele não se achasse, ele era lindo!

Jensen percebeu a vergonha do moreno na hora em que estavam tomando banho e toda vez que ele encostava em alguma marca do corpo dele, Jared se afastava tentando disfarçar, mas o loiro com carinho, com jeito, conseguiu fazer com que ele aos poucos cedesse.

Jensen imaginou como devia ser difícil para ele se entregar, se mostrar daquela forma para outra pessoa. O loiro tinha consciência que se resolvesse se envolver com alguém como Jared, tinha que estar preparado para tudo. Além do fato dele morar do outro lado do oceano ainda tinha toda a questão psicológica do moreno.

"Não acredito que já estou pensando nisso!" Jensen riu alto. Estava se sentindo tão feliz e quando parou o carro em frente a um pequeno mercado, notou que várias pessoas se aglomeravam. Aos poucos, Jensen notou também que as pessoas cochichavam umas com as outras. Desceu do Impala e acenou, parecendo simpático e entrou no mercado.

Uma moça loira e muito bonita o atendeu.

"Bom dia!" Ela disse sorrindo para Jensen. "Não liga pra essa gente aí fora... Eles não têm mais o que fazer além de se preocupar com a vida dos outros."

"Fiquei até assustado com essa recepção toda!" Jensen falou sorrindo para a loira e pegou uma cesta em cima do balcão. "Deve ser porque eu estou com o carro do Jared."

"É verdade... Aquele gigante mete medo em muita gente por aqui. Mas eu sei que ele não é mau." A loira falou sorrindo e Jensen se apoiou no balcão.

"Sabe?" O loiro perguntou curioso.

A loira estendeu a mão e se aproximou de Jensen.

"Prazer. Sou Alona. Sou dona desse mercado." Ela disse apertando a mão do loiro.

"Prazer, Alona. Eu sou o Jensen. Sou amigo do Jared." Jensen falou e soltou a mão da loira que agora o olhava meio desconfiada.

"Você é amigo dele mesmo?" Alona perguntou enquanto colocava algumas latas na prateleira atrás do balcão.

"Sou sim." Jensen respondeu enquanto colocava algumas coisa dentro da cesta.

"Estranho... Ele nunca recebeu nenhum amigo nesse tempo todo que mora aqui." Alona falou e saiu de trás do balcão.

"Isso quer dizer que você fica reparando quem o visita ou não?" Jensen falou um pouco irritado. "E o que mais você reparou nesse tempo todo?"

Alona se aproximou mais uma vez de Jensen e o olhou séria.

"Eu sei que ele parece uma ótima pessoa, é educado e..." Alona parou de falar, pois sentia que estava começando a se emocionar. "Bom, o que dizem é que ele era um médico famoso e que perdeu a mulher e a filha num incêndio, que o deixou desfigurado. Dizem que ele ficou maluco depois disso e se isolou naquela casa."

Jensen apertou o pacote de biscoitos que estava em suas mãos e fechou os olhos ouvindo aquelas palavras.

"Mas as pessoas por aqui são muito ignorantes e a maioria acha que ele é um monstro e que é perigoso. Todo mundo tem um pouco de medo dele."

"As pessoas não deviam tratar o Jared assim. Ele é uma ótima pessoa." Jensen falou magoado.

"Na última vez que ele esteve aqui, entrou, me deu bom dia, como sempre muito educado, bem vestido e cheiroso. Nessa vez eu notei que ele estava com uma máscara que cobria todas as marcas horríveis no rosto dele. Depois que escolheu tudo, pagou em dinheiro e saiu...

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Toda vez que Jared tinha que ir até a cidade era sempre a mesma coisa. Ele demorava muito para se arrumar e tentava parecer o mais normal possível._

_Mesmo assim, sempre sentia os olhares assustados e de medo com que as pessoas o encaravam. Era difícil, triste, doloroso e principalmente constrangedor ter que passar por isso, nem que fosse somente uma vez por semana. Mas Jared não tinha alternativa e se não fosse, sua comida acabaria e ele passaria fome. Então tinha que se submeter a essa tortura._

_Naquele dia, quando chegou à cidade, entrou rapidamente no mercado, cumprimentou aquela moça loira que sempre sorria para ele e o tratava como se ele fosse um cliente qualquer. Escolheu suas coisas e saiu do mercado. Enquanto colocava suas sacolas no carro, sentiu sua calça ser puxada na altura do joelho e imediatamente olhou para baixo. Era uma menina loirinha de aproximadamente 4 anos de idade._

_Jared se abaixou com um pouco de dificuldade e pegou um bombom dentro de uma das sacolas._

"_Oi linda! Quer um bombom?" Jared perguntou e sorriu para a menina._

"_Eu não acho que o senhor é um monstro como meu pai fala." A menina disse e pegou o doce da mão do moreno._

_Jared ficou com os olhos marejados ao olhar aquela menina. Ela se parecia tanto com a sua Emily..._

"_Obrigado. Qual o seu nome?" Jared perguntou vendo a menina abrir o bombom._

"_Meu nome é Rose e o seu?" A menina sorriu e Jared tocou em seus cabelos._

"_Meu nome é Jared. Eu tinha uma filha muito parecida com você, Rose..." Jared falou hipnotizado, lembrando de sua filha. "Sabia que Rose é o nome de uma flor?"_

"_Hum hum." Rose respondeu com a cabeça, pois estava com a boca cheia._

_Jared não conseguia parar de sorrir e novamente tocou nos cabelos da menina. _

_De repente, Jared sentiu alguém puxar sua camisa por trás violentamente e ele caiu sentado._

"_Não encosta na minha filha seu monstro!" Um homem falou, arrancando a menina do chão, fazendo com que ela começasse imediatamente a chorar._

"_Mas eu..." Jared is falar, mas o homem deu um chute na sua barriga e ele gemeu de dor._

"_Olha aqui seu maluco, se eu te pegar perto da minha filha novamente, eu te mato! Entendeu?" O homem gritava e Jared não sabia o que dizer. "E se eu fosse você não voltava aqui! Ninguém é obrigado a olhar para pra você, seu monstro!"_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Jensen não acreditava no que ouvia. Era muita crueldade.

"Meu Deus..." O loiro tapou a boca para abafar um grito.

"Foi horrível. Eu ainda tentei impedir que aquele escroto do Pellegrino parasse, mas ele continuou falando e depois..." Alona parou de falar e passou a mão pelo rosto.

"Depois o que? Aconteceu mais coisa ainda?" Jensen estava aflito.

"Ah... Jensen... O Jared não conseguia se levantar do chão e ninguém o ajudou. Eu era a única pessoa que não tinha nojo dele, então me aproximei e o ajudei a se levantar. Ele gemia baixo, me agradeceu e pediu o telefone do mercado. Depois disso, nunca mais eu o vi."

"Jay..." Jensen falou sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem livremente por seu rosto.

"Alguns dias depois, ele telefonou e perguntou se eu podia mandar entregar as compras dele lá de quinze em quinze dias..." Alona terminou o relato e viu que Jensen chorava muito.

"Eu estava lá, Jensen. Eu vi que ele só estava conversando com a menina. Ele não fez nada!" Alona falou com os olhos úmidos, lembrando de tudo que sentiu naquele dia.

"Ele não é nenhum monstro, Alona! Ele não é um maluco perigoso! O que essa gente tem na cabeça?" Jensen estava revoltado. "Ele perdeu a mulher e a filha naquele incêndio e se queimou daquele jeito tentando salvá-las!"

"Eu sei. Você sabe." Alona apontou para fora onde as pessoas tentavam ver o que acontecia ali dentro. "Mas aquelas pessoas não sabem e por um lado foi até bom ele não vir mais aqui. Eu tinha medo de que fizessem alguma coisa com ele. Aliás, eu tenho medo até hoje." Alona falou e deu o dedo do meio para um senhor que tentava olhar mais de perto. "Babaca..."

"Por isso ele disse que não podia nunca mais viver em sociedade e que as pessoas da cidade não gostavam dele... Mas eu nunca imaginei que a coisa estivesse nesse nível." Jensen falou mais para si mesmo do que para a loira que o encarava.

"Acho que ele precisa de um amigo agora, Jensen. Cuida dele." Alona falou com carinho e tocou no ombro do loiro.

"Vou cuidar. Muito obrigado, Alona." Jensen agradeceu abraçando a loira num impulso. "Muito obrigado por tê-lo ajudado naquele dia e sempre o tratar como um ser humano."

"Não precisa me agradecer. Eu fiz o que qualquer pessoa com um pouco de sensibilidade faria." A loira riu e distribuiu as compras do loiro em algumas sacolas.

"Foi muito bom conversar com você, Alona. Mais uma vez obrigado por tudo." Jensen se despediu e foi em direção a porta do mercado.

"Tchau, Jensen! Volte sempre!" Alona falou e piscou o olho para o loiro que sorria.

Assim que saiu do mercado, a raiva invadiu Jensen de uma forma que nem ele esperava. As pessoas ainda estavam ali, fingindo conversar e depois enquanto ele abria a porta do carro, sentia todos os olhares em cima dele e não se conteve.

"Estão olhando o que porra?" Jensen falou com sua voz grossa. "Vão procurar alguma coisa pra fazer aqui nesse fim de mundo!"

Entrou no carro e bateu a porta com uma força desnecessária. Saiu cantando pneu.

"Filhos da puta!" Jensen falou alto enquanto se dirigia para a casa de Jared e não conseguia conter as lágrimas. "Coitado do Jay..."

Assim que avistou a casa, viu um carro parado bem na entrada. Como Jared era muito alto, logo o viu e em seguida viu um rapaz loiro que jogava as sacolas no chão de qualquer jeito e ria na cara do moreno.

Jensen apertou suas mãos no volante e acelerou. Parou o carro ao lado da casa e Jared sorriu acenado para ele, como se fosse uma coisa normal aquele idiota jogar as coisas no chão, como se tivesse jogando para um animal.

O loiro desceu do Impala e s aproximou do rapaz loiro.

"Bom dia. Meu nome é Jensen." Jensen estendeu a mão para o rapaz que o olhava desconfiado. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Me chamo Chad." O rapaz falou sem vontade nenhuma, apertando a mão de Jensen. Que sorria.

Jensen então se virou para Jared e o abraçou pela cintura, depositando um beijo longo em seus lábios, deixando o tal Chad de boca aberta.

"Jen..." Jared falou sem graça, notando a expressão de espanto do rapaz.

"Chad, por favor, coloque essas sacolas na cozinha. Não queremos de forma alguma ter que ligar para a Alona e dizer que você trata os clientes dela, os clientes que pagam o seu salário, dessa forma. Queremos?" Jensen falava de forma muito sarcástica, apontou para as sacolas espalhadas pelo chão e segurou a mão de Jared, que continuava mudo.

"Não senhor. Claro que não." Chad pegou as sacolas do chão e as colocou dentro da cozinha com cuidado.

"Você já pagou o rapaz, Jay?" Jensen se virou para o moreno e ele negou com a cabeça, parecendo um pouco atordoado com os últimos acontecimentos.

"Chad, diga a Alona que eu e o Jared vamos pessoalmente ao mercado amanhã e faremos o pagamento diretamente a ela." Jensen falou e sentiu Jared apertar sua mão com força. "E como você foi extremamente mal educado e nada profissional, eu não vou te dar gorjeta nenhuma."

Chad fechou a cara e assentiu. Entrou no carro e saiu a toda velocidade.

"O que foi isso, Jensen?" Jared perguntou estupefato.

"Entenda uma coisa Jared." O loiro pegou as mãos do moreno e olhou para seu rosto que sorria. "Nunca mais ninguém vai te tratar dessa forma."

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05 – Coragem**

Jared ainda estava meio perdido com o que tinha acontecido. A única coisa que ecoava em sua mente enquanto encarava aqueles olhos verdes à sua frente era que Jensen tinha dito para o rapaz que eles iriam até a cidade no dia seguinte e isso o estava apavorando. Ele não queria ir, não queria se expor de forma alguma, não queria passar por nenhum tipo de constrangimento, principalmente na frente de Jensen. Abraçou o loiro e depois o beijou nos lábios.

"Você não devia ter me beijado na frente daquele rapaz." Jared falou no ouvido do loiro, tentando disfarçar a angústia que invadia seu peito. "Você viu a cara de espanto dele?"

"Eu queria que ele visse e entendesse que você não está mais sozinho e que, principalmente, ele não pode te tratar daquele jeito, Jay!" Jensen acariciou o rosto do moreno e sorriu. "E amanhã quando formos até a cidade..."

"Eu não vou, Jensen." Jared o interrompeu e se afastou do loiro, ainda o encarando. "Eu prometi para mim mesmo que eu não voltaria naquela cidade... Por favor, não me faça voltar lá..."

"Eu sei o que aconteceu na última vez que você foi, Jay." Jensen falou com cuidado. "A Alona me contou tudo."

Jared não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa e a vergonha quando ouviu que o loiro já sabia da humilhação que ele havia passado. Mas depois da surpresa veio a revolta.

"Se você sabe, então não devia nem cogitar essa idéia maluca, Jensen!" Jared falou irritado e soltou o loiro, passando a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. "Eu não vou de jeito nenhum!"

"Jared, você não pode se isolar desse jeito! Tem vida lá fora e você precisa vivê-la. Você não pode simplesmente fingir que o mundo parou de girar!" Jensen falou de forma carinhosa, tentando convencer o moreno.

"Olha, isso tudo é um discurso muito bonito, mas na vida real as coisas não funcionam assim, Jensen!" Jared disse sorrindo triste. "O ser humano é muito intolerante e ruim quando quer e só eu sei o que eu sofri naquele dia... A humilhação que eu passei... E eu prometi para mim mesmo que não faria mais isso, que não tentaria mais me aproximar de alguém..."

"Jared..." Jensen ainda tentava contornar.

"Não quero mais falar sobre isso, Jensen. Por favor..." Jared falou e foi em direção a entrada da cozinha. Sentou-se na cadeira e massageou seu joelho, fazendo uma careta de dor.

"Vou pegar seu remédio." Jensen disse e foi até o quarto e voltou em menos de cinco segundos. Pegou um copo de água e entregou ao moreno, que acompanhava todos os seus movimentos.

"Vamos pelo menos até o mercado... por favor..." Jensen insistiu enquanto começava a guardar as compras.

"Jensen... por favor... eu não quero..." Jared falou dando um longo suspiro, aborrecido com aquela conversa.

"Olha, a gente só vai até o mercado, paga a Alona e depois volta." Jensen sentou na frente de Jared e o encarou com olhos esperançosos. "Não vai demorar nem uma hora!"

Jared não conseguiu agüentar aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda pedindo com tanto carinho que ele começou a pensar se não seria uma oportunidade de sair daquela vida, finalmente. Ele sabia que não podia mais viver daquele jeito, longe de tudo. Mas vivia. Jared tinha consciência que viver assim era uma verdadeira loucura e daria qualquer coisa para voltar a ter amigos, ser querido pelas pessoas como antes, mas era complicado. Por outro lado, o medo e o receio que tinha desenvolvido das pessoas era tão grande que o impedia sequer de pensar direito. Seu corpo tremia de imaginar o que poderia ouvir se fosse novamente até aquele mercado.

Jared olhou novamente para o loiro, que ainda o encarava apreensivo e percebeu que realmente não tinha mais condições de negar absolutamente nada para aquele homem que o tratava como uma pessoa comum, como se ele não fosse uma aberração, e cedeu.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou." Jared finalmente falou e Jensen abriu um sorriso tão lindo que fez o coração do moreno acelerar. O loiro então se aproximou e beijou Jared longa e intensamente.

"Obrigado." Jensen falou depois que os dois já estavam praticamente sem fôlego.

"Eu só espero não me arrepender disso, Jensen." Jared falou e se levantou devagar para começar a guardar as compras. "E você deve ter ficado mesmo impressionado com a Alona."

"Por que está dizendo isso?" Jensen se virou enquanto colocava algumas latas no armário.

"Porque desde que você chegou da cidade já perdi a conta de quantas vezes já falou o nome dessa moça. É a moça que trabalha no mercado, não é? A loirinha gostosa?" Jared perguntou rindo e notou que Jensen ficou sério.

"Em primeiro lugar, ela é a _dona_ do mercado e não funcionária de lá. E em segundo lugar, eu não reparei se ela era gostosa ou não, mas pelo jeito você reparou, né?" Jensen falou emburrado e abriu a geladeira para colocar algumas frutas. "Pensando bem, eu acho que é melhor mesmo se você não for comigo amanhã."

"Jensen..." Jared o chamou e como o loiro não respondeu, o moreno o segurou pelo braço fazendo com que ele o olhasse nos olhos. "Eu não acredito que você está com ciúme da Alona!"

"Ciúmes? Eu? Ah... tá bom..." Jensen disfarçou a irritação que sentia. Ele tinha visto muito bem o jeito que a loira havia falado de Jared e principalmente o jeito carinhoso que se referia à ele.

"Jensen, você acha mesmo que uma mulher como aquela iria olhar para um cara como eu?" Jared agora estava muito sério. "Eu ainda estou me beliscando para ver se é mesmo verdade que você está aqui comigo..."

O loiro viu a dor estampada no rosto de Jared e o beijou longamente.

"Jay, você é um homem maravilhoso, interessante, charmosos, cheiroso e tem um corpo espetacular..." Jensen falou acariciando de leve o rosto do moreno quando terminou de beijá-lo.

"Você não precisa fazer isso... Eu sei muito bem como eu sou e com certeza não me encaixo em nenhum desses adjetivos..." Jared falou triste e sorriu fraco.

"Você somente não se enxerga assim, mas pode apostar que tudo que eu falei é mais pura verdade!" Jensen concluiu e abraçou carinhosamente o seu gigante.

"Você é mesmo real?" Jared perguntou rindo, se afastando dele. "Jen, acho que seu corte está inflamado!" Jared falou olhando para a testa do loiro, preocupado. "Senta aqui que eu já volto!"

Jensen não teve nem tempo para responder. Jared foi até o escritório e voltou segurando uma maleta preta e a colocou em cima da mesa.

"Jay, eu já tive cortes mais profundos que esse e nunca inflamou... não é nada..." Jensen falou contrariado com aquilo tudo.

"Fica com a sua linda boca fechada e me deixa trabalhar." Jared falou de maneira profissional e empurrou o loiro de leve para que ele sentasse na cadeira. Sentou-se em seguida na frente de Jensen e abriu a maleta preta, de onde retirou algumas coisas.

Colocou as luvas e pegou um chumaço de algodão, molhando-o em água oxigenada. Pressionou de leve na testa do loiro e viu que estava espumando, sinal de que o corte estava realmente inflamado.

"Ai, Jay!" Jensen reclamou quando ele colocou álcool iodado no corte, para desinfetar.

"Desculpe, mas é que está muito inflamado mesmo." Jared falou e em seguida passou uma pomada e fez o curativo.

"Por que você não me contou que era médico?" Jensen questionou lembrando do que a Alona havia falado e vendo o quanto Jared estava concentrado, olhando para sua testa.

"Porque você não perguntou." Jared respondeu e sorriu, terminando o curativo. "Ponto! Agora você vai ter que passar essa pomada três vezes ao dia e eu acho que amanhã já deve estar bem melhor."

"Obrigado, doutor." Jensen falou sorrindo e viu que Jared sorriu de um jeito lindo. "Sabia que você fica muito sexy assim?"

"Assim como?" Jared perguntou distraído, colocando as coisas de volta na maleta e não percebeu que o loiro o comia com os olhos.

"Assim... de médico..." Jensen respondeu com a voz rouca, notando que sua calça estava mais do que apertada entre as pernas.

Jared então o olhou tirando as luvas e notou que o loiro o olhava com desejo e sorriu sem jeito.

"Jensen..." O moreno falou e fechou a maleta.

"Qual o seu sobrenome?" Jensen perguntou se aproximando de Jared.

"Padalecki." O moreno respondeu e Jensen o beijou de leve nos lábios.

"Então, Dr. Padalecki, eu estou com uma dor aqui..." Jensen falou no ouvido de Jared e levantou a camisa, apontando para sua costela e sorriu. "O senhor poderia me examinar?"

"Jensen..." Jared gemeu quando sentiu a mão do loiro em sua ereção, massageando-o por cima da calça.

"Eu estou passando muito mal... O senhor vai se negar a me atender, Dr. Padalecki?" Jensen agora beijava o pescoço do moreno e acariciava com a outra mão a nuca de Jared, fazendo-o gemer cada vez mais alto.

"Eu nunca vou negar nada pra você..." Jared falou entre os gemidos que saiam de sua garganta e se levantou, guiado por Jensen, para se sentar na poltrona da sala, sem conseguir soltar o corpo do seu loiro.

Jensen se esfregava no corpo do moreno e o beijava com uma intensidade que nunca havia feito antes. O loiro tirou sua camisa e depois sua calça, ficando somente de cueca.

Jared tirou sua camisa rapidamente, expondo o tórax definido, deixando o loiro sem ar com aquela visão. Em seguida o moreno puxou Jensen para mais perto e beijou demoradamente o ombro, depois o pescoço e por fim, a boca maravilhosa do loiro. Ao mesmo tempo, o moreno tocava na ereção do loiro por cima da cueca.

"Jay... assim você me deixa louco... Assim você me mata..." Jensen gemeu baixo apertando os braços de Jared.

Jensen sentiu que Jared estava muito excitado e desceu os beijos pelo peito e depois pela barriga, fazendo com que o moreno soltasse gemidos altos de prazer.

"Jen..." Jared disse de olhos fechados, totalmente entregue ao momento.

O loiro massageou Jared por cima da cueca e depois a tirou lentamente, fazendo a ereção do moreno praticamente saltar, de tão duro que estava.

Jensen se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Jared e o lambeu no interior da coxas, subindo devagar para a virilha e em seguida toda a extensão do membro do moreno, que a essa altura praticamente gritava a cada toque da língua quente e macia do loiro.

"Jen... isso é muito... muito bom...ah... Jensen..." Jared delirava e quando ele abocanhou somente a sua glande, ele achou que fosse gozar com aquele boquete classe A do loiro.

Jensen abriu um pouco mais as longas pernas do moreno e o chupou com vontade, fazendo movimentos com a língua e Jared segurou a cabeça de Jensen, a afastando, pois ele ia gozar.

"Jen... eu vou..." Jared falou, mas Jensen não se afastou. Jared gozou na boca do loiro, que engoliu cada gota daquele prazer que se derramava de Jared, sem deixar escapar nada.

Jensen subiu pela barriga de Jared, beijando cada milímetro daquele corpo e chegou até a boca, roçando seu membro muito duro no moreno.

"Jay... eu preciso te sentir dentro de mim..." Jensen falou, mordendo a boca do moreno, acariciando seu corpo e o beijando na boca intensamente em seguida. Depois de alguns minutos, Jared já estava duro novamente.

"Espera um pouco... eu já volto..." Jensen falou e se levantou, indo para o quarto e voltou em seguida com uma bisnaga de lubrificante nas mãos. Queria que dessa vez fosse mais perfeito.

"O que é isso?" Jared perguntou ainda se recuperando do prazer que havia sentido.

"É pra você entrar em mim com mais facilidade." Jensen respondeu lambuzando o pau do moreno com o lubrificante e depois pegou a mão de Jared, lambuzando seus dedos.

"Agora entra em mim devagar, Jay..." Jensen se colocou numa posição que Jared poderia colocar um dedo em sua entrada.

Jared introduziu devagar o dedo e depois mais um, esperando que o loiro se acostumasse. Quando percebeu que Jensen rebolava em cima dele, Jared retirou o dedo e segurou o loiro pela cintura, o encaixando em seu membro.

"Ah... Jen..." Jared gemeu alto quando sentiu como a entrada de Jensen era apertada e quente.

Jensen começou a se mexer depois de se acostumar com a dor e segurava nos ombros do moreno, para não colocar muito peso em cima da perna dele. Conforme subia e descia, Jensen sentia sua próstata ser atingida violentamente, pois o membro do moreno era avantajado demais.

"Jay... como você é gostoso... Jay... Jay..." Jensen dizia o nome do moreno sem parar e Jared começou a massagear o loiro com habilidade, fazendo-o gozar quase que imediatamente.

Ao sentir a pressão que o gozo fazia em seu membro, Jared gozou pela segunda vez, gritando e apertando o loiro em suas mãos, enterrando-se nele com vontade.

Jensen saiu de cima do moreno e se jogou no sofá ao lado dele, cansado, ofegante, feliz.

Olhou para o rosto de Jared, que estava de olhos fechados e esboçava um sorriso de satisfação.

"Tudo bem?" Jensen perguntou, fazendo com que Jared assentisse e o olhasse, acariciando seu rosto.

"Tudo ótimo..." Jared respondeu ofegante.

"Jay, qual era a sua especialidade?" Jensen colocou o braço por cima do peito do moreno, sentindo o coração dele bater acelerado ainda.

"Eu era pediatra.." Jared respondeu e sua voz soou triste.

"Você não era... você é!" Jensen o corrigiu sorrindo e viu que o moreno fechou os olhos.

"Não, Jen. Não sou mais." O moreno falou com o semblante sério e olhou para o loiro que o encarava. "Que pai ou mãe deixaria seu filho ser atendido por mim? Qualquer criança ficaria com medo de ser atendida por um monst..."

Jensen cobriu os lábios de Jared não o deixando terminar a frase e o puxou para um abraço apertado, cheio de carinho e depois o beijou longamente.

Depois que tomaram um banho demorado e gostoso, eles foram preparar o almoço. Entre beijos, carícias e abraços, almoçaram, beberam mais vinho e Jensen lavou a louça sob os protestos de Jared, que dizia que ele era visita e não devia fazer nada.

"Acho que não vou deixar você ir para nenhum hotel, Jen." Jared falou abraçando Jensen enquanto o loiro guardava os pratos.

"E quem disse que eu estou pensando em sair daqui? A não ser que você me expulse!" Jensen disse sorrindo e se virou para beijar Jared demoradamente.

"Se é esse o seu medo, pode ficar tranqüilo, pois eu nunca vou te mandar embora." Jared falou e sorriu enquanto via aquele sorriso lindo se formar nos lábios do seu loiro.

Mas no fundo, Jared tinha medo do que aconteceria quando Jensen tivesse que ir embora, voltar para a sua vida, seu emprego, seus amigos... E ele, Jared, ficaria sozinho novamente. Só de pensar nisso, Jared ficava com vontade de chorar.

"O que foi, Jay?" Jensen perguntou vendo a expressão triste no rosto do moreno.

"Nada... Só estava pensando que você vai ter que ir embora quando suas férias acabarem..." Jared desabafou acariciando o rosto de Jensen, como se quisesse memorizar em sua mente aqueles traços tão lindos.

"Jay... eu também estou pensando nisso." Jensen falou abraçando forte o moreno em seus braços. "Mas eu vou dar um jeito... Não vamos sofrer por antecipação. Vamos aproveitar todos os momentos."

"Eu sei, Jen... Mas é que..."

"Não fala mais nada, Jay... eu nunca imaginei que fosse conhecer alguém tão especial como você... eu também estou preocupado com a gente, mas não quero pensar nisso agora." Jensen falou se afastando do moreno para olhá-lo e sorriu. "A gente vai dar um jeito em tudo isso. Eu prometo!"

Jared não tocou mais no assunto. Mais por medo do que outra coisa, mas não tinha um só instante que não pensasse em como seria sua vida quando o seu loiro fosse embora.

Chad chegou no mercado e entrou batendo a porta com força. Estava muito puto com aquele loiro folgado. Quem aquele idiota pensava que era para falar com ele daquela forma?

"Se quebrar a porta, vai pagar, Murray!" Alona, que havia levado um susto, falou quando viu que era seu funcionário.

"O monstro não pagou e aquele viadinho amigo dele, disse que os dois vão vir aqui amanhã pagar a senhora pessoalmente." Chad falou contrariado. "A senhora acredita que aquele loiro beijou o monstrengo na boca? Na minha frente?"

"E o que você tem com isso, Murray?" Alona perguntou tentando disfarçar o espanto que aquilo lhe causou. "E o nome dele é Jared e não monstrengo."

"Sei..." Chad falou e foi para o depósito ver se tinha mais alguma entrega.

"Então o loirinho é namorado dele..." Alona sorriu e continuou a limpeza do balcão.

Quando Jensen acordou no dia seguinte, Jared não estava mais na cama. O loiro se espreguiçou e sentiu seu corpo, em algumas partes, um tanto dolorido por conta da noite alucinante que tiveram. Sorriu e abraçou o travesseiro do moreno, inspirando forte aquele cheiro gostoso que ele tinha.

Levantou e viu que Jared já estava na cozinha e parecia agitado.

"O que foi, Jay?" Jensen se preocupou, se aproximando do moreno. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está com dor?"

"Perdi o sono... não aconteceu nada." Jared sorriu forçado e puxou Jensen para um beijo. "Bom dia..."

"Bom dia." Jensen sorriu e ficou nos braços do seu gigante por alguns minutos, curtindo aquela sensação maravilhosa de estar aconchegado em Jared, observando, surpreso, que a mesa estava posta. "Nossa, quanta coisa gostosa! Estou morto de fome!"

Jensen deu um selinho no moreno e se serviu de café, leite, pão, manteiga, queijo, bolo e tudo mais que cabia na sua barriga.

Jared olhava maravilhado para seu amado e de vez em quando ele sorria quando Jensen olhava para ele com a boca cheia. Mas por dentro estava mais do que nervoso. Ir até a cidade era terrível para ele, mas tentaria superar para agradar Jensen.

"Que horas nós vamos ao mercado?" Jared pigarreou antes de perguntar.

"Assim que a gente tomar café, fizer amor bem gostoso, tomar banho, fizer mais amor..." Jensen falou piscando o olho para o moreno que não teve como não sorrir diante das palavras de seu loiro.

Jared estava muito nervoso quando Jensen parou o Impala na frente do mercado.

"Não precisa se preocupar com nada, Jay. Eu estou com você." Jensen pegou a mão gelada do moreno e a beijou em seguida.

"Eu espero aqui no carro, Jen. Olha, você pega o dinheiro, paga e a gente vai embora." Jared falava rápido e suava mais que o normal.

"De jeito nenhum! Eu não vou te deixar sozinho aqui com esse bando de maluco aqui dessa aldeia!" Jensen falou e sorriu.

Jared fechou os olhos e colocou a mão em cima de sua máscara, ajeitando-a no rosto.

Estava com mais vergonha do que normalmente sentia. Talvez porque estivesse com Jensen e não queria ser xingado nem humilhado na frente do loiro.

"Jay... olha pra mim..." Jensen pediu vendo como o moreno estava nervoso. Jared olhou para o loiro e viu aquele sorriso lindo, que o fazia esquecer qualquer coisa ruim. "Confia em mim!"

Jared assentiu e Jensen deu um selinho nele.

Jensen desceu do Impala e Jared fez a mesma coisa. Desceu do carro e olhou em volta, vendo que algumas pessoas já se aglomeravam, observando todos os seus movimentos.

"Não olha pra eles, Jay." Jensen segurou no braço do moreno, deixando que ele se apoiasse para poder caminhar melhor. "Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você, está bem?"

Entraram no mercado e Alona abriu um sorriso imenso nos lábios quando viu os dois.

"Jensen!" A loira cumprimentou Jensen e olhou para Jared, que estava mais constrangido que o normal. "E você é o Jared, não é? Nós só nos falamos por telefone. Quando você vinha aqui era só _Bom Dia... Boa Tarde_..."

"Sim." Jared respondeu com um fio de voz e sorriu sem graça, apertando a mão que a loira estendia para ele.

"Sejam bem vindos ao meu humilde mercado!" Alona brincou e Jared sorriu mais abertamente. Gostou da moça.

"Viemos pagar as comprar que aquele seu funcionário desagradável foi levar para o Jay ontem." Jensen falou fazendo uma careta engraçada e Alona sorriu.

"Não liga pra ele, Jensen. O Chad é assim mesmo." A loira falou e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Ele fez alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?"

"Não. Claro que não Srta. Alona." Jared falou imediatamente. A última coisa que precisava era que alguém perdesse o emprego por causa dele. Não precisava de mais inimigos.

"Alona. Me chame só de Alona, por favor." A loira disse e tocou no braço de Jared, que se afastou delicadamente.

Jensen observava os movimentos de Alona minuciosamente, e não gostou quando ela tocou em seu gigante.

"Mas me conta Jensen! Você está de férias aqui?" Alona perguntou casualmente e sorriu.

"Sim. Eu vim passar minhas férias com o Jay." Jensen respondeu e abraçou o moreno pela cintura, mostrando para a loira que aquele homem de quase dois metros de altura era só dele.

"O que vocês vão fazer amanhã à noite?" Alona perguntou abrindo uma gaveta e retirando uns papéis.

"Vamos ficar em casa." Jared respondeu rápido antes que Jensen tivesse alguma idéia.

"Olha, eu vou inaugurar um restaurante amanhã à noite." Alona falou pegando um folheto e entregando ao loiro. "O turismo está crescendo muito e não tem nenhum lugar decente pra comer aqui. Então, se vocês quiserem aparecer, serão meus convidados!"

"Obrigado, Alona!" Jensen falou animado. "Vou tentar convencer o Jay, mas... não prometo."

Jared continuava calado e sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Jensen. Ele jamais iria a essa inauguração.

"Me desculpe por não ter pago ontem, mas o Jen insistiu muito para que viéssemos pagar pessoalmente." Jared tirou o dinheiro do bolso e o entregou para a loira. "Por favor, veja se está tudo certo."

"Está certo, Jared." Alona respondeu guardando o dinheiro sem ao menos contá-lo.

"Alona, eu não tive a oportunidade de te agradecer por aquele dia que você me ajudou." Jared falou sinceramente e a loira sorriu. "Muito obrigado."

"Que isso, Jared! Aquele cara é um perfeito babaca e eu vi que você não fez nada. Não precisa me agradecer!" Alona falou e tocou o braço do moreno de leve. De novo.

"Vamos, Jay?" Jensen falou desconfortável quando viu o sorriso no rosto de Jared enquanto ele olhava para a loira. "Ainda temos um monte de coisas para fazer."

"Vamos sim" Jared parecia um pouco mais relaxado.

"Espero vocês amanhã!" Alona falou sorrindo acompanhando com os olhos os dois homens saírem de seu mercado.

Quando estava abrindo a porta do Impala, Jensen escutou umas risadas e imediatamente olhou.

Chad e outros rapazes falavam baixo e riam apontando para eles.

"Algum problema, Chad?" Jensen se aproximou e perguntou para o rapaz, que parou de rir na mesma hora.

"Não senhor." Murray respondeu e Jensen, que era um pouco mais alto, chegou bem perto dele.

"Que bom, porque se eu desconfiasse que você estava rindo do Jared, eu te meteria a porrada aqui na frente de todo mundo, entendeu seu babaca?" Jensen falou muito baixo para que Jared não escutasse, segurando a camisa do rapaz. "E se os seus amiguinhos se metessem, iam apanhar também!"

"Não senhor. Eu estava rindo de uma piada que o Steve me contou." Chad falou sem conseguir encarar aquele homem de olhos verdes.

"Então tudo bem." Jensen soltou a camisa de Chad sorrindo, ajeitando a gola esgarçada e deu um tapa de leve no rosto do rapaz. "Espero que a gente continue se dando bem."

Se afastou do grupo e viu que Jared estava com os braços apoiados no capô do Impala e o observava sério.

"O que houve, Jensen?" Jared perguntou assim que entraram no carro.

"Nada não. Eu só fui ter uma conversinha com aquele engraçadinho." Jensen sorriu e pegou a mão do moreno. "Vamos preparar o almoço por que eu estou com fome!"

"Acho que você deve estar com alguma solitária aí dentro da sua barriga!" Jared riu com vontade. "Você come demais!"

"Você ainda não viu nada!" Jensen falou maliciosamente e piscou para o moreno.

Alona, que observava tudo da porta do mercado, chamou seu funcionário.

"O que aconteceu, Murray?" Alona perguntou curiosa, pois o loiro tinha falado muito baixo.

"Aquele loiro folgado disse que se eu fizesse piada com o namoradinho dele, ele ia me bater." Chad falou com os punhos cerrados.

"Não quero você arrumando encrenca com os clientes, Chad! Eu já te falei isso." Alona disse e cruzou os braços, observando o rapaz parado à sua frente. "Agora vai até o depósito e arruma aquelas caixas que amanhã cedo você tem que levar tudo para o restaurante."

"Sim senhora." Chad saiu suspirando alto.

Um sorriso brotou no rosto da loira quando ela imaginou o que faria para conquistar aquele moreno tão carente. Já havia se informado muito bem e descoberto que ele era cheio da grana e que morava ali só pelo que havia acontecido no passado.

"Até que esse loiro gostoso veio a calhar..." Alona falou para si mesma ainda com o sorriso nos lábios pensando em como Jensen era bonito.

Agora era só colocar o seu plano em prática.

Mas isso era muito fácil para alguém como ela.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06 – Revelações**

Passava das oito da noite quando Alona resolveu fechar o mercado. Afinal, tinha muita coisa para pensar. Precisava repassar seus planos para a noite seguinte e nada poderia dar errado. Tinha também que pensar nos últimos preparativos para a inauguração do restaurante, mas isso já estava mais do que resolvido.

Na verdade, o que mais preocupava a loira era o que aconteceria depois da inauguração, já que ela tinha absoluta certeza que seus _convidados de honra_ não apareceriam.

Alona achou melhor que eles não aparecessem mesmo, pois caso contrário, teria que pensar em outra coisa ou esperar uma nova oportunidade.

"Posso ir ou a senhora ainda vai precisar de mim?" Chad perguntou, tirando a loira de seus pensamentos.

"Pode sim." Alona respondeu sorrindo. "Mas amanhã eu quero você aqui muito cedo! O dia vai ser longo!" Alona disse e Chad suspirou alto.

"Até amanhã, então." O loiro respondeu e colocou o casaco antes de sair do mercado. "Cuidado quando sair. Está vindo uma tempestade por aí!" Chad falou sentindo o vento frio bater em seu rosto e fechou o casaco antes de olhar para sua chefe que assentia com a cabeça.

Quando se viu sozinha, Alona imediatamente pegou o telefone e discou aquele número tão conhecido. Esperou alguns segundos e a voz grossa de Jeffrey Dean Morgan atendeu.

"_Espero que dessa vez você tenha novidades!"_ Jeffrey falou assim que atendeu.

"Olá para você também, Jeff." Alona falou contrariada, pois detestava essa mania que ele tinha de ser tão direto. "Vai ser amanhã."

"_Vê se pega leve com o mostrengo, Baby... Deve fazer um tempo que ele não pega uma mulher!"_ Jeffrey falou rindo debochado. _"Não vai matar o cara do coração antes de conquistá-lo!"_

"Pode deixar comigo. Esse moreno já está no papo!" Alona disse rindo, sem mencionar o fato que Jared já tinha companhia. Não queria que Jeffrey desse o mesmo sermão de sempre.

"_Me mantenha informado e boa sorte."_ Jeffrey disse e nem esperou que a loira dissesse algo. Desligou em seguida.

"Babaca!" Alona falou olhando para o telefone em suas mãos. "Quando o Jared estiver comendo na minha mão, eu quero ver se você vai me tratar assim!"

Depois que acendeu a lareira, Jared foi até o escritório enquanto Jensen terminava de tomar banho. Olhou pela janela e a impressão que tinha era que o mundo estava acabando lá fora, ventava e chovia tanto que o barulho era de dar medo, mas ele nem se importava. Sentia seu coração e, principalmente, sua alma tão aquecida que o mundo poderia acabar naquele momento que ele não se importaria, desde que ao seu lado estivesse um loiro de olhos incrivelmente verdes, corpo forte e o sorriso mais encantador que ele conhecia.

Em toda sua vida, Jared nunca imaginou um dia se apaixonar por outro homem. Isso era uma coisa tão impossível, tão improvável que até agora não acreditava em tudo que havia feito e dito para Jensen.

Jensen... Esse nome era música para seus ouvidos. Esse nome significava segurança, carinho, compreensão, amor... Sim, amor. Jared estava apaixonado por um homem e mesmo assim isso não o incomodava. Muito pelo contrário, isso o acalentava. Apesar de conhecê-lo tão pouco, já nutria pelo loiro sentimentos que pensou nunca mais sentir.

Tudo isso era muito bem, mas ao mesmo tempo era angustiante. Jared não sabia o que aconteceria quando chegasse o dia do loiro ir embora. Não sabia e não queria nem pensar nisso. Era apavorante demais imaginar que ficaria sozinho novamente, que não veria mais aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso, que não sentiria mais aquelas mãos fortes, o segurando, abraçando, amando... Aquela boca beijando cada parte do seu corpo...

Nesse momento, Jared sentiu que tinha ficado excitado e sorriu. Jensen tinha esse efeito sobre ele.

Jared viu o clarão do relâmpago e em seguida ouviu o barulho alto do trovão. Apagou a luz do escritório e voltou para a sala com a garrafa de vinho nas mãos. Foi até a cozinha e pegou as taças, os petiscos que haviam preparado juntos. Levou tudo para a sala e pela primeira vez desde que se mudara para aquela casa, vasculhou sua caixa de cd´s, procurando por alguma música romântica e sorriu quando achou seu cd favorito. Era um clássico e não sabia se Jensen gostava desse tipo de música.

"Pink Floyd é covardia!" Jensen falou abraçando Jared por trás, fazendo o moreno se assustar, pois estava tão concentrado olhando o encarte do cd. "É uma das minhas bandas favoritas..."

Jared sentiu o beijo do loiro em sua nuca e se arrepiou.

"Me abraçar assim por trás é que é uma covardia total!" Jared sorriu e girou o corpo para beijar Jensen nos lábios. "E você assim todo cheiroso, com esse cabelo molhado é uma verdadeira perdição."

Jensen olhou para aquele homem que parecia tão relaxado, entregue à sua frente, que seu coração derreteu. Sentiu um calor tão forte invadir seu peito, uma sensação de conforto naqueles braços que o apertavam com tanta força e segurança, que sua vontade foi jogar o moreno naquele tapete em frente à lareira e amá-lo ali mesmo, se entregar totalmente.

"Aceita uma taça de vinho?" Jared perguntou quando eles se afastaram um pouco e o loiro assentiu e começou a mexer na caixa de cd´s. Jared serviu as taças e entregou uma para Jensen.

"Jay! Você tem cd´s muito bons aqui!" Jensen falou sorrindo e olhando o moreno que havia sentado no sofá.

"São da época da minha adolescência e fazia tanto tempo que eu não mexia neles." Jared falou e seu olhar ficou perdido por alguns instantes, mas depois voltou a olhar para Jensen e sorriu. "Escolhe algum pra gente ouvir."

Jensen imediatamente pegou o cd que Jared estava nas mãos quando ele entrou na sala e colocou no aparelho, deixando num volume baixo, apenas para emoldurar aquele cenário que já estava mais do que perfeito.

"Será que o mundo vai acabar hoje?" Jensen perguntou sorrindo quando olhou pela janela e viu a tempestade que estava lá fora.

"Por mim, se acabasse hoje, eu morreria feliz, Jensen." Jared falou e o loiro se arrepiou com a intensidade das palavras do moreno. "Eu não desejaria estar em outro lugar que não fosse exatamente aqui, com você nos meus braços." O moreno se declarou.

"Jay..." Jensen falou se aproximando de Jared e sentou ao lado do moreno no sofá, olhando para seu rosto, que estava iluminado somente pelas chamas da lareira. "Eu também não queria estar em outro lugar senão aqui... com você..."

Jensen acariciou o rosto do moreno e viu que Jared fechou seus olhos, segurando sua mão e beijando-a em seguida. O loiro acariciou então os cabelos castanhos do moreno e o segurou pela nuca, o puxando para um beijo demorado, apaixonado.

"Amor... não me beija desse jeito..." Jensen falou de olhos fechados ainda e Jared se afastou, segurando o rosto do loiro com as duas mãos.

"Do que você me chamou?" O moreno perguntou sorrindo e Jensen abriu os olhos.

"De amor... Não posso te chamar assim?" O loiro contornou os lábios de Jared com o polegar.

"Pode..." Jared respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

"Sabe quando eu me apaixonei por você?" Jensen perguntou e Jared sentiu como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca.

"Não..." Jared engoliu seco.

"Quando eu vi o seu sorriso pela primeira vez..." Jensen disse e beijou os lábios do moreno com uma intensidade que tirou o fôlego dos dois. "Eu sei o que você acha... mas eu acho o seu sorriso a coisa mais linda do mundo."

Jensen tocou a covinha que formava do lado direito do rosto do moreno com a ponta do indicador e beijou cada centímetro do rosto do moreno, que fechou os olhos, aproveitando aquele carinho.

Jensen não tinha nojo dele, de sua pele queimada, de suas cicatrizes, não se importava que ele não enxergasse de um olho, que fosse coxo, que fosse uma aberração. Jensen não via essas coisas quando estava nos braços de Jared. O loiro só enxergava o homem maravilhoso que ele era, o homem sensível e lindo, por quem estava se apaixonando perdidamente.

"Jen..." Jared falava enquanto o loiro acariciava cada parte de seu corpo, beijava cada pedacinho, explorava cada milímetro com a língua, espalhando beijos, mordidas e chupões pelo pescoço do moreno, o fazendo se contorcer de prazer. "Hoje eu quero te sentir..."

"O que?" Jensen perguntou um pouco surpreso, pois sabia que Jared sempre fora hétero e era virgem nesse aspecto. Só esse pensamento já deixou o loiro muito duro e fez seu corpo estremecer.

"Eu quero te sentir..." Jared falava enquanto acariciava as costas do loiro.

"Mas, Jay... você..." Jensen começou a falar e Jared o calou com um beijo.

Jensen afastou um pouco seu rosto e olhou para Jared, que estava com a expressão tão entregue, que ele não pensou duas vezes antes de atender o pedido do moreno.

"Amor..." Jensen falou e Jared sorriu com aquela palavra. Ser chamado de amor pelo loiro era muito bom. "Vai doer um pouco no começo, mas depois que você se acostumar com a dor, o prazer é indescritível... Você está preparado?" Jensen perguntou um pouco preocupado e Jared sorriu segurando o rosto do loiro entre suas mãos, o encarando.

"Eu tenho a sensação que me preparei a vida inteira só para esse momento... Eu quero, Jen..." Jared falou e beijou de leve o loiro nos lábios. "Eu confio totalmente em você e sei que não vou me arrepender."

Jensen então ajudou o moreno a deitar no tapete em frente a lareira e o despiu totalmente, para depois se despir. Pegou o lubrificante e deixou ao lado do sofá, no chão.

"Parece que eu estou vivendo um sonho... E eu definitivamente não quero mais acordar, Jay..." Jensen falou enquanto subia e descia, esfregava seu corpo em cima de Jared, roçando suas ereções que a essa altura já estavam mais do que despertas.

"Jen..." Jared não conseguia nem falar direito, estava totalmente entregue às carícias do loiro, delirava a cada toque daquela boca maravilhosa em seu corpo e quando sentiu seu membro ser engolido, soltou um gemido rouco e estrangulado. Parecia que não havia sensação melhor no mundo que sentir aquela boca quente... Molhada... "Jensen... Sua boca é maravilhosa..."

"Me chama de amor, Jay..." Jensen soltou o membro de Jared por alguns segundos para falar e depois voltou a engoli-lo inteiro, de uma vez só. "Goza pra mim..."

"Amor... Jen... Amor... Ah..." Jared falou enquanto sentia o orgasmo se aproximando.

Jensen ao ouvir seu amado o chamando daquela forma, intensificou os movimentos e Jared se derramou em sua boca, estremecendo de prazer. "Amor... Jen..."

O loiro engoliu tudo que conseguiu, pois o jorro de prazer foi tão intenso, forte e demorado que ele achou que não fosse acabar nunca. E ele queria que não acabasse, queria beber Jared inteiro, queria Jared inteiro só para ele, inteiro dele... Para ele... Só dele...

"Tudo bem, amor?" Jensen subiu pelo corpo de Jared até alcançar seus lábios. Jared continuava com os olhos fechados, ofegante, mas sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do loiro.

"Sim... amor... está tudo bem..." Jared respondeu sorrindo abertamente quando chamou o seu loiro de amor e abriu os olhos, vendo o rosto lindo, cheio de sardas, que sorria para ele, o encarando com aqueles olhos que a luz da lareira deixava mais verdes e hipnotizantes que o normal.

"Quer comer alguma coisa, beber... Sei lá... descansar um pouco..." Jensen acariciava o peito do moreno e viu a felicidade estampada no rosto sofrido de Jared.

"Eu quero você, Jen..." Jared o abraçou forte, deslizando as mãos pelas costas musculosas do loiro, agradecendo internamente pela sorte de ter encontrado uma pessoa tão maravilhosa como aquele loiro que o aceitava, apesar do que ele era.

"Eu também quero você... Pra sempre, Jay..." Jensen disse no ouvido do moreno, o abraçando com mais força ainda, o segurando muito forte.

Jensen começou a beijar Jared inteiro novamente e quando percebeu que o moreno estava excitado novamente, se ajoelhou, abrindo as pernas do moreno delicadamente, as colocando sobre suas coxas, se aproximando mais. Lambuzou seus dedos com o lubrificante e com muito carinho e cuidado, massageou a entrada de Jared, que no início se sentiu desconfortável com aquele toque tão íntimo que não estava acostumado. O loiro então, depois de alguns minutos, introduziu bem de leve um de seus dedos pela entrada de Jared, que fez uma expressão de dor, deixando o loiro preocupado. Jensen não queria de jeito nenhum machucar seu gigante.

"A dor vai melhorar... eu prometo..." Jensen falou e parou de mexer o dedo por alguns segundos, para depois recomeçar a massagem. Aos poucos, Jared foi se acostumando com o dedo de Jensen e o loiro introduziu mais um, fazendo movimentos circulares e de vai e vem, alternando a intensidade. Quando Jensen introduziu o terceiro dedo, sentiu que Jared se movimentava um pouco, pedindo por mais contato e o loiro notou que o moreno estava pronto para recebê-lo.

Jensen tirou os dedos e lambuzou seu membro com bastante lubrificante, depois passou mais um pouco na entrada de Jared, que gemeu com o toque.

"Vem, Jen..." Jared pediu se mexendo de encontro ao loiro, que sorriu.

"Eu vou, amor... mas tem que ser devagar, senão eu vou te machucar e a última coisa que eu quero no mundo é isso..." Jensen falava tentando se controlar para não se enterrar inteiro dentro de Jared, de uma vez só.

Jensen começou a entrar em Jared, que gemeu de dor, fazendo com que o loiro parasse. Depois de alguns segundos, Jensen entrou mais um pouco, sempre esperando que Jared se acostumasse com a dor e quando percebeu, estava inteiro dentro do moreno.

"Como você é apertado, Jay...Meu Deus... Jay..." Jensen gemia, querendo se mexer, mas esperou que Jared desse o sinal. E quando isso aconteceu, ele começou a entrar e sair lentamente do moreno, soltando gemidos, gritos roucos e coisas desconexas, deixando que o prazer de estar completamente dentro de Jared o dominasse.

Jared pedia por mais contato, implorava para que Jensen aumentasse a velocidade das estocadas, mas o loiro queria prolongar aquela sensação maravilhosa, que saía completamente de dentro de Jared e roçava seu membro na entrada do moreno, para depois introduzir tudo de uma vez só e recomeçar os movimentos.

"Mais rápido, Jen... Mais... vai... Jen..." Jared segurava os braços do loiro, na tentativa de fazê-lo aumentar a velocidade.

Jensen queria que Jared gozasse novamente e começou a massagear o moreno, que já estava tão excitado, que gozou em menos de quinze segundos.

Ao sentir as contrações em seu membro provocadas pelo gozo do moreno, Jensen explodiu, sentindo seu corpo formigar inteiro a cada jato lançado dentro de Jared.

O loiro praticamente caiu em cima do moreno, deixando seu corpo descansar depois de ter alcançado um orgasmo tão intenso.

Jensen se levantou e voltou com uma toalha úmida. Limpou o seu gigante e depois deitou, aconchegando-se em silêncio naqueles braços imensos, que eram o melhor lugar no planeta.

Mais uma vez, as palavras se tornaram totalmente desnecessárias diante daquele momento tão mágico e acabaram adormecendo, um nos braços do outro.

O dia da inauguração estava mais agitado do que Alona poderia prever. Ela queria poder pensar exclusivamente no plano para entrar na casa de Jared, mas os problemas foram acontecendo e a loira teve que dispersar sua mente para resolver os contra tempos que foram acontecendo ao longo do dia.

À noite, estava tudo preparado e os convidados começavam a chegar para a inauguração. Eram as pessoas da própria Aldeia e alguns turistas, que praticamente lotaram o local.

Todos estavam animados com mais esse atrativo para os milhares de turistas que freqüentavam todos os anos aquela pequena aldeia da Irlanda e Alona não poderia estar mais satisfeita. Se bem que o pensamento da loira estava bem longe dali. Em sua mente, naquele instante, só tinha o moreno, o dinheiro e as oportunidades que teria pela frente caso desse tudo certo.

Alona não conseguia parar de olhar o relógio e Chad, que estava parado num canto, percebeu e se aproximou da loira.

"Acho que seu convidados não vão aparecer, chefe!" Chad falou bebendo sua cerveja e sorriu debochado.

"Que convidados? Tá maluco, Murray?" Alona disfarçou e olhou séria para seu empregado. "De quem você está falando?"

"Do monstrengo e do viadinho amigo dele? De quem mais seria?" Chad perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Vai arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer, Murray!" Alona falou, dando uma bronca no loiro. "A bebida está acabando e eu estou vendo alguns copos vazios!"

Depois que Chad se afastou, Alona olhou para o relógio mais uma vez, nervosa com o que ainda estava por vir.

"Alguma chance de irmos até a inauguração do restaurante?" Jensen perguntou enquanto lavava a louça do almoço.

Jared olhou para Jensen sério e o loiro deu de ombros.

"Foi só uma pergunta inocente, Jay!" Jensen sorriu e Jared se aproximou dele, o abraçando por trás, beijando longamente seu pescoço.

"Você quer mesmo ir nessa inauguração com toda aquela gente da aldeia?" Jared perguntou no ouvido do loiro. "O que você acha que vai acontecer quando a gente entrar no restaurante? Vão todos nos servir? Todos vão nos cumprimentar, sorrir e nos dar boas vindas?" Jared agora perguntava sarcasticamente.

Jensen não respondeu e se virou para Jared, secando as mãos no pano de prato.

"Foi só uma pergunta. Não precisa responder assim." Jensen falou sério. "Se você não quer ir, tudo bem."

"Você fica lindo quando está sério desse jeito, sabia?" Jared disse acariciando o rosto de Jensen, que se derreteu com as palavras do moreno. "Mas quando você sorri, fica mais bonito ainda..."

A tarde transcorreu calmamente e Jensen aproveitou para ligar para sua casa, avisar sua família que tinha chegado bem e que estava aproveitando muito a viagem. Os dois ficaram um bom tempo na garagem ainda mexendo no carro alugado de Jensen e quando a perna de Jared começou a reclamar, eles resolveram voltar para casa, pois já tinha anoitecido e eles nem notaram.

"Mas que merda!" Jared reclamou quando não conseguiu andar e teve que se apoiar em Jensen.

"Calma, amor... Vai passar quando você descansar um pouco." Jensen falou segurando a cintura do moreno, deixando que ele se apoiasse inteiro nele.

Quando entraram em casa, Jensen colocou Jared na poltrona e correu para buscar o remédio.

Jared teve um momento de depressão e imaginou seu futuro. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se imaginar ao lado do loiro. Não queria que Jensen carregasse aquele peso nas costas e ficando ao lado dele, seria o que fatalmente aconteceria. Mas não queria pensar nisso e tentou desesperadamente afastar esses pensamentos.

"Toma aqui, amor." Jensen falou entregando os comprimidos e a água para Jared, sentando-se ao seu lado em seguida.

Jared ficou em silêncio, massageando a perna enquanto Jensen o olhava preocupado.

"Jay, você precisa ir a um especialista!" Jensen falou segurando a mão de Jared. "Não pode ser normal essas dores que você sente!"

"Eu sou médico, Jensen. Esqueceu?" Jared falou sério, encarando o loiro. "Quando eu fraturei a perna, alguns nervos foram afetados e por isso, apesar da fratura ter se curado, minha perna não é mais a mesma, não tem a mesma força de antes e isso afeta os músculos, nervos e a dor é conseqüência disso tudo."

"Mas, Jay..." Jensen ainda tentou falar alguma coisa, mas Jared o puxou pela gola da camisa e o beijou intensamente.

Jared não gostava daquele assunto e tentava ao máximo esconder o desconforto que sua perna causava. Não queria que Jensen sentisse pena dele. Já bastava a sua aparência, que não conseguia esconder, pois suas cicatrizes eram visíveis demais.

"Não se preocupe, eu estou bem." Jared sorriu e Jensen suspirou resignado. Jared não ia ceder. "Vou tomar um banho... quer vir?" Jared provocou e sorriu.

"Isso é uma ordem?" Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior do moreno, que gemeu apertando os olhos.

"Isso é uma ordem, Sr. Ackles!" Jared falou sorrindo e os dois foram para o banheiro abraçados.

Alona já estava impaciente quando finalmente o último convidado foi embora.

"Pensei que esse não ia embora nunca mais!" A loira falou fechando a porta do restaurante e desabou na cadeira, exausta.

"Pode ir, Chefe. Deixa que eu arrumo tudo com o pessoal aqui e depois eu fecho." Chad falou, com segundas intenções. O que mais queria era levar a garota que tinha conhecido para passar a noite ali com ele, comendo e bebendo de graça.

"Você faria isso por mim, Murray?" Alona estranhou um pouco a atitude do loiro e já imaginou que ele com certeza aprontaria alguma, mas a vontade de ir embora estava tão grande que ela nem ligou.

"Claro que sim! A senhora trabalhou muito hoje e deve estar mais do que cansada! Pode ir que eu cuido de tudo." O loiro disse sorrindo e Alona concordou. O que a loira mais queria era sair dali.

"Cuida de tudo, Chad. E amanhã esteja cedo no mercado!" Alona falou rindo e o loiro concordou com a cabeça.

Depois de fazerem amor duas vezes, Jared e Jensen dormiram se sentindo exaustos e felizes, na mesma intensidade.

Jared acordou com alguém batendo na porta de sua casa e olhou no relógio. Eram quase três da manhã.

Jensen estava dormindo pesado e o moreno saiu da cama silenciosamente. Colocou a camisa e passou a mão pelos cabelos, indo em direção a porta.

"Alona?" Jared falou espantado quando viu a loirinha parada abraçando o próprio corpo.

"Desculpe Jared, mas eu estava indo para casa e meu carro quebrou perto daqui." Alona fez uma cara de desespero e começou a chorar. "Eu desci do carro e tentei ver o que tinha acontecido, mas escutei uns barulhos que vinham da floresta e fiquei com muito medo..."

A loira então, abraçou o moreno pela cintura, colocando a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

"Calma... está tudo bem agora." Jared abraçou a loira de volta, tentando acalmá-la, pois percebeu que ela tremia violentamente.

"Foi horrível, Jared! Eu vi a sua casa e vim correndo! Parecia que tinha alguém me seguindo..." Alona começou a chorar novamente e abraçou Jared com mais força, se inebriando com o perfume do moreno. Afinal, ele era cheiroso demais. "Eu não sabia o que fazer..."

"Você fez muito bem em vir até aqui... não tem problema..." Jared falou acariciando os cabelos de Alona.

"Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar..." A loira falou, secando o rosto e fungando. Depois voltou a abraçar Jared.

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?" Jensen perguntou parado na sala olhando a loira nos braços de Jared.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07 – Ilusões**

Jensen ouviu vozes e imediatamente se levantou quando viu que Jared não estava deitado ao seu lado na cama. Colocou uma camiseta e saiu do quarto.

A cena que o loiro presenciou o deixou completamente sem palavras.

Jared estava abraçado à Alona no meio da sala e passava a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos da loira.

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?" Jensen perguntou visivelmente irritado. "Mas que porra é essa, Jay?"

"O carro dela quebrou aqui perto." Jared falou se afastando de Alona, que chorava copiosamente. "Ela não sabia o que fazer e está muito assustada."

"Que coincidência..." Jensen falou um pouco sarcástico, olhando para Jared e depois para a loira. "O que aconteceu, Alona?"

O loiro segurou a mulher pelo braço e a conduziu lentamente para que ela se sentasse no sofá e principalmente se afastasse do seu gigante.

A loira percebeu que Jensen não tinha acreditado na sua história e que estava desconfiado. Decidiu então que precisava dar uma incrementada no que iria relatar, pois pelo pode notar, aquele loiro era mais esperto do que ela imaginava e isso não era nada bom.

"Agora tenta se acalmar um pouco e me conta o que houve?" Jensen segurou firme as mãos da loira, notando que ela tremia muito.

Jared observava a cena de longe, e depois que fechou a porta se deu conta que estava somente de camiseta e sem a máscara. Sem falar nada, se dirigiu para o quarto, onde colocou o casaco e a máscara.

Quando voltou para a sala viu que Alona falava sem parar e gesticulava muito.

"Mas como o carro parou assim? Do nada?" Jensen perguntou irônico. "E logo aqui perto da casa do Jared?"

"Jensen..." Jared falou e o loiro notou o ar de reprovação no rosto do moreno.

"Por acaso você acha que eu estou mentindo, Jensen?" Alona falou parecendo ofendida. "Você acha que eu estou inventando?"

"Eu não falei isso!" Jensen falou alto já se levantando do sofá. "Só achei estranho..."

"Vou fazer um café." Jared falou cortando aquele clima tenso. "Você me ajuda, Jen?"

Jared olhou feio para Jensen, que estava emburrado, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que o loiro o acompanhasse.

"Alona, fica à vontade. Nós já voltamos." Jared falou de forma simpática e foi para a cozinha, onde Jensen estava enchendo a chaleira com água.

Alona ficou sozinha na sala quando os dois foram fazer o café. Se bem que a loira não acreditou, pois para ela, Jared ia dar uma bronca no loiro pela falta de educação.

Se levantou do sofá e começou a olhar em volta, reparando que aquela casa era muito simples para alguém com uma conta bancária como a do moreno. Sorriu consigo mesma ao lembrar a lista dos patrimônios de Jared no e-mail enviado por Jeffrey há alguns meses.

Quando Jared abriu a porta para ela, Alona o viu pela primeira vez sem máscara e sem o casaco. A vontade que teve foi de gritar e sair correndo dali, mas pensou no dinheiro, nas coisas que teria, nos sonhos que poderia realizar se conquistasse aquele homem e decidiu levar o plano adiante.

Por mais que não quisesse, não tinha como não notar as imensas cicatrizes horríveis que cobriam o pescoço, ombro e parte do braço do moreno. Eram feias, nojentas, mas Alona teria que suportar. Isso sem falar no rosto de Jared, que o deixava com as feições desfiguradas, e ainda tinha aquele olho esbranquiçado dele que o deixavam ainda mais assustador.

Mesmo com nojo, medo e repulsa, a loira o abraçou forte, sentindo que o tinha pego de surpresa.

Jared a abraçara de volta e acariciava seus cabelos, enquanto perguntava preocupado o que tinha acontecido.

O que Alona não esperava era se sentir tão bem nos braços daquele gigante. Ele parecia carinhoso e parecia preocupado com ela de verdade. Talvez ele não fosse tão ruim assim.

Mas aquele loiro era um verdadeiro empecilho e ela precisava se livrar dele o mais rápido possível.

_**Enquanto isso na cozinha...**_

Jensen colocou a água para ferver e sentou na cadeira, apoiando os braços na mesa. Em nenhum momento olhou para o moreno, que permanecia o encarando.

"Jensen..." Jared se aproximou do loiro, que se esquivou do seu toque. "Pára com isso, Jen... Por favor..." Jared tentou se aproximar mais uma vez, mas o loiro dessa vez somente o encarou.

"Eu não estou gostando nada disso, Jay!" Jensen falou e Jared sentou ao seu lado. "O que essa loira aguada está querendo, hein?"

"Jensen, a garota estava apavorada! Você queria que eu a deixasse do lado de fora com esse frio?" Jared perguntou incrédulo diante de Jensen.

"Mas você tem que concordar que é esquisito ela aparecer aqui dizendo que o carro quebrou, que ouviu vozes, que alguém a estava perseguido, Jay!" Jensen se levantou quando a água começou a ferver e Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Eu não sei, Jen... Coitada dela. E além do mais, ela foi a única que ficou do meu lado naquele dia na cidade!" Jared lembrou o loiro, que revirou os olhos. "Eu não posso simplesmente negar ajuda a uma pessoa que nunca me olhou com nojo e que me ajudou quando eu mais precisei!"

"Eu não gosto do jeito que ela te olha e não gostei de ver você todo agarradinho nela..." Jensen cruzou os braços emburrado.

"Jen, eu não estava _todo agarradinho nela_. Ela me abraçou porque estava assustada. Só isso!" Jared falou rindo um pouco da crise de ciúmes do seu loiro. "Pára de bobagem, Jen."

"Sei... Mas eu não quero que ela passe a noite aqui." Jensen falou sério e Jared sorriu.

"E o que você sugere? Que a gente mande a Alona embora para casa sozinha, no meio da madrugada, com esse frio todo que está fazendo lá fora?" Jared perguntou cruzando seus braços e encarando o loiro emburrado à sua frente.

"Foda-se! A gente leva ela pra casa no seu carro e amanhã você olha o carro dela." Jensen falou como se isso fosse uma coisa mais do que óbvia.

"Jen... Olha, vamos deixar a Alona dormir aqui. Ela dorme naquele quarto que você deveria estar usando e amanhã a gente vê o que faz." Jared falou e viu que o loiro não gostou nenhum pouco da idéia. "É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por ela depois do que ela fez por mim, você não acha?"

"A casa é sua , Jared. Se você acha melhor assim, tudo bem." Jensen falou secamente e pegou três xícaras no armário, as colocando sobre a mesa.

"Não fica zangado comigo, Jen. Eu vou falar com ela." Jared se levantou e deu um beijo na cabeça de Jensen, depois nos lábios. "Não esquece que eu sou seu."

Na verdade Jensen tinha medo que o moreno se encantasse demais com aquela loira aguada e percebesse que havia se envolvido com ele apenas por carência. O loiro sentiu seu coração apertado e viu que precisava fazer alguma coisa.

**_Na sala..._**

Jared entrou na sala e percebeu que Alona havia dormido recostada no sofá. O moreno então de aproximou e a cobriu com a manta que ficava no encosto do sofá reparando que ela era muito bonita e parecia um verdadeiro anjo dormindo.

Jensen observava a cena da porta da cozinha e viu que se não fizesse algo rápido, correria o risco de perder o moreno para aquela loira sem graça.

"Acho que ela dormiu, Jen..." Jared falou olhando para Jensen, que sorriu.

"Vamos deixá-la dormindo aí mesmo ou você quer que eu a coloque na cama?" O loiro perguntou se aproximando do seu gigante e o abraçou por trás, beijando seu pescoço.

"Ela parece tão confortável..." Jared falou olhando com carinho para a loira adormecida.

Jensen notou os olhares de Jared para Alona e o puxou pela mão.

"Vamos deitar? Ela vai ficar bem, Jay..." O loiro falou e Jared o seguiu até a cozinha, onde apagaram as luzes e se dirigiram para o quarto.

Assim que entraram, Jensen começou a beijar o moreno, o imprensando contra a porta, beijando o pescoço, os lábios, acariciando seu corpo e por último o membro de Jared por cima da calça.

"Jen... Não podemos... fazer barulho..." Jared falou segurando Jensen, abraçando-o, diminuindo o espaço entre eles, roçando suas ereções e gemendo no ouvido do loiro.

"Não vamos fazer barulho, amor... eu prometo." Jensen respondeu ofegante e puxou o moreno pela mão até a cama. Tirou o casaco de Jared e em seguida a camiseta. Depois tocou a máscara do moreno com a ponta dos dedos e a retirou delicadamente, notando que a pele dele havia ficado um pouco irritada. Espalmou sua mão no peito do moreno, fazendo com que ele se deitasse na cama. Tirou a calça dele com cuidado e em seguida, sua própria roupa.

"Como você é lindo, Jensen..." Jared falou olhando para aquela perfeição parada na sua frente e sentiu um pouco de vergonha do próprio corpo.

Jensen apenas sorriu e se posicionou entre as pernas do moreno, subindo lentamente até alcançar e tomar aquela boca que ele queria tanto beijar. Desceu pelo peito de Jared, sugando demoradamente cada um de seus mamilos, fazendo o moreno morder a própria boca para que não gritasse.

"Jen... Assim eu não vou agüentar..." Jared falou em meio aos gemidos que emitia sem conseguir se controlar.

"Você ainda não viu nada, amor..." Jensen falou, descendo pelo corpo do moreno, depositando beijos, lambidas e leves mordidas no percurso até o membro ereto de Jared.

Jensen segurou a ereção do moreno e chupou somente a glande, fazendo com que Jared arqueasse o corpo, querendo mais contato com aquela boca maravilhosa de Jensen.

"Ah... Jen... Por Deus... Jen..." Jared segurou a cabeça do loiro com ambas as mãos, mas Jensen as puxou dali e as segurou de encontro ao colchão, prendendo-as com força.

"Você está muito apressadinho, Dr. Padalecki..." Jensen sorriu soltando o membro de Jared por alguns segundos, analisando a expressão de prazer no rosto do moreno, extasiado com a cena.

Jensen então continuou com as lambidas e chupadas, mas quando sentiu que o moreno ia gozar, abocanhou tudo de uma vez só, fazendo Jared soltar um gemido rouco.

"Goza pra mim, amor... Goza Jay... Fala que você é só meu..." Jensen soltou o membro de Jensen para dizer essas palavras e voltou a engolir tudo, chupando com vontade.

"Eu sou... só... seu...Jensen..." O moreno mal conseguia falar e quando Jensen começou a fazer movimentos com a língua, Jared gozou muito forte na boca do loiro, que engoliu tudo.

Jensen estava muito duro e subiu se esfregando em Jared, que ainda tentava se recuperar do orgasmo que acabara de ter.

"Jen... eu acho que esse foi orgasmo mais forte que eu já tive em toda a minha vida... sério..." Jared falou sorrindo, abraçando o corpo do loiro, beijando sua boca em seguida.

"Eu fico feliz de ouvir isso, amor..." Jensen falou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Jared e sorriu, fazendo o moreno de arrepiar inteiro.

"Jen..." Jared gemeu fechando os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz rouca em seu ouvido e sentindo aquela língua macia e quente.

"Eu preciso, Jay... eu preciso de você agora..." Jensen falou, sentindo que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

Jared beijou Jensen intensamente e o loiro se posicionou entre as pernas do moreno, as abrindo. Pegou o lubrificante e lambuzou seus dedos, massageando a entrada de Jared, em seguida penetrou-o com um dedo ,fazendo o moreno gemer de dor. Esperou que o moreno se acostumasse com a dor e em seguida introduziu mais um dígito, fazendo movimentos circulares e de vai e vem, deixando Jared totalmente enlouquecido de prazer.

Jensen reparou que Jared estava duro novamente e sorriu, começando a massagear o moreno com a mão, enquanto continuava o movimento com os dedos.

"Está gostoso, amor?" Jensen falou com a voz rouca e sorriu quando Jared somente assentiu com a cabeça, sem condições de falar. "Você gosta quando eu faço assim?" Jensen falou e intensificou os movimentos que fazia com os dedos na entrada do moreno.

Jared se contorcia na cama, implorando por alívio e sentia que não agüentaria por mais tempo se Jensen continuasse com aquela tortura maravilhosa.

"Jen... Ah... Jen... Continua..." Jared conseguiu falar entre os gemidos que saíam da sua garganta.

Jensen sentiu que Jared ia gozar pela segunda vez e parou a massagem, substituindo a mão pela boca, sem parar de entrar e sair com seus dedos, fazendo o moreno se derramar mais uma vez com força, despejando jatos dentro da boca de Jensen, que mais uma vez se deliciou com aquele líquido.

Jared nunca havia experimentado um prazer igual aquele que o loiro o estava proporcionando e não conseguia raciocinar direito. Jensen era um homem maravilhoso e Jared descobriu nesse momento que o amava mais que tudo em sua vida.

"Jensen... eu... te amo..." Jared falou ofegante e olhou dentro dos olhos do seu loiro, que sorria satisfeito.

Jensen retirou os dedos de dentro do moreno, espalhou lubrificante em sua ereção e começou a penetrar Jared devagar. Estava tão duro, que se fosse com muita sede ao pote, gozaria mais rápido do que pretendia, mas Jared era tão gostoso, quente e apertado...

"Jay... como você é gostoso, meu amor... Como eu gosto de estar dentro de você..." Jensen falou se sentindo inteiro dentro do moreno, que ainda se acostumava com a dor, mas o loiro parou de se mexer, esperando que Jared se acostumasse com aquela invasão. "Você é tão quente e apertado... Meu Deus... Ah... Jay..."

Quando se acostumou com a dor, começou a se mexer por baixo de Jensen, pedindo por mais contato. O loiro começou a estocar com força e cada vez mais rápido, segurando as laterais do corpo do moreno.

"Jen... mais rápido... mais forte..." Jared pedia e Jensen aumentou a velocidade. Ao mesmo tempo, começou a bombear Jared, que estava duro de novo e assim que o moreno se derramou pela terceira vez, Jensen gemeu alto, sentindo que gozaria em poucos segundos.

"Fala que me ama, Jay... Fala que é só meu, amor..." Jensen pediu de olhos fechados, enquanto estocava com força.

"Eu te amo... Jen, eu sou seu... eu amo você..." Jared gemeu ainda sob efeito do orgasmo. Abriu os olhos e viu o exato momento que o loiro gozou. A expressão de prazer de Jensen, com os olhos apertados e a boca aberta soltando gemidos roucos era simplesmente a coisa mais linda que Jared já vira na vida.

Jensen não queria sair de dentro do moreno, mas estava exausto e deixou que seu corpo somente caísse sobre o moreno, que o enlaçou e beijou seu pescoço, com o coração explodindo de felicidade.

"Eu amo você, meu gigante." Jensen falou no ouvido de Jared, o apertando num abraço cheio de carinho e Jared riu do apelido.

"Eu também te amo, meu loirão." Jared falou e sentiu Jensen saindo de dentro dele devagar. "Eu nunca gozei três vezes seguidas..."

"Foi ruim?" Jensen se aconchegou ao corpo do moreno, sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso de sexo e suor que o ambiente exalava.

"Ruim? Jensen, eu nunca fui tão feliz em toda a minha vida..." Jared disse sinceramente e beijou Jensen longamente, acariciando os cabelos do loiro.

Jensen sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Jared, se sentindo o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

"Mas sabe o que eu as quero agora?" Jensen perguntou acariciando o rosto do seu gigante.

"O que?" O moreno perguntou intrigado, mas sorrindo.

"Um banho bem gostoso,relaxante e uma noite de sono com você bem juntinho de mim..." O loiro disse e se levantou da cama, puxando Jared para o banheiro.

Alona acordou e viu que estava no sofá, coberta apenas com uma manta. A casa estava toda escura, mas ela podia escutar os dois conversando no banheiro enquanto tomavam banho.

Se levantou na ponta dos pés e parou na porta do quarto, tentando ouvir com mais clareza o que eles falavam, mas eles apenas riam baixo e a loira escutou até gemidos, como se eles tivessem transando embaixo do chuveiro.

"Mas que droga!" A loira disse contrariada e se escondeu quando eles surgiram completamente nus. A visão do corpo de dois homens como aqueles ali na frente dela, totalmente pelados, não foi uma coisa a qual Alona estivesse acostumada e ela tentou reparar mais em Jared no que em Jensen, mas era difícil, pois o loiro era mais do que perfeito, sem aquelas marcas nojentas que o moreno tinha pelo corpo.

A loira ficou com um pouco de inveja vendo o carinho com que Jensen tratava o moreno. Jensen passava a toalha pelo corpo de Jared, secando suas costas, seu peito e seus cabelos. Depois o fez se sentar na cama e o ajudou a colocar uma boxer, deitando-o em seguida.

"Assim você vai me acostumar mal, Jen..." Jared falou sorrindo enquanto observava o loiro se vestir também e viu que ele deu aquele sorriso que ele tanto amava.

"Você merece, amor. Você merece tudo!" Jensen falou e se deitou ao lado de Jared, o abraçando e beijando seu rosto, seus olhos, sua boca, seu pescoço...

Alona, que acompanhava tudo da fresta da porta, engoliu seco quando imaginou que a coisa seria mais difícil do que ela imaginava. Separar aqueles dois seria praticamente impossível.

A loira voltou para a sala e sentou no sofá colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

"E agora?" A loira perguntou para si mesma.

Decidiu que já que não conseguiria dormir mesmo, o melhor seria dar uma vasculhada pela casa e ver se achava alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar em seu plano.

Avistou uma porta e entrou, acendendo a luz em seguida. Era uma espécie de escritório e Alona fechou a porta atrás de si.

Viu a quantidade de livros na enorme estante que cobria praticamente todas as paredes e percebeu que eram quase todos sobre medicina. Abriu gavetas, vasculhou os papéis em cima da mesa e quando abriu uma gaveta da estante, viu uma caixa de veludo que chamou sua atenção.

"O que será que tem aqui dentro?" A loira perguntou sorrindo.

Caminhou com a caixa nas mãos e a sentou na confortável cadeira que tinha atrás da mesa. Passou os dedos pela tampa e em seguida a abriu, notando que dentro da caixa haviam várias fotos de uma casal com uma criança.

"Não é possível... Não pode ser ele..." Alona dizia para si mesma olhando aquele homem maravilhoso e sorridente nas fotos. O homem só podia ser Jared.

Alona passou de uma foto para outra, admirando a beleza do moreno, que tinha o rosto mais perfeito e o sorriso mais encantador que ela já vira. Em seguida viu a foto em que Jared segurava uma menina de cabelos escuros como os dele e com o mesmo sorriso. Com certeza só podia ser a filha que morreu no incêndio.

Alona não conseguiu conter as lágrimas olhando para a felicidade estampada no rosto daquele homem, sem acreditar que era o mesmo monstro que agora morava naquela casa.

"Inacreditável..." A loira falou para si mesma e sorriu passando os dedos sobre a foto. "Ele era mesmo lindo!"

Alona notou que no fundo da caixa havia um par de alianças e alguns desenhos de criança, naturalmente da filha. Pegou os anéis e leu que dentro estava escrito: Jared & Genevieve.

Pegou a foto de Jared com uma mulher morena e ambos sorriam parecendo felizes. Em outra apareciam somente Jared e uma menina de aproximadamente três anos, com covinhas lindas. Depois, Alona abriu os desenhos e viu que eram apenas rabiscos de criança. Certamente da filha.

A loira voltou a olhar as fotos e pensou que se tivesse conhecido aquele moreno antes, poderia se apaixonar de verdade por ele, mas agora isso seria praticamente impossível. A loira não entendia como um homem igual a Jensen pudesse se envolver com Jared do jeito que ele era hoje.

Alona olhou mais uma vez as fotos e decidiu pegar uma para que ela sempre se lembrasse de como o moreno era antes do incêndio. Escolheu uma em que ele estava sozinho, vestia uma camiseta rosa listrada de azul e sorria abertamente, parecendo extremamente feliz.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Jared estava parado na porta do seu escritório e olhava irritado para a loira que mexia nas suas coisas.

"Jared... desculpe, eu não queria..." Alona foi pega totalmente se surpresa quando ouviu a voz de Jared e levantou imediatamente da mesa.

"Eu não gosto que ninguém mexa nas minhas coisas!" Jared falou se aproximando da mesa e praticamente arrancou a caixa das mãos da loira, que o olhava assustado.

"Desculpe..." Alona estava realmente com medo, afinal Jared poderia ser bem assustador quando queria e naquele momento o moreno não fazia a mínima questão de parecer simpático e muito menos agradável. "Não fique zangado comigo... Eu acordei sozinha no sofá e não vi ninguém... Então eu abri essa porta e fiquei curiosa..."

Jared percebeu que a loira estava com medo dele e sorriu para tranqüilizá-la.

"Me desculpe Alona! Eu fui grosseiro demais." Jared tentou se aproximar da loira, mas ela se afastou dele. "Não precisa ficar com medo, eu não vou te machucar, Alona."

A loira caiu em si e notou que aquele momento era perfeito para que ela se aproximasse do moreno, que agora parecia desconcertado com a atitude dela.

"Eu não estou com medo, Jared." Alona falou e chegou mais perto de Jared, segurando uma de suas mãos em seguida. "Eu só não queria que você ficasse zangado comigo... só isso."

"Eu não estou zangado." Jared sorriu, olhando para aquela loira linda parada na sua frente.

"Jura?" Alona fez a cara mais sexy que conseguiu diante daquele homem que considerava asqueroso e ele sorriu, parecendo sem jeito.

"Juro." Jared simplesmente falou e notou que a loira se aproximava cada vez mais dele, tocando em seus braços e sentindo as mãos macias da loira no seu corpo.

"Jared, me desculpe mesmo por mexer nas suas coisas particulares." Alona falou tentou se chegar mais ao corpo do moreno, o abraçando pela cintura, já que ele era muito mais alto que ela.

"Tudo bem, não tem problema." Jared sentiu que seu corpo correspondia mais do que realmente queria à proximidade daquele corpo feminino. "Agora eu tenho que voltar pro quarto e..."

Alona não pensou duas vezes quando viu que Jared tentava se esquivar dela e o beijou nos lábios.

Jensen acordou e mais uma vez viu que Jared não estava na cama.

"Jay?" O loiro o chamou, pois talvez estivesse no banheiro, mas como não obteve resposta, resolveu levantar.

Andou até a sala e Alona também não estava mais no sofá. Colocou as mãos nos cabelos, já prevendo o que poderia acontecer se deixasse aquela mulher sozinha com Jared e viu que a luz do escritório estava acesa.

Quando entrou, viu os dois se beijando e sentiu seu coração parar por alguns segundos.

Jared e Alona estavam se beijando...

Jensen não disse nada e simplesmente voltou para o quarto, sentindo seu rosto ser encharcado pelas lágrimas que desciam de seus olhos.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08 – Desespero**

Jared se afastou bruscamente de Alona quando percebeu o que estava fazendo. Ele não podia fazer isso com Jensen!

"Alona, me desculpe... mas eu não posso." Jared falou se afastando o máximo que pode da loira.

"E por que não pode? Eu sou uma mulher... você é um homem... Somos maiores de idade... Vacinados..." A loira provocou.

"Eu sei, mas é que eu realmente não posso. Me desculpe." Jared falou e saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu pela porta do escritório, totalmente desnorteado.

Jared se sentia culpado por ter, nem que fosse apenas por alguns segundos, desejado aquela loira com um cheiro tão bom.

"Mas que porra eu estou fazendo?" Jared foi até a cozinha e bebeu dois copos de água. Precisava se acalmar, precisava pensar.

Não que ele estivesse na dúvida com relação ao que sentia por Jensen, mas se sentia um pouco confuso com a atitude de Alona. Tinha esquecido como era ter uma mulher nos braços, e mesmo que não quisesse admitir, a loira era muito bonita e interessante.

Mas não podia fazer isso com Jensen. Não queria.

Saiu devagar da cozinha e viu que a loira estava deitada no sofá. Não falou com ela, que observava Jared atenciosamente.

Alona tinha certeza que tinha mexido de alguma forma com Jared e sorriu quando ele passou pela sala sem dizer uma palavra.

Pronto! O primeiro passo tinha sido dado! Agora era aguardar o que ia acontecer quando aquele loiro folgado descobrisse _por acaso_ que eles se beijaram.

Jared entrou silenciosamente no quarto e suspirou aliviado quando viu que Jensen ainda dormia. Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e voltou para a cama, deitando bem devagar para não acordar seu loiro. Ficou observando o corpo de Jensen, deitado de costas para ele e ali chorou em silêncio, pensando no amor que sentia por aquele homem. O sentimento que nutria dentro de seu peito era maior do que qualquer coisa que Jared havia experimentado na vida.

Suavemente se aproximou do corpo quente de Jensen, passando o braço por cima do loiro, abraçando-o, puxando-o para si, notando que seu corpo correspondia totalmente com aquela proximidade.

Jensen percebeu quando Jared entrou silenciosamente no quarto e foi para o banheiro. Ouviu a água da pia sendo aberta e depois de alguns minutos o moreno voltou para o quarto e se deitou na cama ficando em silêncio.

A vontade de Jensen era se virar e confrontar Jared. Perguntar o que havia acontecido entre ele e Alona, mas o medo de descobrir que ele estava fora da vida do moreno o impediu de se mover. Não podia perdê-lo...

Jensen sentia o corpo de Jared se aproximando dele, e parecia ter o encaixe perfeito, mas a cena do beijo entre os dois veio na mente do loiro e ele continuou quieto, sentindo seu peito ser despedaçado quando o moreno falou baixinho em seu ouvido que o amava.

Depois que o loiro percebeu que Jared havia dormido, se virou lentamente, ficando de frente para o moreno. Deixou as lágrimas molharem seu rosto livremente.

Analisou atentamente o rosto de Jared, imaginando o que o moreno sentiu ao beijar Alona.

Alona...

Aquela loira não ia conseguir tirar Jared dele, nem que para isso ele precisasse investigar a vida da loira e descobrir algum podre. Todo mundo tem um podre na vida, não tem? Alguma coisa que esconde os outros... E Jensen estava determinado a descobrir qualquer coisa que pudesse usar para afastar aquela loira aguada do seu amor.

Decidiu que não ia mais se preocupar com o beijo entre eles, que aquela loira sem graça é que devia ter agarrado Jared, que a loira se aproveitara da ingenuidade dele e o pegou de surpresa. Jensen precisava se agarrar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que fosse, para poder respirar sem sentir dor. Precisava ter certeza que não perderia Jared e faria praticamente qualquer coisa para que isso não acontecesse.

Abraçou o moreno, que resmungou algo que Jensen não entendeu e conseguiu dormir se sentindo um pouco mais tranqüilo.

Quando amanheceu, Jensen já estava acordado, observando Jared que dormia tranquilamente. Ele ficava ainda mais perfeito dormindo... Assim tão relaxado, totalmente indefeso, vulnerável...

Jensen sorriu maliciosamente e teve uma idéia maravilhosa. Desceu até os pés da cama e com cuidado, se enfiou por baixo do lençol, depois desceu a boxer de Jared suavemente para que o moreno não acordasse e abocanhou o membro adormecido do amado de uma vez só.

Jared despertou com aquela sensação de prazer e se assustou quando viu o loiro chupando seu pau.

"Jen... o que você está fazendo seu louco?" Jared sorriu e depois jogou sua cabeça para trás, gemendo baixo, e já sentindo sua ereção latejar na boca do loiro, pedindo por alívio.

"Te dando bom dia... Não quer que eu te dê bom dia, Jay?" Jensen voltou a chupar o membro de Jared com toda a habilidade que lhe era peculiar. "Bom dia meu amor..."

"Ah... Jen... que boca gostosa...puta merda!" Jared falou gemendo e se contorcendo na cama, apertando o lençol com as mãos.

Realmente, acordar com um boquete da categoria de Jensen não era para qualquer pessoa e Jared se sentia mais do que sortudo por isso. Aquilo tudo era melhor do que estar no paraíso, era melhor do que o próprio orgasmo em si. A boca e a língua de Jensen eram a mais pura tortura e Jared sabia que quando gozasse, chegaria a ser doloroso de tão bom.

"Jen... amor... eu vou gozar... Ah... Deus..." O moreno falava entre os gemidos roucos enquanto Jensen caprichava no boquete, afinal Jared não ia querer outra coisa na vida a não ser acordar todo dia daquele jeito e ele não precisaria se preocupar com mulher nenhuma.

E assim, Jared se derramou inteiro na boca de Jensen, gozando demoradamente, com espamos pelo corpo inteiro, sentindo que cada célula existente em seu corpo gritava o nome do loiro, já que de sua boca só saíam gemidos cada vez mais longos e roucos.

Jensen chupou e lambeu lentamente todo o líquido que fora derramado pelo moreno, fazendo com que Jared arqueasse as costas a cada lambida um pouco mais forte.

"Jen... o que foi isso?" Jared passou a mão pela testa para secar o suor, depois que se recuperou.

"Foi a forma de dizer o quanto você é importante na minha vida e que eu não quero te perder..." Jensen falou subindo até a altura de Jared e o beijou de leve nos lábios.

"Mas você não vai me perder... que bobagem é essa?" Jared abraçou o corpo do loiro e beijou a curva entre seu pescoço e ombro. "Eu amo você, Jen..."

"Eu também te amo..." Jensen falou apertando o moreno em seus braços e fechou os olhos com uma pequena sensação de alívio tomando conta de seu corpo.

"Porque você não toma um banho bem gostoso, coloca uma roupa bem confortável enquanto eu preparo o café da gente?" Jensen perguntou escondendo suas verdadeiras intenções. "O que você acha?"

"Acho uma ótima idéia, mas... você bem que podia me acompanhar nesse banho...que tal?" Jared falou puxando mais o loiro para si e o beijou longamente nos lábios, num beijo completamente apaixonado.

"Realmente sua proposta é tentadora, mas eu prefiro acabar logo com essa história da Alona e vê-la sair daqui o mais rápido possível!" Jensen falou quando terminaram o beijo.

"Tudo bem... Eu tomo banho sozinho então..." Jared fez aquele olhar de cachorrinho pidão e Jensen riu alto.

"Vai logo pro chuveiro. Essa loira já demorou demais aqui!" Jensen falou e fez uma careta engraçada.

Jared sorriu e sentou na cama, estranhando que sua perna não estivesse doendo.

"O que foi, amor?" Jensen perguntou quando viu que Jared não levantava da cama.

"Minha perna não está doendo..." Jared falou sorrindo e olhou para o loiro.

"Então eu já sei qual é o segredo disso!" Jensen se aproximou de Jared e o beijou nos lábios. "Vou te chupar todos os dias de manhã... assim sua perna não vai mais doer como antes... o que você acha disso Jay?" Jensen perguntou maliciosamente.

"Eu acho isso ótimo!" Jared sorriu diante daquele rosto lindo que o loiro tinha, aqueles olhos verdes que o encaravam parecendo não enxergar todas as marcas que o moreno tinha no rosto, não viam seu olho cego, não o viam como monstro.

"Então... já que é uma prescrição médica, acho melhor começar com pelo menos duas vezes por dia. Uma antes de deitar e a outra dose quando acordar. O que o senhor acha, Dr. Padalecki?"

"Eu apoio totalmente desde que eu possa fazer o mesmo..." Jared falou no ouvido de Jensen, que havia sentado ao lado dele na cama.

"Eu acho melhor você ir logo para esse banho! Estou morto de fome!" Jensen sorriu e deu um selinho em Jared. "Ah... Jay? Eu te amo..."

Jared sorriu e levantou para ir tomar uma ducha. Estava todo lambuzado e sorriu ao lembrar que fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia tão feliz. Apesar do ocorrido na noite anterior, ele tinha plena certeza de seu amor pelo loiro e Alona teria que entender.

Jensen viu que a loira já estava acordada e na cozinha fazendo café. O loiro parou na porta da cozinha e ficou observando Alona, que cantava baixinho e sorria como se fosse a dona da casa.

"O que você está fazendo?" Jensen falou entrando na cozinha, rindo internamente quando a loira se queimou devido ao susto.

"Que susto Jensen!" Alona colocou a mão embaixo da torneira e sorriu para o loiro. "Estou passando um café pra gente. Algum problema?"

A loira então entregou para Jensen uma caneca com café, que agradeceu e o loiro bebeu alguns goles antes de começar a falar.

"Olha Alona, eu vou ser bem sincero com você. "Jensen sentou ao lado da loira, que agora cortava um pão, colocando as fatias numa cesta. "Eu vi você agarrando o Jared ontem à noite."

A loira foi pega de surpresa e parou de cortar o pão, olhando diretamente nos olhos do loiro.

"Viu?" Alona falou sem se abalar. Jensen a pouparia de contar ela mesma. "Se viu mesmo, então deve ter percebido que era o Jared que me agarrava, e não o contrário."

"Olha aqui Alona! Eu não sou ingênuo e nem bondoso como o Jared, entendeu? Eu sei muito bem que tem alguma coisa por trás desse seu súbito interesse no Jared." Jensen falou encarando os olhos da loira. "Eu farejo sujeira e podridão à centenas de quilômetros e nessa sua história tem alguma coisa que não bate... parece forçado, sabe?"

"Você está louco Jensen!" Alona se levantou nervosa e abriu o armário procurando as xícaras.

"Se eu estou louco eu não sei... mas eu vou descobrir. Pode apostar!" Jensen sorriu e estreitou os olhos. "Se eu fosse você, abriria bem os olhos Alona. Eu não vou deixar você se aproximar e muito menos se aproveitar do Jared."

Alona estava de costas e apertou o pano de prato nas mãos. Aquele loiro ia fazer tudo ir por água abaixo. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

"Por que você está fazendo isso Jensen?" Alona se virou séria. "Será que você não consegue enxergar que o Jared pode ser muito mais feliz ao meu lado?"

"Agora é a minha vez de perguntar se você está louca!" Jensen falou rindo.

"Pensa bem... Ele já não é demasiadamente discriminado por sua aparência? Será que o Jared precisa sofrer preconceito também por ser gay?" Alona viu pela expressão do loiro que tinha atacado o seu ponto fraco. "Ele já sofre tanto Jen... Eu sei que posso fazer o Jared feliz... posso dar coisas para ele que você nunca vai ser capaz de dar. Você sabe disso... eu posso fazer o Jared voltar a ter uma vida, ter filhos, voltar para sua carreira..."

Jensen estava paralisado com as palavras da loira. Realmente, ele nunca tinha visto as coisas por esse prisma, mas agora que Alona havia falado, parecia tão óbvio. Tão certo.

Nesse momento, Jared entrou na cozinha e percebeu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre os dois. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, se sentindo nervoso, pois pela expressão do loiro, a coisa devia estar feia.

"Jen? Tudo bem?" Jared perguntou preocupado, sentando ao lado do loiro e tocando em seu ombro. "Está acontecendo alguma coisa?"

"Claro que não Jared!" Alona se apressou em responder e sorriu, mas Jared olhava para o loiro que ainda não havia dito nada.

"Está tudo bem... Não se preocupe." Jensen forçou um sorriso. "Bem, a Alona já preparou o café... então eu acho que vou tomar um banho."

"Vamos tomar café primeiro, amor! Depois você toma banho!" Jared falou rindo, esquecendo totalmente a presença da loira, que acompanhava a cena de longe.

"Eu estou suado e não gosto de sentar à mesa desse jeito." Jensen mentiu descaradamente. "Eu já volto." Jensen acariciou os cabelos do moreno e saiu da cozinha.

As lágrimas começaram a cair antes mesmo que ele conseguisse chegar ao banheiro e pudesse trancar a porta, mas naquele instante, a dor era tão profunda que o loiro simplesmente caiu sentado no chão do box assim que entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro.

As palavras de Alona o atingiram profundamente. Realmente ele nunca poderia proporcionar a Jared o que aquela loira poderia... filhos... uma família... uma vida sem preconceitos...

Existe algo mais importante do que a felicidade da pessoa que a gente ama? Para Jensen, não.

Alona servia o café para Jared, que observava atentamente todos os movimentos da loira.

"Alona... sobre ontem à noite, eu..." Jared começou a falar e Alona se aproximou dele, segurando sua mão e encarando-o.

"Não precisa..." Alona colocou os dedos em cima dos lábios de Jared, calando-o. "Eu só queria que você soubesse que significou muito pra mim..."

Jared se afastou um pouco e fingiu tomar seu café. Não sabia o que dizer numa situação como aquela e queria que Jensen voltasse logo daquele maldito banho.

Mas, intimamente, não podia negar que aquela loira despertava nele algumas vontades que pareciam adormecidas. Sentir o corpo de uma mulher era muito bom e por mais que Jensen fosse um amante perfeito, ainda faltava alguma coisa.

Jared se sentiu confuso e fechou os olhos. Depois, olhou para o relógio na parede da cozinha vendo que o loiro já estava há muito tempo no banheiro e resolveu ir ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Vou ver porque o Jensen está demorando tanto." Jared falou se levantando da mesa e seguiu para a porta da cozinha.

Alona sentiu um arrepio de horror ao ver Jared caminhar enquanto saía pela porta.

"Puta merda... E pensar que aquele loiro gostoso está realmente apaixonado por esse cara!" Alona falou baixinho, sorrindo em seguida. Jensen era a perfeição em forma de homem e imediatamente se lembrou da cena do loiro pelado... Ele era simplesmente perfeito, mas seu foco tinha que ser aquele moreno deformado. Tudo bem que ele já tinha sido bonito antes do incêndio, mas agora ele era grotesco e nojento.

Com esse pensamento, Alona perdeu o apetite.

Jensen não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, não queria se levantar dali... Mas precisava. Precisava voltar para a cozinha, tomar seu café, levar Alona em casa, voltar e terminar com Jared.

Não conseguiu se conter diante desse pensamento e abraçou seus joelhos, deixando que seu corpo escorregasse, deitando de lado, embaixo da água do chuveiro.

Ouviu Jared batendo na porta repetidas vezes e conseguiu se levantar e desligou o chuveiro.

"Já tô saindo Jay!" Jensen falou torcendo para que Jared não tivesse percebido que ele estava chorando.

Jared estava parado na porta do banheiro quando Jensen saiu com a toalha pendurada por trás do pescoço.

"Caramba Jensen! Eu já estava pensando em arrombar essa porta se você demorasse mais cinco minutos para abrir!" Jared falou aliviado, vendo que seu loiro estava bem, mas notou que os olhos e o nariz de Jensen estavam vermelhos. "Você estava chorando?"

"Claro que não! Caiu shampoo no meu olho e eu acho que também estou ficando gripado." Jensen respondeu secando os cabelos e depois voltou para dentro do banheiro. "Acho que vou voltar pra cama..."

"Ótima idéia!" Jared sorriu e acariciou o rosto perfeito do loiro. "Por que a gente não leva logo a Alona e volta bem rápido? A gente pode passar o dia inteiro na cama..."

"Acho melhor não. Eu realmente acho que vou ficar resfriado e queria apenas descansar." Jensen falou com uma expressão de cansaço.

"Meu Deus! Pra você recusar sexo, deve estar passando mal mesmo!" Jared colocou a mão na testa do loiro, agora preocupado de verdade. "Vem, amor... Vem pro quarto, eu te ajudo."

Jensen se apoiou um pouco no moreno, exalando aquele perfume gostoso e conhecido. O loiro ergueu um pouco o olhar e Jared imediatamente o beijou nos lábios, de leve.

O moreno ajudou Jensen a se deitar e o cobriu com o cobertor, sentando ao seu lado em seguida.

"Vou pegar alguma coisa pra você comer, Jen." Jared acariciou o rosto do loiro. "O que você quer? Suco? Café? Pão?"

"Não estou com fome Jay..." Jensen fechou os olhos e de repente se sentiu extremamente cansado, como se carregasse dez toneladas em seus ombros.

"O senhor vai comer sim!" Jared falou sorrindo de um jeito que Jensen achou que seu coração fosse parar. "Se você está ficando gripado, tem que se alimentar bem. Vou fazer uma sopa pra mais tarde."

Jensen não respondeu, somente sorriu ao ver a expressão preocupada do seu amado.

"Eu estou bem." Jensen finalmente falou. "Só preciso dormir um pouco..."

"Tudo bem, mas eu vou pegar pelo menos um café com leite e umas torradas pra você. E não adianta reclamar." Jared falou quando viu a expressão contrariada do loiro. "E depois eu vou te examinar pra ter certeza que está tudo bem."

Jared beijou o loiro nos lábios e saiu do quarto.

Jensen começou a chorar quando se viu sozinho e pode extravasar suas emoções. Ele não estava gripado... estava simplesmente morrendo.

Alona escutou a conversa toda entre os dois e bufou, voltando rápido para a cozinha quando Jared se despediu do loiro.

"Era só o que me faltava. Esse loiro agora vai fingir que está doente." Alona sussurrou quase no mesmo instante que Jared entrou na cozinha.

"Tudo bem com o Jen?" Alona perguntou fingindo preocupação.

"Acho que ele pegou uma gripe... não é nada demais. Obrigado pela preocupação, Alona." Jared falou sorrindo e pegou uma bandeja dentro do armário.

"Vai levar café pra ele?" Alona perguntou se aproximando do moreno. "Deixa eu te ajudar."

Alona preparou algumas torradas e serviu uma caneca com leite e café caprichada com mais um pouco do remédio que havia usado antes quando o loiro entrou na cozinha mais cedo, tomando cuidado para que Jared não percebesse nada.

"Muito obrigado Alona." Jared sorriu para a loira.

"Quer uma ajuda pra levar a bandeja?" Alona perguntou vendo que Jared poderia sem querer derramar o leite quente andando daquele jeito.

Aloira pegou a bandeja das mãos de Jared e levou até o quarto. Entrou e viu que Jensen parecia abatido mesmo. Colocou a bandeja nos pés da cama e viu Jared sentar ao lado do loiro, colocando a mão em sua testa.

"Ele está com febre?" Alona perguntou baixinho e Jared assentiu.

"Fica com ele um instante enquanto eu pego a minha maleta?" Jared perguntou para Alona e saiu do quarto preocupado.

Alona chegou mais perto de Jensen e ficou admirando o loiro.

"Você é lindo Jensen... Você é perfeito..." A loira disse sorrindo e acariciou os cabelos do loiro.

Jared entrou no quarto e tirou o termômetro da maleta, colocando debaixo do braço de Jensen.

"Será que é grave?" Alona perguntou. "Ele parecia tão bem ontem..." concluiu, imaginando se tinha errado na dose do remédio que havia colocado na caneca de café do loiro.

"Eu não sei..." Jared falou sentindo seu coração apertado de repente.

Depois que Jared praticamente obrigou o loiro a comer alguma coisa, fez com que ele tomasse um analgésico e ficou no quarto até que Jensen pegasse no sono.

Alona já tinha lavado a louça e arrumado a cozinha.

"Como ele está?" A loira perguntou assim que Jared entrou na sala.

"Pegou no sono. Acho que ele só precisa descansar um pouco." Jared falou pensativo e depois sorriu para a loira. "Vou aproveitar que ele está dormindo e dar uma olhada no seu carro."

"Quer que eu fique com ele no quarto?" Alona perguntou se fazendo de prestativa.

"Acho que não há necessidade, mas obrigado Alona." Jared falou e foi até o carro da loira que estava estacionado na estrada em frente a sua casa.

Já eram mais de quatro da tarde e Jensen ainda não havia acordado, deixando Jared mais do que preocupado. O moreno andava de um lado para o outro, mas sentiu a forte fisgada em sua perna e teve que sentar um pouco.

O moreno pegou seus comprimidos para dor e ingeriu dois de uma vez, massageando o joelho dolorido.

Alona tinha insistido em ficar fazendo companhia ao moreno, devido ao estado do loiro, se justificando que poderia ajudar em alguma coisa. Jared estava tão desesperado, que aceitou.

"Jared, você precisa comer alguma coisa..." Alona tocou no ombro do moreno, que continuava sentado na beirada da cama, segurando a mão do loiro desacordado. "Quer que eu faça um sanduíche pra você?"

"Não, obrigado." Jared falou sem tirar os olhos do loiro. "Você não acha que ele está demorando demais pra acordar? Isso está estranho..."

Alona engoliu seco quando lembrou que Jared era médico e poderia descobrir que na verdade o loiro estava drogado.

"Vai ver ele precisa só descansar... não deve ser nada." Alona falou despreocupadamente. "Vamos ver um pouco de televisão enquanto ele não acorda?"

"Eu não sei... eu acho que vou ficar aqui com o Jen..." Jared falou sem graça com a investida da loira.

"Ah... Vamos Jay! De vez em quando eu venho aqui pra ver se ele acordou. Além do mais, se você ficar sentado desse jeito aí na cama, sua perna vai doer mais ainda." Alona disse sorrindo de maneira suave e simpática.

Jared pensou por alguns instantes e olhou para a loira, que ainda sorria. Depois olhou para Jensen, que dormia tranquilamente e decidiu que poderia fazer companhia para a loira esperando que ele acordasse.

Depois que conseguiu convencer a loira que era melhor se ela fosse embora antes que ficasse muito tarde, Jared voltou para o quarto, analisando Jensen deitado. Ele parecia que estava desmaiado e não dormindo.

"Jensen?" Jared o chamou, sacudindo seu ombro de leve. "Jen?"

Jensen se mexeu um pouco na cama e Jared suspirou aliviado.

"Jay? O que aconteceu?" Jensen falou meio grogue e Jared suspeitou nesse exato momento que era muito mais do que gripe os sintomas do loiro.

"O que você tomou no banheiro, Jen?" Jared perguntou colocando a mão na testa do loiro, vendo que ele ainda estava febril.

"O que?" Jensen se recostou nos travesseiros, olhando para Jared sem entender a pergunta.

"Você precisa me dizer o que ingeriu no banheiro que te deixou nesse estado." Jared falou olhando diretamente para Jensen.

"Mas de que diabos você está falando Jared?" Jensen piscou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça, se sentindo ainda zonzo e muito cansado. "Porra Jay... o que tinha naquele café da manhã? Sonífero?"

O estalo na mente de Jared foi imediato.

Alona havia colocado alguma coisa no café de Jensen.

Jared se levantou da cama e foi até o escritório depois que Jensen dormiu novamente e decidiu ligar para a única pessoa que ele confiava na vida.

Seu administrador o conhecia desde que era um adolescente. Já trabalhava com seu pai e agora trabalhava para ele.

Desde o incêndio, quando Jared decidira largar tudo para trás, ele foi a única pessoa que ficou ao lado do moreno, o apoiando e cuidando dos seus negócios desde que ele havia se mudado definitivamente para a Irlanda.

Sempre mantinha sua conta bancária com dinheiro suficiente e quando precisava de dinheiro vivo, ele enviava por sedex ou ia pessoalmente lá. Mas já fazia mais de um ano que não o via e depois do que tinha acontecido, precisava de algumas informações.

Jared pegou o telefone, discou o número e esperou que a secretária atendesse.

"Quem é vivo sempre aparece hein Jared!" A conhecida voz falou rindo do outro lado da linha.

"Como vai Jeff?" Jared sorriu ao ouvir a voz do amigo.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você nunca me liga..." Jeffrey perguntou desconfiado daquela ligação tão inusitada.

"Aconteceu e eu queria que você investigasse uma pessoa pra mim..." Jared falou e pensou na loira. Se o que Jared estava pensando fosse verdade, aquela loira era mais falsa do que ele poderia imaginar.

"Nossa... Quem é a essa pessoa que você está tão interessado? É alguma mulher?" Jeffrey perguntou torcendo os dedos para que fosse a sua querida Alona.

"O nome dela é Alona Tall e ela é dona de um mercado aqui na cidade." Jared disse simplesmente.

"Mas que coisa boa Jay! Fazia tanto tempo que você não se interessava por ninguém! Essa mulher deve ser especial mesmo!" Jeffrey quase pulou pela sala ao ouvir as palavras de Jared.

"Quero saber tudo sobre ela." Jared falou sério. "Assim que você tiver essas informações, me passa por e-mail, por favor."

"Pode deixar Jay! Vou procurar tudo sobre essa mulher e te aviso, ok?" Jeffrey falou rindo, já imaginando o que enviaria para o tapado do Jared.

Depois que desligou, Jeffrey se levantou da poltrona e olhou pela janela de seu imenso escritório em Nova York.

"Será que essa garotinha sem graça fisgou o coração daquele tapado do Jay?" Jeffrey riu alto e ligou para sua secretária pedindo que desmarcasse todos os seus compromissos.

"Vou tirar o restante do dia de folga hoje! Depois desse golpe de mestre, eu mereço uma boa recompensa!" Jeffrey disse para si mesmo sorrindo e saiu do escritório assoviando alegremente.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09 – Suspeitas**

Alona entrou em sua casa, que ficava em cima do mercado e bateu a porta com força. Ela estava muito chateada por ter sido praticamente expulsa da casa de Jared, mas ao mesmo tempo estava preocupada e se torturando pela quantidade do remédio que ela havia dado para o loiro.

"Só falta esse loiro morrer!" Alona falou jogando seu corpo no sofá.

Sentiu seu celular vibrar e viu que era Jeffrey. Não queria atender, mas precisava.

"Oi Jeff!" Alona falou sorrindo forçado.

"E aí minha princesa... Tudo bem?" Jeffrey perguntou animado e sorridente.

"Nossa! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não lembro a última vez que te vi de tão bom humor!" A loira sorriu e relaxou um pouco. Pelo menos dessa vez parecia que não levaria bronca.

"Aconteceu o que a gente mais queria, Alona" Jeff falou terminando sua dose de vodca. "O monstrengo me ligou pedindo informações sobre você garota!"

Alona agradeceu por Jeffrey não poder ver sua expressão nesse momento.

"Nossa! Jura? E o que ele queria saber?" Alona perguntou tentando parecer o mais animada possível. No fundo, Alona sabia que não era por causa de nenhum interesse do moreno nela, mas sim porque Jared havia ficado desconfiado depois que ela drogou Jensen.

"Ele pediu que eu enviasse um dossiê de tudo que eu descobrisse sobre você." Jeffrey falou sorrindo. "Eu já até pensei em algumas coisas..."

"Não mente muito sobre mim Jeff." Alona estava preocupada. "E não esquece de me enviar uma cópia também para que eu não dê nenhum furo com o Jared."

"Deixa comigo garota!" Jeffrey disse rindo alto. "Eu sei muito bem o que fazer! Só faça a sua parte, ok?"

"Jeff, aproveita e vê o que consegue descobrir sobre um tal de Jensen Ackles." Alona pediu sorrindo.

"E quem é esse cara?" Jeffrey perguntou desconfiado.

"É só alguém que pode se meter no nosso caminho e eu tenho que estar preparada..." A loira falou e esperou pelas perguntas de Jeffrey, mas surpreendentemente, ele não fez nenhuma.

"Tudo bem minha loira. Eu vou ver o que descubro sobre esse Ackles." Jeffrey simplesmente falou e se despediu prometendo ligar no dia seguinte com as informações.

Depois que a loira desligou o telefone, foi que ela se deu conta da roubada que tinha se metido. Se Jared estivesse mesmo desconfiado dela, em pouco tempo Jeffrey descobriria e sua vida estaria acabada.

"Eu tenho que reverter essa situação..." Alona falou e em seguida sorriu com a idéia que passou pela sua cabeça. "Até que isso pode dar certo... Tem que dar certo..."

Quando Jensen acordou na manhã seguinte, Jared ainda dormia, virado para ele e segurava sua mão contra o peito. O loiro suspirou olhando para aquele homem que agora amava e sentiu seu peito ser aquecido com a certeza que era igualmente amado.

Durante muito tempo na vida de Jensen, ele sempre se envolvera com pessoas erradas, que não o amavam e que só queriam se aproveitar de sua situação financeira. Isso era deprimente para ele, e Jensen sempre sonhara em encontrar alguém que não soubesse quem ele era ou o que fazia da vida, mas nunca havia conseguido... até agora. E depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, isso era um verdadeiro milagre.

Jensen acariciou de leve os cabelos de Jared, afastando alguns fios que teimavam em cair no rosto do moreno e sorriu. Ele não conseguia mais enxergar as marcas no rosto de Jared, ele o amava e para ele, Jensen, Jared era simplesmente perfeito.

"Eu te amo tanto Jay..." Jensen sussurrou e beijou de leve os lábios de Jared, que sorriu ao sentir aqueles lábios carnudos em sua boca. "Desculpe... te acordei amor?"

"Eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por ser acordado assim... com você me beijando e dizendo que me ama..." Jared falou e abriu os olhos, sorrindo ao ver o rosto lindo de Jensen, sorrindo à sua frente. "Bom dia Jen. Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Eu estou bem... Bom dia meu amor..." Jensen abraçou o moreno com força, apertando-o em seus braços, sentindo aquele cheiro gostoso que ele amava tanto. "Eu quero acordar para sempre do teu lado... podendo dizer a todo momento o quanto eu te amo e como quero te fazer feliz."

"Nossa Jen! Você acordou inspirado hoje hein!" Jared falou sorrindo e beijou mais uma vez o seu loiro.

"Eu sempre acordo inspirado Jay... achei que você já tivesse percebido isso." Jensen disse e em seguida segurou a ereção do moreno por cima da boxer. "E agora vamos para a primeira dose do seu remédio... Já passou do horário e não era pra você acordar antes do remédio... era pra acordar durante..."

"Jen..." Jared fechou os olhos e gemeu quando Jensen enfiou a mão por dentro de sua boxer e começou a massageá-lo devagar.

"Ordens médicas! Você sabe que eu não posso ignorar essas ordens..." Jensen descia seu corpo enquanto falava. "Não é mesmo Doutor Padalecki..."

Jensen puxou a boxer do moreno e a tirou completamente, retirando a sua em seguida. Depois começou a subir, depositando beijos nas pernas, interior das coxas e barriga do moreno, que gemia a cada toque daquela língua quente e macia.

"Ah... Jensen... Jen..." Jared gemia alto o nome de seu loiro e se contorceu em antecipação quando sentiu a boca de Jensen em sua virilha. "Puta merda... Jen... assim você vai me matar de tesão! Chupa logo!"

"O doutor está com pressa?" Jensen passou somente a língua na extensão do membro duro de Jared. "Tem que ser devagar... com carinho, amor..."

"Jensen! Pelo amor de Deus... Ah... Jen..." Jared se contorceu inteiro quando o loiro colocou seu pau dentro daquela boca quente, o massageando com a língua.

Jared estava tão excitado que gozou quase que instantaneamente, sentindo seu corpo inteiro ser consumido por um espasmo que parecia durar para sempre.

"Agora que já tomou a sua dose..." Jensen secou a boca depois de beber tudo, sem desperdiçar nada. "Vou preparar o nosso café."

"Onde você pensa que vai?" Jared segurou o loiro pelo braço, quando este tentou sair da cama e sorriu. "Ainda não terminou a dose do meu remédio... Falta a parte mais importante..."

Jared puxou Jensen para mais perto, beijando sua boca de uma forma que não tinha feito antes. Era uma fome, uma necessidade de sentir o loiro dentro dele, de olhar nos olhos verdes de Jensen na hora em que o seu amor se derramasse dentro dele, para ele...

"Eu te amo Jared..." Jensen falou quando Jared tocou em sua ereção e lentamente se deitou novamente de costas na cama, sem separar suas bocas, fazendo com que o loiro subisse por cima dele.

Jensen sentia sua ereção latejar de tão excitado que estava. Nunca tinha visto Jared com tanta vontade, tomando as iniciativas e tinha que admitir que isso era uma novidade que ele estava gostando bastante.

Jared esticou o braço e pegou o lubrificante, entregando-o para Jensen. O loiro lambuzou seus dedos e começou a massagear de leve a entrada do moreno. Com cuidado, introduziu um dedo e olhou para a expressão de desconforto no rosto do moreno, mas em seguida, quando começou a massagem, logo Jared se acostumou. Então, Jensen introduziu mais um dedo e em seguida o terceiro. Conforme fazia movimentos de vai e vem, e circulares, notou que Jared estava pronto para recebê-lo e gemia alto, se contorcendo e tentando cada vez mais contato com os dedos do loiro.

"Vem Jensen...anda..." Jared pedia e Jensen na mesma hora retirou os dedos e espalhou lubrificante em seu membro, roçando-o na entrada do moreno. "Eu preciso te sentir Jen... por favor..."

O loiro sorriu com a expressão de prazer de Jared e começou a forçar a entrada devagar, com cuidado para não machucar seu amor.

No momento em que Jensen se viu inteiro dentro do moreno, ficou imóvel, esperando Jared se acostumar com aquela invasão e quando notou que ele começou a se mexer por baixo, gemendo, pedindo por mais, iniciou os movimentos.

"Jay... eu poderia te comer um dia inteiro, sabia?" Jensen falou, estocando com força, sentindo aquela quentura abraçar seu pau. "Ah... Jay..."

"Eu... Jen... Eu amo você..." Jared falou em meio aos gemidos altos que ecoavam pelo quarto.

Jensen percebeu que Jared estava duro novamente e começou a massageá-lo com habilidade, pois viu que gozaria logo e queria que Jared fosse primeiro.

"Goza pra mim..." Jensen delirava entrando e saindo de dentro do moreno com cada vez mais força. "Goza na minha mão... Fala que me ama...Jay... Eu te amo tanto... ah... Meu Deus Jay... Goza amor..." Jensen não estava mais agüentando.

Jared sentiu o formigamento em seu corpo e gemeu alto o nome de seu loiro.

"Jen...Eu te amo... Jen... Eu...te...amo..." Jared se derramou pela segunda vez e parecia que estava fora de seu corpo.

Assim que Jensen sentiu as contrações que o orgasmo de Jared fazia em seu pau, gozou demoradamente dentro do moreno.

"O que eu vou fazer quando você for embora Jensen?" Jared perguntou de repente, sentindo um medo tão grande, que teve vontade de agarrar o loiro e não deixá-lo nunca mais sair do seu lado.

Jensen deitou ao lado de Jared, ainda ofegante, acariciando os cabelos do moreno.

"Eu vou dar um jeito nisso amor... Confia em mim, vai?" Jensen falou sem muita certeza. Na verdade ele ainda não sabia o que fazer.

"Eu tenho medo de te perder Jen. Eu sei que você tem a sua vida, o seu trabalho, os seus amigos..." Jared falava enquanto apertava o loiro em seus braços. "Mas eu não queria que você me esquecesse... e que de vez em quando, você viesse aqui."

"O que?" Jensen se soltou dos braços de Jared e o encarou incrédulo. "É isso que você acha que eu vou fazer? Simplesmente voltar pra minha vida e te deixar aqui?"

Jared o encarava de volta sem coragem de dizer nada. Era exatamente isso que ele achava que fosse acontecer.

"Jared, você acha mesmo que eu faria isso?" Jensen agora olhava sério para o moreno. "Que

eu vou atravessar o oceano de vez em quando só pra dar umazinha com você? Que tipo do homem você acha que eu sou?"

"Jensen, eu sei que você vai ter que ir embora! Eu só estou pedindo para que você não me esqueça! Só isso!" Jared falou com a voz trêmula vendo que o loiro estava puto.

Jensen não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Então Jared realmente achava que o que eles estavam vivendo não era nada. Que ele simplesmente iria embora e conseguiria viver sua vida como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Era isso mesmo?

Jared não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto e Jensen o abraçou. Era desesperador ver um homem do tamanho de Jared daquele jeito. Indefeso, inseguro...

"Hey... desculpe... eu não queria gritar com você." Jensen falou embalando o moreno. "Eu não vou te deixar Jay... eu nunca vou te deixar. Confia em mim amor..."

Jared confiava em Jensen, mas algo lhe dizia que o loiro um dia iria embora. Um dia ele começaria a sentir falta da vida que levava antes e o deixaria.

"Eu amo você Jared Padalecki. Nunca se esqueça disso!" Jensen falou com a voz firme e segurou o rosto do moreno entre as mãos. "Eu te amo, meu gigante."

Jared sorriu entre as lágrimas e beijou Jensen nos lábios, abraçando-o, acariciando a nuca do loiro, gemendo quando sentiu sua língua ser sugada.

"Eu te amo Jensen Ackles." O moreno disse olhando dentro dos olhos de deu amado e deitou a cabeça no peito do loiro quando eles finalmente terminaram o beijo.

O silêncio imperava dentro do quarto e Jensen sorriu quando percebeu que Jared havia dormido novamente. Resolveu levantar e voltou com uma toalha úmida. Limpou o moreno com suavidade para que ele não acordasse e quando terminou, o cobriu e foi tomar uma ducha, pensando no que prepararia para o café da manhã.

Jeffrey andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto olhava os papéis em cima de sua mesa.

"Não pode ser!" Jeffrey não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ler. "Como eu não liguei o nome à pessoa?"

Jeffrey pegou a pasta e leu novamente, para poder absorver melhor aquelas informações.

"Jensen Ross Ackles, filho de Roger Ackles, dono da maior rede de hotéis dos Estados Unidos. Trinta e quatro anos, solteiro, único herdeiro do império do pai..." Jeffrey não sabia o grau de envolvimento de Alona com Jared, mas aquele Jensen também era um ótimo partido. Talvez até melhor do que Jared, pois esse Jensen parecia ser menos problemático que o seu chefe.

Mas Jared, pelo menos, ele já conhecia e seria muito mais fácil de enganar do que esse Jensen.

E com esse pensamento, começou a preparar o dossiê de Alona, tomando todo cuidado para deixá-lo de uma forma que Jared não desconfiasse de nada.

Jared estava na garagem mexendo no Impala e quando Jensen terminou de lavar a louça, foi até o quarto, que supostamente ele dormia, pegar uma camiseta, mas no caminho parou na porta do escritório do moreno e sua curiosidade foi atiçada.

O loiro deu uma olhada pela janela e viu a porta da garagem continuava aberta. Com certeza Jared ainda estava lá e demoraria. Sendo assim, Jensen abriu a porta e entrou, acendendo a luz em seguida. Infelizmente, não teve como não se lembrar da cena daquela loira aguada beijando o seu Jared e cerrou os punhos.

"Filha da puta!" Jensen falou baixo e depois sorriu ao lembrar que Jared o amava e tudo o que Alona havia falado era realmente verdade, mas nada que eles não pudessem enfrentar desde que estivessem juntos.

Enfim, Jensen entrou no aposento e imediatamente viu a enorme mesa de madeira escura no fundo da sala com uma cadeira que parecia extremamente confortável.

Em cima da mesa havia vários papéis espalhados aleatoriamente e Jensen pegou algumas folhas na mão, passando os olhos pelo que estava escrito.

Notou que as paredes eram praticamente feitas de estantes e repletas de livros. O loiro se aproximou e viu, impressionado, que eram quase todos livros de medicina.

Depois de vasculhar praticamente todo o ambiente, notou que na parte de baixo da estante que ele observava tinha uma gaveta grande. Jensen não conseguiu controlar sua curiosidade e a abriu, vendo entre outras coisas, uma caixa de veludo. Retirou a caixa e a colocou sobre a mesa. Sentou-se na enorme cadeira de couro e ficou decidindo se a abria ou não.

"Que mal pode haver se eu abrir essa caixa?" Jensen sussurrou para si mesmo e sorriu chegando à conclusão que não havia mal algum nisso.

Sendo assim, abriu a caixa e dentro havia várias fotos, cartas, desenhos infantis e no fundo, um par de alianças de ouro.

Jensen engoliu seco quando pegou uma das fotos em que Jared estava abraçado a uma mulher morena que segurava um bebê nos braços. Em outra, Jared segurava no colo uma menina linda que parecia ter no máximo três anos de idade. Ela era uma miniatura do homem que a segurava, pois tinha os cabelos castanhos, olhos azul esverdeados e em seu rosto apareciam duas covinhas emoldurando o sorriso da menina. Ela era linda como o pai.

Era impossível para Jensen desviar os olhos daquelas fotos, vendo como o moreno estava feliz e principalmente como era lindo. Jensen lembrou das fotos que havia visto no armário do moreno naquele dia em que ele sentiu dor e Jensen teve que pegar os remédios.

Era realmente difícil de acreditar que aquele homem que estava agora na garagem e aquele que o olhava sorrindo eram a mesma pessoa. Ele sorria em todas as fotos, seus olhos tinham um brilho especial e a felicidade estava estampada em seu rosto jovem e bonito.

O loiro baixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos ainda sem acreditar em toda a tragédia que havia acontecido na vida do homem que ele amava.

Jensen colocou as fotos sobre a mesa e pegou o par de alianças, lendo dois nomes dentro. Jared & Genevieve.

Mas foi somente quando Jensen pegou os desenhos dobrados e os abriu, que as lágrimas vieram com vontade. Eram desenhos infantis, meio borrados, mas eram lindos. Eram da filha de Jared, provavelmente.

Muito emocionado, Jensen secou suas lágrimas com as costas da mão e começou a colocar cuidadosamente as fotos, os desenhos e as alianças de volta na caixa. Ficou tentado a pegar para ele aquela foto de Jared com a filha, mas nunca faria uma coisa dessas, pois aquela recordação devia ser muito importante para o moreno e ele nunca faria isso.

Imediatamente, as palavras de Alona vieram em sua mente. Ele nunca poderia dar filhos para Jared e isso corroeu Jensen por dentro, mas eles poderiam adotar, não poderiam? Jensen sorriu um pouco mais aliviado, mas ainda tinha mais uma coisa que precisava resolver.

O loiro se levantou e ficou andando de um lado para o outro, tentando imaginar uma maneira de tirar Jared daquele lugar, ou melhor, conseguir convencê-lo a sair dali. O moreno já havia deixado mais do que claro que não pretendia mais sair daquele fim de mundo e Jensen ainda não tinha pensado numa maneira de fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

Realmente, tudo que havia acontecido na vida dele era mais do que suficiente para que qualquer pessoa enlouquecesse e Jensen sabia que mesmo se conseguisse arrancar Jared daquela casa, a vida deles nunca seria um mar de rosas. Primeiro pelo fato de serem dois homens que se amavam e depois pela aparência de Jared. Infelizmente, Jensen sabia o quanto o moreno podia parecer estranho e assustador aos olhos das pessoas.

Mas Jared era a pessoa mais doce que Jensen já conhecera na vida e sentia um aperto no peito quando imaginava o que seus amigos e sua família diriam quando os vissem juntos.

Com certeza Jensen teria que ser muito forte para poder segurar todas as barras que eles teriam que passar. Segurar as pontas pelos dois, já que o loiro sentia que Jared não tinha estrutura psicológica suficiente para suportar o que estava por vir.

Lembrou de seu pai e de como ele era preconceituoso. Com certeza, quando o poderoso Roger descobrisse quem era o verdadeiro Jensen Ackles, as coisas ficariam piores do que já estavam, mas o loiro não estava muito preocupado com isso. Jensen só queria amar Jared da forma que ele merecia ser amado e acima de tudo fazê-lo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Voltou para a mesa e olhou novamente as fotos, acariciando o rosto daquele homem sorridente e feliz, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

Quando conseguiu se controlar um pouco, Jensen olhou mais uma vez em volta e notou que havia, o que o loiro imaginou como sendo um espelho, num canto. Se aproximou e levantou o lençol que o cobria, olhando seu próprio reflexo.

Nesse momento viu Jared parado na porta o observando atentamente.

"Jared..." Jensen falou cobrindo o espelho rapidamente e se virou para encarar o moreno, que o olhava sério, com cara de poucos amigos.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – Declarações**

Jared entrou na biblioteca e não acreditou que Jensen estava ali. Olhou para as fotos espalhadas na mesa e pegou uma em suas mãos. O moreno não estava com raiva, mas sim inseguro. Se Jensen visse como ele era antes, talvez ficasse sempre comparando como ele era e como havia ficado.

"Jared... me desculpe... eu..." Jensen se aproximou do moreno com um pouco de medo.

"Era isso que você queria ver Jensen?" Jared falou mostrando sua própria foto para o loiro.

"Jared..." Jensen ficou ao lado do moreno, tentando pensar em alguma coisa para dizer.

"Agora você já sabe como eu era antes de me transformar nesse monstro... Satisfeito?"

"Jay... você não é um monstro, meu amor..." Jensen acariciou o rosto de Jared. "Eu amo você..."

Se Jared soubesse que Jensen já havia visto algumas fotos no quarto do moreno, ficaria ainda mais zangado do que estava.

"Jensen... Eu sei o que eu sou..." Jared falava enquanto analisava as fotos e o loiro notou que ele chorava. Olhou para a foto nas mãos do moreno e era aquela em que ele estava com a filha no colo e os dois sorriam. "Ela era tão linda Jensen... Você não pode imaginar como ela era esperta, inteligente, carinhosa, corajosa... e eu não consegui salvá-la..."

Jared agora chorava livremente e Jensen o abraçou.

"Não fica assim Jay... Não foi culpa sua amor." Jensen sentia seu peito apertar enquanto consolava Jared, se arrependendo por ter entrado ali e, de uma forma ou de outra, ter causado mais sofrimento ainda para o seu amor.

"Jared, não se torture desse jeito..." Jensen apertava aquele homem enorme em seus braços, que soluçava.

As lembranças daquela noite vieram mais uma vez na mente de Jared e ele não conseguia afastá-las, mesmo sabendo que Jensen tinha razão. Era mais forte do que ele e quando pensava em Emily e Genevieve, seu coração doía mais do que podia suportar.

Lembrou que poderia ter saído mais cedo do consultório naquele dia, mas não saiu. E por causa de sua obsessão pelo trabalho, tinha perdido o seu bem mais precioso. Sua família... sua filhinha amada...

"Quando eu parei o carro... do lado de fora da casa eu podia ouvir as duas gritando..." Jared mal conseguia falar de tanto que chorava. "Eu corri o mais rápido que pude Jen, tentei subir a escada mesmo com todo aquele fogo e aquela fumaça que queimava meus pulmões e minha pele, mas não consegui... Os gritos de desespero da minha esposa eram tão altos que ainda posso ouví-los mesmo depois de tanto tempo... eu... ia sair mais cedo do consultório, mas... apareceu um paciente de última hora e eu... tive que atender Jen..."

Jensen somente o abraçava, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto o moreno desabafava. Jensen o levou até o sofá que havia ali dentro da biblioteca e fez com que Jared deitasse a cabeça em seu colo. O loiro sentia as lágrimas molharem suas mãos enquanto acariciava o rosto do moreno. Era de cortar o coração de qualquer um que visse aquela cena. Jared estava deitado de lado, encolhido como se fosse uma criança e segurava a foto com força de encontro ao peito.

"Um homem não merece viver, nem ser feliz depois de não conseguir salvar a sua família Jensen... Minha filha confiava em mim... E eu a decepcionei... Eu deixei ela morrer queimada... A minha menina morreu queimada Jensen e eu não pude fazer nada... nada..." Jared não conseguia mais falar e os soluços que saiam do fundo da sua alma eram tão desesperadores que Jensen achou que fosse morrer vendo o seu amor sofrer e se culpar daquela forma.

"Jay... Não se culpe assim... por favor..." O loiro abraçava o corpo trêmulo de Jared, tentando conter os espasmos do moreno. "Eu estou aqui e prometo que nada de ruim vai te acontecer nunca mais."

Depois de quase meia hora chorando sem parar, Jared adormeceu nos braços de Jensen, que agora alisava os cabelos do moreno, deixando que as lágrimas descessem por seu rosto e sentindo um aperto muito grande no peito toda vez que o moreno chamava pelo nome da filha ou da esposa e se debatia em seus braços, tendo pesadelos.

Jared não merecia mais sofrer, não merecia ir para um mundo onde todos o tratariam diferente, onde ele seria excluído, mal tratado.

O que Jensen mais queria era fazê-lo feliz, deixar que ele soubesse que existia alguém no mundo que o amava mais que tudo. Mas o loiro sabia que se levasse Jared embora dali para viver com ele em Nova York, ele não ia agüentar a pressão. Não ia agüentar ter que se expor e principalmente, Jared não suportaria não ser aceito por sua família, o que fatalmente aconteceria se ele resolvesse levar o moreno para jantar na casa de seus pais.

Jensen não queria viver isolado, se escondendo pelos cantos, tentando sempre convencer o moreno de sair, de viver a vida.

Não. Jared, definitivamente, não merecia esse tipo de vida e Jensen tomou sua decisão naquele momento, com o grande amor de sua vida em seus braços.

Jensen ia ficar com Jared, não importando quais fossem as conseqüências que teria que enfrentar.

No dia seguinte, Jared acordou com o corpo dolorido e reparou que estava deitado no sofá da biblioteca, com a cabeça no colo de Jensen, que dormia recostado.

O moreno viu que sua mão estava entrelaçada a do loiro e sorriu. Mas seu sorriso durou pouco quando notou o que segurava com a outra mão.

Era a foto de Emily em seu colo, sorrindo, feliz... Uma lágrima solitária desceu por seu rosto e ele beijou o retrato, sentindo uma saudade tão grande de sua filha que achou que estivesse morrendo. Era um desespero tão grande quando imaginava as duas dentro daquela casa sozinhas sem poderem sair, que Jared já havia desejado muitas vezes ter morrido no lugar delas ou com elas. Mas ele sempre acordava no outro dia...

Jared conseguiu se acalmar depois de um tempo. Não queria que Jensen se preocupasse com ele. Acariciou a mão do loiro, que acordou no mesmo instante.

"Oi amor... tudo bem?" Jensen se endireitou no sofá e acariciou o rosto do moreno, analisando com cuidado seu rosto.

"Jen, me desculpe por ontem... eu não sei o que me deu..." Jared falou e sentou no sofá ao lado do loiro. "Acho que foram aquelas fotos... as lembranças daquela noite que por mais que eu tente, não consigo esquecer... Me desculpe..."

"Você nunca precisa se desculpar comigo Jay... Eu te amo demais e o que houve ontem foi normal diante de tudo que aconteceu, meu amor..." Jensen se aproximou do moreno e o abraçou forte, beijando seu pescoço e em seguida, sua boca. "A culpa foi toda minha. Eu não devia ter mexido nas suas coisas..."

"Você não teve culpa de nada Jen... Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida..." Jared acariciou o rosto daquele loiro lindo , que sorria para ele. "Mas eu sei que não mereço um presente tão maravilhoso como você. Eu não mereço nada!"

"Nunca mais diga isso Jared Padalecki!" Jensen falou segurando o rosto do moreno com força entre suas mãos e o beijou de leve nos lábios, depois encostou suas testas. "Você merece tudo Jay... Você é o homem que eu amo e eu prometo te fazer a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo."

Jared não conseguiu falar nada. Não concordava com Jensen, mas não queria que aquele clima de romance acabasse e o loiro estava fazendo muitas declarações para que ele fosse insensível o suficiente e acabar com tudo.

"Eu não sei nem o que dizer Jen..." Jared simplesmente abraçou seu loiro e soube naquele instante que não conseguiria mais ficar longe daquele corpo cheio de sardas que ele amava tanto.

Uma semana se passou e Jared já estava preocupado com a demora do e-mail de Jeffrey. E o pior era que naquele dia, Jensen havia cismado que queria ir até a cidade e depois conhecer um pouco o local.

Jensen entrou no e Jared estava de costas enquanto pegava alguma coisa no armário.

Aquela cena do moreno com os cabelos molhados e aquelas gotículas que escorriam por suas costas largas era a visão do paraíso e o loiro ficou imediatamente duro. Jared estava com os braços levantados, provavelmente escolhendo uma roupa e Jensen simplesmente não conseguiu se conter. Andou sem fazer barulho na direção do moreno e o abraçou por trás, se esfregando inteiro no corpo úmido de Jared, que a princípio se assustou, mas depois segurou os braços fortes do loiro que o apertavam com urgência e imediatamente sentiu o volume nas calças de Jensen.

"Se você soubesse como fica sexy... quando sai do banho..." Jensen beijou o pescoço de Jared com violência. "Eu preciso agora Jay..."

"Jen..." Jared gemeu quando o loiro segurou sua ereção e começou a massageá-lo com habilidade.

Em seguida, Jensen virou o moreno para que ele ficasse de frente e desceu, distribuindo beijos no pescoço, peito e barriga de Jared, que gemia a cada toque daquela língua tão macia quente e perfeita.

O loiro abriu a calça de Jared devagar, demorando nos movimentos, deixando o moreno praticamente à beira da loucura.

"Jen... mais rápido..." Jared gemia de olhos fechados, encostado no armário do quarto, sentindo que Jensen ao mesmo tempo em que abriu o seu zíper com a velocidade de uma tartaruga, também o acariciava de leve por cima da calça. "Ah... Jen... Assim eu vou gozar muito rápido!"

"Quem disse que eu vou te deixar gozar?" Jensen falou baixando as calças de Jared e deixando à mostra aquele volume imenso, estufando a boxer preta que o moreno usava. "Dessa vez você vai ter que implorar amor..."

Jared ouviu as palavras do seu loiro e quando abriu os olhos viu que Jensen se levantava e o puxava para deitar na cama.

"Implorar?" Jared sorriu diante da expectativa de prazer que havia naqueles olhos verdes. "Eu não vou implorar nada!"

"Vai... Você vai implorar... eu tenho certeza Jay." Jensen tirou sua roupa e deitou por cima do moreno, roçando suas ereções, fazendo o moreno gemer cada vez mais alto.

Jensen então tirou a boxer de Jared e passou a língua por toda a extensão da ereção e segurou os testículos do moreno, fazendo uma massagem torturante.

"Jen!" Jared falou desesperado, querendo gozar mais do que respirar.

"Implora pelo que você quer..." Jensen chupou somente a glande e a soltou fazendo um barulho alto. "Implora... e aí, quem sabe eu te deixo gozar bem gostoso Jay..."

Jared não conseguia raciocinar direito, tamanha era a excitação que sentia. Ouvir as palavras de Jensen só o faziam ficar ainda mais excitado, mas toda vez que estava prestes a gozar, o loiro parava os movimentos e Jared gritava, mas não implorava. Queria prolongar aquela sensação maravilhosa e quando chegou no seu limite, gemeu alto.

"Por favor, Jen... eu imploro! Me deixa gozar, pelo amor de Deus!" Jared finalmente implorou por alívio.

"Agora sim... Goza pra mim... se derrama inteiro na minha boca Jay..." Jensen recomeçou o boquete e Jared ao ouvir que o loiro queria que ele se derramasse naquela boca maravilhosa, gozou forte e demoradamente, sentindo todas as células de seu corpo pulsarem enquanto Jensen bebia o líquido que ele fora o responsável por derramar.

Jared respirava com dificuldade, totalmente esgotado pelo orgasmo inacreditável que tinha acabado de ter e sorriu, olhando para o loiro se tocando, o encarando com cara de tarado.

"Preciso tanto de você Jensen..." Jared sussurrou para o loiro que passava a língua pelos lábios enquanto subia pelo corpo do moreno, acariciando todas as partes que podia. "Jen... eu amo tanto você... Jen..."

Jensen colocou dois dedos dentro da boca de Jared, que chupou com vontade, deixando o loiro totalmente enlouquecido com tanta avidez. Em seguida, retirou seus dedos e iniciou um beijo apaixonado. Direcionou seus dedos lambuzados de saliva até a entrada do moreno, que gemeu dentro da boca de Jensen quando sentiu o primeiro dígito entrar, mas já tinha aprendido que depois daquela dor inicial viria um prazer indescritível. Jensen era, sem sombra de dúvidas, um amante maravilhoso e fazia com que Jared se sentisse a pessoa mais amada do mundo.

Quando Jensen o invadiu com o segundo dígito, Jared já delirava e Jensen percebeu que o moreno já estava duro novamente e pedia por mais contato. O loiro então retirou seus dedos e se posicionou e passou seu pau extremamente duro na entrada do moreno, que gemeu seu nome entre outras palavras desconexas.

Jensen entrou devagar para não machucar o seu amor, mas a vontade era de penetrá-lo de uma vez, bem fundo e se sentir inteiramente naquele lugar quente, acolhedor, gostoso e totalmente entregue.

"Ah... Jen... puta merda..." Jared falou enquanto se sentia ser invadido pelo loiro. A dor era desconfortável, mas suportável e Jared sabia que se agüentasse mais um pouco, sentiria muito prazer. Jensen era cuidadoso, mas o fato dele ser muito grosso incomodava um pouco no início.

"Calma amor... já vai passar..." Jensen se controlava ao máximo para não agir feito um louco e estocar Jared com força. Precisava que ele se acostumasse, precisava ir devagar...

Quando estava inteiramente dentro do moreno, Jensen parou e começou a massagear a ereção de Jared, que já estava bem animada. O loiro alternava a massagem entre seu membro e os testículos, estimulando-o, fazendo com que Jared gemesse cada vez mais alto e quando o moreno começou a se mexer por baixo dele, Jensen não agüentou mais e começou a estocar com vontade.

"Você me deixa louco Jay... Eu te amo... Ah...Jay..." Jensen falava de olhos fechados, segurando as laterais do corpo do moreno, puxando-o com cada vez mais força de encontro a si.

Jared gozou na mão de Jensen, gemendo alto o nome do loiro, sorrindo feliz e satisfeito.

Jensen não demorou nem cinco segundos para gozar intensamente dentro do moreno, com a cabeça para trás, apertando os olhos e a boca entre aberta.

Aquela, com certeza, era a melhor sensação do mundo e Jensen se deixou cair sobre aquele corpo enorme que o recebia para um abraço cheio de carinho e amor.

"Agora estamos prontos pra sair!" Jensen falou sorrindo de dentro do seu moreno, depois que conseguiu recuperar suas forças.

"Mas antes precisamos de um banho!" Jared falou se sentindo relaxado e nem lembrava mais do que ele era. Jensen o fazia se sentir um cara normal, que podia ser feliz, que podia ter esperança de ter uma vida pela frente.

Alona estava preocupada. Já fazia uma semana que tinha colocado seu plano em prática e a cada minuto que passava, sentia que nada iria dar certo.

Pelo menos achava que Jensen tinha voltado ao normal, pois não houve movimentação nenhuma na cidade e com certeza se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa mais grave, ela saberia.

Tinha falado com Jeffrey naquela manhã e ele dissera que hoje à tarde mandaria as informações para Jared sobre ela.

Alona estava preocupada com essa parte do plano, mas sua preocupação não era maior do que saber mais sobre Jensen, ter algum tipo de trunfo nas mãos se aquele loiro folgado atrapalhasse seus planos. Alguma coisa em seu íntimo dizia que Jensen não era pouca merda e que ela estaria totalmente ferrada se Jared falasse alguma coisa sobre o que havia acontecido naquela tarde.

A loira percebeu que a única chance que teria de obter sucesso naquela operação toda, seria ter alguma coisa para usar contra Jensen.

Quando finalmente o e-mail chegou, Alona não pode acreditar na criatividade de Jeffrey ao inventar um dossiê com a sua história. Mas o que deixou a loira de boca aberta mesmo foi o que leu sobre Jensen. O cara era podre de rico e seu pai era dono da maior cadeia de hotéis dos EUA.

"Eu sabia que esse loiro não era pouca merda!" Alona sorriu e pensou na possibilidade de trocar Jared por Jensen, mas igual a Jeffrey, a loira sabia que era muito mais fácil enganar o moreno, que era mais ingênuo e totalmente inseguro. Uma verdadeira pena, já que ela tinha ficado louca por Jensen.

Alona leu que Jensen tinha se metido em várias confusões, entre elas um acidente de carro enquanto dirigia bêbado e atropelara algumas pessoas. Não houve mortes, mas o loiro respondeu um processo, mas com a influência do pai, conseguiu como pena somente alguns trabalhos sociais.

Jensen já havia se envolvido com vários homens, mas segundo o dossiê, o pai não sabia que ele era gay e pensava que namorava uma tal de Daneel Harris, que era atriz e modelo.

Realmente Alona teria que ler com mais atenção, mas teria que deixar para fazer isso à noite, pois agora precisava trabalhar. Afinal, não era filha de gente rica e tinha que correr atrás de seu sustento.

Depois que tomou um banho, Alona desceu para render Chad no mercado, mas não esperava que desse de cara com Jared e Jensen parados, olhando para ela.

Como sempre acontecia, Jared estava super nervoso e agitado. Jensen ainda tomava banho e o moreno decidiu verificar mais uma vez se Jeffrey já havia enviado o e-mail com as informações sobre Alona.

Sorriu satisfeito quando viu que havia uma nova mensagem na sua caixa de entrada e era de Jeffrey. Abriu e começou a ler atentamente o dossiê. Jared percebeu que a vida da loira tinha sido muito sofrida, que seus pais haviam morrido quando ela ainda era pequena e que teve que morar com a tia, de quem herdou o mercado na cidade.

Quanto mais Jared lia, mais ele mudava a última impressão que teve de Alona. Com certeza, ela não seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa contra Jensen. E por que faria?

"Estou pronto amor!" Jensen entrou na biblioteca, dando um susto em Jared. "Desculpe Jay. Não queria te assustar."

Jensen notou que Jared estava lendo alguma coisa de importante, pois seu semblante era de pura concentração, mas achou que era alguma coisa relacionada com medicina ou algo do tipo.

"Aquela loira aguada sumiu mesmo hein Jay!" Jensen falou enquanto pegava um livro da estante e o folheava.

"É verdade Jen. Mas naquele dia que você se sentiu mal, eu praticamente a expulsei daqui... mas depois me arrependi." Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos, pensativo.

"Ah... se arrependeu é?" Jensen recolocou o livro na estante e se virou para o moreno. "Pois eu achei bem feito!"

"Jensen!" Jared sorriu para a cara emburrada do loiro.

"Eu vi Jared..." Jensen disse baixo e fechou os olhos. "Eu vi você dois aqui na biblioteca..."

Jared ficou sem saber o que fazer. Ele não esperava que Jensen os tivesse visto.

"Por que não me contou que viu?" Jared perguntou vendo que o loiro se aproximava dele, sem o encarar.

"Eu... Não sei... eu fiquei com medo de você ter gostado mais dos beijos dela do que dos meus e Jared, eu sei que você sempre foi hétero..."

"Não mais Jen... Foi difícil no começo aceitar que eu estava completamente apaixonado por um homem, mas agora... Eu não me importo se me chamarem de gay, porque se essa palavra significar o meu amor por você, tudo bem então! Eu sou gay!" Jared sorriu abertamente para o loiro que o olhava em adoração.

Jensen nunca imaginou ouvir aquelas palavras do moreno e se derreteu. Se aproximou de Jared e tocou em seu rosto, sem conseguir esconder sua satisfação ou ouvir que Jared o amava.

"E tem mais uma coisa... Eu nunca trocaria seus beijos pelos dela, porque ninguém tem uma boca igual a sua Jen..." Jared completou e sorriu para o seu amor.

"Eu amo você..." Jensen conseguiu dizer, pois parecia que seu coração sairia pela boca a qualquer instante.

"Tem certeza que quer sair hoje, Jen?" Jared fez uma careta e depois sorriu. "Você me deu uma canseira! Não estou agüentando nem andar... Você é muito grande amor..."

Jensen soltou uma gargalhada alta ao ouvir as palavras de Jared, que somente nesse instante reparou o que tinha falado e ficou com vergonha.

"Olha aqui Padalecki, não pensa que vai me enrolar com esse negócio!" Jensen se aproximou mais ainda do seu moreno e sentou no colo dele, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. "Nós vamos até a cidade e assunto acabado!"

"Mas esse loiro é muito mandão!" Jared abraçou Jensen sorrindo, beijando seus lábios em seguida. "E eu amo quando você me chama de Padalecki, sabia?"

Quando estava com Jensen em seus braços, Jared praticamente esquecia das tragédias da sua vida, da sua aparência, da sua vida solitária. Ele simplesmente se sentia a pessoa mais amada do mundo e sabia que podia confiar naquele loiro meio marrento mais lindo do mundo.

"É bom você se acostumar Padalecki! Eu gosto de mandar e principalmente que me obedeçam, ouviu?" Jensen falou com a voz rouca no ouvido do moreno, que imediatamente ficou duro. "Ah... e o Padalecki de baixo gosta de me obedecer..."

"Você não imagina como ele está doido pra te obedecer agora..." O moreno se mexeu um pouco na cadeira para que Jensen sentisse o seu real estado.

Jensen sorriu de prazer por provocar aquele tipo de reação no homem que amava.

"Você é esperto Jay... Mas eu sou mais!" Jensen falou rindo e se levantou do colo do moreno, andando na direção da porta. "Agora levanta esse seu traseiro delicioso daí e vamos embora!"

Jared suspirou e se levantou, sentindo imediatamente uma fisgada na coxa.

"Jay... tudo bem amor?" Jensen praticamente voou para o lado do moreno quando viu sua expressão de dor e segurou em seu braço.

As dores de Jared tinham diminuído significativamente, mas às vezes, quando ele ficava nervoso ou estressado, ela voltava.

"Tudo bem Jen... Já vai passar." Jared sentou novamente e notou que Jensen havia saído da biblioteca, voltando segundos depois com o remédio e um copo de água.

"Toma isso amor..." O loiro entregou o copo e os comprimidos.

Jared tomou o remédio e sorriu, colocando o copo em cima da mesa, vendo que era analisado por um Jensen com a testa franzida. "Nós não vamos mais à cidade. Você vai deitar agora e descansar um pouco e amanhã a gente vai passear, se você estiver melhor."

Jared, mesmo sentindo dor, teve que rir de Jensen e todo aquele cuidado desnecessário, mas muito lindo.

"Não exagera Jen!" Jared se levantou novamente, devagar e andou na direção de Jensen, que o olhava preocupado.

Jared tinha finalmente conseguido um motivo para não ir até a cidade, mas por algum motivo, dessa vez ele queria ir. Precisava falar com Alona, tentar se desculpar pela atitude rude da semana anterior e queria mostrar um pouco da cidade para o seu loiro.

"Olha, nós vamos até o mercado e depois a gente dá uma volta pelos lugares mais bonitos daqui." Jared sorriu e abraçou Jensen, que repousou sua cabeça no peito do moreno. "E depois a gente volta, janta e passa a noite em claro! O que acha?"

"Mas você está bem tarado Padalecki!" Jensen falou dando um beijo no pescoço de Jared e o abraçou mais forte em seguida, desejando não soltá-lo nunca mais.

"Vamos logo pra gente voltar rápido Jen..." Jared se afastou um pouco de Jensen e acariciou seu rosto lindo e perfeito, sorrindo. "Essa noite está prometendo hein!"

Os dois saíram abraçados em direção ao Impala.

Jensen insistiu para dirigir, apesar dos protestos de Jared dizendo que já estava bem e que tinha plenas condições de dirigir. Mas ainda assim, Jensen não deixou e entrou do lado do motorista.

Assim que estacionou o Impala na porta do mercado, Jared, que até agora estava calmo, começou a suar.

"Hey...hey amor..." Jensen notou o nervosismo do moreno e imediatamente pegou a mão dele. "Calma Jay! Você confia em mim?"

Jensen o olhava com carinho, tentando acalmar o seu amor. Por alguns instantes, o loiro esqueceu que Jared ficava inseguro e tinha medo das pessoas. Ele só se sentia à vontade com Jensen.

Jared assentiu e passou a mão pela testa, ajeitando sua máscara e em seguida sorriu fraco para o loiro.

"Eu estou bem. Me dê só mais um minuto Jen." Jared falou forçando sua respiração para voltar ao normal e fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar.

"Quer voltar?" Jensen perguntou angustiado.

"Não... Vamos fazer isso... juntos..." Jared falou e apertou a mão do seu loiro. "Enquanto você estiver comigo, eu sei que posso fazer tudo Jen."

"Eu sempre vou estar com você Jared..." Jensen sorriu e deu um selinho no moreno antes de saírem do carro.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – Reconhecimento**

Durante o pequeno percurso que eles andaram até o mercado, Jensen olhava para os lados discretamente, lançando olhares de poucos amigos para as pessoas que cochichavam enquanto Jared andava devagar ao lado dele.

Jensen, ao perceber que Jared estava mais nervoso a cada segundo, passou seu braço pelos ombros do moreno, mostrando que ele estava ali e não ia deixar que nada acontecesse.

Entraram no mercado e Jared respirou fundo, secando o suor da testa. Jensen segurou a mão suada do moreno e a apertou entre as suas, olhando sorrindo para o moreno.

"Você foi ótimo! Está tudo bem agora..." Jensen acariciou os cabelos do moreno e sorriu.

Jared assentiu e tentou sorrir.

Viram Alona entrando no mercado pelos fundos e sorriram para ela.

"Jensen! Jared! Que surpresa!" Alona disfarçou e sorriu dando um beijo no rosto de Jared e se deliciando com o beijo no rosto lindo de Jensen. "Nem tive a chance de agradecer mais uma vez pelo que vocês fizeram naquele dia!"

"E nós queríamos nos desculpar por praticamente te expulsar de lá, mas é que fiquei tão preocupado com o Jen que..." Jared falava e olhou para Jensen.

O loiro sabia que teria que cooperar para não desagradar Jared e suspirou.

"Isso mesmo Alona!" Jensen falou sorridente. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo naquele dia, mas agora está tudo bem!"

Alona sorriu aliviada por saber que Jensen estava bem e olhou para Jared, imaginando se ele já tinha lido o que Jeffrey havia lhe enviado.

Jensen pegou a mão de Jared entre as suas e viu quando a loira percebeu e não gostou da cara que ela fez.

"Algum problema Alona?" Jensen perguntou cínico, sorrindo.

"Problema? Não, nenhum problema. Por que?" A loira disse sorrindo também, percebendo que Jensen tinha visto sua cara de desagrado quando o loiro pegou a mão de Jared.

"Não sei... Você ficou séria de repente..." Jensen apertou a mão de Jared, que se virou para ele e sorriu. "Bom, agora temos que ir. Só passamos aqui para falar com você."

"E você Jensen? Pretende ficar até quando aqui pela cidade antes de voltar para casa?" Alona alfinetou o loiro e percebeu o sorriso sumir do rosto do moreno.

"Ainda não sei. Talvez eu não vá embora tão cedo quanto algumas pessoas imaginam, mas enfim..." Jensen respondeu e acariciou o cabelo do moreno.

"Eu queria oferecer um jantar para vocês dois lá no meu restaurante. Um pequeno agradecimento pelo que fizeram por mim." Alona convidou, notando que Jared estava sério e olhava para Jensen.

"Claro! Pode marcar que nós iremos, não é amor?" Jensen se virou para o moreno, que o olhava espantado.

"Jen... eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia..." Jared falou baixo. "A gente pode conversar sobre isso depois?"

"Claro Jay!" Jensen se virou para Alona e sorriu da forma mais sexy que conseguiu. "Depois te damos a resposta se poderemos ir, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem, Jen! Tchau Jared!" Alona sorriu e acenou para os dois que deixavam o mercado.

Jared e Jensen estavam saindo do mercado quando um homem passou por eles correndo.

"Pelo amor de Deus! Minha filha precisa de um médico urgente!" O homem gritava e Jared o reconheceu.

Era o homem que o tinha empurrado e humilhado por ele estar falando com a sua filha.

Alona saiu do mercado correndo e foi saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Mas o que aconteceu Mark?" A loira perguntou para o homem que parecia desesperado.

"A Rose está ardendo em febre e delirando! Eu fui até o posto e eles disseram que não tem médico por lá!" Pellegrino disse e colocou as mãos na cabeça.

Jared assistia com Jensen de longe, já perto do Impala e o moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos. Rose era a menininha que havia falado com ele naquela manhã. Ele não podia deixar que nada acontecesse com ela, mas aquele homem não o deixaria chegar perto de sua filha de jeito nenhum.

"O Jared é médico Mark!" Alona falou apontando para o moreno. "Ele é pediatra e vai saber o que fazer!"

"O que?" Mark falou olhando para Jared, que a essa altura estava o encarando sério. "Isso é verdade?"

"Claro que é verdade!" A loira correu até onde Jared estava e segurou em seu braço. "Por favor Jared! Ajude a Rose!"

"Alona, eu não sei se o pai dela vai querer... da última vez, você lembra o que aconteceu..." Jared estava suando muito e querendo ajudar, mas tinha receio da reação do homem.

"Mark!" Alona o chamou e ele passou as mãos pelo cabelos, andando na direção do moreno.

"Jay... tem certeza disso?" Jensen que até agora estava calado, se manifestou. "Calma... Eu vou ficar com você o tempo todo."

Mark Pellegrino era um homem muito orgulhoso e ele se lembrava muito bem do que havia feito no dia que encontrara sua filha conversando com aquele monstro. Mas, naquele momento, o que mais importava era a saúde de sua pequena Rose e nada mais. Sendo assim, engoliu seu orgulho e se aproximou de Jared, que o olhava com receio.

"Olha, eu sei que não agi de maneira correta naquele dia, mas se você é mesmo médico, por favor, faça minha filha ficar boa!" Mark falou e segurou a mão de Jared. "Por favor, Jared?"

Era a primeira vez que ele ouvia seu nome na boca de alguém da cidade que não fosse Alona e sorriu.

"Onde ela está?" Jared perguntou e Mark sorriu aliviado.

"Ela está em casa com a minha esposa." Pellegrino respondeu.

"Vai na frente, que a gente te segue!" Jensen falou entrando no carro. "Mas o Jay precisa passar em casa e pegar a maleta dele, tudo bem?"

Jensen estava no comando e Jared, mesmo nervoso, sorriu da atitude do loiro. Ele era mandão mesmo!

"Tudo bem. Eu sigo vocês até a casa do monst.. quer dizer... desculpe. Até a casa do Jared e depois a gente segue lá pra casa. Pode ser?" Mark perguntou e sentiu que ficou vermelho por quase ter chamado Jared de monstro.

"Esse cara é um babaca Jay! Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso?" Jensen perguntou enquanto entrava na estrada que daria na casa de Jared.

"Não estou fazendo isso por ele, Jen..." O moreno disse e olhou para Jensen. "A Rose é a menina que eu conversava naquele dia em que o pai dela humilhou na cidade..."

"Filho da puta!" Jensen xingou baixo e apertou o volante com as mãos. "Mas o que importa é a garotinha. Depois eu cuido desse babaca!"

Jared teve que rir das palavras do loiro.

"Você não vai fazer nada Jen! E acelera esse carro por que eu tenho uma paciente me aguardando!" Jared falou e Jensen pisou fundo.

Jared entrou o mais rápido que pode em casa para pegar sua maleta e mais algumas coisas enquanto Mark o aguardava com Jensen do lado de fora.

"Então foi você que humilhou o Jay na cidade?" Jensen perguntou sem conseguir se conter.

"Eu... desculpe... Não era a minha intenção, mas ele estava com a mão em cima da minha filha e eu me descontrolei!" Mark disse se sentindo nervoso com aquela conversa.

"Em primeiro lugar, o Jared não estava com a mão em cima da sua filha! Ele apenas conversava com ela e mexeu em seu cabelo por que a sua filha era parecida com a dele que morreu queimada enquanto ele tentava salvá-la!" Jensen falou chegando bem perto de Pellegrino, que se encolheu. "Ele se queimou e machucou a perna tentando salvar a mulher e a filha naquele incêndio. O Jay não merece ser tratado como se fosse um animal, um monstro ou um psicopata por vocês!"

"Eu não sabia disso... eu... me desculpe..." Mark estava abismado com o que aquele loiro acabara de contar e tapou a boca com as mãos quando imaginou o sofrimento daquele homem, que além de perder a família tinha ficado desfigurado e manco.

"Eu vou ser bem sincero Mark. Se dependesse de mim, ele não iria porra nenhuma na sua casa e você teria que se virar para salvar a sua filhinha!" Jensen finalizou e viu que Jared saía de sua casa, vindo na direção dele. "Espero que você se desculpe com ele depois..."

"Já peguei tudo! Vamos?" Jared perguntou e Mark assentiu, entrando no carro.

Jensen olhou para Jared, que parecia muito concentrado. O moreno era realmente um homem admirável, pois apesar de tudo que tinha acontecido, em nenhum minuto ele ficou na dúvida se iria ou não.

"Ok. Acho que chegamos!" Jensen parou o carro ao lado do de Mark e olhou para Jared que já abria a porta do carro. "Jay? Vai correr tudo bem..."

"Obrigado por estar ao meu lado Jen!" Jared falou e sorriu para o seu loiro.

"Eu amo você Jay..." Jensen depositou um selinho nos lábios do moreno e o deixou sair do Impala.

"Sr. Pellegrino, por favor, me conte o que aconteceu?" Jared perguntou ao pai de Rose enquanto caminhavam até a humilde casa de Mark.

"Por favor, me chame de Mark, Jared." Mark falou abrindo a porta da casa e convidando Jared e Jensen para entrarem. "Ela pegou chuva quando voltava da escola ontem e quando acordou hoje, não quis levantar da cama. Quando coloquei o termômetro vi que ela estava com 41 graus de febre."

"Jen, espere aqui. Eu já volto!" Jared falou para o loiro, que assentiu apreensivo.

Jared então seguiu pelo corredor atrás de Mark.

"E você deu algum remédio para ela ou não?" Jared perguntou parando na porta do quarto que devia ser o de Rose.

"Dei um analgésico, mas não adiantou. Ela não quis comer nada e vomitou um pouco." Mark falava desesperado. "E agora ela começou a delirar e não respondia mais as minhas perguntas nem as de Helen.

"Entendi..." Jared analisava as possibilidades enquanto Mark falava.

"Helen, meu bem. Eu trouxe o médico para ver a nossa Rose." Mark abriu a porta e a mulher cobriu a boca para não gritar quando viu a figura de Jared atrás do marido. "Não precisa se preocupar. Esse é o Jared, ele é médico pediatra e vai nos ajudar, querida."Ele vai examinar a Rose agora."

"Boa tarde Sra. Helen. Meu nome é Jared Padalecki e conforme seu marido falou, sou médico e gostaria de examinar sua filha." Jared estendeu a mão e Helen, mesmo com um pouco se medo, a apertou.

"Fique a vontade doutor." Helen falou sentindo uma coisa boa emanar daquele homem , que mesmo com aquela aparência horrível, parecia ser uma ótima pessoa e nessas coisas, Helen nunca se enganava.

Jared assentiu e se aproximou da cama onde a pequena Rose estava deitada, coberta até o pescoço e suava, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

"Rose? Consegue me ouvir princesa?" Jared falou colocando o estetoscópio no ouvido e ouvindo o peito da menina. O moreno percebeu que o peito dela chiava e ela ainda estava com febre.

Colocou o termômetro novamente embaixo do braço de Rose e passou a mão pelos cabelos suados da menina.

"Rose?" Jared chamou novamente e a menina abriu seus olhinhos azuis e, por incrível que pareça, sorriu ao ver que era seu amigo Jared.

"Você não é o Tio Jared?" Rose sorriu um pouco e tossiu.

Jared se emocionou com o fato de Rose ainda se lembrar dele e sorriu enquanto retirava o termômetro, vendo que a febre estava em 39 graus.

"Sou eu mesmo! Mas a sua memória é muito boa Rose!" Jared sorriu e tirou os inúmeros cobertores que cobriam a menina.

"A febre dela está em 39 graus e não está tão alta assim." O moreno se virou para Mark e Helen que o observavam calados no canto do quarto. "Ela não pode ficar coberta com essa quantidade de coisas, precisa tomar uma banho quase frio e depois eu vou examiná-la."

Mark assentiu e Helen pegou Rose nos braços, a levando para o pequeno banheiro.

"Mas o que ela tem é grave, doutor?" Mark perguntou apreensivo e Jared sorriu de maneira simpática.

"Ela está com uma gripe muito forte, que pode se tornar uma pneumonia se não for cuidada." Jared falou abrindo a sua maleta e retirando um bloco, caneta e seu carimbo de médico. "Mas acho que se ela seguir o tratamento correto, em uma semana vai estar nova em folha correndo por aí."

O moreno sorriu ao ver a expressão de alívio do pai de Rose.

"Fica calmo Mark, vai ficar tudo bem agora." Jared colocou a mão no ombro do homem, que assentiu agradecido.

Helen voltou com Rose enrolada numa toalha e um pouco mais desperta agora. Assim que viu Jared, sorriu e esticou os braçinhos para o moreno.

"O tio Jared é médico?" Rose perguntou quando Jared a pegou no colo e a colocou sentada na cama.

"Sou sim, Rose." Jared sorria para a menina que o analisava inteiro. "Mas agora vamos ver como estão os seus pulmões mocinha."

Jared recolocou o estetoscópio e o colocou nas costas da menina, pedindo que ela respirasse pela boca. Felizmente o pulmão estava limpo.

Depois que terminou, pediu que ela abrisse bem a boca e examinou a garganta de Rose.

"É mocinha... a senhorita está com a garganta inflamada e com uma gripe danada!" Jared sorriu e indicou para que Helen a vestisse enquanto ele prescrevia a medicação. "Agora, eu quero que você dê esse antibiótico de 8 em 8 horas por dez dias."

Jared escrevia a receita e explicava para Mark e Helen tudo que deveriam fazer.

"Eu vou ganhar bombom?" Rose perguntou sorrindo, se deitando na cama novamente.

"Hoje só tem pirulito. Serve?" Jared se aproximou da cama e sentou na beirada, estendendo o doce para a menina. "Mas você tem que ficar de repouso, tem que tomar o remédio direitinho pra ficar boa. Combinado?" O moreno piscou para a menina, que piscou de volta.

"Combinado!" Rose falou e deitou, dormindo cinco minutos depois.

"Não se preocupem. Ela vai ficar bem." Jared falou enquanto guardava seu material e estendia a receita e algumas caixas de remédio para Mark. "Preciso que

ela comece a tomar o remédio hoje e por isso trouxe essa amostra grátis comigo. Amanhã você pode ir até a farmácia e buscar o restante."

Mark e Helen olhavam para Jared enquanto ele retirava duas caixas de dentro de sua maleta.

"Não precisa Jared. Amanhã eu compro tudo!" Mark sorriu com a generosidade daquele homem.

"Eu faço questão Mark! Amanhã vocês passam lá na farmácia e apenas pegam os remédios. O tratamento da Rose será por minha conta." Jared sorriu e olhou para a menina adormecida. "É um presente meu pra ela."

"Muito obrigada, doutor... Eu nem sei como agradecer!" Helen pegou a mão de Jared e sorriu.

"Não precisa agradecer Sra. Helen. E qualquer coisa que precisarem, podem me chamar a qualquer hora que for." Jared disse e saiu do quarto sendo seguido por Mark e Helen.

"E aí Jay? Tudo bem com a menina?" Jensen se levantou do sofá com um pulo quando os três entraram na sala.

"Só uma gripe forte e uma amigdalite. Ela vai ficar bem!" Jared respondeu sorrindo para o loiro.

"Você tomam um café conosco? Por favor... será um prazer doutor." Helen falou e foi para a cozinha sorrindo.

"Jared, eu preciso conversar com você..." Mark falou e indicou para que o moreno sentasse no sofá ao lado de Jensen. "Sinceramente eu queria me desculpar pela minha atitude naquele dia na cidade..."

"Tudo bem Mark. Já passou." Jared disse e Jensen colocou a mão em cima da mão do moreno.

"Não. Não está tudo bem. Ninguém merece ser tratado daquela maneira e eu peço que me perdoe pela minha total falta de sensibilidade e ignorância... por favor..."

"Mark, está tudo bem. O que importa é que a Rose não tem nada grave e tudo deu certo no final."

"E quanto lhe devemos pela consulta?" Mark perguntou imaginando o preço que Jared cobraria e se ele teria esse valor em casa.

"Como eu falei antes..." Jared sorriu ao falar. "É um presente para a Rose. Então eu não vou cobrar nada!"

"Mas Jared..." Mark ainda tentou argumentar, mas o moreno foi irredutível e insistiu em não cobrar nada.

Helen entrou na sala com uma bandeja que tinha café fresco e alguns biscoitinhos caseiros.

"Por favor, doutor... deixa que eu sirvo o senhor." Helen sorriu e serviu Jared de uma xícara e estendeu o prato de biscoitos para que ele se servisse de alguns.

Jared era educado demais e não teve alternativa a não ser aceitar. E não se arrependeu, pois os biscoitos realmente estavam uma delícia.

"Por favor, podem me chamar de Jared e não de doutor." Jared falou e bebeu um gole de café.

Jensen continuava mudo diante da atitude daquelas pessoas. Eles estavam gostando da companhia de Jared e Jensen suspirou aliviado com a possibilidade de que se um dia tivesse que se afastar, teria alguém para olhar por seu moreno enquanto ele não voltasse.

"Jared, como poderei te agradecer por tudo, meu filho?" Helen perguntou e pegou a mão do médico entre as suas. "E você pode me chamar de Helen."

"Helen, somente cuide da Rose do jeito que vocês fazem e a amem mais que tudo." Jared falou meio emocionado e sorriu para a mulher.

Jensen estava com vontade de chorar também diante daquela cena inusitada.

"Bem, agora vamos deixar vocês descansarem também e amanhã eu passo aqui para ver como ela está." Jared se levantou devagar, ajudado por Jensen e apertou a mão de Mark. "E não se esqueçam que podem me chamar a hora que for. Se sentirem que ela não está bem ou reclamando de alguma dor, me chamem que eu venho correndo."

"Obrigado Jared. Muito obrigado por tudo!" Mark falou e acompanhou os dois homens até a porta.

Enquanto Jensen dirigia, Jared não conseguia parar de sorrir.

"Ela se lembrou de mim Jen!" O moreno disse de repente. "Você acredita que ela se lembrou de mim?"

"Quem? A Rose?" Jensen se virou para Jared e viu a felicidade estampada no rosto do moreno.

"Ela se lembrou do meu nome e tudo! Perguntou se o tio Jared era médico!" Jared sorriu ao lembrar da menina perguntando isso para ele.

"Mas você é inesquecível mesmo Jay... e é por isso que a cada dia eu te amo mais." Jensen parou em frente a casa de Jared e olhou para o seu amor.

"Eu estou me sentindo tão bem por ter ajudado aquela menina Jen... Eu não sei, mas me senti diferente, como seu pudesse realmente ajudar alguém..."

"Mas você ajudou aquela família Jay... Eles viram que você é uma boa pessoa, competente no que faz..." Jensen saiu do carro e ajudou Jared a sair, pois sentiu que o moreno estava com dor. "Vem... Vamos tomar o seu remédio, amor."

Eles entraram na casa e Jared sentou no sofá fazendo uma cara de dor. Jensen se preocupou, pois Jared já havia tomado o remédio antes deles saírem para a cidade.

"Acho que teremos que deixar o nosso passeio para outro dia." Jared sorriu e Jensen lhe entregou o vidro de comprimidos e um copo com água.

"Jen, você contou pra Alona que eu era pediatra?" Jared perguntou de repente.

"Que eu me lembre, não. Eu achei que você tinha falado pra ela." Jensen respondeu intrigado.

"É... Eu devo ter comentado por alto, mas não estou lembrando." Jared concluiu e fez uma cara de dor quando sentiu uma fisgada forte na coxa.

"Jay... eu estava pensando. E se a gente fosse num médico que eu conheço lá em Nova York pra ver essa sua perna?" Jensen sentou no sofá ao lado do moreno e de leve começou a massagear a coxa e o joelho dele.

"Jen... eu tive um dia tão bom. Não vamos estragar com uma conversa que não vai levar a lugar nenhum, por favor." Jared se recostou no sofá e fechou os olhos enquanto Jensen continuava a massagem. "Eu não vou para Nova York ver médico nenhum..."

"Nem por mim?" Jensen perguntou e parou a massagem, fazendo com que Jared abrisse os olhos e o encarasse sério.

"Não faz isso comigo..." Jared esticou o braço e tocou o rosto do loiro. "Não me coloca numa situação dessa. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que se eu for, não vai dar certo Jen. Eu sei que você pensa que sou ingênuo e tudo mais, mas eu sei muito bem que na sua vida em Nova York não tem, nem nunca vai ter lugar pra alguém como eu."

Jensen se calou e recomeçou a massagem na perna de Jared. Realmente, o moreno estava coberto de razão. Mas Jensen não queria pensar assim, não queria imaginar que não poderiam ser felizes juntos. E como todo bom pisciano, o loiro sonhava que poderia ser feliz com Jared em qualquer lugar do mundo. Até na sua casa em Nova York, com seus amigos e sua família.

"Jay... eu te amo tanto..." Jensen falou e beijou Jared nos lábios. O moreno correspondeu prontamente e abraçou o loiro, segurando em sua nuca.

Jensen desceu sua boca pelo pescoço de Jared e levantou a camisa do moreno, mordiscando sua pele de leve, fazendo Jared gemer baixo.

"Jen..." Jared gemeu o nome do seu loiro, que continuava aquele caminho prazeroso alternando sua língua quente, mordidas leves e beijos.

"Não se mexe amor... Deixa eu cuidar de você... deixa eu fazer a sua dor passar..." Jensen disse olhando para Jared e tocou sua ereção por cima da calça do moreno, tirando o cinto e depois abriu o zíper, fazendo-o arquear as costas quando tocou com a boca por cima da boxer, a sua ereção.

"Eu... amo... v-você... Jensen..." Jared gemeu enquanto Jensen abocanhava de uma vez o pênis do moreno. "Ah... Jen..."

Jensen chupava com uma vontade incrível e não demorou muito tempo para que Jared gozasse gostoso na boca do loiro.

As notícias chegaram rápido no ouvido de Alona e ela soube que além de Jared não ter cobrado nada pela consulta, ainda iria pagar os remédios da menina. Os Pellegrino estavam muito agradecidos e falando maravilhas do moreno pela cidade.

A loira sentiu um frio na barriga ao pensar no que estava planejado para Jared. Jeffrey já tinha tudo arquitetado em sua mente e Alona não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

No fundo ela gostava de Jared, mesmo sabendo que jamais se envolveria com ele. Mas o moreno parecia ser uma pessoa boa e talvez se ela contasse todo o plano que Jeffrey tinha arquitetado contra ele, Jared conseguisse livrá-la de tudo e ainda sairia eternamente agradecido no final.

É... Até que não era uma má idéia...

Jensen acordou no dia seguinte e viu que Jared dormia tranqüilo. O loiro já estava tão acostumado com o rosto de Jared que nem via mais marca nenhuma, mas pensou internamente que Misha poderia dar um jeito naquele rosto.

Sorriu com essa possibilidade e saiu da cama sem fazer barulho. Foi andando até a biblioteca e ligou para o moreno, que era um de seus melhores amigos.

Misha era um dos melhores cirurgiões plásticos que Jensen conhecia e o loiro já visualizava em sua mente como Jared ficaria se por acaso aceitasse viajar com ele.

"Misha? Sou eu!" Jensen falou quando o amigo atendeu. "Preciso de um favor seu!"

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Descobertas**

Jensen estava animado quando Jared acordou. O café estava pronto e a mesa posta.

"Caiu da cama Jen?" Jared falou bocejando e sentou na cadeira que o loiro indicava.

"Só estava sem sono e como não conseguia dormir, decidi levantar e preparar nosso café." Jensen serviu uma xícara para Jared e outra para ele enquanto falava. "Além do mais você perecia cansado e eu fiquei com pena de te acordar."

Jensen pegou a jarra de suco e a colocou sobre a mesa, e em seguida abraçou seu moreno por trás, sentindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso que Jared exalava. O loiro beijou de leve os lábios de Jared e depois sentou em seu lugar na mesa.

"Que horas você vai visitar a Rose, amor?" Jensen pegou a jarra de suco e serviu um pouco para ele.

"Depois do almoço, por que?" Jared tomou um gole do café e observou Jensen. "Está tudo bem, Jen? Você parece meio agitado..."

"Tudo! Por que não estaria tudo bem?" Jensen tentou disfarçar um pouco sua empolgação e sorriu para o seu moreno, que apenas riu para o seu loiro.

Jensen havia combinado que Misha apareceria ali dentro de dois dias e o loiro já estava ansioso com a chegada de seu grande amigo e precisava ligar para ele antes e saber a últimas novidades. Mas para Jared, seria uma visita surpresa, uma coisa que Jensen não sabia que ia acontecer.

Jensen havia pedido para que Misha tentasse pegar alguma informação de Jared no hospital que ele ficara internado e dar uma olhada no caso.

"Você vai ficar chateado se eu não for na casa da Rose com você?" Jensen perguntou distraidamente passando manteiga no pão.

"Claro que não Jen! Mas você pretende ir a algum lugar?" Jared olhou curioso para o seu loiro.

"Não... eu estava pensando em ligar para a seguradora e perguntar se eles podem vir buscar o carro aqui." Jensen disse sorrindo, se referindo ao carro alugado que ainda estava na garagem e bebeu um gole de suco. "Você se importa se eu usar o telefone?"

"Pode usar à vontade Jen!" Jared sorriu e pegou a mão do loiro que estava apoiada em cima da mesa, sem coragem de perguntar quando ele voltaria para casa. "Eu te amo sabia?"

"Jay... Eu também te amo..." Jensen sorriu e beijou a mão do moreno, sem imaginar a angústia que se passava dentro do peito de Jared.

Depois que almoçaram, Jared se trocou e quando foi até a sala parecia que ele ia para uma festa, de tão arrumado e perfumado que estava.

"Onde é a festa?" Jensen perguntou rindo, analisando Jared de cima até embaixo.

"Não brinca Jen! Como eu estou?" Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos, se achando ridículo.

"Você está simplesmente..." Jensen passou a língua nos lábios e sorriu.

"O que?" Jared já estava suando.

"Jay... você está lindo amor!" Jensen respondeu e se aproximou do moreno ajeitando a gola de sua camisa. "Você é lindo!"

"Esqueci que a sua opinião não conta Jen!" Jared teve que rir do loiro.

"Como assim não conta? É claro que conta porra!" Jensen riu alto e beijou de leve os lábios do moreno. "Aliás, eu pensei que a minha opinião era a única que importava pra você Jared!"

"Claro que é Jen!" Jared se olhou no espelho que Jensen tinha insistido em tirar da biblioteca e colocar na sala e fez uma careta ajeitando o cabelo por cima da máscara. "Porra, como eu odeio essa máscara..."

Jensen sorriu internamente, lembrando que a chegada de Misha pudesse mudar essa questão para sempre.

"Olha amor, se acalma. Senta aqui um minuto?" Jensen pegou o moreno pela mão e o puxou para que sentasse no sofá. "Você vai até lá, examina a Rose e volta rápido pra mim!"

Jared sorriu enquanto olhava para aqueles olhos verdes e aquelas sardas tão lindas... O moreno poderia viajar por horas somente olhando para Jensen, ainda mais se ele estivesse sorrindo.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou seguir o seu conselho, mas se comporta ouviu, Sr. Ackles!" Jared apertou Jensen em seus braços e acariciou a nuca do loiro, beijando-o nos lábios em seguida.

"Isso, amor. Mas não demora porque você nem foi ainda e eu já estou morrendo de saudades..." Jensen se sentia nas nuvens nos braços fortes daquele homem que ele tanto amava. "Pensando bem... você bem que poderia se atrasar um pouquinho... o que acha?" Jensen falou passando a mão de leve sobre a ereção do moreno, que gemeu no ouvido do loiro, o fazendo ficar mais duro ainda.

"Eu acho uma ótima idéia... mas eu vou ficar todo amarrotado e suado e..." Jared começou a falar, mas foi calado com um beijo arrebatador do loiro.

"Eu vou cuidar de tudo... Eu prometo despir você de modo que a sua roupa ficará intacta..." Jensen beijou o pescoço do moreno, percorrendo com a língua até a boca. "E quanto ao suor, eu prometo te dar o banho mais gostoso que você já tomou na vida..."

"É... realmente essa proposta é tentadora e eu não tenho como recusar..." Jared falou sorrindo e segurou o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos, encarando-o. "Eu amo você..."

Jensen se levantou do sofá e, bem lentamente, começou a despir Jared, que permanecia parado e calado, só observando os movimentos do seu loiro. De vez em quanto ele soltava um gemido ou fechava os olhos e quando Jensen, finalmente, tirou sua boxer, entendeu o que estava prestes a acontecer e se sentiu mais duro que de costume. Jensen ajeitou as roupas que havia tirado de Jared em cima da poltrona com cuidado e sorriu para o moreno.

"Jen..." O moreno gemeu quando viu Jensen tirando sua própria roupa e quando ficou totalmente pelado, achou que fosse gozar somente com aquela cena.

Inesperadamente, Jensen se aproximou de Jared e roçou suas ereções, beijando-lhe os lábios e acariciando cada pedacinho de seu corpo. Depois que se sentiu satisfeito com as reações que provocava no seu moreno e sorriu.

"Agora eu preciso te sentir dentro de mim Jay..." Jensen se colocou de joelhos no sofá, virado de costas para Jared, que a essa altura estava praticamente babando com aquela visão do corpo do loiro totalmente aberto para ele. "Vem, amor... Vem me fazer gozar como só você sabe..."

Jared engoliu seco e se aproximou do loiro, o segurando pelas laterais, se esfregando na entrada de Jensen, gemendo com aquela sensação, molhando o loiro com a lubrificação natural que saía de sua ereção.

Jensen abriu a gaveta da mesinha ao lado do sofá e entregou o tubo de lubrificante para o moreno. Apesar de estar louco de tesão, ele não queria sentir tanta dor e pretendia andar depois que Jared saísse.

O moreno pegou o tubo e espalhou um pouco do gel na entrada de Jensen e em seguida inseriu um dígito devagar, fazendo o loiro gemer de dor.

"Tá doendo muito, amor?" Jared perguntou preocupado.

"Já vai passar... continua Jay..." O loiro afastou mais as pernas e Jared sentiu uma vontade incrível de penetrar Jensen de uma vez, gozar forte dentro dele e sentir que ele era só seu.

Mas Jared se controlou e começou a fazer movimentos circulares e de vai e vem antes de inserir o segundo dedo.

Aos poucos Jensen foi se acostumando com a dor e começou a se movimentar para trás, buscando mais contato com os dedos de Jared.

"Jay... eu amo você... Ah...Jay... amor..." Jensen delirava com aqueles movimentos e não via a hora de ser invadido por Jared, senti-lo inteiro dentro dele... só dele.

O moreno sentiu que Jensen estava pronto para recebê-lo e retirou os dedos, sentindo que o loiro reclamou e se movimentou mais ainda para trás, o deixando completamente louco.

Jared então lambuzou sua ereção com bastante lubrificante, pois tinha plena consciência de seu tamanho e não poderia nunca machucar o seu loiro.

"Ah... Jay..." Jensen gemeu quando Jared começou a roçar em sua entrada antes de penetrá-lo.

Jared empurrou um pouco e gemeu quando sentiu que Jensen afastou mais ainda as pernas, facilitando a entrada de seu membro. Depois que controlou sua vontade de invadir o loiro sem dó nem piedade, o moreno continuou empurrando bem lentamente e viu que seu amor estava sentindo dor.

"Vou fazer você esquecer qualquer dor... Eu prometo..." Jared sussurrou para Jensen, que sentia sua ereção latejar.

O moreno acariciava as costas do loiro com as pontas dos dedos, subindo e descendo, provocando arrepios no corpo inteiro de Jensen.

Em certo momento, quando Jared se sentiu inteiro dentro do loiro, ele parou e se inclinou para tocar o membro de Jensen, começando a massageá-lo com habilidade.

"Puta merda Jay... Ah... Jay..." Jensen gemeu quando sentiu aquela mão enorme abraçar seu membro inteiro e começar a masturbá-lo de uma maneira que o loiro ficou totalmente entregue.

Jared sentiu Jensen relaxar e só então iniciou os movimentos, bem lentamente. Mas o loiro começou a forçar o corpo para trás, pedindo por mais e Jared não conseguiu mais se conter.

"Vai Jay! Mais forte!" Jensen pedia e Jared não se fez de rogado. Segurou a lateral do corpo de Jensen com força e estocou o loiro com vontade, sem parar a massagem.

"Vou gozar... puta que pariu...Ah... Jay... Meu Deus... Jay...Jay..." Jensen apertou os olhos e gozou muito forte na mão de Jared, sentindo os espasmos dominarem seu corpo. "Jay... eu... amo... você..."

Jared fechou os olhos e sentiu sua ereção ser praticamente sugada pela entrada de Jensen quando este atingiu o clímax e gozou forte quando sentiu sua mão molhada pelo sêmem do loiro.

"Jen... Jensen..." Jared gemeu enquanto se derramava dentro de Jensen.

O moreno estava exausto, mas se sentia muito feliz e saiu devagar de dentro do loiro, desabando no sofá ao seu lado.

"Se você continuar tendo essas idéias, vai me matar..." Jared sorriu e se inclinou para beijar os lábios gelados do loiro, que ainda estava ofegante. "Tudo bem? Eu te machuquei?"

Jensen não conseguiu falar e negou com a cabeça ainda sorrindo. Aquele havia sido o melhor orgasmo de toda a sua vida sexual e definitivamente, ele nunca havia sentido uma coisa tão forte assim.

"Jay... foi simplesmente..." Jensen descansou a cabeça no peito do moreno e o abraçou pela barriga. "Foi demais... foi diferente de tudo que eu já senti..."

Jared sorriu satisfeito por ter proporcionado aquilo ao loiro e o enlaçou, trazendo-o para mais perto, mas Jared sabia que isso nunca seria suficiente para impedir Jensen de partir quando chegasse a hora e esse pensamento fez com que uma lágrima descesse pelo rosto do moreno.

Jensen acenava para Jared da porta da casa e quando não conseguiu mais ver o carro, entrou sorridente e se jogou no sofá.

O loiro percebeu que nunca conseguiria deixar Jared, nunca faria nada que o machucasse e tentaria com todas as suas forças fazê-lo feliz.

Jensen foi até a biblioteca depois que limpou a sala da cena de amor que havia acontecido ali e sentou na enorme cadeira de Jared. Pegou o telefone e discou o número de Misha. Estava ansioso e principalmente, esperançoso que o amigo tivesse boas notícias.

"Misha?" Jensen falou assim que o médico atendeu. "E aí? Conseguiu alguma coisa?

Jensen havia pedido para o amigo buscar informações sobre o hospital onde ele havia sido internado e já que Jared também era médico, o loiro achou que ficaria bem mais fácil para Misha ler o histórico dele e tudo mais.

"_Olha Jensen, eu não quero te desanimar, mas eu dei uma olhada em algumas fotos que o hospital me cedeu e pelo que eu pude observar, a situação dele é mais complicada do que eu pensava." _Misha falou jogando um balde de água fria em Jensen, que fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelo rosto. _"Não sei por qual motivo, mas o hospital não quis liberar quase nada sobre ele e eu achei isso muito estranho. Mesmo assim, consegui algumas fotos da época do acidente. _

"Mas por que? Como assim o caso dele é complicado?" Jensen perguntou ainda com um fio de esperança, sem conseguir prestar muita atenção ao restante do que havia ouvido.

"_As queimaduras foram muito graves Jen, e eu realmente estou impressionado que esse cara tenha conseguido agüentar tanta dor. Já tive pacientes com queimaduras bem mais leves que as dele e os pobres coitados não suportaram e morreram antes de iniciar qualquer tipo de tratamento."_ O médico disse pesaroso ao pensar no que seu melhor amigo se envolvera. _"Segundo o que eu pude perceber, o Jared teve queimaduras de segundo e terceiro graus no rosto e em algumas partes do corpo..."_

"Eu sei Misha... eu estou com ele vinte e quatro horas por dia e vejo a todo o momento aquelas marcas horríveis que atrapalham tanto a vida dele." Jensen deixou cair uma lágrima. "Eles o chamam de monstro, de deformado... e isso tudo é tão injusto... Eu preciso ajudá-lo Misha!"

O médico ficou em silêncio escutando os soluços de Jensen, tentando entender aquilo tudo e bastou apenas alguns segundos para que tudo se encaixasse perfeitamente e Misha sorriu.

"_Jensen Ackles, você se apaixonou por ele?" _Misha perguntou balançando a cabeça negativamente e quando percebeu que Jensen ficou mudo, adivinhou a resposta. _"Eu_ _nunca imaginei que fosse viver para ver o grande Jensen apaixonado!"_

"Por favor Misha... Não brinque com isso. E é verdade sim, eu estou completamente apaixonado pelo Jared e faço qualquer coisa para que ele seja feliz." Jensen sorriu ao falar do seu moreno. "Eu nunca conheci alguém como ele... Alguém que fosse tão especial, carinhoso... Ele conseguiu me conquistar com o coração enorme que tem e mesmo diante de tantas dificuldades, de perder a mulher e a filha naquele incêndio, ele é terno, ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Misha!"

"_Jensen, se acalma senão você vai acabar enfartando antes de eu te dar a boa notícia." _Misha riu alto diante da maneira como o amigo falava de Jared. _"Depois que eu analisei minuciosamente as fotos, verifiquei com alguns especialistas amigos meus e percebi que podemos realizar a cirurgia, mas eu preciso te avisar que ele não voltará a ter o mesmo rosto que tinha antes, mas vai ficar bem melhor do que deve estar atualmente e quanto ao olho, infelizmente não posso trazer a visão dele de volta, mas podemos colocar uma prótese ou uma lente de contato que ficará com a aparência de um olho normal. O que você acha?"_

"Eu não acredito... Sério mesmo Misha?" Jensen não conseguia parar de rir diante da expectativa de ver Jared com uma vida mais normal, que ele não se sentisse mais humilhado ou diminuído por causa de sua aparência.

"_Eu descobri uma outra coisa também.." _Misha respirou fundo e ficou sério. Ele havia descoberto com alguns colegas que Jared era podre de rico e que havia abandonado tudo depois do acidente e deixado toda a sua fortuna nas mãos de uma administrador que, pelo que ele soube, não era um tremendo vigarista.

"O que você descobriu?" Jensen já estava nervoso e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"_Jen, você não vai acreditar! Quando eu estava no hospital para pegar informações, encontrei com o Stevie, lembra dele? Pois então... Ele me contou que o seu Jared é o Jared Padalecki, o famoso pediatra que quase morreu tentando salvar sua família num incêndio... O cara herdou a fortuna inteira do pai e depois do acidente ele largou tudo nas mãos de um tal de Jeffrey Dean Morgan, que é o maior pilantra da face da terra! Mas pelo visto, parece que o seu Jared não está nenhum pouco preocupado, pois o cara tem tanta grana que o Jeffrey pode roubar a vontade que o seu Jared não vai nem perceber." _Misha finalizou e esperou pela reação de Jensen, que não veio. _"Jen? Você tá vivo ainda?"_

"Tô... Misha... coitado do Jared..." Jensen nem se preocupou com o fato de saber que Jared era rico, mas que o amigo havia dito sobre o seu moreno ter largado tudo.

"_Jensen, ainda tem o fato que o Jared vai ter que sofrer inúmeras cirurgias até chegar a ter uma aparência similar a que tinha antes... e também há riscos de infecção e rejeição aos enxertos que precisaremos fazer. Fora que isso tudo vai custar uma verdadeira fortuna..." _Misha relatou detalhadamente o tratamento e os processos das cirurgias, assim como o difícil período de cicatrização antes de poderem mexer novamente.

"Quanto ao dinheiro, não tem problema nenhum. Se ele não quiser pagar, eu vou pagar tudo porque o dinheiro não é só do meu pai! Eu também tenho a minha parte nos negócios e não me importo nenhum pouco de gastar com Jared." Jensen falou com uma segurança que assustou um pouco Misha. "Eu passei a minha vida inteira gastando rios de dinheiro com futilidades e agora eu tenho a oportunidade de fazer algo pela pessoa mais importante da minha vida..."

Jensen não sabia como Jared reagiria diante da possibilidade de ser operado e nem se ele ainda teria dinheiro para pagar. Depois do que Misha havia contado, Jared poderia nem ser tão mais rico assim, mas isso não importava mais.

"_Se é assim... Chego depois de amanhã para examinar a extensão das marcas no rosto dele e poder fazer um diagnóstico mais preciso." _Misha sorriu e se despediu do amigo.

"Eu te espero, mas não esqueça de seguir com o nosso plano, entendeu?" Jensen riu lembrando de como Misha era meio lerdo. "O Jay não pode saber de jeito nenhum o que temos em mente. Promete que vai tomar cuidado com o que fora falar pra ele?"

"_Porra Jenny! Eu não sou um idiota! Eu sei muito bem como agir e o que fazer para convencer o Jared a se operar e voltar a ter uma vida normal!" _O médico reclamou.

"Tudo bem, Misha! Eu confio em você!" Jensen sorriu e depois ficou sério. "E não me chame de Jenny porra! Você sabe que eu odeio esse apelido idiota!"

"_Como você quiser... Te vejo em dois dias Jenny!" _Misha falou e desligou antes que Jensen pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

"Filho da puta!" O loiro riu do amigo e depois se recostou na cadeira, fechando os olhos e imaginando como ficaria o rosto do seu moreno depois que Misha colocasse suas mãos de anjo nele.

Jared estacionou o Impala na frente da casa de Rose e se sentiu meio inseguro, mas esse sentimento só durou alguns segundos, pois Helen saiu de dentro da casa, sorrindo e acenando para ele.

"Doutor! Pensei que o senhor não vinha mais!" A mulher segurou a mão de Jared assim que ele saiu do carro. "Eu não agüento mais a Rose perguntando que horas o tio Jared vai chegar!"

Jared sorriu e Helen depositou um beijo em seu rosto, o desconcertando totalmente.

"Como vai Helen!" O moreno disse e a acompanhou até a entrada da casa. "E como está a minha paciente?"

"Posso dizer que ela está impaciente!" Helen riu da própria piada e Jared a acompanhou, rindo alto. "Mas ainda bem que o senhor chegou e agora a minha menina vai se acalmar um pouco."

"Onde está Mark?" Jared perguntou quando pararam na porta do quarto de Rose.

"No trabalho." Hellen abriu a porta e Jared entrou lentamente para não assustar Rose.

"Tio Jared! O senhor chegou!" Rose levantou da cama e correu para o colo do moreno, que a pegou e sorriu.

"Estou vendo que a minha paciente preferida está bem melhor!" Jared a colocou na cama e abriu sua maleta sob o olhar atento da menina. "Agora quero que você abra bem a boca pro tio poder examinar a sua garganta."

Jared riu quando a menina abriu a boca e colocou a língua inteira para fora.

"Pronto mocinha!" Jared colocou o palito que havia usado para examinar a garganta de Rose em cima da mesinha e pegou o estetoscópio e ouviu satisfeito que o pulmão continuava limpo e o peito chiava bem menos.

"Tio Jared?" Rose o chamou enquanto o médico guardava as coisas dentro da maleta.

"O que foi princesa?" Jared parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e sentou na beirada da cama, olhando para aquela menininha loirinha que não tinha medo dele.

"É verdade o que eu ouvi meu pai contando pra minha mãe?" Rose falou baixo quando Hellen saiu do quarto para buscar água e café para o médico.

"Rose, você sabe que não é bonito ouvir a conversa dos adultos, não sabe?" Jared tentou fazer uma cara séria mas não conseguiu quando a menina corou envergonhada. "Tudo bem... O que você ouviu?"

"O senhor não vai brigar comigo se eu falar?" A menina o olhava sorrindo de lado.

"Não vou brigar com você. Eu prometo!" Jared beijou os dois polegares em cruz e sorriu quando a menina colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha como se fosse uma adulta.

"Eu ouvi o meu pai contando pra minha mãe sobre a sua filha..." Rose disse e esperou pela resposta de Jared.

O moreno ficou sem palavras com o que Rose havia dito, mas viu que ela esperava por uma resposta e se recompôs.

"Sim, Rose... O nome dela era Emily e ela era bem parecida com você..." Jared tentou evitar que as lágrimas caíssem, mas falar de sua filha o fazia ficar emocionado.

"Desculpe tio Jared. Não queria que o senhor ficasse triste. "Rose pegou a mão de Jared entre as suas e sorriu para o moreno. "Olha, a tia da escola disse que crianças nunca morrem... elas viram anjos lá no céu e eu tenho certeza que a sua filha virou um anjo!"

Jared ficou espantado quando soube que Rose tinha sete anos, mas o fato dela ser tão pequena no tamanho escondia a inteligência e esperteza da garota. E agora ela se mostrava bem madura, apesar de parecer tão frágil e pequena para a idade.

"Eu não estou triste Rose... Eu sei que a minha Emily virou anjo como você diz... mas é que eu sinto saudades dela e isso às vezes me deixa um pouco triste." Jared falou tentando sorrir e Rose passou sua mãozinha pelo rosto do moreno, enxugando suas lágrimas e Jared a puxou para uma abraço.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, tio Jared. Por favor, não conta pra mamãe que eu falei isso pro senhor, senão ela vai me colocar de castigo!" Rose se afastou do moreno e o olhou séria.

"Eu prometo não contar se você prometer que não vai mais ouvir a conversa dos adultos. Combinado?" Jared estendeu a mão para Rose, que sorriu.

"Combinado!" Rose apertou a mão enorme de Jared e assentiu. "Então agora eu e o senhor temos um segredo que a gente não pode contar pra ninguém, não é tio Jared?"

"Isso mesmo!" Jared riu, se sentindo bem. Mesmo com a tristeza que sentia pela perda da filha, ele havia conhecido Rose, que de alguma forma acalentava seu coração.

Helen abriu a porta com uma bandeja e a depositou na cômoda do quarto.

"E então doutor, como ela está?" Helen serviu Jared de uma xícara de café e sorriu sentando ao lado de sua filha na cama.

"Ela está ótima, mas o peito ainda está chiando um pouco. Vocês passaram na farmácia para buscar os remédios?" Jared perguntou enquanto bebia o delicioso café de Helen.

"O Mark passou lá pela manhã antes de ir para o trabalho e eu queria mais uma vez agradecer pela sua generosidade..." Helen estendeu o braço e segurou a mão de Jared. "Muito obrigada!"

"Não precisa me agradecer Helen. O que eu mais quero é que essa princesa fique boa logo!" O moreno disse sorrindo e tocando o nariz de Rose. "Mas precisa ficar de repouso pelo menos mais dois dias e tomar os remédios na hora certa."

"Mas eu queria brincar lá fora tio Jared!" Rose reclamou e fez biquinho.

"Ainda não mocinha! Primeiro você precisa ficar boa, senão como eu vou poder te convidar para jantar na minha casa com os seus pais?" Jared falou de repente e se arrependeu, pois não sabia qual seria a reação de Helen diante do seu convite.

"Eba! Eu vou conhecer a casa do tio Jared!" Rose gritou e abraçou o moreno. "Lá tem brinquedo?"

"Não tem, mas quando você for, vai ter..." Jared sorriu e olhou para Helen, que os olhava admirada.

"Desculpe Helen, eu nem sei se vocês vão aceitar o meu convite, mas eu e o Jensen nos sentiríamos honrados se vocês pudessem jantar conosco um dia desses..."

"O jantar vai ser amanhã tio Jared?" Rose, que não percebia o quanto Jared estava nervoso, perguntou.

"Doutor... seria um prazer jantar na sua casa!" Helen disse sorrindo. "Pode marcar o dia que nós vamos e eu ainda vou levar a minha especialidade para a sobremesa!"

Jared suspirou aliviado e sorriu quando Rose perguntou se ganharia pirulito hoje.

"Hoje eu trouxe um bombom!" Jared falou e abriu sua maleta para pegar um saco de bombons. "Mas só pode comer dois por dia! Senão vai ficar com dor de barriga!"

Rose riu alto e pegou os doces das mãos do moreno.

Já estava tarde e Jared precisava voltar para casa, pois Jensen já devia estar preocupado a essa altura.

Esperou que Rose dormisse e saiu do quarto junto com Helen.

"Eu estou impressionada como a Rose gosta do senhor, doutor!" Helen segurou o braço do médico e sorriu. "Ela geralmente é tão tímida com as pessoas, mas com o senhor ela fica tão à vontade..."

"Eu também gosto muito dela Helen... e eu já falei que pode me chamar de Jared e não de senhor." O moreno foi andando lentamente até a porta e Helen a abriu.

"Nossa! Eu não tinha nem reparado que já havia anoitecido!" Jared se espantou quando viu que lá fora já estava escuro. "Bom Helen, eu preciso ir agora. Mas qualquer coisa que precisar, pode me chamar!"

Continuar...

"Obrigada Jared." Helen sorriu e beijou o rosto do moreno. "Vai com Deus!"

Jared saiu da casa de Rose e pegou o caminho para sua casa. Sem perceber, foi cantarolando uma de suas músicas preferidas e decidiu colocar um aparelho de CD no Impala, já que ali nenhuma rádio pegava direito.

Lembrou de Rose e sorriu, imaginando como seria o jantar que ele faria para a família Pellegrino e tinha que ver com Jensen para comprarem uns brinquedos para ela.

Jared sorriu quando pensou que Jensen devia estar dando um ataque com a demora dele e se amaldiçoou por não ter um celular.

Jared ouviu um estouro e parou o carro.

"Puta merda!" Jared esbravejou quando percebeu que os dois pneus da frente estavam vazios. Na verdade, o moreno estranhou o fato de dois pneus estourarem ao mesmo tempo e olhou em volta. Estava muito escuro e mesmo com farol do Impala ligado, ainda assim era assustador.

Percebeu que estava meio longe de casa, mas teria que fazer o percurso andando, o que não era nada bom, pois havia esfriado muito e sua perna começava a doer.

Mesmo assim, ele pegou uma pequena lanterna que sempre guardava no porta luvas e fechou o carro.

O caminho para casa era longo, cansativo e difícil. Tinha muitas subidas e Jared já não agüentava mais de dor.

O moreno sentou um pouco numa pedra e abraçou o corpo, sentindo o vento gelado atingir seu rosto.

De repente, ouviu barulho de motor e suspirou aliviado por aparecer alguém por ali. Eram duas motos, pelo que Jared pode perceber, mas quando ele fez um sinal com os braços, pedindo por ajuda, quase foi atropelado.

"Mas que porra..." Um dos motoqueiros desviou em cima da hora, dando tempo de Jared se jogar no chão. "Mas o que porra você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Não... é que meu carro quebrou e eu estava voltando para casa..." Jared ainda não conseguia ver o rosto do motoqueiro.

"Mas veja se não é o monstrengo viadinho..." Chad falou alto quando reconheceu Jared e tirou o capacete sorrindo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Coragem**

Jensen estava correndo descalço por entre as árvores. Chovia e ventava muito, o que dificultava a visibilidade naquele local que o loiro não conhecia direito. Já havia escurecido, mas Jensen não se importava. Só sabia que precisava achar Jared de qualquer jeito.

De repente, Jensen ouviu os gritos de Jared e parou para poder seguir o barulho, mas a cada grito parecia que o moreno estava num lugar diferente e o loiro entrou em desespero.

E então veio o silêncio mortal, fazendo com que Jensen começasse a gritar.

"JARED! JARED! JARED!" Jensen gritava o mais alto que conseguia e ouviu quando o seu moreno respondeu, mas a voz parecia muito baixa e fraca.

Jensen então correu para onde achava que Jared estava. Seus pés doíam em contato com as pedras milhadas no chão e ele estava cada vez mais cansado, sentindo suas roupas encharcadas pesarem em seu corpo. Por mais que corresse, a sensação era que não saía do lugar e Jensen corria cada vez mais rápido sem parar de gritar o nome de Jared.

O loiro de repente estava em uma clareira e viu o seu amor, o seu Jared, amarrado numa árvore. Ele estava com os braços para trás e somente de calça, sem camisa.

"Jared... o que houve?" Jensen perguntou ofegante, se aproximando do moreno.

"Jen... Me ajuda... Jen... Eu não quero morrer... Eu não posso... Jen..." Jared falava e Jensen viu que escorria muito sangue de sua boca e no momento em que tocou o rosto do seu moreno, ele começou a pegar fogo.

Jared estava em chamas e aos poucos, Jensen também sentia seu corpo queimar. O loiro tentava apagar as chamas em seu corpo, mas conseguia ouvir os chamados de Jared, implorando que ele o ajudasse.

"Jared..." Jensen caiu deitado no chão e esticou o braço para Jared, mas ele tinha parado de gritar e seu corpo agora queimava sem vida...

"JARED! JARED! NÃO! JARED!

Jensen acordou com seus próprios gritos. Sentou na cama, com o corpo molhado. Passou suas mãos trêmulas pelos cabelos e começou a chorar incontrolavelmente, lembrando das cenas horríveis daquele pesadelo que acabara de ter. A sensação de impotência ao ver Jared sendo queimado vivo e de ter seu próprio corpo em chamas foram demais para o loiro, que não conseguia se controlar.

Quando notou que já estava escuro, deu um pulo da cama percebendo que Jared ainda não havia voltado da casa de Rose.

Sem pensar em nada, nem no pesadelo, o loiro vestiu uma roupa qualquer e pegou as chaves da caminhonete, que Jared agora deixava na cozinha.

Quando conseguiu, depois de dar várias voltas até achar a estrada certa, seguiu para a casa de Rose. Jensen viu que havia duas motos estacionadas no meio da estrada e acelerou sentindo uma coisa estranha no peito.

J2

Jared engoliu seco quando percebeu que o homem era o empregado do mercado de Alona. O mesmo que fazia as entregas em sua casa.

"Chad, não é?" Jared tentou se levantar, mas sua perna doía muito e ele precisaria de ajuda.

"O que você está fazendo por aqui, seu monstrengo?" Chad acendeu um cigarro calmamente e olhou para Stevie, que agora descia de sua moto e se juntava ao amigo. "Onde está o seu namoradinho?"

Jared não respondeu e sentou no chão, se sentindo extremamente humilhado por estar naquela posição.

"O loirão de olhos verdes já te deu um pé na bunda é?" Chad riu alto e deu uma longa tragada em seu cigarro, que só agora Jared havia sentindo o cheiro e percebia que não era bem um cigarro e sim um baseado. "Nem aquele loiro lindo e marrento agüentou ter que ficar olhando pra essa sua cara feia o dia todo?"

"O que você quer Chad?" Jared já estava irritado com as palavras daquele imbecil e doido para dar um belo soco na cara dele. "Se não vai me ajudar, dá o fora daqui porra!"

"Mas olha só isso Stevie! O monstrengo é sentimental!" Chad soltou uma gargalhada e depois se virou para Jared, que agora tentava levantar, mas não tinha onde se apoiar para usar a força de seus braços. "Você achou que aquele loiro ia ficar aqui nesse lugar pra sempre? Você achou que um cara como aquele ficaria com _você_?"

Jared achou que foi o ódio que sentiu ao ouvir as palavras de Chad, que o fez conseguir se levantar do chão. O moreno se aproximou então daquele loiro abusado, que era quase da sua altura e arrancou o cigarro de seus dedos, jogando-o fora e dando um sorriso debochado.

"Mas que filho da puta!" Chad estava abismado com a ousadia do moreno e depois riu alto. "Quer brigar comigo monstrengo?"

Jared apenas o olhou sério e balançou a cabeça negativamente, se virando em seguida e continuou seu caminho para casa.

"Mas que falta de educação, não é Stevie?" Chad perguntou para o amigo que não estava gostando nada do rumo daquela situação.

"Vamos embora Murray! Deixa esse louco pra lá!" Stevie foi em direção a sua moto, mas viu que o amigo foi andando para onde Jared continuava andando lentamente.

Chad chegou por trás do moreno e deu um empurrão em suas costas, fazendo com que Jared perdesse o equilíbrio e se chocasse com uma árvore.

"Você é maluco ou o quê?" Jared se virou e olhou para o funcionário do mercado.

"O maluco aqui é você porra!" Chad chegou mais perto de Jared e o segurou pela camisa, mas o que o loiro não esperava era que Jared fosse tão forte.

"Não encosta mais em mim seu filho da puta desgraçado! Entendeu ou eu vou ter que desenhar?" Jared segurou Chad pela camisa, fazendo com que ele o soltasse.

"Me solta seu maluco!" Chad falou sentindo que Jared o erguia do chão. "Stevie! Me ajuda porra!"

Stevie saiu correndo, mas quando se aproximou, não sabia o que fazer.

"Você é muito mal educado, sabia? Sua mãe não te deu educação, não?" O moreno perguntou segurando Chad com mais força.

"Porra Stevie! Faz alguma coisa!" Chad já estava ficando sufocado com Jared o segurando daquele jeito. "Chuta a perna dele caralho!"

Não deu nem tempo de Jared processar o que o loiro havia falado quando sentiu a dor atravessar sua perna. Stevie tinha dado um chute tão forte, que imediatamente ele soltou o loiro e caiu no chão gemendo de dor.

"Seu filho da puta! Quase me sufocou!" Chad gritou e deu um outro chute na perna do moreno, que soltou um grito alto de dor.

"Pelo amor de Deus! Pára! Vai embora daqui seu louco!" Jared se encostou na árvore e segurou a perna com as mãos trêmulas.

Foi nesse instante que o moreno viu os faróis de uma carro se aproximando e depois tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Jensen desceu da caminhonete praticamente correndo quando percebeu que Jared estava sentado no chão e apertava sua perna entre as mãos.

"Jay! O que aconteceu?" Jensen perguntou se abaixando ao lado do moreno e viu que os dois homens que estavam ali, já subiam em suas motos e saíam em disparada.

"Quem eram aqueles caras?" Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos suados de Jared e olhou novamente para os faróis, que agora eram somente dois pontos pequenos de luz no fim da estrada.

"Eu não sei... Eles me atacaram de repente e não deu pra ver..." Jared mentiu, pois não queria que Jensen se envolvesse em alguma briga e já tinha dado para perceber que o tal Chad não era muito certo das idéias, além de provavelmente ser viciado em drogas.

"Mas o que você estava fazendo aqui sozinho nessa estrada? Cadê o Impala?" Jensen olhava para o seu moreno.

"Eu não sei Jen... O pneu furou... aliás, os dois pneus furaram... e eu tive que voltar pra casa a pé..." Jared gemeu quando tentou mexer a perna. "E quando eu estava passando por aqui... eu vi as duas motos e acenei... e eles quase me atropelaram e depois..."

"Filhos da puta!" Jensen estava muito puto da vida e olhou para Jared, que estava de olhos fechados e com a cabeça encostada na árvore. "O que eles fizeram Jay? Eles te machucaram muito?" O loiro pegou a mão do moreno, que abriu os olhos e sua expressão era de quem estava sentindo muita dor.

"Porra Jen, esse filho da puta chutou minha perna duas vezes..." Jared gemeu e colocou a cabeça para trás com a boca cerrada.

"Vem... Vou te ajudar a levantar..." Jensen era muito forte também e conseguiu levantar Jared, que teve que apoiar o corpo inteiro no loiro.

A cabeça de Jensen rodava e a dor que ele sentia em seu peito trouxeram lembranças... As imagens daquele pesadelo vinham com tudo... Ele realmente havia tido um pressentimento ruim e estava certo.

Jensen ajudou o moreno a entrar no carro e entrou do lado do motorista.

Depois que o loiro ajudou Jared a se deitar na cama, correu para buscar água para o moreno tomar seu remédio.

"Toma aqui amor..." Jensen entregou o copo para Jared e acariciou seus cabelos. "Já vai melhorar..."

Jared estava em silêncio, de olhos fechados e imóvel na cama. O moreno sentia que se apenas respirasse, parecia que sua perna estava sendo arrancada de seu corpo.

J2

Jensen estava muito preocupado e ficou andando no quarto de um lado para o outro tentando decidir o que fazer.

"Jay? Amor?" Jensen sentou na beirada da cama e segurou a mão do moreno, que ao ouvir a voz do loiro, abriu os olhos.

"Eu estou tão cansado Jensen..." Jared falou baixo e fechou os olhos novamente. "Eu estou cansado dessa vida, dessas dores insuportáveis, de ter essa aparência..."

Jensen não sabia o que dizer e somente acariciou os cabelos do moreno, deixando que ele desabafasse. "Estou cansado de ser tratado desse jeito..."

Jensen abraçou o seu amor com força, deixando que ele chorasse tudo que precisava e Jared realmente precisava.

Quando Jared finalmente dormiu, Jensen saiu do quarto e sentou no sofá da sala com a cabeça entre as mãos, pensando como alguém tinha coragem de fazer uma coisa como aquela com um ser humano.

J2

Jeffrey estava sentado em sua mesa quando seu telefone tocou.

"Espero que tenha dado tudo certo." Jeffrey disse sorrindo e bebeu um gole de seu whisky."

Ouviu todas as explicações e sorriu novamente. "Estou vendo que as coisas foram bem melhores do que eu imaginava..."

Jeffrey se levantou e olhou pela janela, imaginando que agora seria a oportunidade ideal para dar seqüência em seu plano.

"Se eu precisar de mais alguma coisa, eu entro em contato." Morgan disse secamente. "E, por favor, não me ligue novamente! Se eu precisar, eu ligo!"

Desligou sem esperar pela resposta e jogou seu celular sobre a enorme mesa de vidro.

"Será que eu posso confiar nessa gentinha mesmo?" Jeffrey perguntou para si mesmo e voltou a sentar e trabalhar em seu plano.

J2

Jensen entrou no quarto com uma bandeja e a colocou nos pés da cama. Sentou na beirada, ao lado do moreno e acariciou de leve os cabelos dele, retirando alguns fios que caíam sobre o seu rosto.

O loiro não pode deixar de imaginar como ficaria o rosto do moreno ficaria depois que Misha o operasse. Jensen tinha total confiança que seu amigo deixaria Jared mais do que perfeito e ele sabia que mesmo que não ficasse tão perfeito assim, ele o acharia sempre o homem mais lindo do mundo.

Jared se mexeu na cama e abriu os olhos, vendo que Jensen estava sorrindo para ele. Aquele sorriso que o moreno tanto amava e que fazia com seus dias fossem mais suportáveis apesar de tudo.

"Melhor, amor?" Jensen perguntou tocando na perna de Jared de leve.

"Um pouco, mas acho que vai demorar pelo menos uns três dias pra eu conseguir andar de novo, Jen..." Jared se recostou na cama e puxou Jensen para mais perto, o abraçando forte. Por mais que o moreno não quisesse lembrar das palavras amargas de Chad, elas invadiram sua mente naquele momento.

_Você achou que aquele loiro ia ficar aqui nesse lugar pra sempre? Você achou que um cara como aquele ficaria com você?_

Jared não achava realmente que fosse durar para sempre. Ele tinha noção que no dia em que Jensen tivesse que ir embora, eles não se veriam mais e ele teria que aprender a conviver com mais essa perda em sua vida. Era deprimente esse pensamento, Jared teve que admitir, mas mais do que deprimente, era a única realidade que o moreno conseguia ver para o seu futuro. Pelo menos agora, ele já conhecia algumas pessoas e tinha a Rose...

Rose era um colírio para Jared e ele se sentia bem na companhia da garota. Ela realmente parecia não notar a aparência dele, não se importava que ele fosse um monstro... Assim como aquele loiro que ele segurava perto de seu corpo, sentindo aquele calor maravilhoso, que parecia esquentar seu coração e sua alma como nunca havia acontecido antes.

Lógico que Jared tinha amado sua esposa, ou pelo menos achava que a tinha amado até conhecer Jensen. Mas Jared definitivamente não ia ficar pensando nisso. Sua vida tinha melhorado consideravelmente e ele queria aproveitar todos os segundos que poderia passar ao lado do seu loiro.

"Nós temos que dar queixa na polícia Jay! Aqueles caras são perigosos e não podem ficar andando por aí soltos!" O loiro disse sério se afastando de Jared, que segurou em seu braço.

"Vamos deixar pra lá Jen... Eu não quero confusão com ninguém..." Jared sabia que Chad ficaria mais puto ainda se soubesse que a polícia estaria atrás dele e tinha medo do que aquele maluco poderia fazer contra o seu loiro, e isso era uma coisa que ele não podia arriscar.

"Olha, vamos esperar você se recuperar e aí a gente decide o que fazer, tudo bem?" Jensen falou quando notou que seu amor havia ficado agitado e sorriu, tranqüilizando-o. "Eu fiz uma comidinha pra você... Está com fome?"

"Estou com muita fome!" Jared sorriu e puxou Jensen para ele, o beijando os lábios do loiro com vontade.

"A comida vai esfriar amor..." Jensen falou separando seus lábios dos do moreno e sorriu. "Come primeiro, depois a gente namora..."

Jared sorriu abertamente e assentiu.

Depois que praticamente devorou tudo que Jensen havia colocado na bandeja, Jared se recostou na cama e fechou os olhos parecendo cansado.

"Agora descansa, amor... Vou levar isso pra cozinha e eu volto em dois segundos." Jensen pegou a bandeja e beijou de leve os lábios do seu moreno.

"Obrigado Jensen... Por tudo..." Jared falou sinceramente, encarando os olhos verdes de Jensen bem de perto e sorriu.

Jensen saiu do quarto e levou a bandeja até a cozinha. Lavou a louça, organizou tudo e verificou se estava tudo fechado antes de apagar a luz e voltar para o lugar mais perfeito de todo o mundo... Os braços de seu Jared.

Jensen acordou de madrugada com os gritos de Jared. Ele estava tendo um pesadelo e se debatia descontroladamente na cama, apertando os olhos.

"Emily! Não... Emily!" Jared gritava e Jensen se desesperou lembrando-se do próprio pesadelo que havia tido há algumas horas atrás.

"Jared! Acorda amor! Jared!" Jensen sentou na cama e sacudiu o corpo do moreno, que depois de alguns segundos, deu um pulo na cama e abriu os olhos.

"Calma amor... foi só um pesadelo..." Jensen falou e Jared o abraçou forte, deixando que as lágrimas descessem por seu rosto.

"Eu não agüento mais isso Jen... Eu queria que isso sumisse da minha cabeça, mas eu não consigo..." Jared disse soluçando e Jensen o embalou, acariciando seus cabelos até que o moreno pegou novamente no sono.

No dia seguinte, Jensen acordou cedo e se levantou para fazer o café de seu moreno. Nunca antes em sua vida, o loiro se imaginou numa situação daquelas e sorriu satisfeito quando viu que se vivesse daquela forma para sempre, ao lado de Jared, ele seria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Enquanto preparava o café, cantarolando uma música qualquer, lembrou que era hoje que Misha chegaria depois do almoço e o medo invadiu o loiro. E se Jared ficasse puto com aquela chegada inesperada? E ele se recusasse a fazer a cirurgia? E se Jared do mandasse embora?

"Pára com isso Jensen! Pensamento positivo!" Jensen falou para si mesmo e sorriu.

Imediatamente teve uma idéia que faria o seu moreno ficar de bom humor rapidamente.

Jared acordou um pouco dolorido devido aos tombos na noite passada e esticou o braço, notando que Jensen já havia levantado e com certeza estava preparando o café na cozinha.

O moreno pegou o travesseiro em que o loiro dormira e o abraçou, sentindo aquele perfume gostoso e inebriante de Jensen.

O moreno sorriu e sentou na cama devagar, sentindo sua perna dolorida.

"O que você está fazendo Jay?" Jensen disse assim que entrou no quarto e viu que Jared estava prestes a se levantar. "Pode deitar de novo!"

"Mas Jen..." Jared ainda tentou argumentar, mas foi em vão.

"Mas nada... Eu sei muito bem que o médico por aqui é você, mas eu acho que você deve descansar essa perna pelo menos hoje." Jensen falou empurrando de leve o ombro do moreno, fazendo com que ele se recostasse na cama.

"Mas eu tenho que visitar minha paciente Jen! Eu prometi a ela..." Jared falou meio contrariado e encarou o seu loiro.

"A Rose não vai morrer se você não for visitá-la hoje! Amanhã eu te levo lá, ok?" Jensen colocou a bandeja no colo de Jared e ficou observando enquanto o seu moreno comia.

"Obrigado pelo café da manhã na cama, amor... eu te amo..." Jared falou sentindo seu coração disparar somente pelo fato de Jensen o olhar daquele jeito.

"Se você quiser... eu posso ser seu escravo hoje... faço tudo que você mandar e mais um pouco..." Jensen falou sentindo sua ereção ficar animada por baixo das calças.

"Jen..." Jared olhava aquele loiro passar a língua pelos lábios e sua vontade foi jogar a bandeja longe, puxar Jensen para a cama e amá-lo com carinho.

"Mas antes de eu me tornar um escravo seu, preciso ir até a cidade." Jensen falou naturalmente já começando a colocar seu plano de animar Jared em prática.

"Vai fazer o que na cidade?" Jared perguntou preocupado. Não queria que Chad falasse nenhuma gracinha para o loiro que ele pudesse desconfiar sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite passada. "Não vai não..."

"Eu quero fazer um jantar especial pra gente e preciso comprar algumas coisas... Eu não vou demorar. Prometo!" Jensen falou sorrindo, vendo que tinha convencido Jared.

"Promete que não demora mesmo?" Jared fez biquinho e depois sorriu, fazendo Jensen perder o fôlego. O loiro se aproximou mais de Jared e sentou na beirada da cama.

"Jay, o seu sorriso é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi... Eu simplesmente amo quando você sorri... "Jensen segurou o rosto de Jared entre suas mãos e beijou suavemente seus lábios.

Jared já tinha se acostumado com os elogios de Jensen e depois de pensar muito, tinha chegado à conclusão que aquele loiro era doido de pedra.

Jensen começou a massagear o moreno por cima da calça e fazia movimentos com a língua dentro da boca de Jared que o faziam gemer alto.

"Jen... Ah... Jen..." Jared delirava com aquela tortura. Queria mais contato, queria que Jensen o fizesse sentir a pessoa mais especial do mundo... Queria gozar...

Jensen parou a massagem e afastou a bandeja para os pés da cama. Em seguida tirou a boxer do moreno e abriu as pernas dele com cuidado. Recomeçou a massagem e cada vez mais Jared ficava mais duro e quando Jensen sentiu que Jared estava prestes a Gozar, parou de massagear, deixando o moreno quase a beira da morte com aquilo.

"Pelo amor de Deus... Jen... Eu preciso Jen... Ah... puta merda" Jared falou gemendo alto e quando Jensen abocanhou sua ereção com vontade ele achou que fosse desmaiar. O loiro chupava com uma habilidade que deixava Jared sem palavras. Era uma coisa maravilhosa sentir aquela boca deliciosa, macia e quente o chupando daquele jeito tão sensual.

Jared não demorou muito para gozar demoradamente na boca de Jensen.

Jensen estacionou o Impala na frente do mercado e saiu com o pensamento em Jared. Ultimamente, esses eram os únicos pensamentos que habitavam a mente e o coração de Jensen.

"Oi Jensen! Que surpresa!" Alona falou assim que o loiro entrou no mercado. "Tudo bem com o Jared?"

"Tudo ótimo, por que?" Jensen estranhou a pergunta da loira, mas percebeu pela expressão em seu rosto que ela não sabia sobre o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

"Por nada... é só ele vem sempre com você e eu estranhei." Alona respondeu nervosa. Parecia sempre que Jensen a observava como se ela escondesse alguma coisa.

"Não... está tudo bem. O Jay resolveu ficar em casa analisando uns laudos médicos." Jensen mentiu e Alona sorriu. "Sabe como ele é. A Rose agora tem toda a atenção do meu Jared."

"Mas aquela menina é muito linda mesmo. Conquista qualquer pessoa..." A loira falou e os dois ficaram rindo.

Jensen pegou algumas coisas na prateleira para incrementar o almoço e depois de vinte minutos já estava na estrada indo na direção da casa de Mark.

Jared não ia acreditar quando Jensen aparecesse com Rose. Ele ia ficar mais do que eufórico e a coisa que Jensen mais desejava era que o seu moreno estivesse feliz na hora que Misha chegasse.

Bateu na porta e Helen abriu, olhando para o loiro um pouco curiosa.

"Bom dia Sra. Helenn. Sou o Jensen, amigo do Jared, lembra?" Jensen disse estendendo a mão para a mulher.

"Claro meu filho! Aconteceu alguma coisa com o doutor?" A mulher mais velha perguntou um pouco preocupada.

"Ele está bem, mas acho que não poderá visitar a Rose hoje..." Jensen falou e viu a expressão triste no rosto da mulher.

"Que pena, meu filho. Mas você quer entrar?" Helen perguntou e Jensen entrou na casa humilde. "Mas o que aconteceu? Ele está doente?"

"Não... é só que às vezes ele sente muitas dores na perna e dessa vez ele teve que ficar de cama..." Jensen sentou no sofá com a mãe de Rose ao seu lado.

"Coitado daquele homem... Meu Deus..." Helen falou fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça. "Eu vou rezar para que ele melhore Jensen."

"Obrigado Sra. Helen, mas eu vim aqui por outro motivo." Jensen falou e Helen sorriu curiosa para o loiro. "Bem, como o Jared não vai poder vir aqui hoje, eu imaginei que... se a senhora permitir, se eu poderia levar a Rose até lá..."

Jensen viu a expressão da mulher e se adiantou.

"Claro que a senhora pode ir junto, se desejar." Jensen concluiu e Helen sorriu abertamente.

"Mas é claro! A Rose vai ficar muito feliz em poder visitar o doutor." Helen se levantou e sorriu para Jensen. "O doutor é muito importante para ela, sabe. Não me pergunte o motivo, mas eles têm uma ligação que eu não consigo explicar..."

"É... realmente a Rose faz um bem enorme para o Jared... e depois de tudo que aconteceu com a filha dele, eu acho que essa menina teve o poder de fazer com que o Jay voltasse a exercer a sua profissão." Jensen falou com os olhos marejados e sorriu. "Muito obrigado por aceitar o meu convite Sra. Pellegrino."

"Pode me chamar só de Helen, senão eu fico me sentindo como se eu tivesse uns 90 anos..." Ellen riu e piscou o olho para Jensen que sorriu.

"Tudo bem, Helen." Jensen riu da expressão de satisfação da mulher.

"Vou arrumar a Rose. Me espera aqui um minuto!" Ela disse e saiu correndo para arrumar a menina.

Jensen sorriu em antecipação vendo como Jared ficaria feliz com a visita inesperada de Rose.

Depois que Jensen saiu, Jared decidiu tomar um banho e pensou em ir até a garagem trabalhar um pouco, mas desistiu quando sua perna doeu mais do que esperava pelo simples fato dele ter ido até o banheiro. Sem ter opção, voltou para a cama e se agarrou novamente ao travesseiro de Jensen, exalando aquele cheiro tão bom, relaxante... Acabou pegando no sono novamente.

Jared acordou com um beijo de Jensen e sorriu puxando o loiro para a cama.

"Você demorou tanto que eu pensei que tinha me abandonado aqui Jen..." Jared beijou o seu loiro intensamente e o abraçou em seguida.

"Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas com você amor..." Jensen disse sorrindo e acariciou o rosto de Jared. " Mas agora é melhor você se arrumar porque temos visitas!"

"Visitas?" Jared o olhou espantado. "Quem é?"

"É uma pessoa que você vai gostar..." Jensen ajeitou os cabelos de Jared e sorriu. "Posso pedir pra ela entrar?"

Jared abriu um sorriso enorme quando viu Rose parada na porta do seu quarto, mas lembrou que estava sem a máscara e cobriu o rosto num gesto impulsivo.

"Jen..." Jared olhou desesperado para o loiro, que percebeu imediatamente o que estava acontecendo e se virou para a menina.

"Rose..." Jensen se abaixou na frente da menina e tocou em seus cabelos. "Por que você não espera o tio Jared se arrumar e eu te chamo em dois minutos?"

"Tá bom tio Jensen..." Rose deu tchau para Jared e saiu do quarto sorrindo.

Jared sentou na cama e colocou as mãos no rosto.

"Desculpe amor..." Jensen sentou ao lado de Jared na cama e o abraçou pelos ombros.

"Eu fiquei com tanto medo de assustá-la..." Jared falou e sorriu para Jensen, querendo dizer que não estava chateado.

Jensen beijou o moreno de leve nos lábios e pegou a máscara, entregando-a para Jared.

"Obrigado amor... " Jared falou colocando a máscara e ajeitando os cabelos. "Pode pedir pra ela entrar agora..."

Jensen arrumou os lençóis e olhou em volta para se certificar que estava tudo em ordem e sorriu assentindo para o seu moreno.

"Rose... o tio Jared já pode falar com você!" Jensen chamou a menina, que entrou correndo e subiu na cama sem cerimônia nenhuma, se jogando em cima de Jared.

"Tio Jared!" Rose abraçou o moreno e depois se afastou para olhá-lo. "Você está doente?"

"Não, minha princesa... O tio só está com dor na perna... mas não é nada." Jared afagou os cabelos loiros da menina e sorriu.

"Quer que eu faça uma massagem na sua perna? Ela vai sarar rapidinho!" Rose perguntou e olhou para Jensen. "O tio Jensen disse que você não vai poder me visitar essa semana... é verdade tio Jared?"

"É verdade, mas acho que já resolvemos isso! Você veio me visitar!" Jared riu da expressão de satisfação no rosto de Rose. "Mas e você, mocinha... Melhorou? Está tomando os remédios direitinho?"

"Tô sim tio Jared" Rose respondeu e segurou a mão de Jared. "Mas você também tem que tomar os seus, combinado?"

Jensen ficou parado na porta do quarto observando aquela cena de Rose e Jared e sentiu seu coração aquecido vendo como aquela criança fazia bem ao seu moreno.

"Tio Jared, se você quiser, eu posso cuidar de você enquanto a sua perna estiver dodói..." Rose falou sorrindo e colocou a mãozinha em cima da perna do moreno. "Quando eu crescer, quero ser médica igual a você!"

Jared não se agüentava de tão feliz que estava. Aquela menina havia se tronado, sem querer, a luz de sua vida e cada momento passado com ela era especial.

"Então... O que a doutora Rose vai me receitar?" O moreno perguntou vendo que a menina colocou a mão no queixo pensando no que responder.

"Você tem que descansar bastante e comer muito!" Rose falou com uma segurança tão grande que Jared riu alto.

"Eu acho que a Rose tem razão!" Jensen entrou no quarto e sentou nos pés da cama.

"Viu tio Jared? O tio Jensen acha que eu estou certa!" Rose falou satisfeita e os três sorriram.

Helen foi para a cozinha e preparou um almoço gostoso depois que falou com Jared no quarto. Rose ficou tomando conta de Jared enquanto Jensen ajudava a colocar a mesa.

O loiro ajudou Jared a vir para a sala e todos almoçaram sentados à mesa.

Rose não parava de falar um minuto e levou várias broncas da mãe por falar de boca cheia.

"Espero que melhore logo Jared..." A mãe de Rose disse retirando os pratos da mesa.

"Obrigado, por ter vindo aqui com a Rose..." Jared segurou a mão da mulher, olhando-a com carinho.

"Você tem que agradecer ao Jensen. Se não fosse por ele eu não saberia que você não iria na minha casa hoje." Helen sentou novamente e sorriu para Jared. "Foi um prazer vir aqui hoje e fazer o seu almoço doutor..."

De repente eles ouviram um barulho de carro do lado de fora e um homem moreno de olhos azuis apareceu na porta da sala sorrindo.

"Se Maomé não vai até a montanha, a montanha veio até Maomé!" Misha falou sorrindo e abrindo os braços. "O que você está fazendo nesse fim de mundo Jensen?"

"Misha?" Jensen se levantou sorrindo enquanto ia abraçar o amigo sob o olhar apreensivo de Jared.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – Decisões**

Depois que Jensen abraçou Misha, o convidou para entrar e Jared notou, imediatamente, o olhar daquele moreno em cima dele e se sentiu desconfortável.

"Como você me achou aqui Misha?" Jensen perguntou sorridente enquanto entrava na casa, tentando parecer o mais surpreso possível.

"Quando eu quero, eu acho quem eu quiser..." Misha piscou o olho para o amigo e sorriu.

"Jay, quero te apresentar meu melhor amigo Misha Collins." Jensen falou e sorriu para seu moreno, que estava bastante sério.

"Misha, esse é o Jared. O amor da minha vida..." O loiro completou estufando o peito, orgulhoso ao falar de Jared.

"Muito prazer, Jared." Misha esticou o braço e apertou a mão de Jared.

"Tudo bem?" Jared falou meio sem jeito pela apresentação do seu loiro.

"E essa é uma amiga nossa, a Helen..." Jensen apontou para a mulher que os olhava sorridente e imediatamente estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Misha.

Rose olhava a cena toda e desceu da cadeira, indo se sentar no colo de Jared.

"Quem é esse homem, tio Jared?" Rose perguntou no ouvido de Jared.

"Ele é amigo do tio Jensen, eu acho." Jared respondeu sorrindo, acariciando o cabelo da menina.

"Ah... Então se ele é amigo do tio Jensen, é nosso amigo também, não é?" Rose perguntou encarando Jared séria.

"Eu acho que sim..." Jared olhou para Misha, que continuava a encará-lo sorridente.

Rose saiu do colo de Jared e ficou parada na frente de Misha, que imediatamente se abaixou sorrindo para aquela menina linda.

"O senhor é amigo do tio Jensen?" Rose perguntou séria.

"Isso depende..." Misha sorriu e Rose cruzou os bracinhos. "Se eu for amigo dele, você será minha amiga também?"

Rose assentiu desconfiada e Misha riu alto.

"Sou amigo do Tio Jensen sim!" Misha disse estendendo a mão para a menina. "Pode me chamar de Tio Misha."

Rose olhou para Jared e sorriu vendo que o moreno estava rindo para ela e piscou o olho.

"Então é nosso amigo também!" Rose riu para Misha e estendeu a mãozinha. "Meu nome é Rose."

"Como vai Rose?" Misha perguntou pegando a mão da menina e beijando-a em seguida.

"Vou bem, obrigada..." Rose respondeu sorrindo e voltou para perto de Jared, que olhava a cena sorridente.

Obviamente, Misha foi convidado para se juntar à mesa e almoçar com eles. Jensen estava se sentindo nervoso, com medo que Jared desconfiasse de alguma coisa e a todo momento sorria para seu moreno, que o olhava sério.

"Bem, meninos... Nós precisamos ir!" Helen disse depois que lavou a louça e arrumou a cozinha para Jared. "O Mark deve chegar daqui a pouco e eu esqueci de deixar um bilhete avisando que estaríamos aqui."

"Posso dormir aqui hoje, mãe?" Rose foi direto para o colo de Jared e o abraçou pelo pescoço. "Por favor..."

"Hoje não Rose. O tio Jared está com visitas e não falamos com o seu pai." Helen disse e sorriu. "Mas eu tenho certeza que o Jared vai te convidar para dormir aqui qualquer dia, não vai?" Helen piscou para Jared, que sorriu.

"Claro que sim Rose! O dia que você quiser..." Jared abraçou a menina em seus braços e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela.

"Está bem..." Rose falou um pouco triste e olhou para sua mãe.

"Jared, muito obrigada pelo almoço! Estava uma delícia!" Helen disse sorrindo e estendeu a mão para Rose.

"Claro que estava uma delícia...foi você quem preparou!" Jared riu alto, descontraído, se esquecendo completamente por alguns segundos da existência de Misha. "Eu vou levá-las em casa."

"De jeito nenhum!" Jensen falou alto olhando feio para Jared. "O senhor não pode dirigir ainda... Eu levo as duas e você me espera aqui com o Misha."

"Mas Jen..." Jared ainda tentou argumentar, mas sabia que seria inútil.

"Olha amor, fica bonzinho e se comporta ouviu?" Jensen abraçou o moreno e depois o ajudou a se sentar no sofá da sala.

Jared se sentiu envergonhado com todos aqueles cuidados e por mais que não quisesse notar, via que o amigo de Jensen não parava de encará-lo. O moreno não estava se sentindo nenhum pouco confortável de ter que ficar sozinho com o tal Misha. O que eles teriam para conversar?

"Promete que não demora, amor?" Jared falou baixo no ouvido do loiro quando sentava no sofá.

"Prometo que volto logo pra você!" Jensen sorriu e beijou a testa do moreno.

"Tio Jared! Posso voltar amanhã para visitar o senhor?" Rose perguntou dando um abraço apertado no moreno.

"Claro que pode princesa! E eu prometo comprar um monte de coisas gostosas pra gente comer!" Jared piscou o olho e sorriu para a menina, que piscou de volta.

"Está bem tio Jared!" Rose falou animada e deu um beijo no moreno, saindo correndo para onde estava a mãe, que acenou da porta.

"Se cuida, doutor!" Helen disse e Jared sorriu para a mulher, acenando de volta.

Depois que Jensen saiu, Jared não sabia o que fazer e ficou em silêncio.

"Então..." Misha sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá que era totalmente ocupado pelo moreno, que estava com a perna esticada. "Foi vcê que seqüestrou o meu melhor amigo..."

"Eu?" Jared o olhou sério.

"Sim... você..." Misha riu alto da expressão séria do moreno e depois sentou na beirada da poltrona. "Estou só brincando Jared. É uma maneira de dizer que você fez com que o meu amigo se apaixonasse como nunca antes eu tinha visto!"

Jared apenas sorriu um pouco e olhou para baixo.

"Mas me conta... você machucou a perna?" Misha perguntou olhando para a perna esticada do moreno. Jensen não tinha falado nada sobre isso e no setor de queimados do hospital, Misha não havia visto nenhum relatório que não fosse de suas queimaduras.

"Ah... sim... machuquei, mas não é nada." Jared mentiu. Não queria entrar em detalhes com um estranho sobre os seus problemas. "Mas você conhece o Jensen de onde?"

Jared queria desesperadamente mudar de assunto.

"Desde sempre, eu acho..." Misha respondeu sorrindo. "A gente estudou junto no mesmo colégio e depois fomos para a mesma faculdade, em cursos diferentes..."

"E o Jensen fez faculdade de que?" Jared perguntou curioso e Misha sorriu.

"Administração de empresas. O pai dele é dono da maior rede de hotéis dos Estados Unidos." Misha respondeu e viu nitidamente a expressão de espanto no rosto de Jared.

"É mesmo?" Jared falou tentando entender a razão de Jensen nunca ter mencionado isso.

"Sim..." Misha ficou sem graça quando percebeu que Jared não sabia desse fato. "Mas esse lugar é muito bonito mesmo!"

"É sim... eu adoro esse clima calmo, sem a confusão da cidade grande, sabe?" Jared respondeu sorrindo e Misha pode analisar um pouco as cicatrizes de Jared, mas aquela máscara estava escondendo praticamente tudo. Ele precisava ver em que estado estava a pele do moreno por baixo daquele silicone.

"Mas você mora aqui há muito tempo?" Misha arriscou, perguntando sobre a vida de Jared, mesmo já sabendo da história toda.

"Já tem seis anos, quatro meses e vinte dias que me mudei pra cá." Jared falou e fechou os olhos.

"Entendi..." Misha resolveu não forçar nada. A vontade ele era examinar logo o rosto de Jared e poder traçar seus planos para a cirurgia, mas tinha que pegar leve e deixar que Jensen abordasse o assunto.

Jared não conseguia disfarçar o quanto se sentia incomodado com a presença do amigo de Jensen e resolveu tirar logo aquela história à limpo.

"Desculpa Misha... mas o que exatamente você veio fazer aqui?" Jared perguntou e olhou diretamente para o moreno de olhos azuis. "Por favor, não me leve à mal... Aconteceu alguma coisa com a família do Jensen?"

Jared tinha que perguntar, pois esse fato podia querer dizer que Jensen iria embora mais cedo do que ele imaginava. E disso, Jared não estava gostando nenhum pouco.

"Olha Jared, desculpe se eu atrapalhei alguma coisa, mas é que o Jensen desapareceu sem dar notícias e está todo mundo preocupado, sabe?" Misha teve que improvisar para não colocar o plano do amigo por água abaixo, mas notou que Jared estava visivelmente incomodado com a sua chegada. "Eu e o Jensen fizemos faculdade juntos e somos muito amigos... eu fiquei preocupado com ele..."

O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos, depois olhou disfarçadamente para o relógio, desejando que Jensen voltasse o mais rápido possível. Ele sentia que Misha não só o observava, mas sim o analisava e isso estava deixando o moreno sem graça e irritado.

"E você fez faculdade de que, Misha?" Jared perguntou depois que o silêncio estava insuportável. Ele queria sair daquele sofá e correr para o quarto, mas sua perna doía tanto que não se arriscou.

"Medicina." Misha respondeu, vendo que a expressão de Jared mudou completamente. "O Jensen me contou que você também é médico..."

"Era..." Jared disse cabisbaixo e depois olhou para Misha novamente, tentando imaginar em que momento Jensen havia contado que ele era médico. "Qual a sua especialidade?"

Misha engoliu seco. Não sabia se contava de uma vez para Jared que era cirurgião, mas também não podia mentir sobre o assunto.

"Sou cirurgião..." Misha respondeu vagamente e Jared franziu a testa.

"Cirurgião de que?" Jared olhava para o amigo de Jensen muito sério e notou que Misha passou a mão pela testa suada.

"Sou cirurgião plástico Jared..." Misha respondeu e Jared sorriu amargamente. "Mas o Jensen nem sabia que eu vinha e isso não tem nada..."

"Chega Misha! Eu não quero ouvir mais nada!" Jared tirou a perna de cima do sofá com uma careta de dor e tentou se levantar.

"Deixa que eu te ajudo Jared..." Misha se levantou e segurou o braço do moreno, tentando segurá-lo.

"Pode deixar Misha... Eu vou para o meu quarto, mas você fique à vontade porque o Jensen deve voltar daqui a pouco." Jared se levantou e foi mancando em direção ao quarto.

Assim que Jared fechou a porta do quarto, tirou a máscara e se sentou na cama, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

Então Jensen tinha um amigo que era cirurgião plástico? E ele tinha aparecido em sua casa _sem querer_? Mas o que significava aquilo tudo? O que Jensen pretendia?

Jared não era um idiota como todos pensavam e uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto quando percebeu que Misha devia ter vindo a pedido de Jensen para ver se dava um jeito no rosto dele...

J2

Misha ficou andando na sala de um lado para o outro, imaginando o que Jensen faria quando descobrisse que ele havia estragado tudo. O loiro provavelmente iria matá-lo.

"Puta merda, agora o Jensen vai ficar puto..." Misha sussurrou para si mesmo e voltou a sentar, esperando a hora em que o amigo entraria todo sorridente por aquela porta.

E Jensen não demorou nem um minuto para entrar do jeito que Misha havia previsto.

"E aí Misha? Conversou um pouco com ele? O que achou dele?" Jensen perguntou olhando em volta, estranhando que Jared não estivesse ali. "Onde está o Jared?"

"Jen, acho que ele está desconfiado de alguma coisa..." Misha se levantou e andou em direção ao amigo. "Ele ficou me fazendo diversas perguntas e eu, sem querer, falei que era cirurgião plástico... desculpe, mas eu acho que ele não gostou muito..."

Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou para Misha.

"Eu vou falar com ele... espera aqui." Jensen falou e respirou fundo antes de entrar no quarto do moreno.

O loiro notou que Jared estava sentado na cama, de costas para a porta e sua cabeça estava baixa.

"Jay, amor... Não seria melhor se você deixasse a perna esticada na cama?" Jensen se aproximou do moreno e tocou em seu ombro.

"Eu queria entender Jensen..." Jared falou e o loiro notou que ele estava chorando. "Por que isso tudo?" Jared agora virou o rosto para Jensen.

"Jay... eu não..." Jensen engoliu seco, pois notou que Jared não era nenhum idiota e já tinha sacado tudo.

"O que você pretende com tudo isso Jensen?" Jared perguntou sorrindo sem humor. "Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer... eu sabia que você não ia agüentar..."

"Não é nada disso Jay! Pelo amor de Deus!" Jensen sentou ao lado do moreno na cama e pegou sua mão. "Amor... olha, vamos conversar..."

"Acho que não temos mais nada para conversar Jensen..." Jared falou, sentindo seu peito doer ao perceber que estava prestes a perder o seu grande amor.

"Não faz assim amor... Deixa eu explicar..." Jensen estava desesperado com a possibilidade de perder Jared.

"Explicar o que Jensen? Que você não quer viver com um monstro? Que não quer me apresentar pros seus amigos desse jeito? Que não consegue mais olhar para o meu rosto..." Jared perguntou se virando para Jensen, mostrando todas as suas cicatrizes. "Mas não se importe tanto com isso... Eu sempre soube que você não agüentaria por muito tempo."

"Amor... eu só quero te ajudar..." Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos de Jared, olhando-o com carinho e amor. "Me deixa te ajudar..." O loiro estava desesperado agora.

"Ajudar em que? Fala Jensen!" Jared estava irritado e magoado com o loiro e despejou todas as suas frustrações em cima de Jensen, que o olhava em silêncio. "A dar um jeito nisso aqui?"

Jared apontava para seu rosto e Jensen engoliu seco. O moreno estava transtornado e seu rosto parecia mais desfigurado e assustador que o normal.

"Ou talvez dar um jeito nesse olho grotesco... ou pelo menos fazer com que ele pareça normal!" Jared segurou o loiro pelos braços e o encarou sorrindo de forma triste. "Sabe Jensen, eu sempre achei que um dia isso aconteceria. Que você ia finalmente se dar conta do que eu realmente sou."

"Jay... por favor, me entenda... eu não pretendia te forçar a nada!" Jensen tentava se explicar, sem sucesso. "Eu nunca faria nada que você não estivesse de acordo... Eu pagaria o seu tratamento se você quisesse..."

"Pagaria?" Jared o olhou surpreso, pois o moreno pensava que o loiro não sabia que ele era rico. "Pois vou te contar um segredinho... Eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para pagar o tratamento que fosse necessário! Mas sabe a razão pela qual eu não fiz?"

Jensen negou com a cabeça.

"Porque eu não quis! Porque por dentro eu sempre vou me sentir um monstro Jensen... e por mais que a minha aparência mude, o mais importante nunca vai mudar..." Jared colocou as mãos no rosto, se sentindo desesperado, magoado, traído pelo homem que ele achava que podia confiar, mas que na primeira oportunidade quis fazê-lo de idiota trazendo um cirurgião plástico para examiná-lo sem a sua permissão. "Nunca pense que eu sou algum idiota que você pode enganar e manipular quando bem entender, Jensen!"

Jensen sentia seu coração muito pequeno e por mais que quisesse não podia mais mudar aquela situação, não podia negar que Misha estava sentado na sala naquele instante porque ele havia pedido, e principalmente não podia mais negar que ele havia tentado enganar Jared...

"Jared... eu sei que errei. Mas, por favor, tente entender que eu só queria te ajudar." O loiro tocou no braço de Jared, que se esquivou imediatamente. "Não faz assim amor... Eu amo tanto você..."

"Ama?" Jared sorriu sem humor. "Quem ama de verdade não tenta enganar Jensen... Por que você não me perguntou o que eu achava sobre o assunto? Se eu queria ver um cirurgião plástico?"

"Porque você já tinha falado que não queria nenhum tratamento! Você não quer melhorar Jared!" Jensen se levantou da cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. "Você vive com dores horríveis nessa perna e não faz absolutamente nada para melhorar!"

"Vai embora daqui Jensen!" Jared falou esticando o braço e apontando para a porta do quarto.

"É mais fácil assim? É assim que você resolve tudo?" Jensen chegou perto de Jared e segurou em seus ombros, forçando o moreno a olhá-lo. "Eu não tenho nojo de você! Eu não me importo com a sua aparência! Se eu me importasse, não estaria aqui!"

"Eu quero ficar sozinho Jensen... Por favor... Vai embora!" Jared sentia que alguém arrancava sua perna de seu corpo, tamanha era a dor que sentia. O que mais queria era que Jensen saísse do quarto e ele pudesse extravasar toda a sua tristeza e dor.

"Eu não vou embora Jared! E sabe por que?" Jensen sentou ao lado do moreno e segurou em suas mãos. "Por que eu amo você! Eu não vou te deixar nunca sozinho..."

Jared não estava mais agüentando e fez uma careta de dor quando a pontada o atingiu em cheio, tão forte que ele achou que fosse desmaiar.

"Jensen..." Jared conseguiu dizer e pressionou a perna tentando amenizar a dor.

"Agora pára de ser teimoso e deita... se você não melhorar dessa perna eu vou te levar ao médico! Nem que seja à força!" Jensen falou sério e ajudou o moreno a se deitar, segurando sua perna com cuidado e a colocando sobre a cama.

"Eu te amo tanto Jen...não me deixe..." Jared falou sentindo um desespero muito grande tomar conta de seu coração. De repente, ele não conseguia mais imaginar o que seria de sua vidas se o loiro não estivesse presente. "Eu vou deixar o Misha me examinar..."

Jensen abriu um sorriso tão lindo, que os olhos de Jared se encheram de lágrimas. A felicidade, a confiança e a esperança estampadas no rosto de Jensen fizeram Jared se sentir a pessoa mais amada e querida do mundo.

"Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender..." Jensen abraçou o moreno e depois o beijou intensamente nos lábios. "Mas agora você precisa descansar amor... Você precisa estar melhor até amanhã, pois a Srta. Rose virá te visitar e nós não queremos que ela o veja com dor, queremos?"

"Não..." Jared respondeu sorrindo da forma como Jensen falava com ele. Parecia que Jared era uma criança, mas ele não ficou chateado com isso. Jared achou lindo o jeito como o loiro cuidava dele. No fundo, Jared queria alguém que cuidasse dele, que o aceitasse, que o amasse exatamente como Jensen fazia.

E foi por causa dessa conclusão que Jared aceitou ceder e aceitar tudo que Jensen quisesse. Confiava no loiro cegamente e tinha certeza que ele o amava, e portanto, só queria o seu bem.

Depois que Jensen conseguiu convencer Jared de tomar um calmante, esperou que ele dormisse e ficou observando aquele homem tão incrível dormir.

"Eu amo você, meu grandão..." Jensen sussurrou acariciando os cabelos do moreno, o beijando na testa em seguida.

Saiu do quarto devagar e fechou a porta.

Misha andava de um lado para o outro, ansioso, preocupado com o que estava acontecendo dentro daquele quarto. Não que ele achasse que Jared fosse machucar seu amigo, mas tinha medo que o loiro se magoasse, pois estava mais do que na cara que Jensen estava completamente apaixonado pelo moreno.

"Hey..." Jensen entrou na sala, sentou no sofá e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos parecendo extremamente cansado.

"O que aconteceu Jensen? Eu ouvi vocês gritando um com o outro!" Misha sentou ao lado do amigo e colocou o braço sobre os ombros do loiro, que suspirou alto e olhou para cima, contendo as lágrimas.

"Eu não sei, mas acho que consegui fazê-lo mudar de idéia Misha..." Jensen olhou para o amigo, que assentiu.

"Eu vi que esse seu namorado é bem cabeça dura... Mas não posso te dar um diagnóstico antes de examinar as cicatrizes, Jen." Misha falou e se recostou no sofá

"Eu sei Misha... Na verdade, eu nem sei mais se você vai poder examiná-lo..." Jensen se sentia desolado. E mais do que isso, ele se sentia culpado por tentar de certa forma, manipular a vida de outra pessoa e principalmente, por essa pessoa ser o homem que ele mais amara na vida. "vamos ter que esperar ele acordar..."

"Calma Jen... Esse tipo de coisa é complicado mesmo. "Misha tentava fazer com que seu amigo se sentisse melhor. "Amanhã ele vai acordar melhor, você vai ver!"

"Sim..." Jensen assentiu e sorriu para o amigo. "Mas você deve estar exausto da viagem e doido por um banho, não é?"

"Nossa! Eu to exausto Jen!" Misha sorriu e depois bocejou. "Quero tomar uma ducha e descansar um pouco..."

"Vem que eu vou te mostrar onde você vai dormir." Jensen levantou tentando sorrir pegando a mala do amigo e caminhou na direção do quarto que estava vazio agora, pois Jensen dormia com Jared todas as noites.

Quando Misha se recolheu, Jensen voltou para o quarto e Jared ainda dormia. Inevitavelmente ele se aproximou da cama, sentou na beirada e apenas ficou olhando para aquele moreno, deitado, parecendo tão relaxado, indefeso, lindo... Jensen sorriu e se deitou devagar ao lado de Jared, velando seu sono.

Jared se mexeu um pouco na cama e o loiro acariciou seu rosto de leve, passando o dedo em cima das cicatrizes que se estendiam pelo rosto do moreno e suspirou. Depois de alguns minutos, Jensen pegou no sono.

Jared acordou e viu que Jensen estava deitado do seu lado. O moreno sorriu vendo aquele rosto cheio de sardas e aquela boca carnuda entre aberta. A vontade de ser feliz era tão grande dentro do peito de Jared, que chagava a doer.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Jared tinha conseguido finalmente se sentir um pouco mais normal, tinha visto que apesar de sua aparência horripilante, ele podia ser amado, podia ser entendido, podia ser respeitado.

A chegada daquele loiro deitado ali ao seu lado mostrava isso muito claramente para Jared e naquele momento ele percebeu que não poderia negar absolutamente nada à Jensen. Mais uma vez o sorriso iluminou aquele rosto tão sofrido, que nem em seus melhores dias, se é que tinha havido algum antes da chegada de Jensen, e Jared tomou uma decisão. A decisão que mudaria sua vida para sempre.

Já havia anoitecido quando Misha acordou e resolveu tomar uma chuveirada, pois havia se jogado na cama de roupa e tudo. Mas quando separava uma roupa, ouviu uma batida de leve na porta.

"Entra Jen!" Misha respondeu e continuou separando sua roupa para o banho. "E aí loirão? O Jared já acordou?"

"Já sim Misha..." Jared respondeu, fazendo com que Misha desse um pulo de susto. "Posso entrar?"

"Desculpa Jared, eu não sabia que era você..." Misha falou, reparando imediatamente que Jared estava sem a máscara. "Claro! Entre, por favor... afinal a casa é sua..."

Misha tentava amenizar o clima estranho que havia se instalado entre eles, mas alguma coisa o dizia que Jared estava ali para aceitar ser examinado.

"Misha... eu..." Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos e encarou o moreno de olhos azuis seriamente. "Você consegue fazer com que meu rosto fique como o Jensen espera que fique?"

"Jared..." Misha estava surpreso com as palavras do moreno, pois o que ele esperava era que Jared o mandasse ir embora no dia seguinte.

"Olha, eu só quero saber se consegue fazer com que a minha aparência melhore um pouco... eu sei que o Jensen me ama, mas o meu rosto vai atrapalhar tudo entre a gente... Os amigos dele nunca vão me aceitar... a família dele vai me detestar..." Jared deixou uma lágrima escapar e Misha ficou com muita pena daquele homem. "O Jensen nunca vai admitir, mas no fundo ele precisa disso pra poder me aceitar de verdade na vida dele."

Misha não sabia o que dizer, mas Jared tinha toda razão. Jensen precisava daquilo, mesmo que não admitisse nunca.

"E então?" Jared sentou na poltrona devagar, pois sua perna doía muito ainda. "Você acha que tem como dar um jeito no meu rosto, Misha?"

Misha se aproximou de Jared e segurou o queixo do moreno por baixo, de modo que o fizesse levantar o rosto na direção do médico.

"Também queria que você visse se tinha como dar um jeito no meu olho... O Jensen nunca disse, mas eu acho que ele me acha assustador com esse olho branco..." Jared falou se sentindo um pouco triste, mas segurou as lágrimas, pois o que mais importava naquele momento era tentar ficar o mais apresentável possível. Tudo que importava era ficar com Jensen e se para isso Jared tivesse que passar por inúmeras cirurgias e muita dor que certamente viria pela frente... então Jared passaria por tudo sem reclamar, pois Jensen havia se transformado na coisa mais preciosa de sua vida.

Depois de examinar minuciosamente o rosto de Jared, Misha se afastou e sentou na cama, de frente para o moreno, que o observava agoniado.

"Pela sua cara, não vai ser tão simples quanto Jensen tentou te contar, não é?" Jared falou sorrindo fraco, já imaginando que Misha desistiria de operá-lo.

"Jared... As coisas não serão fáceis..." Misha começou e Jared assentiu ouvindo tudo que o médico dizia. "Vão ser muitas cirurgias, você vai sentir muita dor e isso tem que ficar bem claro na sua cabeça... Vão existir momentos em que você vai desejar desistir, mas eu sinceramente acho que se formos até o final e se você agüentar firme, o resultado será surpreendente!"

"Sério?" Jared abriu um sorriso de satisfação e se recostou na poltrona, se sentindo um pouco aliviado por seu rosto ainda ter jeito e olhou para o médico à sua frente. "Mas por onde começamos?"

"Calma grandão!" Misha riu alto e se levantou da cama, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Jared. "Primeiro temos que conversar sobre muitas coisas antes de começarmos os procedimentos."

Misha falava sem parar e Jared absorvia cada uma das palavras, e já que era médico também, conhecia os termos usados, o que facilitava o entendimento.

"Entendi Misha, então você acha que se conseguirmos passar por essas fases, o meu rosto ficará parecido com o que era antes..." Jared encarava Misha, que assentia. " Mas com relação à visão, eu a perdi para sempre, mas temos como colocar uma prótese que ficaria igual ao meu olho como era antes..."

"Isso mesmo Jared... Mas o mais importante é você entender que todos os procedimentos que eu acabei de te explicar serão extremamente difíceis e que as dores serão, às vezes, insuportáveis e..."

"Eu agüento tudo Misha..." Jared interrompeu o médico. "Eu agüento qualquer dor. A única coisa que eu não vou agüentar é perder o Jensen..."

Misha assentiu com lágrimas nos olhos, vendo o tamanho do amor que aquele homem sentia por seu melhor amigo.

Jensen era, definitivamente, um homem de sorte.

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 – Realidade**

Alona andava de um lado para o outro dentro do mercado, ainda tentando absorver as palavras de Helen. Ela havia contado sobre a inesperada chegada de Misha, um amigo de Jensen e isso não era nada bom para os planos da loira, que esperava ansiosamente por uma oportunidade para aparecer e desfazer qualquer mal estar com Jensen. Mas isso se tornava cada vez mais difícil, ainda mais com a chegada de um intruso que poderia atrapalhar tudo que ela havia planejado.

Além disso, ainda havia Jeffrey, que lhe cobrava uma atitude a qualquer custo, pois alegava que a parte dele, ele já tinha feito e enviado para Jared o tal dossiê mostrando como ela era uma boa moça. Mas Alona não sabia o que estava acontecendo e nem o motivo do amigo de Jensen ter aparecido assim tão de repente e isso era uma coisa que ela precisava descobrir o mais rápido possível.

Outra coisa que estava incomodando a loira era o fato de Helen ter dito que Jared estava cada vez mais ligado à Rose. Com certeza isso também não era favorável aos planos de Alona, ainda mais que a ideia da loira era sair daquele lugar no meio do nada e desfrutar do conforto que o dinheiro de Jared poderia oferecer.

"Eu tenho que dar um jeito nisso... e tenho que agir rápido antes que seja tarde demais." Alona falou para si mesma enquanto guardava alguns itens na prateleira do mercado.

Lembrou que Jeffrey provavelmente ligaria naquela noite para saber sobre o andamento do plano e a loira ainda não tinha nada a dizer. Essa pressão a estava matando e ela já não tinha mais desculpas para satisfazer a insistência de Jeffrey. Ela tinha que arrumar uma maneira de se aproximar novamente de Jared e tirar a má impressão que havia causado em Jensen.

De repente Alona parou o que estava fazendo e uma ideia passou por sua mente.

"É isso!" A loira disse em voz alta, despertando a curiosidade de alguns clientes que estavam dentro do mercado. Alona sorriu sem graça e começou a planejar a ida até a casa de Jared naquela noite.

J2

Jared voltou para o quarto depois de sua conversa com Misha e Jensen ainda dormia. Na verdade, Jared achou que o loiro parecia um anjo dormindo.

Lentamente se aproximou da cama e sentou ao lado daquele loiro que mais parecia um Deus e acariciou de leve seus cabelos claros e macios, sentindo seu peito se aquecer lembrando dos muitos momentos em que Jensen havia dito que o amava. Para Jared, isso era uma coisa tão inaceitável que às vezes achava que estava em algum tipo de sonho. Mas não porque não acreditasse que o loiro não o amasse de verdade, era simplesmente por se achar grotesco e nojento. Ninguém, ao menos na cabeça de Jared, poderia sequer olhá-lo sem sentir repulsa.

Mas de uns tempos para cá, Jared percebeu que poderia sim, não só ser amado como homem, mas também como pessoa. Rose e Jensen eram a prova viva de que Jared poderia ser amado novamente.

"Hey...Tudo bem?" Jensen perguntou vendo que Jared estava sentado na cama o olhando, mas parecendo não estar realmente vendo-o.

"Hey..." Jared sorriu ao ver que o loiro havia acordado e bocejava.

"Por que não me acordou Jay?" Jensen esfregou um pouco a vista e depois deu um sobressalto. "Aconteceu alguma coisa amor? Está com dor?"

Jensen olhava para o corpo de Jared, se certificando que ele estava bem e colocou sua mão em cima da perna machucada do moreno.

"Minha perna está doendo um pouco, mas nada que eu não possa suportar..." Jared se inclinou e deu um selinho em Jensen, sentindo aquela boca macia em seus lábios.

"Que horas são? Deve estar na hora do seu remédio..." Jensen sentou rapidamente na cama e quando ia se levantar, Jared o puxou pela mão. "Vou pegar o seu remédio amor..."

"Não vai não." Jared disse com a voz rouca e Jensen sentou ao lado dele na cama. "Você não pode ir pegar o meu remédio Jensen..." O moreno segurou o rosto de Jensen entre suas mãos e o olhou com intensidade. "Simplesmente porque ele está aqui na minha frente... Nos meus braços..."

"Jay..." Jensen gemeu quando Jared beijou seu rosto carinhosamente. Depois alcançou seus lábios e o loiro abriu a boca devagar para sentir a textura daquela língua macia, quente e gostosa.

Jared fez com que Jensen deitasse de costas na cama e deitou ao lado do loiro, nunca deixando de observá-lo.

"Eu te amo tanto Jensen..." Jared depositou um beijo na ponta do nariz do loiro que sorriu.

"Não está mais zangado comigo então?" Jensen perguntou sorrindo de lado e sentindo que já estava muito duro.

"Não." Jared calou Jensen com um beijo apaixonado e profundo. "Como posso ficar zangado com a pessoa mais importante da minha vida?" O moreno sorriu ao dizer aquelas palavras e sentindo seu peito ser aquecido como se estivesse perto de uma lareira. "Eu amo você Jensen Ackles."

"Não mais do que eu Jared Padalecki..." Jensen fez com que Jared se deitasse na cama de costas e colocou seu corpo por cima do moreno, tomando cuidado para não machucar o seu amor. "Deixa eu te mostrar a intensidade do meu amor...do meu tesão por você..."

"Jen... olha como você me deixa..." Jared segurou a mão do loiro e o fez tocar em sua ereção.

Jensen sem perder mais tempo, mesmo porque se demorasse muito gozaria dentro das calças, tirou toda a roupa na velocidade da luz e ajudou Jared com as dele.

Quando estavam os dois completamente nus, o loiro começou a beijar cada parte do corpo de Jared, passando a língua úmida e quente por lugares que faziam Jared ir até a lua e voltar. Quando a boca de Jensen chegou até a ereção de Jared, o moreno estava mais duro que aço e o loiro sorriu de satisfação, vendo o efeito que causava no moreno.

"Assim eu vou gozar amor..." Jared falou com a voz estrangulada quando o loiro lambeu apenas a cabeça de seu pênis. "AAAhhhhh Jen... Puta merda... Chupa amor... Chupa..."

Jensen obedeceu prontamente seu namorado e com uma habilidade incrível, colocou a enorme ereção de Padalecki na boca, fazendo o moreno gemer alto e arquear as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás com a corrente elétrica de prazer que atravessou seu corpo.

Jared abriu os olhos e ao ver Jensen, o homem que ele amava mais do que tudo na vida, com seu pau enfiado na boca foi suficiente para que ele se derramasse inteiro, gemendo alto, sentindo os espasmos maravilhosos que o sacudiam na cama. Jensen lambeu e engoliu tudo, deixando Jared extasiado.

"Gozou gostoso amor?" Jensen perguntou enquanto terminava a sua limpeza no pênis de Jared.

"O que você acha?" Jared conseguiu dizer quando conseguiu se recompor do orgasmo e sorriu para o namorado, que o encarava ansioso. "Assim você ainda vai me matar Jen..."

Jensen sorriu abertamente e subiu para abraçar forte o seu moreno.

"Só se for de amor e carinho Jay..." O loiro sussurrou no ouvido de Jared, que notou o estado em que Jensen se encontrava. "Eu te amo tanto Jared... Será que um dia eu vou conseguir fazer você entender o tamanho do meu amor?"

"Você faz isso todos os dias quando acorda e sorri para mim." Jared acariciou os cabelos do loiro, entrelaçando seus dedos naquele mar dourado. "Eu nunca pensei que alguém pudesse um dia me amar dessa forma... Eu nunca imaginei que eu pudesse me entregar tanto para alguém como eu me entrego para você Jen... Você é minha vida agora."

Jensen sentiu uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto ao ouvir as palavras profundas de Jared. Aquilo era mais do que ele poderia sonhar e saber que Jared acreditava no seu amor era melhor do que qualquer coisa que ele já tivesse experimentado.

"Assim quem vai me matar é você!" Jensen falou se afastando do abraço e olhando diretamente para o rosto de Jared. "Eu nunca vou te decepcionar... Eu juro!"

"Eu espero nunca te decepcionar também..." Jared falou e sorriu fraco, deixando à mostra a covinha linda em seu rosto. Jensen imediatamente levantou a mão para tocá-la com o seu polegar e sorriu.

"Eu sei que o processo pelo qual você vai passar será doloroso e às vezes você vai desejar desistir ou pode não me querer ao seu lado..." Jensen agora acariciava os cabelos que teimavam em cair no rosto de seu amor e sorriu mais abertamente. "Mas quero que saiba que eu vou estar com você 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana, 30 dias por mês e 345 dias por ano. Nunca se esqueça disso amor... Eu vou estar do teu lado, te apoiando e te amando. Quero ser a mão que você poderá segurar na hora da dor, na hora da alegria, na hora do desespero..."

Jared estava chorando agora e puxou Jensen para si, apertando-o em seus braços.

"Obrigado por existir." Jared falou entre os soluços que saíam de sua garganta. "Obrigado por existir na minha vida Jensen..."

O moreno então beijou com paixão os lábios do loiro e se deixou levar pelas sensações maravilhosas que somente Jensen conseguia lhe proporcionar.

"Agora é minha vez Jen..." Jared segurou o rosto rosado do seu loiro e ficou admirando aquelas sardas lindas e aquela boca vermelha e entre aberta. "Meu maior desejo é te fazer feliz!"

"Não se preocupe amor... Você já faz e espero que sempre faça." Jensen acariciou o rosto de Jared, que sorriu.

Jared acariciou os ombros do loiro, deslizando em seguida para o peito. Enquanto uma de suas mãos brincava com os mamilos do loiro, a outra acariciava sua ereção por cima da cueca.

Jensen gemeu alto e apertou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás, quando Jared sugou seus mamilos, passando a língua quente e macia pela sua pele arrepiada.

"Ah Jay..." Jensen se contorcia de olhos fechados, aproveitando aquelas carícias do seu amor que o faziam tremer de prazer.

Jared tirou a cueca do loiro e fez com que ele se deitasse por cima de seu corpo, beijando sua boca demoradamente.

"Eu preciso Jen... Eu preciso de você... Vem agora..." Jared falou, sentindo sua ereção latejar e vendo que o loiro estava no mesmo estado.

Jensen sabia o que Jared queria e o que poderia fazer para dar prazer ao seu amor e começou a prepará-lo para recebê-lo.

O loiro se inclinou para o lado e pegou o tubo de lubrificante e as camisinhas que ficavam sempre ao lado da cama do moreno. Espalhou pelos dedos e depois na entrada do moreno, que imediatamente arqueou o corpo com aquele toque tão sensual.

Em momentos como esses, Jared perdia as forças, não saberia nem dizer seu nome se alguém lhe perguntasse. Era uma imensidão de prazeres e sensações que o moreno só conseguia gemer e pedir por mais.

Jensen o penetrou delicadamente com um dígito, fazendo movimentos circulares e de vai e vem. Em seguida introduziu mais um dígito e depois mais outro, deixando Jared enlouquecido de prazer.

Jensen retirou os dedos quando percebeu que Jared fazia movimentos com os quadris, pedindo por mais contato com os dedos do loiro.

"Pede Jared... Pede..." Jensen colocou a camisinha e encostou a cabeça de sua ereção na entrada de Jared, roçando para cima e para baixo. "O que você quer? Fala Jared!"

Jared se contorcia e só conseguia pensar no momento em que Jensen estivesse dentro dele.

"Me fode Jensen..." Jared pediu timidamente, ainda com vergonha de dizer aquele tipo de coisa para outro homem, mesmo que esse homem fosse o seu Jensen.

Jensen sabia que Jared ainda estava se libertando de certos preconceitos e sorriu, pois a timidez do moreno o deixava mais excitado.

Sem pressa, Jensen começou a introduzir sua ereção no moreno, devagar, para não machucá-lo. A cada centímetro deslizado para dentro de Jared, Jensen quase gozava.

O loiro não estava mais aguentando e teve que parar para não estragar e gozar rápido como se fosse um adolescente.

Mas Jared se debatia por baixo e o puxava pela cintura, querendo que Jensen se enfiasse inteiro nele, que o fizesse sentir mais prazer do que poderia imaginar.

"Não pára Jen! Não pára amor!" Jared implorava e Jensen segurou em seu membro duro como aço e começou a masturbá-lo com agilidade, fazendo o moreno perder sua linha de raciocínio.

Jensen se enterrou por inteiro dentro daquele corpo apertado, quente e macio que o deixava maluco de tesão.

"Jay... como você é apertado... Puta merda!"Jensen estocava com vontade e masturbava Jared no mesmo ritmo, deixando o moreno à beira do orgasmo.

Jared sentiu que ia gozar forte e arqueou o corpo, deixando os espasmos tomarem conta da sua alma. Se derramou inteiro na mão de Jensen, que ao sentir seu pau ser sugado pelas contrações do moreno, gozou demoradamente, se derretendo dentro de Jared.

A sensação era de o mundo poderia acabar naquele exato instante, que os dois morreriam felizes e satisfeitos.

J2

Alona se olhava no espelho, tentando achar uma roupa que não parecesse vulgar nem recatada demais. Finalmente optou por uma calça jeans e uma blusa de lã preta e gola role. Colocou uma jaqueta de couro por cima e deixou seus cabelos loiros soltos. Não passou muita maquiagem e deu uma última olhada e se sentiu satisfeita com o resultado.

"Agora é só ir até lá e conquistar a confiança deles novamente" A loira riu e pegou o bolo que havia separado.

J2

Misha explicava detalhadamente todos os procedimentos pelos quais Jared teria que passar se quisesse ficar com uma aparência parecida com a que tinha antes das queimaduras. Era bem mais fácil porque Jared era médico também e conhecia a maioria dos procedimentos, mesmo não sendo especialista na área.

Jensen ouvia tudo com a máxima atenção e de vez em quando sentia sua mão ser apertada com um pouco mais de força por Jared.

"Vai dar tudo certo amor. Confia no Misha porque ele é fera nisso!" Jensen tranquilizava o seu moreno, que parecia aflito e nervoso.

"Eu sei..." Jared disse e acariciou o braço do loiro. "E quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar esse processo todo Misha?"

"Olha Jared..." Misha encarou o moreno e depois Jensen. "Não vou te enganar... É um processo demorado e doloroso, vai depender da aceitação do seu organismo, de como é a sua cicatrização... depende de muita coisa pra eu te falar um tempo exato... O que eu posso adiantar é que o resultado final vai te deixar de boca aberta."

Jared sorriu e olhou para Jensen, que sorriu de volta.

"Mas agora vamos comer alguma coisa porque eu estou morto de fome!" Misha disse para descontrair e Jared se levantou devagar com a ajuda de Jensen e os três foram para a cozinha.

"Como você achou esse lugar Jared? É realmente um lugar lindo, mesmo que seja no meio do nada..." Misha falou enquanto abocanhava seu sanduíche.

"Essa propriedade estava abandonada e depois de tudo que aconteceu eu a comprei eu vim para cá." Jared tomou um gole de seu suco e sorriu. "Ainda bem que eu escolhi vir para cá... senão eu nunca encontraria esse loiro com o carro batido naquela árvore." Jared apontou para fora da casa e Misha quase se engasgou.

"O Jensen bateu com o carro? Meu Deus... Ainda bem que você é médico..." Misha falou como se o loiro nem estivesse ali.

"É verdade... O Jensen deu muita sorte mesmo." Jared riu e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, se lembrando de como estava deprimido e desesperado naquela noite em que ouviu o barulho da batida e em como carregou o loiro para dentro e cuidou dele.

"Eu estou aqui!" Jensen falou alto e os três riram com o bico que o loiro fez.

"Ainda bem que está aqui..." Jared falou e beijou de leve os lábios do loiro, fazendo com que Misha pigarreasse.

"Desculpa Misha... esqueci que você é hétero... E o solteiro mais cobiçado do pedaço..." Jensen riu e Misha revirou os olhos, rindo em seguida também.

Ouviram uma batida na porta e Jared sorriu.

"Será que é a Rose?" O moreno fez um movimento para se levantar e sua perna doeu mais do que ele esperava. "Merda!"

"Misha, será que você poderia abrir a porta, por favor?" Jensen pediu e se virou para Jared, segurando em sua mão. "Amor, onde você colocou seu remédio?"

"No quarto..." Jared fechou os olhos e massageou sua perna, esperando que a dor melhorasse.

Jensen se levantou e foi em direção ao quarto, pensando que esse era mais uma coisa que Jared precisaria cuidar quando fossem para o Texas, onde Misha tinha uma clínica. Essas dores na perna de Jared deviam ter jeito também. Tinham que ter, pois o seu moreno sofria demais com isso.

Misha abriu a porta e não estava preparado para a visão de uma loira incrivelmente linda parada com um bolo nas mãos.

"Boa noite!" Misha falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Veio fazer uma entrega, senhorita?"

Alona ficou paralisada diante daquele moreno de olhos extremamente azuis que mais parecia um anjo. Não conseguiu dizer nada. Na verdade, Alona nem ouviu o que Misha havia dito.

"Olá? Tudo bem com a senhorita?" Misha perguntou preocupado, chegando mais perto da loira.

Alona pareceu sair do transe quando Misha tocou em seu braço e sorriu.

"Desculpe... Eu sou Alona, amiga do Jared e do Jensen..." A loira disse e Misha estendeu a mão para a moça, que ainda o olhava embasbacada.

Quando a mãe de Rose havia contado sobre o amigo do loiro que havia chegado, Alona jamais poderia imaginar que ele fosse lindo, educado e ...

"Por favor, entre! Fique à vontade!" Misha falou empolgado e fechou a porta. "Meu nome é Misha Collins e eu sou amigo do Jensen..."

"Prazer, Misha. Sou Alona, dona do mercado no centro da cidade." Alona segurou a mão estendida pelo moreno e ele a beijou. "Eles estão em casa?"

"Estão sim. Fique à vontade que vou chamá-los." Misha disse, encantado com aquela moça linda que mais parecia uma princesa. Mas nem precisou, pois Jared e Jensen entraram na sala naquele instante e olharam sérios para Alona.

"O que você faz aqui? Posso saber?" O loiro perguntou de cara fechada cruzando os braços.

"Jensen!" Jared falou apertando o braço do loiro. "Que surpresa Alona! Achei que não ia mais aparecer por aqui."

"Desculpe Jared... Eu vim aqui hoje porque queria me desculpar pelo outro dia e..." Alona disse sem graça por Misha estar presenciando aquela situação constrangedora.

Jared lembrou novamente do relatório que tinha lido sobre Alona e que ela era uma boa garota e merecia uma segunda chance. Se ele estava tendo uma segunda chance, por que Alona não poderia ter também?

"Vejo que já conheceu o amigo do Jensen!" Jared se afastou do loiro e foi andando devagar na direção de Alona. "Misha, essa é a nossa amiga Alona."

"Já nos apresentamos..." Misha corou quando percebeu o sorriso no rosto de Alona.

Jensen não conseguia disfarçar o seu descontentamento com a presença da loira. Ainda estava fresco em sua memória o que ela havia lhe dito na cozinha e o loiro, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, estava com medo de Jared se encantar por ela. E desde quando Jared era amigo de Alona?

"Boa noite Alona..." Jensen falou contra a vontade depois que sentiu o aperto do moreno em seu braço mais uma vez.

"Oi Jensen! Tudo bem?" A loira estendeu a mão para Jensen, torcendo internamente para quem ele a cumprimentasse.

Jensen apertou a mão da loira e sorriu fraco.

"Jared, eu queria me desculpar a agradecer pela noite que vocês me salvaram e trouxe esse bolo..." Alona falou meio sem jeito. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas estava totalmente sem graça com a presença de Misha. Parecia que o plano que havia bolado em sua mente havia desaparecido assim que olhou para aquele moreno de olhos azuis.

"Nossa Alona! Obrigado!" Jared pegou o bolo e Alona deu um beijo no rosto do moreno, o deixando um pouco constrangido e viu que Jensen fechou a cara na mesma hora.

"Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer..." A loira respondeu e seguiu para o sofá junto com os três homens.

"Aceita beber alguma coisa?" Jared perguntou de forma simpática e abraçou Jensen carinhosamente. "Que tal abrirmos um vinho?"

"Eu acho uma excelente idéia!" Misha falou animado e olhou para Jensen, não entendendo a reação do loiro. "Algum problema Jen?"

"Não... Nenhum..." Jensen respondeu e seguiu Jared até a cozinha para buscarem o vinho.

"Alona, fique à vontade..." Jared sorriu e olhou para Misha. "O Misha vai te fazer companhia..."

Jared percebeu que o amigo de Jensen ficou corado e sorriu, vendo claramente que Misha havia ficado encantado com Alona.

"Obrigada Jared..." Alona falou e sentou no sofá com Misha ao seu lado.

**_Na cozinha..._**

Quando Jared entrou na cozinha, Jensen já estava lá e de cara amarrada.

"Qual o problema Jensen?" Jared perguntou se aproximando do namorado e o abraçando.

"Você ainda pergunta?" Jensen falou sarcasticamente e sorriu sem vontade. "O que essa mulherzinha veio fazer aqui Jay?"

"Veio nos agradecer pelo que aconteceu na outra noite." O moreno respondeu e abriu o armário acima da cabeça de Jensen.

"Eu não vou com a cara dela e você sabe disso!" Jensen falou um pouco alto e Jared o olhou curioso.

Jared não sabia o que Alona havia falado para Jensen na cozinha. Que ela poderia dar coisas para o moreno que ele nunca conseguiria...

"Pára com isso amor!" Jared voltou a abraçar o namorado e beijou o alto de sua cabeça. "E por acaso você notou como o Misha ficou empolgado por ela?"

"O alvo dela é outro Jared!" Jensen encarou o moreno, que parecia não entender.

"Alvo?" O moreno riu da imaginação do loiro.

"Sim. Alvo! O alvo dela é você Jay!" Jensen falou e Jared caiu na gargalhada.

"Você ainda está com essa idéia fixa?" Jared acariciou o rosto emburrado do seu loiro e o beijou demoradamente nos lábios. "Eu nem sei o motivo... mas só você me ama e me quer..."

"Ela também Jared... Ela me disse isso aqui nessa cozinha mesmo." Jensen cruzou os braços no peito e olhou para seus pés. "Ela disse que poderia te dar coisas que eu nunca poderia e..."

"Jensen..." Jared segurou o rosto do loiro entre suas mãos e o encarou sério. "Ninguém nunca vai poder substituir o seu lugar no meu coração. Você entrou na minha vida quando eu menos esperava, quando eu já havia desistido de tudo e de todos. E isso nunca ninguém mais poderá fazer porque agora, meu amor, eu sou seu. Meu coração e minha alma são seus."

Jared beijou os lábios de Jensen com uma fome e uma vontade que fizeram Jensen ficar duro imediatamente. O loiro o agarrou pela cintura, aproximando mais seus corpos, tentando mais contato com aquele corpo quente que o enlouquecia.

"Jay..." Jensen gemeu no ouvido do moreno quando ele sentiu a ereção de Jared se esfregando na sua.

"Vamos continuar mais tarde Jen... Temos visitas na sala, esqueceu?" Jared falou de olhos fechados enquanto a língua de Jensen percorria seu pescoço. "Jen..."

Jensen sorriu ao ver o efeito que causava em Jared.

"Esquece essa coisa de que eu sou o alvo da Alona. Aposto que ela já está até se entendendo com o seu amigo." Jared disse sorrindo e indicou as taças para que Jensen pegasse.

"Se eu conheço bem o Misha, ele já deve até ter convidado a Alona pra sair." Jensen conseguiu relaxar um pouco, afinal, ele tinha confiar no próprio taco e lutar pelo amor de Jared.

"Então coloque um sorriso nesse seu rosto lindo e vamos voltar ou eles vão achar que morremos aqui nessa cozinha!" Jared piscou para o namorado e eles seguiram em direção a sala.

O espanto de Jared e Jensen foi tanto quando entraram na sala, que Jensen, sem querer, deixou uma das taças cair no chão.

Misha e Alona se agarravam loucamente no sofá. O moreno estava praticamente engolindo a loira com a boca e quando ouviram o barulho do vidro quebrando, deram um pulo do sofá.

"Opa..." Misha falou extremamente corado e com os lábios vermelhos.

Alona estava descabelada e ainda mais corada que Misha.

"Desculpe Jared... eu.. nós..." A loira não sabia o que falar tamanha era a vergonha que sentia.

Jensen riu e encarou seu amigo, que não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

"Relaxa Jay! O Misha não é do tipo de perder tempo..." Jensen riu e colocou as taças na mesinha da sala e voltou para catar os cacos de vidro do chão.

"Jensen!" Misha se levantou do sofá, sem graça com as palavras do loiro.

Depois que Jensen limpou o chão e pegou outra taça na cozinha, eles se serviram de vinho e degustaram o bolo que Alona tinha trazido, que por sinal estava uma delícia e foi elogiado por todos.

"Acho que está na hora de ir..." Alona disse, se sentindo um pouco tonta e riu olhando para Misha.

"Posso te levar em casa?" Misha perguntou sem cerimônia e Alona riu mais abertamente.

"Não precisa... Eu estou de carro. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada Misha." A loira disse sentindo uma alegria interna pelo pedido do moreno.

"Eu não vou permitir que uma dama saia a essa hora da noite sozinha! De jeito nenhum!" Misha se levantou e foi buscar seu casaco.

"Será que o Misha volta hoje?" Jared perguntou baixinho para que somente Jensen ouvisse.

"Tomara que não..." Jensen respondeu e olhou para Jared de forma maliciosa, passando a língua pelos lábios de forma sensual, mas discreta.

"Misha, toma cuidado pra não se perder... Afinal você nunca esteve por aqui e não conhece o caminho." Jared falou um pouco preocupado.

"Relaxa Jared. Vou prestar atenção no caminho e volto rápido..." Misha falou sorrindo e depois se voltou para Alona. "Amanhã eu mesmo levo seu carro até a sua casa."

Alona se despediu de Jared e Jensen e seguiu até a porta, que foi aberta por Misha para que a loira saísse primeiro. Antes de sair, Misha se virou para os dois e piscou o olho, sorrindo.

"Ele não volta hoje... Conheço aquele olhar!" Jensen falou sorrindo e se serviu de mais uma taça de vinho.

"Conhece é?" Jared perguntou maliciosamente e tirou a taça das mãos do loiro.

"Está com ciúmes do Misha Jay?" Jensen provocou.

"E se eu estiver?" Jared sorriu e era engraçado como na frente de Jensen, ele esquecia sua aparência às vezes. "O que você vai fazer à respeito?"

"Hummm... Acho que vou ter que tomar uma atitude com relação à isso." Jensen disse e segurou o moreno pela nuca, selando seus lábios num beijo apaixonado.

Jared se sentia meio tonto com o vinho, pois não estava acostumado a beber, mas a sensação de leveza do vinho e o corpo de Jensen junto ao seu, parecia ser a combinação perfeita.

J2

Jeffrey estava em um carro alugado e por mais que tivesse ido até aquele lugar, sempre se perdia. Mesmo assim encontrou a casa e viu de longe Alona ao lado de um homem que não era Jared, e definitivamente, também não era Jensen.

"Mas o que essa vadia está aprontando agora?" Jeffrey passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Será que eu tenho que cuidar de tudo pessoalmente?"

Esperou que os dois saíssem e estacionou ao lado do Impala preto, que sabia ser do pai de Jared.

"Não acredito que esse idiota ainda guarda essa lata velha! Que mau gosto!" Jeffrey riu balançando a cabeça, falando para si mesmo. "Um homem com a quantidade de grana que esse babaca tem poderia andar cada dia com um carro diferente."

Viu que a luz da sala estava acesa e os _pombinhos_ deviam estar em casa.

Ficou pensando com alguém tinha coragem de se relacionar com um homem como Jared. Ele estava grotesco e nojento com aquelas cicatrizes e aquele olho assustador.

"Tem gente que come até merda... e gosta... Fazer o que?" Concluiu rindo e saiu do carro e se encaminhou para a porta, esperando ver a cara de espanto de seu patrão quando o visse ali.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 – Tensão**

Jared estava sentado no sofá da sala enquanto Jensen procurava um CD para ouvirem. De vez em quando Jared fazia uma careta ao ver o que o loiro havia escolhido.

Jensen escolheu um CD qualquer, pois não queria ficar longe do corpo de Jared nem mais um segundo.

"Mais vinho, Dr. Padalecki?" Jensen perguntou já enchendo a taça do moreno, que sorria.

"Por acaso você está querendo me embebedar, Sr. Ackles?" Jared pegou a taça e deu um grande gole.

"Eu não preciso disso Jay..." Jensen falou e acariciou a ereção de Jared por cima da calça, fazendo o moreno gemer alto e fechar os olhos. "Eu amo você..."

Jared colocou a taça em cima da mesinha e agarrou o loiro pela gola da camisa, puxando-o para si, deixando-se levar por aquela sensação maravilhosa que era estar perto de Jensen.

Jensen, por sua vez, abriu a camisa de Jared e começou a beijar seu peito forte e definido, deslizando suas mãos até o cóz da calça.

O beijo continuava acalorado e quando já estavam praticamente nus ali naquela sala, ouviram alguém bater na porta.

"Será que já é o Misha?" Jensen levantou ajeitando os cabelos.

Jared deu de ombros e Jensen andou até a porta da sala, para ver quem era.

"Boa noite. Será que eu poderia falar com o Sr. Padalecki?" O homem sorridente perguntou olhando o loiro de cima a baixo, quando viu Jared atrás de Jensen. "Sr. Padalecki!"

"Jeffrey? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Jared abriu espaço e estendeu a mão para o administrador de seus bens, um pouco desconfiado com aquela visita inusitada.

Jeffrey já esperava por essa reação de seu patrão e sorriu abertamente, tentando transparecer o mais seguro possível e fingindo que não havia reparado nas expressões dos dois homens. Eles deviam estar no meio de algo muito quente, pois estavam ambos suados, com os rostos meio avermelhados e totalmente descabelados e ofegantes.

"Eu tentei ligar várias vezes para o senhor e não consegui." Jeffrey entrou na casa sorrindo um pouco, "Então resolvi vir aqui e ver se estava tudo bem. Também preciso que o senhor assine uns papéis sobre a aplicação que fizemos do seu dinheiro naqueles navios..."

Jeffrey enumerava os motivos para estar ali, mas Jensen, que já sabia sobre suas verdadeiras intenções, o olhava desconfiado.

"Jensen, quero que conheça meu administrador, Jeffrey Dean Morgan." Jared apontou para o amor de sua vida e sorriu. "Jeffrey, esse é meu namorado Jensen."

Jeffrey teve um acesso de tosse ao ouvir Jared falar aquilo com tanta naturalidade. Jensen foi pego desprevenido também e ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão.

"Algum problema Jeffrey?" Jared perguntou satisfeito com o efeito causado por suas palavras. O moreno via claramente o espanto nos olhos de seu administrador e sorriu, apontando para que ele se sentasse no sofá.

"Mas que novidade boa Sr. Padalecki... eu... eu não sabia que o senhor estava..." Jeffrey secou a testa molhada de suor, apesar do frio que fazia naquela noite.

"Namorando?" Jared sentou ao lado de Jensen e entrelaçou suas mãos, para o constrangimento total de Jeffrey, que não sabia onde enfiava a cara.

Jensen foi pego de surpresa. Não esperava que Jared o apresentasse como namorado e sim como um amigo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. A felicidade que o loiro sentiu no momento em que ouviu as palavras da pessoa que ele mais amava na vida o deixou sem ação. Mas ele também não pode deixar de notar que Jeffrey havia ficado visivelmente abalado, e não era somente pelo fato de Jared estar namorando um homem e sim por perceber que agora havia alguém que se importava e principalmente que não deixaria nada acontecer com o moreno.

Jared parecia, apesar de continuar com uma aparência aterrorizante, feliz e satisfeito. Ele estava sem aquela máscara que dava medo em Jeffrey e o administrador percebeu que o tal Jensen o olhava com amor e respeito. Tudo que Jeffrey não precisava naquele momento era que Jared se sentisse bem, feliz e amado.

"Sim... quer dizer... Sr. Padalecki... eu não esperava por uma notícia dessas... me desculpe..." Jeffrey já tinha visto o que queria. Jared realmente estava se envolvendo com aquele loiro e isso não era nada bom. Além disso, ele havia visto Alona sair com aquele homem. Quem seria ele? Por que ela não estava ali tentando colocar o plano deles em prática?

O silêncio se tornou constrangedor dentro daquela sala e Jeffrey pigarreou antes de falar.

"Eu trouxe aqui alguns documentos que eu preciso que o senhor assine." Jeffrey abriu a pasta e retirou a papelada e estendeu para Jared.

"Se importa se eu der uma olhada nessa documentação antes de você assinar, amor?" Jensen perguntou sorrindo para seu moreno e ele negou com a cabeça.

"Não... pode ver antes se você quiser." Jared respondeu e Jensen gentilmente retirou as folhas das mãos do administrador.

Jeffrey gelou na hora. Jared nunca lia coisa alguma que ele lhe entregasse e sempre aceitava tudo sem questionar.

"Por que não fazemos o seguinte? Você dorme aqui essa noite e depois eu e o Jen olhamos os papéis..." Jared disse sorrindo, evidenciando as cicatrizes horríveis que assustavam Jeffrey mais do que um filme de terror e depois olhou para o loiro, que o encarava com ar apaixonado. "Amanhã, eu assino e você pode voltar para o seu escritório." Jared disse de forma descontraída.

"Mas Sr. Padalecki... eu não quero atrapalhar..." Jeffrey estava totalmente em pânico, antevendo o que aconteceria se Jensen percebesse que aquele contrato não tinha realmente nenhuma validade. Mas como ele saberia isso? Jeffrey se sentia desesperado, imaginando se a faculdade de Jensen teria servido para alguma coisa.

"Você não vai atrapalhar Jeffrey." Jared riu e se serviu de mais uma taça de vinho. "Vinho?"

"Não, obrigado senhor. Eu não bebo em serviço." Jeffrey falou e, mesmo diante do fato de que poderia ser desmascarado, teve vontade rir de suas próprias palavras.

"Tudo bem. Vou te mostrar o quarto de hóspedes..." Jared tentou se levantar, mas sua perna não aguentou o peso de seu corpo e se Jensen não o tivesse segurado, o moreno teria caído de cara no chão.

"Deixa que eu vou, amor..." Jensen segurou a mão de Jared carinhosamente, tudo sob o olhar atento de Jeffrey. "Fique aqui e tome mais uma taça de vinho."

"Obrigado Jen..." Jared sorriu fraco massageando a perna dolorida.

Jeffrey se levantou e seguiu o loiro pelo corredor.

"Trabalha há muito tempo com o Jared?" Jensen perguntou tentando parecer calmo.

"Trabalho sim." Jeffrey respondeu secamente. Não tinha gostado daquele loiro que parecia esperto demais para o seu gosto. "E você? Conhece o Sr. Padalecki há muito tempo também?"

Jensen parou na frente da porta do quarto e encarou Jeffrey, lembrando-se do que Misha havia falado sobre o administrador. Ele enganava Jared e o roubava descaradamente.

"Conheço o Jared mais do que você imagina Jeffrey..." Jensen abriu a porta do quarto e fez um gesto com a mão para que ele entrasse. "E vou te dar um aviso..."

"Aviso?" Morgan olhou para o loiro, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Jeffrey apenas confirmou naquele instante o que seus instintos lhe disseram assim que bateu os olhos em Jensen, ou seja, deveria tomar muito cuidado com aquele loiro.

"Quero que você saiba que agora o Jared tem quem se importe com ele." Jensen falou calmamente, como se estivesse dizendo o que tinha para o jantar. "E você não se engane comigo Jeffrey, porque eu sei exatamente quem voc que pretende."

"Eu não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar. Eu sempre estive do lado do Sr. Padalecki e..." Jeffrey tentava se explicar e Jensen perdeu a pouca paciência que lhe restava.

"O Jared pode ser ingênuo, mas eu não sou e já percebi o que você pretende apenas de olhar aquele contrato." Jensen riu sem vontade, ainda encarando Jeffrey. "E de agora em diante, pode pensar em arranjar outro emprego, porque o dinheiro do Jay você não rouba mais."

Jeffrey não sabia o que falar. Definitivamente não estava esperando por aquilo.

"Tenha uma ótima noite de sono e espero que não se importe se ouvir alguns barulhos durante a madrugada..." Jensen piscou o olho e Jeffrey o olhou espantado. "Boa noite Jeffrey."

"Mas que filho da puta..." Jeffrey disse, mas Jensen não ouviu e deu as costas, indo em direção ao seu amor.

A cabeça de Jeffrey trabalhava, tentando absorver o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Aquele loiro iria dar mais trabalho do que ele imaginara.

Quando Alona havia falado sobre Jensen e depois que Jeffrey descobriu quem era o loiro, nunca poderia imaginar que ele fosse confrontá-lo. Muito pelo contrário. Pelo que Jeffrey havia lido sobre Jensen, ele esperava encontrar um playboy, que só estivesse querendo curtir uma aventura, mas o que viu foi algo totalmente diferente e ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.

"Eu tenho que arranjar um jeito de me livrar desse idiota..." Jeffrey falou tocando sua testa, tentando pensar em alguma coisa, e aos poucos, um sorriso começou a brotar em seus lábios. "Acho que já sei por onde começar. Eu não vou perder tantos anos de trabalho por causa de um imbecil. Ele não vai se meter no meu caminho."

J2

Alona e Misha estavam parados dentro do carro e se olhavam intensamente. De vez em quando sorriam, como se pudessem ler os pensamentos um do outro.

"Engraçado..." Misha disse de repente, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Alona, que ainda sorria.

"O que é engraçado?" Alona perguntou com uma sensação muito boa dentro do peito.

"Não sei, mas eu acho que já te conheço..." O moreno de olhos azuis disse e segurou a mão de Alona com carinho, levando-as até os lábios e as beijando. "Você me parece tão familiar Alona. Eu não sei explicar bem..."

Alona sorriu, pois ela também se sentia da mesma forma.

Misha se aproximou mais de Alona e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos. A loira estava hipnotizada por aqueles olhos azuis e se deixou levar pelo momento. Naquele instante não importava mais nada. Não existia mais plano, Jeffrey, dinheiro, Jared, Jensen... Só existia ela e Misha dentro daquele carro, no meio do nada, prestes a se beijarem...

E o beijo foi exatamente como os dois desejavam que fosse. Foi um beijo calmo, reconhecedor. Misha colocou a mão por baixo dos cabelos loiros de Alona e a puxou mais para perto, sentindo um calor gostoso percorrer seu corpo.

J2

Jensen voltou para a sala e viu que Jared estava recostado no sofá, com os olhos fechados. O loiro se aproximou devagar e sentou do lado do moreno, que ao sentir o toque do outro em suas mãos, imediatamente abriu os olhos e sorriu.

"Eu amo você..." Jared disse acariciando o rosto tão perfeito do seu loiro. "Eu amo tanto você Jensen... Tanto..."

"Eu também amo muito você Jay." Jensen sorriu e beijou os lábios quentes e convidativos de Jared.

O beijo começou calmo, tranquilo, apaixonado. Mas aos poucos a intensidade das carícias foram se tornando cada vez mais fortes e os gemidos ficaram mais altos.

"Jen... Vamos para o quarto amor... Não quero que o Jeffrey escute nossos gemidos..." Jared falou com a voz rouca no ouvido do loiro, que se derreteu inteiro quando o moreno acariciou sua nuca com a ponta dos dedos.

"Você acha que ele pode querer participar?" Jensen falou sorrindo de forma bem safada e Jared jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo Jensen beijar seu pescoço exposto.

"Essa eu pagava pra ver Jen..." Jared estava rindo tão abertamente que fez Jensen imaginar como ficaria o rosto de seu amor depois que Misha o operasse. "Mas é melhor irmos pro quarto. Não queremos assustar o Jeffrey..." Jared concluiu rindo e puxando seu amor pelas mãos.

O amor era tão grande e profundo entre os dois, que a dor que Jared sentia em sua perna agora tinha caído no esquecimento. Parecia que Jensen era todo e qualquer remédio que Jared precisava para ser feliz, para se sentir completo e amado.

"Jay... Assim eu não vou aguentar... Jay..." Jensen gemeu agarrado à Jared, quando esse começou a massageá-lo por cima da calça extremamente apertada e incomoda do loiro.

"Eu te amo tanto Jen..." Jared disse e beijou longamente aqueles lábios tão preciosos, macios e quentes que o enlouqueciam só de olhar o loiro falando ou apenas passando a língua pelos lábios, sem perceber o quanto aquele simples gesto era suficiente para despertar no moreno os mais depravados pensamentos.

Jensen segurou as laterais do rosto de Jared entre suas mãos e aprofundou mais o beijo, sugando a língua do moreno suavemente e depois com mais força, arrancando-lhe os mais intensos suspiros. Em seguida o loiro começou a passar a língua pelos lábios de Jared, os contornado suavemente, levando o moreno a beira da insanidade.

"Jen... Assim você me leva à loucura meu amor..." Jared delirava enquanto abraçava mais seu loiro, apertando e acariciando mais forte aquele corpo que era só seu.

"Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida te levando à loucura Jay... Eu quero te fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo..." Jensen falou abraçando o corpo de seu gigante entre seus braços e o fazendo deitar na cama de costas no colchão.

"Você já me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo Jen." Jared disse sorrindo, e sentiu uma lágrima rolar pela lateral de seu rosto. "Você não tem ideia do que significa pra mim poder amar e ser amado... Você transformou a minha vida de uma tal maneira que eu não consigo imaginar como eu vivia... Aliás, eu não vivia Jensen... Eu sobrevivia."

Jensen tocou o rosto de Jared e secou a lágrima que escorria por ali, sentindo seu peito se encher de um amor tão grande que ultrapassava tudo que ele já tinha sentido ou experimentado na vida.

Gentilmente, sem dizer nada, Jensen sorriu e se deitou em cima de Jared, beijando cada parte, experimentando os sabores que o corpo de seu amor tinha, as sensações que ele despertava quando acariciava algum lugar mais sensível. Jensen sabia exatamente onde tocar, o que fazer para que Jared sentisse prazer.

"Jen..." Jared gemeu alto quando Jensen lambuzou os dedos e introduziu um dígito em sua entrada macia e quente.

Jensen começou a massagear Jared de uma maneira obscena e maravilhosa, enquanto o moreno gemia cada vez mais alto. O loiro introduziu mais um dedo e em seguida o terceiro, sempre fazendo movimentos circulares e de vai e vem, tentando deixar o seu amor o mais relaxado e confortável possível para recebê-lo.

"Eu te amo Jared... Eu quero você só pra mim..." Jensen delirava sentindo o corpo de Jared tão entregue às suas carícias e vendo que sua ereção implorava por liberdade e satisfação, que só conseguiria quando estivesse inteiro dentro do seu moreno delicioso.

"Já sou só seu Jen... Inteiro seu..." Jared respondeu com a voz rouca e olhou para o loiro que mordia os lábios e estava com os olhos verde escuros de desejo.

Mas Jensen queria mais e sendo assim, tirou os dedos de dentro de seu amor e se livrou sua cueca, já que a da calça ele havia se livrado quando deitaram na cama. Lentamente, o loiro lambuzou sua ereção de lubrificante e começou somente a esfregá-la na entrada quente do moreno, que se contorcia na cama, sentindo que sua ereção ia explodir a qualquer momento somente com aquele gesto. Ver Jensen de joelhos, completamente nu, se esfregando nele, de olhos fechados e a boca entre aberta, sem sombra de dúvidas era a visão do paraíso.

"Jen... Por favor..." Jared pedia mais contato, queria sentir Jensen inteiro dentro de si e o loiro apenas o olhava, sorrindo enquanto o provocava. "Eu preciso Jen... Eu preciso de você dentro de mim..."

"Você é tão maravilhoso Jared..." Jensen começou a entrar devagar, esperando que o moreno se acostumasse com a dor. "Eu te amo tanto que parece que nunca vou estar perto de você o suficiente, dentro de você o suficiente como eu gostaria... Jay... Eu não vivo mais sem você..." Jensen se declarava enquanto entrava mais fundo em seu amor.

"Jen... Eu te amo..." Jared se sentia ser invadido completamente por Jensen e aos poucos a dor se transformou num prazer tão grande, que fez Jared gritar com a voz rouca quando Jensen acertou aquele ponto, agora tão conhecido pelo moreno, que o levava à sentir um prazer tão grande que às vezes ele achava que fosse morrer, tamanha era a sensação de que beirava o orgasmo. "Mais rápido Jen! Mais fundo!"

Jensen obedeceu de bom grado as súplicas do seu moreno e começou a estocar com força. A cada estocada, Jensen achava que não aguentaria, mas tinha que se segurar até que Jared gozasse e ele pudesse se entregar ao prazer imenso que isso o proporcionava. O loiro começou então a massagear a ereção enorme de Jared e depois de mais algumas estocadas, o moreno se derramou inteiro em suas mãos, fazendo com que o loiro sentisse como se sua ereção estivesse sendo sugada cada vez mais forte para dentro de Jared.

"Jensen... Jensen... Eu amo você... Jensen..." Jared repetia enquanto tinha o orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida. A cada orgasmo, Jared pensava que aquele era o melhor que havia tido, mas toda vez era a mesma coisa. O último sempre acabava superando o anterior e assim sucessivamente.

Quando ouviu as palavras de Jared e sentiu os espasmos do corpo do moreno, Jensen soltou um gemido rouco e alto, demonstrando claramente que estava gozando muito forte. O fato de Jeffrey estar na mesma casa que ele não deixou com que o loiro expressasse o prazer que sentia no momento em que se derramava dentro do moreno.

Os dois tinham a mesma sensação, de que aquele orgasmo duraria para sempre e quando Jensen se sentiu esvaziar, caiu sobre o corpo suado e quente de Jared, que o enlaçou carinhosamente e assim ficaram por alguns minutos... Apenas aproveitando aquele momento, curtindo a presença um do outro e ouvindo seus corações acelerados.

Jensen saiu gentilmente de dentro de Jared e o abraçou, deitando sua cabeça no peito musculoso do moreno.

"Você é muito especial Jay... E eu nunca vou deixar nada nem ninguém te machucar..." Jensen disse e segurou a mão do moreno, entrelaçando seus dedos, vendo como suas mãos combinavam e se encaixavam perfeitamente.

"Eu sei Jen..." Jared sorriu com a preocupação demasiada de Jensen.

Jensen e Jared acabaram pegando no sono, abraçados, sentindo um amor tão grande um pelo outro que nada que pudesse acontecer um dia seria capaz de separá-los.

J2

Jeffrey não conseguiu pegar no sono. Aquele quarto tinha cheiro de mofo, aquele lugar era tudo que ele mais detestava. Odiava mato, natureza, falta de tecnologia, sentia falta de seus amigos, suas amantes. Estava ali para finalizar um serviço pelo qual já havia pago o suficiente e não havia visto, até aquele momento, nenhum resultado satisfatório.

Alona era uma incompetente, que em vez de estar cuidando do futuro deles, estava tendo encontros amorosos. Definitivamente, Jeffrey não poderia mais contar com aquela loira. Tinha aquele outro rapaz que o tinha ajudado e que trabalhava com Alona. Chad. Esse, Jeffrey achava que poderia fazer algo de útil para a sua cartada final.

Chad era o tipo de pessoa que ele precisava. Frio, calculista, ambicioso e totalmente dispensável.

O plano que Jeffrey estava bolando seria infalível e faria com que Jared nunca mais se recuperasse. Faria com que ele talvez até não conseguisse sobreviver e ele seria o único herdeiro dos bens do moreno.

"Dessa vez, eu vou ganhar. Dessa vez não haverá erros." Jeffrey disse para si mesmo e lembrou de quando pagou para colocarem fogo na casa de Jared e parecer que tudo não havia passado de um curto circuito na parte elétrica. O que Jeffrey não contava era que Jared aparecesse bem na hora e quase conseguisse salvar a mulher e a filha. Mas, no fundo, isso até que veio bem a calhar, pois o moreno além de abalado pela morte de sua família, ainda tinha ficado todo queimado. O que tornou o trabalho do administrador um pouco mais fácil.

Os meses que Jared passara no hospital se recuperando das queimaduras, foram mais do que suficientes para que Jeffrey passasse a tomar conta de tudo e se tornar o único administrador e advogado dos Padalecki. Se bem que o único Padalecki ainda vivo era justamente o que ia dar mais trabalho.

"Mas não por muito tempo..." Jeffrey sorriu maldosamente, antevendo os frutos que colheria quando tudo estivesse terminado e ele finalmente pudesse ter a vida que sempre desejara.

O plano era tão simples, mas os incompetentes que o cercavam, não entendiam isso. Ele mesmo teve que se deslocar até aquele fim de mundo para poder ter certeza que tudo acabaria bem.

"Bando de incompetentes..." Jeffrey falou enquanto fechava os olhos e sonhava com a fortuna que receberia com Jared e aquele loiro completamente fora de seu caminho.

J2

Alona fechou a porta de sua casa com um sorriso besta nos lábios. Misha era uma pessoa maravilhosa e ela havia ficado mais do que encantada com aquele moreno de olhos incrivelmente azuis que parecia mais um anjo do que um homem. Ao lado dele, Alona não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse coisas boas e saber que o conhecia a apenas algumas horas a fazia se sentir estranha.

Mesmo sem querer pensar no assunto, a loira teve que lembrar do tal plano que havia bolado quando saíra de casa algumas horas antes, sem imaginar que conheceria o que julgava ser o homem de sua vida. E agora ela não queria mais fazer parte dessa loucura toda. Aliás, ela nunca teve vontade de participar de verdade, mas as circunstâncias da vida a levaram até aquele ponto sem volta. Alona nunca desejara o mal de ninguém, mas era muito ambiciosa e isso, às vezes, a levava a cometer atos que depois se arrependia.

A loira tomou um banho demorado, com seus pensamentos em seu anjo Misha e logo que deitou, adormeceu profundamente, como há tempos não acontecia.

No dia seguinte, acordou assustada com seu celular tocando e nem viu quem era antes de atender.

"Sabe que cheguei a pensar que eu realmente podia contar com você?" A voz de Jeffrey do outro lado da linha fez com que Alona desse um pulo da cama.

"Jeffrey..." A loira disse baixo e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu ia te ligar mesmo... Precisamos conversar."

"Eu sei que precisamos Alona." Jeffrey sorriu, subindo as escadas. "Então por que você não abre a porta? Eu estou aqui do lado de fora do seu apartamento."

Alona não acreditou e riu alto, até que escutou a campainha tocar e olhou pelo olho mágico, vendo a figura de seu chefe, com o telefone celular no ouvido acenando para ela com cara de poucos amigos.

J2

Jensen sentiu o sol invadir o quarto através de uma fresta na cortina e sorriu ao ver que Jared dormia profundamente. Acariciou seu rosto tão marcado por cicatrizes, tão sofrido pelos acontecimentos da vida, que Jensen não conseguiu conter que uma lágrima rolasse por seu rosto.

O que o loiro mais desejava era fazer daquele homem a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, fazer com que ele se sentisse amado, desejado, querido e principalmente respeitado. E isso o loiro estava fazendo muito bem.

"Eu te amo..." Jensen disse sorrindo e acariciou de leve os cabelos de Jared, que se mexeu na cama devagar e sorriu em seguida.

"Bom dia Jen... Acordou há muito tempo?" O moreno perguntou se espreguiçando um pouco e puxou Jensen para um abraço bem gostoso, quente e apertado. "A melhor coisa do mundo é acordar e poder te abraçar, sentir seu cheiro gostoso e saber que você é todo meu, sabia?"

Jared estava tão feliz que nem o fato de sentir dores fortes em sua perna e a sua aparência o faziam pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Jensen e todo o amor que tinha pelo loiro.

"Vamos levantar?" Jared sorriu e beijou Jensen nos lábios. "A Rose deve estar chegando a qualquer momento."

"Eu tinha até esquecido que ela vinha hoje Jay!" Jensen abraçou mais uma vez o seu moreno e sorriu. "Será que o Misha acertou o caminho de volta?"

"Vai ver a Alona não deixou ele voltar sozinho..." Jared acariciou os cabelos de Jensen. "Vai ver eles passaram uma noite igual a nossa..."

"Duvido!" Jensen riu alto e em seguida acariciou o rosto de Jared, o olhando profundamente. "O nosso amor é único Jared."

O moreno olhou dentro daqueles olhos extremamente verdes e sorriu, tendo a certeza que Jensen sempre o amaria, independente do que acontecesse.

Jeffrey estava dentro do carro com a loira sentada no banco do carona. Alona estava inquieta, mas não tinha como sair dali. Não queria mais aquilo.

"Vamos pensar em outra coisa Jeff..." Alona falou meio desesperada. Não estava gostando nada da ideia de envolver outras pessoas naquela situação. "Podemos fazer de um outro jeito... Não sei..."

"Exatamente!" Jeffrey deu uma tragada em seu cigarro fedorento e olhou sorrindo para Alona. "Você não sabe! E por isso eu tive que sair do conforto do meu país e me enfiar nesse fim de mundo!" O administrador parou de sorrir e olhou sério para a loira.

"Mas Jeff..." Alona ainda tentou, mas em vão.

"Escuta aqui garota!" Jeffrey segurou Alona pelo pescoço, a imprensando no banco do carro. "Nós vamos fazer exatamente como eu falei. Não me faça perder a paciência com você Alona!"

A loira engoliu seco e assentiu com a cabeça, vendo que não teria como demover Jeffrey daquela ideia absurda.

"Então aquela menininha sem graça é que é o nosso alvo?" Jeffrey soltou uma gargalhada que fez a pele de Alona se arrepiar inteira. "E aquela é a família feliz?"

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 – Maldade**

Misha já estava acordado quando Jared e Jensen levantaram. A mesa estava posta e o cheiro gostoso do café exalava pela casa inteira. O amigo de Jensen cantarolava uma música do rádio e sorria enquanto mexia a frigideira com os ovos que preparava quando viu os dois entrarem na cozinha.

"As Belas Adormecidas finalmente resolveram se levantar!" Misha disse extremamente bem humorado, afinal a noite anterior havia sido acima de tudo surpreendente e o moreno de olhos azuis não conseguia parar de pensar em Alona desde que a deixara em casa. "Estou preparando ovos mexidos com bacon. Alguém vai querer?"

"Estou morto de fome! Obrigado Misha." Jared disse se aproximando da mesa e sorrindo para Jensen.

"Jared, você está sempre com fome, meu amor..." Jensen beijou o moreno e o abraçou pela cintura carinhosamente.

"Não vimos a hora que você chegou ontem Misha." Jared disse ainda abraçado à Jensen.

Jared percebeu que Misha havia corado um pouco e riu baixo. Torcia para que o amigo de Jensen se desse bem com Alona, mas sabia que o loiro tinha uma implicância desnecessária com a dona do mercado.

Era bem verdade que Misha havia demorado mais que o normal para encontrar o caminho de volta, já que aquela loira havia tirado qualquer chance de raciocínio que ele pudesse ter.

"Jay, você não acha que o Misha está sorridente demais?" Jensen puxou a cadeira para que Jared se sentasse e piscou sorridente, dando um selinho no seu amor em seguida.

Jared somente sorriu e beijou a mão de Jensen com carinho.

"Pode fazer piadinha Jen!" Misha disse colocando o bule de café em cima da mesa, serviu os ovos e bagunçou os cabelos do loiro. "Mas eu te digo uma coisa... Eu nunca imaginei que iria conhecer uma mulher como a Alona."

Jensen fez uma careta e Jared o olhou feio. O loiro não gostava de Alona e isso já havia ficado claro desde o dia em que ele a havia visto beijando o seu moreno dentro da biblioteca.

"A Alona é uma pessoa muito boa Misha." Jared disse, sem saber que a loira na verdade estava ligada a Jeffrey.

"Cuidado com essa loira Misha. O Jared acha que todo mundo é bom." Jensen falou e passou a mão pelo braço de seu amor. "Se você quer saber, eu não confio nela nenhum pouco."

"Que novidade Jen! Você desconfia de todo mundo desde que estávamos na escola." Misha concluiu e sentou-se à mesa para tomarem o café da manhã.

"E por falar em desconfiança..." Jensen olhou sério para Misha e depois para Jared. "Será que o Jeffrey já acordou?"

"Não só acordou como já saiu." Misha disse passando manteiga no pão. "E tenho que dizer que ele não estava com a cara nada boa. Com certeza estranhou a cama onde dormiu."

"É... Com certeza ele estranhou a cama..." O loiro sorriu e olhou para Jared, que devolveu o sorriso, fazendo Jensen se derreter inteiro.

"Bem crianças... Eu gostaria de ficar mais na companhia agradável de vocês, mas acho que farei uma visita surpresa para Alona no mercado e depois irei convidá-la para almoçar. O que vocês acham? Será que eu tenho alguma chance?" Misha perguntou aflito.

"Olha, eu não quero ser estraga prazeres, mas eu acho que você não devia se empolgar muito com essa garota..." Jensen disse e se levantou.

"Pára com isso Jen!" Jared falou reprovando as palavras do loiro. "A Alona é uma ótima pessoa Misha. Eu já a conheço há muito tempo e posso afirmar com certeza que você não estará caindo em nenhuma cilada."

A vontade de Jensen era de dizer o que realmente sabia sobre a loira, de tudo que ela havia dito no dia em que conversaram na cozinha, mas pensou melhor e decidiu conversar com Misha quando Jared não estivesse presente. Não queria que seu amor soubesse de tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia quando a loira havia lhe dito aquelas barbaridades.

"Eu acho uma ótima ideia e com certeza a Alona deve conhecer algum restaurante legal para vocês irem, não é Jen?" Jared disse e em seguida deu uma garfada grande nos ovos mexidos.

Jensen rolou os olhos e simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça. Ele precisava urgentemente ter uma conversa com Misha em particular. O loiro raramente se enganava com o caráter de alguém e definitivamente Alona não era tão boa quanto Jared pensava.

"Vou tomar um banho, me arrumar e seguir o seu conselho Jared." Misha disse, mas agora um pouco preocupado, pois sabia que quando Jensen cismava com alguém ele sempre tinha razão. Mas o moreno de olhos azuis resolveu arriscar, talvez daquela vez o amigo estivesse enganado ou simplesmente com ciúmes.

J2

"Não podemos fazer isso Jeff!" Alona disse de forma desesperada, imaginando o que uma coisa como aquela significava e ela não queria fazer parte daquilo. Uma coisa era dar um golpe em Jared casando-se com ele, outra bem diferente era matar pessoas, inclusive uma criança.

"Você vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar." Jeffrey disse acendendo um cigarro. "Não esqueça que você está nas minhas mãos garota."

Alona sabia o que Jeffrey queria dizer com aquelas palavras, mas tinha que pensar em alguma coisa antes de cometer aquela loucura.

Jeffrey olhava a criança sorridente e só pensava na cara que Jared faria quando descobrisse que a sua protegida estava morta, queimada, exatamente como sua amada esposa e sua filha querida.

"Se você tivesse seguido com o plano, nada disso estaria acontecendo Alona. Eu te dei uma tarefa e você não cumpriu. Agora eu tive que vir até esse fim de mundo para poder resolver eu mesmo o que está pendente." Jeffrey deu uma tragada longa e profunda no cigarro e olhou para Alona, jogando a fumaça fedorenta no rosto da loira. "Portanto, se eu tive que sair da minha casa e vir até aqui para resolver, você vai fazer o que eu mandar para que eu saia o mais rápido desse lugar horrível!"

"Mas Jeffrey..." Alona ainda tentou argumentar.

"Não quero mais ouvir nada Alona! Agora você já sabe o que fazer e quero que faça rápido! Hoje!" Jeffrey disse alterando a voz e praticamente cuspindo na cara da loira. "Por isso é que detesto trabalhar com principiantes! Meu Deus!"

Alona sabia o que teria que fazer, mas pensou numa forma de evitar aquela tragédia.

J2

Jared ouviu a voz de Rose do lado de fora da casa e o sorriso que deu fez o coração de Jensen transbordar de alegria. O loiro sabia que aquela menina era um presente que havia sido dado por Deus na vida do seu amado. Mesmo depois de perder a família do jeito que Jared havia perdido, não o havia transformado numa pessoa fria sem sentimentos. Muito pelo contrário, só havia feito com ele se isolasse, mas nunca que perdesse o amor que tinha no coração e Rose o fazia sentir como uma pessoa normal.

"Acho que ela chegou Jen!" Jared se levantou devagar do sofá e andou o mais rápido que conseguiu até a porta.

Jensen se levantou também e Rose se agarrou às pernas do moreno assim que ele abriu a porta.

"Tio Jared!" Rose disse com sua voz estridente de criança. "Eu trouxe um presente para o senhor."

Jared sorriu de felicidade e segurou a pequena mão da menina. Viu que os pais de Rose estavam parados atrás da menina e olhavam a cena com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Por favor, entrem!" Jared disse para Helen e Mark, que entraram na casa. "Fiquem à vontade..."

"Obrigado Doutor, por nos convidar." Mark apertou a mão do moreno e depois de Jensen, que sorria abertamente.

"Eu é que agradeço por vocês aceitarem o nosso convite." Jared fechou a porta e esticou o braço, indicando o sofá para que se sentassem.

"Aceitam beber alguma coisa?" Jensen perguntou depois que todos estavam acomodados no sofá. "Temos água, suco, refrigerante, vinho..."

"Eu quero refrigerante!" Rose disse primeiro e sentou ao lado de Jared.

"Rose!" Helen olhou feio para a filha e depois sorriu para Jared. "Essa menina não tem jeito Doutor."

"Não tem problema Helen. Deixe que ela fique à vontade." Jared disse carinhosamente sorrindo para a mãe de Rose.

Jensen foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma bandeja de refrigerante e sucos. Rose imediatamente perguntou o que cada um iria querer e serviu um por um, deixando Jared orgulhoso.

"Muito obrigado Rose. Mas me diga... Você disse que tinha um presente para mim?" O moreno perguntou e a menina fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Rose, eu tenho que te contar um segredo..." Jensen sorriu e piscou o olho para a menina, que sorriu de volta.

"O que é tio Jensen?" Rose sentou no colo do loiro e esperou ansiosa pelo segredo.

"O tio Jared é muito curioso, sabia?" Jensen abraçou a menina e ela correu até Jared, o abraçando também.

"É verdade tio Jared?" Rose sentou agora no colo do moreno e cruzou os braçinhos gordinhos.

"É verdade Rose." Jared riu abertamente e esperou pelo que vinha em seguida.

Rose então retirou da bolsa da mãe uma folha de papel dobrada em quatro e a entregou para Jared. A folha estava embrulhada com uma fita lilás e Jared teve certeza que Helen havia feito aquele laço, já que Rose era muito pequena.

"Eu mesma que fiz..." Rose falou colocando as mãozinhas para trás, meio sem jeito.

Jared retirou o laço com cuidado. Mas qualquer coisa que o moreno estivesse esperando não o preparou para o que viu desenhado naquela folha.

Jensen percebeu as lágrimas descerem pelos olhos de seu amado e imediatamente sentou ao lado dele, olhando para o papel.

"Rose..." Jared disse alternando entre a folha e a menina parada à sua frente.

"Agora o senhor pode sempre ficar perto da sua filhinha tio Jared." Rose disse pegando a mão enorme do moreno entre as suas. "Eu fiz esse desenho para que o senhor nunca mais fique triste. Ela sempre vai estar ao seu lado agora."

O moreno segurou a mão daquela menina tão especial e a puxou delicadamente para um abraço.

"O senhor não gostou tio Jared?" Rose perguntou preocupada.

"Claro que gostei princesa..." Jared respondeu sorrindo entre as lágrimas que teimavam cair por seu rosto. "Eu fiquei emocionado... Muito obrigada Rose."

Helen e Mark acompanhavam a cena sentados no sofá em frente à Jared e deram as mãos, emocionados com a sensibilidade daquele homem.

Jensen olhava para o desenho nas mãos do moreno e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Rose havia desenhado uma menina de cabelos escuros, sentada numa nuvem, sorrindo e em suas costas saíam duas asas como as dos anjos.

J2

Depois que passou as últimas instruções para Chad sobre o que ele deveria fazer naquela noite, Alona suspirou e ficou pensando numa maneira de impedir aquela loucura sem que Jeffrey desconfiasse de nada.

Alona estava literalmente nas mãos daquele idiota do Jeffrey desde que seu irmão Logan tinha se metido em confusão e ela precisou recorrer ao único amigo de seu falecido pai. Mas Alona não esperava que isso fosse colocá-la em uma situação tão delicada.

A loira estava absorta em seus pensamentos quando escutou uma voz conhecida chamando-a. Olhou para cima e viu aqueles olhos extremamente azuis que tiravam o seu fôlego.

"Espero não estar atrapalhando..." Misha estava meio sem graça, pois havia chamado Alona mais de três vezes e ela não havia lhe dado atenção.

"Não... Desculpa Misha..." Alona se levantou e saiu de trás do balcão com um sorriso nos lábios. Só mesmo aquele moreno lindo poderia fazê-la sorrir em meio a situação desesperadora que vivia naquele momento.

"Está tudo bem? Você parece preocupada com alguma coisa..." Misha franziu as sobrancelhas analisando a expressão da loira com cuidado.

"Está tudo bem sim, obrigada." Alona passou as mãos pelos cabelos e sorriu. "Em que posso te ajudar?"

"Na verdade..." Misha engoliu seco. "Eu gostaria de te convidar para almoçar... se você puder, claro..." O moreno de olhos azuis sorriu sem graça e esperou praticamente sem respirar pela resposta da loira.

"Vou fechar o mercado para o almoço daqui a uma hora... Se você quiser, pode dar uma volta por aí e depois a gente pode almoçar junto sim." Alona corou um pouco ao falar e sorriu. Mas seu sorriso durou pouco, pois viu que Jeffrey entrava no mercado naquele momento e de maneira nenhuma queria que Misha soubesse de seu envolvimento com o administrador de Jared.

Misha viu Jeffrey entrando no mercado e sorriu.

"O Jared está preocupado com você Jeffrey!" Misha disse sorrindo.

"É mesmo?" Jeffrey falou sem paciência. "E eu posso saber o motivo?"

Misha achou engraçado o tom sarcástico que o administrador usou e sorriu mais ainda.

"Ele acha que você dormiu mal. Está tudo bem?" O moreno perguntou se divertindo com a expressão de impaciência do mais velho.

"Eu estou ótimo. Obrigado. Vou embora desse fim de mundo depois do almoço." Jeffrey respondeu e entrou em um dos corredores para esperar aquele amigo do loiro irritante sair dali para que pudesse falar com Alona sozinho. Afinal, não queria levantar suspeitas sobre o seu envolvimento no que aconteceria naquela noite.

Misha deu de ombros e piscou para Alona.

"A gente se vê daqui a uma hora Alona." O moreno disse e saiu do mercado.

"Pensei que esse idiota nunca iria embora." Jeffrey resmungou e acendeu um cigarro.

"Não pode fumar aqui dentro Jeff!" Alona reclamou e olhou feio para o administrador.

"É mesmo? Que bom..." Jeffrey deu uma longa tragada no cigarro e sentou no banco que havia em frente ao balcão sem se preocupar com o que Alona havia falado. "Então o seu namoradinho é o amigo do tal Jason?"

"É Jensen..." Alona corrigiu Jeffrey, que deu de ombros e mais uma tragada no cigarro fedorento.

"Tanto faz... O que me importa é saber se você já acertou tudo com aquele idiota do Chad e eu quero que dessa vez as coisas saiam perfeitas... Eu não vou admitir erros Alona." Jeffrey falou sério e encarou a loira de forma assustadora.

"Não vai haver erros dessa vez Jeff." Alona baixou o olhar ao responder. Estava triste e não queria fazer parte daquilo.

"Ótimo!" Jeffrey jogou a guimba no chão e apagou com o sapato. "Vou embora hoje depois do almoço para não levantar nenhum tipo de suspeita. Só espero que dessa vez saia tudo do jeito que eu mandei..."

Alona fez que sim com a cabeça e viu Jeffrey pegar algumas coisas nas prateleiras e em seguida jogar uma nota de cem dólares para pagar.

"Pode ficar com o troco." Jeffrey disse debochado e parou na porta para dar o último aviso. "Espero mesmo que você não me decepcione dessa vez garota. Você sabe que da mesma forma que eu tirei o Logan da sarjeta, eu posso devolvê-lo para lá ou até coisa pior." Ameaçou, para desespero total de Alona.

A loira somente assentiu e viu Jeffrey sair do mercado, entrar no carro e arrancar a toda velocidade. Suspirou alto e apoiou os cotovelos no balcão, segurando a cabeça com as mãos.

"Meu Deus... Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa..." Alona disse em voz alta e de repente teve uma ideia. Misha.

J2

O almoço foi super agradável e Rose se sentia como se estivesse em sua própria casa. Ria, brincava, contava histórias, dançava e depois quando já estava tarde, ela acabou pegando no sono no colo de Jared, que acariciava os cabelos da menina e sorria quando ela fazia alguma careta, provavelmente sonhando.

Jeffrey havia passado rapidamente para buscar suas coisas e Jensen pediu que ele redigisse o contrato novamente, já que haviam cláusulas que prejudicavam o patrimônio de Jared.

Jeffrey não questionou nada. Anotou tudo que Jensen queria que ele mudasse, afinal ele não queria levantar nenhuma suspeita e precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

"Nossa... Desculpe Jared, mas eu não fui com a cara desse seu administrador..." Helen disse fazendo uma careta e Jensen riu.

"Ele não é tão ruim assim Helen." Jared sorriu para a mulher que ainda negava com a cabeça.

"Para o Jay todo mundo é bom!" Jensen falou meio alto e Jared pediu que ele falasse baixo, pois notou que Rose havia se mexido em seu colo.

"Helen, se você quiser, ela pode dormir aqui essa noite e amanhã cedo nós a levamos para casa..." Jared pediu olhando para a mãe de Rose.

"Vamos deixar para fazer isso na semana que vem Jared." Helen sorriu para o moreno. "Eu e o Mark teremos que visitar minha mãe que está internada e não está muito bem. Se você não se importar em ficar com a Rose durante o fim de semana..."

"Claro que eu não me importo Helen!" Jared falou animado e Rose se mexeu em seu colo. "Eu prometo que vamos cuidar dela muito bem, não é Jensen?"

"Claro que sim Jay!" Jensen respondeu animado e olhou para Helen. "A Rose será sempre bem vinda com a gente."

"Obrigada Jensen..." Helen disse e cutucou Mark, que cochilava no sofá. "Mark, vamos indo?"

Mark se levantou e tirou Rose dos braços de Jared, vendo de perto o rosto do moreno e teve um arrepio. A visão do rosto de Jared, assim tão de perto, não era nada agradável.

"Até mais doutor..." Mark falou ajeitando a menina adormecida em seu colo. "Mais uma vez obrigado pelo convite."

Por mais que Helen já houvesse tentado explicar a situação entre Jared e Jensen, para Mark ainda era meio difícil entender que dois homens pudessem ter um relacionamento como se fossem um casal. Mark não era uma pessoa tão ignorante, mas ver dois homens juntos como marido e mulher era no mínimo estranho para ele.

"As portas da minha casa sempre estarão abertas para vocês Mark." Jared disse e apertou a mão do pai de Rose e deu um beijo em Helen. Jensen, ao lado do moreno, os acompanhou até a porta.

Enquanto via o carro de Mark se afastar, Jared sentiu um aperto muito grande no peito e fechou os olhos.

"O que foi Jay? Está se sentindo mal?" Jensen perguntou preocupado quando viu a expressão no rosto de seu amor.

"Eu não sei Jen... Eu estou com um mal pressentimento..." Jared disse e colocou a mão no peito, sentindo que seu coração estava mais do que acelerado.

"Calma Jay... Vamos entrar, acho que você precisa descansar um pouco." Jensen fechou a porta e Jared sentou no sofá, ainda se sentindo mal.

"Vamos tomar um cálice de vinho e você vai melhorar." O loiro serviu o vinho e entregou o cálice para o seu amado.

"Eu amo você Jensen..." Jared falou olhando intensamente para seu loiro e quando Jensen sorriu abertamente, ele não resistiu e o puxou para o sofá, o beijando ardentemente. De repente, parecia que qualquer mal pressentimento ou sensação ruim não existia mais e a única coisa que Jared conseguia pensar era no imenso amor que sentia por aquele homem maravilhoso que havia aparecido em sua vida de uma forma tão inusitada, mas que agora Jared não conseguia mais viver sem que o seu loiro estivesse presente.

"Jay... Daqui a pouco o Misha pode entrar por essa porta..." Jensen já estava ofegante com as carícias de seu amor.

"Ele vai entender Jen..." Jared disse cobrindo em seguida os lábios de seu amor com os seus e aprofundando o beijo.

"Jay... Eu te amo tanto..." Jensen sussurrava sem parar no ouvido do seu moreno, fazendo-o arrepiar com aquela voz grossa e macia. "Preciso tanto de você..."

Jared delirava sob o corpo quente de Jensen e quando viu que o loiro deslizava sua boca pecaminosa na direção do volume em suas calças, gemeu alto em antecipação. O moreno não conseguia imaginar alguma coisa mais gostosa do que sentir a língua de Jensen em seu corpo.E isso o loiro fazia melhor do que ninguém.

"Jen... Você me deixa louco..." Jared delirava enquanto Jensen percorria seu abdômen com a boca.

O loiro abriu o zíper da calça do moreno e em seguida tirou não só a calça, mas também a cueca completamente, deixando a imensa ereção de Jared saltar para fora. O loiro olhou e passou a língua pelos lábios, sentindo sua boca inteira salivar. Suavemente, Jensen passou a ponta de sua língua por toda a extensão do pau de Jared e quando chegou na cabeça, a chupou com intensidade.

"Jen! Meu Deus... Jensen... Oh..." Jared arqueou o corpo, procurando mais contato com aquela boca macia que o enlouquecia. "Assim eu vou gozar muito rápido amor..."

"Isso é o que você pensa Jay..." O loiro sorriu de forma sacana e abriu um pouco as pernas do moreno. Colocou seus dedos médio e indicador na boca, sugando-os com força e em seguida os introduziu lentamente na entrada de Jared.

"Jen..." Jared colocou a cabeça para trás quando o desconforto que sentiu no início se transformou em prazer.

Conforme Jensen aumentava os movimentos com os dedos, também intensificava as lambidas e chupadas que dava na latejante ereção do seu moreno. Quando percebeu que Jared estava à beira do orgasmo, parou de chupá-lo e o penetrou de uma só vez.

Jared gritou quando se sentiu preenchido pelo loiro e assim que Jensen começou a masturbá-lo com a mão, o moreno gozou forte e demoradamente.

Jensen, que já estava a ponto de explodir, ao sentir seu membro ser sugado pela entrada de Jared, também gozou forte, jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo alto o nome de seu amor.

J2

Alona estava nervosa. Sabia que Chad já estava a postos para concluir o serviço. Misha tinha se oferecido para ajudá-la no mercado e a loira não conseguiu recusar, pois ficar ao lado daquele moreno lindo de olhos azuis a ajudava a relaxar.

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa Alona?" Misha perguntou quando percebeu que as mãos da loira estavam tremendo. "Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Está tudo bem sim..." Alona tentou disfarçar e sorriu para Misha. "Muito obrigada pela ajuda. Meu funcionário teve um problema e hoje estou sozinha para arrumar as coisas."

"Está sendo um prazer poder te ajudar." Misha disse, mas por dentro, o melhor de tudo mesmo era poder ficar ao lado daquela mulher linda e interessante.

Mas Alona não se sentia linda e muito menos interessante. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para impedir que três pessoas pagassem por coisas que elas não tinham a mínima culpa. Ela ficou observando Misha arrumar alguns itens na prateleira despreocupadamente e tomou uma decisão.

"Misha... Preciso te contar uma coisa..." Alona disse decidida.

J2

Jensen estava suado e ofegante. Jared sorria enquanto acariciava o rosto avermelhado do seu loiro.

"Quando eu penso que já senti tudo... Jensen... Você me faz sentir coisas que eu nunca imaginei." Jared falava observando os olhos verdes do seu amor.

"Eu te amo tanto Jay..." Jensen beijou a palma da mão de Jared e fechou os olhos se sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo.

O loiro ouviu seu celular vibrar e olhou o visor sorrindo.

"É o Misha! Quer apostar que ele vai passar a noite fora com aquela loira aguada?" Jensen falou e atendeu. "Já sei Misha. Vai passar a noite com a..."

Jared viu que a expressão sorridente de Jensen mudou e imediatamente lembrou da sensação de desconforto e do aperto no peito que havia sentido mais cedo.

"O que foi Jensen? Pelo amor de Deus! Que cara é essa?" Jared estava desesperado.

"Ok...Te encontro daqui a pouco. " Jensen disse tentando disfarçar a voz e desligou o celular.

"Jared... eu preciso dar uma saída..." Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto e Jared ficou pálido. "Eu preciso sair Jay..."

"Mas o que aconteceu?" Jared conseguiu perguntar. "O Misha está em apuros?"

"Não... Eu... tenho que sair." Jensen não sabia o que dizer. Não podia contar a verdade para Jared, mas também não queria mentir.

"Não vou te deixar sair assim Jen! O que aconteceu amor?" Jared estava com um péssimo pressentimento.

Jensen viu que não poderia esconder nada de Jared e ficou com medo da reação que o moreno teria quando contasse o que Misha havia dito.

"Você está me assustando Jensen! Me fala agora o que está acontecendo!" Jared suplicou e Jensen assentiu com lágrimas nos olhos.

"É a Rose..."

Continua...

_**n/a: A partir de agora todas as minhas fics estarão disponíveis aqui nesse site e peço desculpas desde já pelo transtorno causado pelo site Nyah!... Infelizmente, a gente não sabe com o tipo de pessoas que estamos lhe dando e às vezes nos decepcionamos. Mas tudo bem... Vamos em frente galera! Espero que continuem deixando comentários sobre essa história.**_

_**Beijundas!*-***_


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota:** Mil desculpas pela demora na atualização dessa fic, mas aconteceram tantos problemas na minha vida que eu realmente pensei em desistir. Se não fosse pela força e incentivo da minha mana Claudia, acho que eu não escreveria mais. Espero que alguém ainda lembre dessa história! E, por favor, não me matem! Kkkkk

Beijundas em todos!

**Capítulo 18 – Emoção**

Misha desligou o telefone preocupado e olhou para o rosto de Alona, que parecia transtornada e chorava muito.

"Eu não queria que as coisas tivessem chegado a esse ponto Misha. Eu juro!" A loira falava chorando. "Temos que fazer alguma coisa!"

"Tenta se acalmar. Eu já falei com o Jensen e ele vai encontrar comigo na frente da casa da Rose." Misha tentava, sem sucesso, acalmar Alona, mas no fundo ele havia se decepcionado um pouco com a loira. Ele realmente não esperava que ela tivesse envolvida com Jeffrey.

Ao mesmo tempo ele sentia que mesmo com isso tudo, ela não era uma má pessoa. O médico achava que tinha alguma coisa por baixo dessa história e que Alona não queria falar.

"Eu sei que o que fiz foi errado e não quero justificar, mas..." Alona tentava falar quando viu Jeffrey parado atrás de Misha com uma arma na mão. "Misha! Cuidado!" A loira gritou.

Mas Jeffrey foi mais rápido e antes que o médico se virasse, deu uma coronhada na nuca de Misha, que na mesma hora caiu desacordado.

"Eu sabia que não podia confiar em você! Sua vagabunda!" Jeffrey olhou para Alona e pela primeira vez, a loira teve medo de morrer.

Jensen ainda tentou, sem sucesso, convencer Jared a não ir, mas no fundo ele sabia que nada faria com que o moreno ficasse em casa esperando por notícias quando o que estava em jogo era a vida de Rose e sua família.

Ao saírem de casa, Jensen notou que já havia escurecido fazia tempo e se preocupou mais ainda.

"Jay..." Jensen colocou a mão na coxa de Jared, apertando-a de leve, quando viu que ele estava muito calado e visivelmente nervoso, quando já estavam dentro do carro. "Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver meu amor."

"Espero que sim Jensen..." Jared disse, colocando sua mão em cima da de Jensen e olhou para frente quando o loiro arrancou com o carro.

"Jay, você vai ter que me prometer uma coisa..." Jensen falou enquanto dirigia pela estrada de terra que cortava caminho para chegar mais rápido até a casa de Rose.

"Jensen... Por favor..." Jared já sabia o que o loiro ia pedir e passou a mão pelos cabelos, preocupado com o que iria acontecer.

"Não quero que você entre lá se já estiver... se já estiver..." Jensen lutava com as palavras tentando dizer que tinha medo se por acaso a casa já estivesse pegando fogo e Jared o olhou intensamente.

"Eu vou entrar de qualquer jeito e nem você vai me impedir Jen..." Jared disse nervoso. "Por favor, não tente me impedir. Eu sei do que você tem medo e o que você está pensando não vai acontecer. Confie em mim."

Jensen confiava em Jared, mas não sabia o que poderia acontecer quando ele vivenciasse pela primeira vez a mesma situação em que ele havia perdido sua família e saído com vários traumas, além de sequelas físicas e psicológicas.

Por alguma razão, de repente Jared ficou calmo demais e Jensen entrou num pânico maior ainda. Talvez Jared não se importasse com a sua vida, não se importasse em morrer, talvez ele não o amasse como dizia... Tantas coisas vinham na cabeça do loiro, não o deixando pensar direito.

Jensen resolveu deixar esses medos de lado, se concentrar somente em salvar a família Pellegrino e tentar manter Jared longe da casa em chamas.

"Não vou te impedir Jared. Só peço que tome cuidado, ok?" Jensen disse e o moreno assentiu.

Jared sabia perfeitamente de suas condições físicas e em nenhum momento faria alguma besteira que pudesse comprometer a vida de Rose ou de seus pais.

Jensen não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se Jared resolvesse entrar naquela casa em chamas para salvar Rose. Além do problema na perna que o impedia de andar mais rápido ou correr caso precisasse, ainda tinha o fato de Jared enxergar somente com um dos olhos. Já estava escuro e com certeza isso dificultaria, fora o trauma que o moreno tinha de fogo, já que havia perdido sua família num incêndio.

"Olha, quem sabe a casa nem está pegando fogo ainda? Pode ter havido algum problema, sei lá..." Jensen disse sabendo que nem ele acreditava mesmo no que acabara de dizer.

Conforme se aproximavam da casa, Jensen sentiu seu coração parar. A casa já estava em chamas pela quantidade de fumaça e se preocupou imediatamente com Jared.

"Aquela fumaça toda está vindo de lá Jensen!" Jared gritou dentro do carro e apertou as mãos no painel do Impala. "Meu Deus Jensen! É a casa da Rose!"

"Tenta se acalmar Jay! Os bombeiros já devem estar lá..." Jensen falou sentindo seu coração menor que um caroço de azeitona. Ele não estava com um bom pressentimento.

Quando chegaram, viram alguns vizinhos jogando baldes com água na tentativa de apagar as labaredas que saíam pelas janelas.

Jensen saiu rapidamente do carro e foi na direção de Jared, que estava com as mãos na cabeça sem saber o que fazer.

"Calma Jay! Fique aqui!" Jensen segurou o braço de Jared e seguiu para o meio das pessoas que gritavam desesperadas.

Jared ficou em estado de choque no momento em que viu as chamas e sentiu um frio no estômago, juntamente com uma tontura. Desde o incêndio que havia dizimado sua família, o moreno não tinha pensado qual seria sua reação diante da mesma cena que tinha acontecido há alguns anos atrás. Parecia um filme... Tudo igual... Pessoas que Jared amava estavam no meio do fogo... De novo...

Jared estava parado, em pé, sentindo cada célula do seu corpo arder. O medo começou a percorrer suas veias e ele estremeceu.

"Não... Não... De novo não..." Jared cobriu o rosto com as mãos e depois ouviu um grito que vinha de dentro da casa. Imediatamente, quase como que num passe de mágica, o medo do moreno evaporou. Ele então olhou para os lados procurando por Jensen, mas não o encontrou.

"O que esse monstro está fazendo aqui?" Jared ouviu alguém perguntando, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Tinha coisas muito mais importantes em jogo.

Jared não via Jensen em lugar algum. Perguntou para várias pessoas e ninguém tinha visto o loiro. Até que alguém gritou de longe o que o moreno mais temia.

"O loiro de camisa preta entrou na casa!" Uma mulher que Jared não conhecia gritou de longe.

Jared colocou as mãos na cabeça, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sem saber o que fazer.

Ele ia ter que entrar.

Alona estava amarrada numa cadeira nos fundos do mercado. Misha estava desacordado, deitado no chão amarrado também. A loira não conseguia ver onde Jeffrey estava. Pelo silêncio que havia se formado, ele tinha saído.

"Misha!" Alona chamou baixo pelo moreno, que se mexeu fazendo uma careta de dor. "Misha... Você está bem?"

Misha sentia sua cabeça latejar. Tentou mexer os braços e percebeu que estava amarrado, deitado no chão.

"Misha! Fala comigo!" Alona gritou desesperada. "Você precisa tentar se soltar!"

O moreno, aos poucos, começou a notar o que realmente tinha acontecido. Nesse instante, Misha tentou se soltar das cordas e depois de alguns minutos se contorcendo, conseguiu soltar as mãos.

Alona olhava sorrindo e nem percebeu que Jeffrey estava parado na porta , os olhando.

"Vocês não acham que o amor é lindo?" Jeffrey sorriu e deu uma longa tragada no seu cigarro. "O amante tentando se soltar para salvar a vagabunda que ele nem sabe quem é?"

Alona engoliu seco. Misha não sabia de tudo. Não sabia dos planos traçados por ele e Jeffrey para dar um golpe em Jared.

"Você é maluco?" Misha sentou no chão e tentava desamarrar as pernas.

"Se eu fosse você, eu não faria isso Dr. Collins." Jeffrey sorriu, mostrando que sabia sobre a vida de Misha. "Sendo cirurgião plástico, não seria bom se você quebrasse, sem querer é claro, as duas mãos em vários lugares, seria?" Concluiu tragando mais uma vez seu cigarro e depois o jogando no chão.

"O que você pretende com isso tudo Jeffrey?" Misha parou de se desamarrar e ficou olhando para o administrador, que sorria abertamente com cara de maluco.

"Eu quero o que todo mundo quer doutor! Eu quero poder, dinheiro, viagens, bons hotéis, empregados à minha disposição, carros luxuosos..." O s olhos de Jeffrey brilhavam enquanto falava. "Eu quero TUDO!"

"E para isso, pessoas inocentes têm que morrer?" O médico perguntou tentando se manter calmo, mas sem desviar o pensamento do que poderia estar acontecendo com Jensen, que provavelmente estava na casa de Rose. Misha torcia para que eles tivessem chegado à tempo de impedir o incêndio, mas no fundo estava com um mal pressentimento. Ia dar merda!

"E o que são meia dúzia de vidinhas ridículas perto do meu grande triunfo? Aquele idiota do Jared já é maluco e eu só vou dar um empurrãozinho para que ele surte de vez e não atrapalhe mais os meus planos." Jeffrey falou calmamente.

"Você é completamente louco!" Misha disse balançando a cabeça, que ainda latejava. "Precisa de tratamento psiquiátrico urgente!"

"Toma cuidado com o que fala doutor... Porque eu posso, sem querer, atirar na sua mão e aí a sua promissora e sólida carreira como cirurgião plástico vai por água abaixo..." Jeffrey se aproximou do médico e apontou a arma para ele, que imediatamente escondeu as mãos atrás das costas.

Alona acompanhava tudo de longe e estava quase conseguindo se soltar. A loira avistou um pedaço de madeira que estava perto de sua cadeira e assim que se soltou, se inclinou cuidadosamente para pegá-lo no chão.

Misha viu o que a loira pretendia e resolveu distrair Jeffrey para que ele não se virasse.

"E você acha que ninguém vai desconfiar de nada? Que o Jensen não vai contar que você é o culpado?" O médico sorriu e Jeffrey ficou sério de repente. Na sua louca ambição, não havia se atentado para esse fato, mas já tinha a saída para esse problema também.

"Nesse caso então... O loirinho vai ter que morrer... junto com o namoradinho..." Jeffrey voltou a sorrir e Misha engoliu seco quando Alona se levantou e bateu com toda a força na cabeça de Jeffrey.

O administrador caiu desmaiado e Misha desamarrou suas pernas, tirando a arma das mãos de Jeffrey rapidamente.

"Você está bem?" Misha se aproximou de Alona e colocou a mão em sua testa que estava sangrando.

"Eu estou bem Misha. Mas temos que fazer alguma coisa... O Jensen e o Jared precisam de ajuda!" A loira andava de um lado para o outro, nervosa.

"Vamos amarrar esse filho da puta e depois corremos para encontrá-los na casa da Rose." O médico disse já amarrando as mãos e os pés de Jeffrey sem nenhuma delicadeza.

Levou apenas alguns segundos para Jensen decidir o que faria. Quando viu a extensão do fogo, perguntou se alguém havia chamado o corpo de bombeiros. Algumas pessoas já haviam ligado, mas como era uma cidade mais afastada, eles demorariam alguns minutos para chegar.

Rose e sua família não podiam esperar e Jensen não podia correr o risco de deixar que Jared entrasse sozinho.

"Eu não posso esperar... Se eu não entrar eles vão morrer e o meu Jay não vai aguentar perder a Rose..." Jensen disse para si mesmo e olhou para onde Jared ainda continuava parado olhando espantado para as chamas. "Eu volto meu amor... Eu vou salvar seus amigos..."

E sem pensar em mais nada, Jensen pediu uma manta, a molhou, se enrolou nela e entrou na casa.

Jensen não conseguia respirar , tapou a boca e o nariz com um pedaço da manta. Mesmo assim, sua garganta ardia e ele quase não conseguia enxergar, tamanha era a quantidade de fumaça que tinha dentro da casa.

O loiro escutou alguém gritar e parecia ser a mãe de Rose.

"Helen! Helen!" Jensen gritou e tentou chegar até onde a mulher estava caída. "O que aconteceu Helen? Onde está a Rose?"

"Ela está no quarto, mas não consegui chegar até lá e quando o Mark foi tentar, essa parte da parede desabou sobre nós! Salva a minha filha Jensen!"

Jensen via somente agora que Helen estava com as duas pernas presas sob os escombros e do corpo de Mark só dava pra ver parte da cabeça e uma parte das mãos. O restante do homem estava com uma parede enorme por cima.

Sem pensar em nada, Jensen seguiu para o quarto onde estava Rose.

"Rose! Rose!" Jensen gritou, esperando ouvir a voz da menina. Mas não ouviu nada.

A fumaça não deixava o loiro enxergar direito e seus olhos estavam ardendo tanto que Jensen quase não conseguia ficar com eles abertos.

"Tio Jared!" Jensen ouviu Rose choramingando baixinho e mesmo sem aguentar respirar, entrou no quarto da menina, que estava no chão encolhida perto da cama.

"Vem Rose!" Jensen esticou o braço e puxou a criança pela mão, pegando-a nos braços.

"Agora eu quero que você feche os olhos, se agarre no tio Jensen e pense somente em coisas boas, tá bom Rose?" Jensen disse baixo e passou a manta molhada sobre o corpo de Rose, protegendo-a da fumaça e do fogo também.

"Ela está bem Jensen?" Helen sorriu aliviada quando os viu, mesmo com a dor que dilacerava seu corpo.

"Vou colocar a Rose aqui para poder te ajudar a sair daí Helen!" Jensen falou e começou a tirar Rose do seu colo.

"Não! Não Jensen! Saia com ela agora daqui! Tem dois botijões de gás na cozinha e podem explodir Jensen! Tira ela daqui!" Helen falava agoniada, sentindo que para ela e Mark não tinha mais esperança. "Quero que me prometa que vai cuidar da Rose como se ela fosse sua filha!"

Jensen não sabia o que dizer. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de respirar ali.

"Eu vou levar a Rose lá pra fora e volto para te buscar!" Jensen disse tentando se manter lúcido.

Mas nesse momento houve uma explosão e Jensen foi jogado para trás com força, batendo sua cabeça na parede, desmaiando em seguida com Rose por cima dele.

Jared ainda estava do lado de fora e se sentia totalmente desesperado. Quando escutou o grito, sua vontade foi sair correndo e entrar naquela casa em chamas, salvar as pessoas que ele amava e ir embora. Mas as coisas não eram tão simples assim. O medo que ele sentia se transformou em agonia e desespero quando alguns minutos depois escutou a explosão.

Jared tapou a boca com a mão para abafar o grito que saía do fundo de sua garganta e olhou para os lados, vendo que ninguém se habilitava a entrar e salvar Rose e sua família.

"Jensen..." Jared pensou na possibilidade de perder Jensen e Rose e esse sentimento aterrorizante fez com que ele se aproximasse da casa aos poucos. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

"Onde estão os malditos bombeiros?" Jared ouviu alguém gritando em meio ao tumulto.

"Eles já devem estar chegando!" Outra pessoa respondeu.

Jared não poderia esperar que os bombeiros chegassem. Ele sabia perfeitamente que naquele lugar isolado que morava, os bombeiros não chegariam tão rapidamente assim.

Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

"Já era para o Jensen ter saído de lá!" O moreno disse para si mesmo.

Sem pensar em mais nada Jared passou pelas pessoas que, depois da explosão, já tinham perdido a esperança de apagar aquele fogo e sabia exatamente o que teria que fazer.

Ele ia entrar.

Da mesma forma que Jensen, o moreno pegou um cobertor, molhou o quanto pode, colocou sobre o corpo e entrou na casa, sem perceber que ela poderia desabar a qualquer minuto.

Quando Misha se aproximou da casa, não acreditou no cenário que se apresentava à sua frente. Aquilo não era mais uma casa. Era somente uma chama.

Parou o mais perto que conseguiu e desceu do carro. Imediatamente começou a procurar por Jensen.

"Onde ele está? Meu Deus!" Misha colocou as mãos na cabeça, desesperado.

"Calma Misha. Ele deve estar por aí." Alona tocou no ombro do moreno e ele a olhou.

"Se acontecer alguma coisa com o Jen, a culpa é sua!" Misha gritou desesperado e se arrependeu em seguida. "Desculpa Alona..."

"Tudo bem Misha. Você tem razão." Alona disse desolada. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu deixei as coisas chegarem a esse ponto."

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Misha tocou o rosto da loira e voltou a sua atenção para a multidão que se aglomerava em frente a casa, ainda buscando por seu amigo. "Onde está você Jensen... Espero que não tenha feito nenhuma besteira..."

"Não consigo encontrar o Jared também!" Alona disse e em seguida foi falar com algumas pessoas.

Misha percebeu que Alona voltava pálida e chorando. Eles tinham entrado.

"Eles entraram Misha!" Alona gritou e os dois olharam para a casa que estava prestes a desabar.

Jared mal conseguia respirar. A fumaça o sufocava, mas ele precisava salvar Jensen, Rose e sua família.

"Jensen! Rose! Jensen!" Jared gritava enquanto tossia. Cobriu o rosto com o cobertor molhado para se proteger das chamas. Não conseguia enxergar direito, estava escuro lá dentro, mas tinha que continuar procurando. "Jensen! Rose!"

A casa não era grande, mas havia tantos escombros e fogo que ficava difícil de andar ali dentro. Jared chegou ao corredor que dava para a cozinha e viu Jensen caído no chão com Rose por cima dele.

"Jensen!" O moreno gritou e imediatamente o loiro abriu os olhos. O moreno pegou Rose no colo e o loiro se levantou devagar, mas havia alguma coisa prendendo sua perna e ele não conseguia sair dali. "Onde estão os outros?"

Jensen apontou para o outro lado do corredor e Jared viu os dois corpos que já estavam sendo consumidos pelas chamas.

"Temos que sair daqui Jen!" Jared falou desesperado e olhou para cima, onde a estrutura da casa parecia que ia desabar a qualquer instante. "Vamos!"

"Jay, eu estou preso!" Jensen gritou e Jared se desesperou. "Saia daqui com a Rose!"

"Não vou te deixar aqui Jen!" O moreno disse e começou a tossir devido à fumaça que invadia seus pulmões.

"Depois você volta pra me buscar..." Jensen sentiu que estava perdendo a consciência e tentou fazer com que Jared saísse dali e salvasse a criança em seus braços. "Vai Jay!"

Jared sabia que se saísse dali, poderia não voltar a tempo de salvar Jensen. Ficou indeciso por alguns segundos e decidiu o que faria.

"Não Jen!" Jared disse com convicção e colocou Rose deitada no chão embaixo do cobertor. "Não vou te deixar..."

Jared tentou puxar Jensen, mas percebeu que a viga estava em cima da perna do loiro. Com uma força que ele não sabia de onde vinha, Jared levantou a viga e Jensen conseguiu sair com dificuldade. O moreno o ajudou a se levantar e pegou Rose no colo novamente.

Misha já havia perdido as esperanças e Alona estava sentada ao lado dele. Era tanta fumaça que não dava pra ver quase nada.

Os bombeiros já haviam chegado e jogavam água na casa em chamas, mas sem sucesso.

"Jensen!" Misha começou a gritar de repente e tentou correr na direção da casa, mas foi agarrado por moradores. "Me solta porra! Meu amigo está lá dentro! Me solta!"

"Misha..." Alona chorava alto e abraçou o moreno, que se agarrou à ela.

De repente, Misha ouviu um alvoroço e pessoas gritando. Olhou, sem acreditar no que via. Jared saía da casa segurando Rose nos braços. Jensen andava ao lado dele, se apoiando no moreno.

"Jensen!" Misha saiu correndo e abraçou o amigo chorando copiosamente. "Jensen!"

Várias pessoas vieram ajudar e alguém pegou Rose do colo de Jared. Os dois sentaram no chão, já afastados da casa e de repente ouviram a segunda explosão.

"Meu Deus!" Alona falou agoniada e olhou para Jared, que tossia muito. "Jared, você é um herói!"

Jared conseguiu sorrir e olhou para Jensen, que ainda estava abraçado à Misha. O loiro sentiu o olhar e se virou, sorrindo também. Se aproximou de Jared e sentou ao lado dele, o abraçando.

"Obrigado Jay..." Jensen disse apertando o moreno em seus braços.

"Eu amo você..." Jared falou e em seguida desmaiou.

Jared abriu os olhos e não reconheceu o lugar. Era um quarto branco e em frente a ele tinha um crucifixo de tamanho médio. Olhou para os lados e, aos poucos, percebeu que estava num hospital.

_Pelo menos eu não morri_. Pensou aliviado.

Notou que estava no soro e que não conseguia se mexer direito. Imediatamente, tentou se levantar.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo Dr. Padalecki?" Jensen disse sorrindo quando o moreno o olhou.

"Jen!" Jared sentiu as lágrimas embaçarem sua vista e ficou aliviado ao perceber que o seu loiro estava bem. "A Rose está bem?"

"Está sim meu amor..." Jensen o beijou delicadamente nos lábios. "E graças à você!"

"Eu estou aqui há quanto tempo?" Jared perguntou meio agitado.

"Há dois dias." O loiro sentou na cama e acariciou o rosto do seu amor, sem conseguir esconder a felicidade por ele ter acordado. "E eu não aguentava mais de saudade dessa sua voz tão linda..."

"Jen..." Jared corou, sem graça diante das palavras do seu loiro.

"Eu fiquei com tanto medo de te perder Jay... Eu não ia aguentar se eu te perdesse naquele incêndio... eu..." Jensen não conseguia falar. Estava emocionado demais.

"Você nunca vai me perder meu amor... Nunca. Enquanto eu existir, nós estaremos juntos... pra sempre..." Jared disse e abraçou o seu loiro com muito amor, deixando-se levar pelas emoções que aquele instante merecia. "Nada nunca vai nos separar..."

"Você está bem? E a sua perna?" Jared perguntou, lembrando que o seu loiro tinha se machucado.

"Estou bem Jay. Não se preocupe com isso. " Jensen tranquilizou o seu moreno.

Jensen havia machucado a perna, mas não era nada sério. Só precisaria usar uma bota imobilizadora durante duas semanas e estaria novo em folha.

Jared reparou que o semblante de Jensen ficou sombrio de repente e se preocupou.

"Jay..." Jensen falou baixo e fechou os olhos.

"O que foi Jensen?" O loiro perguntou intrigado.

Jensen não queria falar sobre o assunto, mas não poderia adiar.

"Precisamos conversar..." Jensen abriu os olhos e encarou o seu amor.

**Continua...**


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A: Até que eu não demorei tanto pra atualizar né? Bom, Save Me...está chegando ao fim e eu acho que só vai ter mais uns três capítulos. **** Espero que gostem do capítulo. Beijundas!**

**OBS: Desculpem pelos erros, se houver algum. São todos meus!**

**J&J**

**Capítulo 19 – Decepção**

Depois de constatar que Jensen, Jared e Rose foram devidamente medicados, Misha ainda teve que falar com alguns policiais antes de ficar sozinho com Alona, afinal tinham muito que conversar. A loira teria que explicar muita coisa e Misha, com certeza, não deixaria barato. Ele tinha sido sequestrado, levado para um galpão, amarrado, machucado, xingado, coagido, intimidado, ameaçado e, principalmente, feito de idiota. Ele tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo.

Alona foi calada durante todo o percurso até o mercado. Estava apreensiva, ela sabia que Misha tinha várias perguntas e ela precisaria contar a verdade, por pior que fosse. Alona também sabia que poderia perder Misha, mas diante de tudo que havia acontecido, não teria muita opção.

Misha parou o carro na frente do mercado e olhou para a loira do seu lado. Já sabia que ela estava envolvida, mas tinha certeza que havia uma explicação para tudo isso.

"Misha... eu..." Alona começou a falar, mas as palavras não saiam.

"Vamos entrar e conversar Alona. Hoje foi um dia cheio de emoções e nós precisamos conversar sobre isso." O moreno falou cansado. Precisava de um banho quente, colocar uma roupa limpa e comer alguma coisa primeiro.

Alona assentiu e saiu do carro.

Assim que Misha tomou banho, trocou de roupa e comeu, Alona o esperava, encolhida no sofá, na sala do pequeno apartamento que ficava em cima do mercado. A loira engoliu seco, vendo os olhos azuis do moreno em cima dela, sabendo o que viria pela frente.

Misha sentou na poltrona, de frente para a loira e ficou olhando para aquele rosto de anjo que ela tinha. Não queria pressionar, mas precisava de algumas respostas.

"Alona..." Misha começou e viu que as mãos da loira tremeram. "Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo..."

"Misha..." Ela começou a falar e contou tudo que sabia a respeito do Jeffrey e sua ligação com ele. O moreno ouvia a tudo estupefato. A cada coisa que a loira contava, mais raiva ele ficava daquele administrador.

"Eu não acredito que esse filho da puta estava te chantageando usando o seu irmão!" Misha estava perplexo. Ele já havia investigado sobre esse tal de Jeffrey e sabia que ele estava metido com coisa pesada, mas pensar que ele fosse capaz de matar? Matar a família do Jared, matar uma criança? Isso era demais.

"Alona, se acalma. Temos que denunciar esse monstro imediatamente para a polícia!" Misha estava agora transtornado. "Vamos esperar amanhecer e iremos direto para uma delegacia!"

"Não Misha! Você não o conhece!" Alona segurou o moreno pelo braço. "Não podemos fazer isso! O Jeffrey é influente... E tem o Logan... Eu não sei o que ele pode fazer com ele se por acaso desconfiar que..." A loira não conseguiu terminar. Só de pensar o que Jeffrey poderia fazer com seu irmão, já a fazia gelar por dentro.

"Calma Alona. Não vamos nos precipitar." Misha ponderou e viu que a loira tinha razão. Se Jeffrey fora capaz de mandar matar a família do Jared, que ele conhecia há tanto tempo, imagina o que não faria com o irmão da loira.

Mas Misha precisava alertar Jensen sobre tudo isso. Ele não podia deixar seu amigo à mercê de uma pessoa assim. Resolveu não dizer para Alona que iria contar toda a verdade para Jensen.

**J&J**

Jared se sentia desconfortável depois que Jensen disse que eles precisavam conversar. Jensen o olhava de uma maneira que mais ninguém fazia. Isso por um lado era bom, mas por outro, às vezes, o deixava meio desconcertado.

O moreno imediatamente imaginou que o que Jensen queria conversar. Aquela vida não era para ele, tinha muita coisa ruim. A vida de Jared não era um mar de rosas e Jensen, finalmente, tinha visto isso. O coração do moreno gelou e sua mão tremeu de leve nas mãos do loiro.

A realidade o atacou de forma cruel naquele momento. Ele sabia o que ia acontecer. Ia perder o seu loiro.

"Jen..." Jared tentou falar, mas não conseguiu. Estava com uma vontade muito grande de chorar e tinha medo de assustar o loiro. Se ele ia dizer que tinha percebido que entre eles não daria certo, Jared não iria dificultar nada.

Jensen observava a reação do moreno e franziu a testa.

"Pode falar Jensen. Eu estou preparado." Jared sorriu fraco, sentindo que as lágrimas não demorariam a cair.

Jensen imediatamente sorriu, já imaginando o que Jared estava querendo dizer com aquilo. Pela expressão do moreno, ele achava que Jensen ia terminar tudo entre eles. Diante desse fato, Jensen não teve outra alternativa senão desejar mudar esse pensamento ridículo daquele moreno lindo na sua frente.

"Você sabe o quanto fica desejável assim, com essa cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança?" Jensen chegou mais perto e acariciou o rosto do amado. A outra conversa poderia esperar. Ele estava com muito tesão olhando pro seu moreno. "Eu te amo tanto Jay..."

Uma onda de alívio invadiu Jared de uma maneira, que ele só conseguiu sorrir.

"Você foi a melhor pessoa que apareceu na minha vida." Jensen disse e o beijou profunda e apaixonadamente para que não restasse mais a menor dúvida do que sentia por ele.

"Jen..." Jared gemeu quando os dedos hábeis do loiro tocaram em seu pau, que já estava mais duro que aço. "Jen... não podemos fazer isso aqui..." a voz do moreno saiu sufocada.

"E por que não?" Jensen respondeu e começou a masturbar Jared lentamente, de maneira torturante.

Jared não conseguiu pensar numa resposta coerente. O prazer que Jensen o proporcionava era tão grande, que só conseguia gemer baixo, quase no ouvido do loiro.

"Não me deixa...Jen..." Jared estava praticamente em transe. "Nunca me abandone... eu não sei mais viver sem você, eu te amo... eu te... amo..."

"Eu nunca vou te deixar... coloca isso na sua cabeça meu amor..." Jensen começou a intensificar os movimentos e deixou Jared à beira do gozo.

"Jen... não para agora..." Jared sentia que poderia gozar , mas Jensen recomeçou a massagem lenta novamente, levando o moreno à loucura. "Jen... por favor..."

"Você entendeu que eu te amo Jay?" Jensen perguntou no ouvido do moreno e depois começou a passar a língua no lóbulo da orelha dele.

"Eu vou gritar Jen...nãoa aguento mais..." Jared falou quase gozando.

Jensen ficou mais excitado ainda e notou que Jared começou a acariciá-lo por cima da calça. O loiro imediatamente achou que gozaria naquele exato minuto, mas queria esperar que o seu amor sentisse prazer primeiro, mas estava complicado com aquela mão enorme e dedos ágeis deslizando no pau dele.

"Eu tenho tanto tesão por você... Ah... Jared...Jay..." Jensen gemeu quando Jared abriu o zíper da sua calça e começou a massageá-lo também. "Você é tão gostoso Jay..."

Eles se beijavam enlouquecidamente e Jensen sentiu que ia gozar. Ele estava muito excitado e viu que não aguentaria mais nem um segundo. Jensen precisava gozar com a mesma necessidade que precisava respirar e tinha que ser agora.

"Jay... eu vou..." Jensen gozou forte, sem parar a massagem que fazia no seu moreno.

"Jensen... eu amo... você... Jen... Ah..." Jared gozou tão forte quando sentiu o líquido quente do loiro em sua mão, que parecia que o mundo estava acabando. E se acabasse mesmo, Jared morreria como a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos, mas assim que ouviram a enfermeira do lado de fora da porta, Jensen fechou sua calça e sentou na cama, segurando a mão de Jared com carinho. Sabia que ainda teriam que conversar, mas achou melhor esperar mais um pouco para falar sobre as desconfianças que tinha sobre aquele incêndio. Pelo menos até que o moreno tivesse alta.

**J&J**

Jeffrey estava em sua cama, onde dormia profundamente. Ao seu lado estavam duas mulheres nuas, que também dormiam. Havia roupas espalhadas pelo chão, copos, garrafas vazias, comida e drogas pelo luxuoso quarto inteiro. Aparentemente, tinha sido uma festinha particular como o administrador estava acostumado a fazer.

O som estridente do celular, fez com que Jeffrey fosse despertado de um sonho em que ele era o homem mais poderoso e rico do mundo. As pessoas se curvavam a ele como se ele fosse um rei, um Deus.

"Mas que porra..." Jeffrey xingou baixo quando abriu os olhos e se deparou com aquelas duas mulheres dormindo na cama com ele. Passou a mão pelo rosto e esticou o braço para pegar o telefone. Viu que era Chad e atendeu.

"Espero que tenha me acordado por uma boa razão Chad." Jeffrey disse sem humor nenhum na voz.

"A coisa ficou feia chefe!" Chad estava nervoso e falava sussurrando dos fundos do mercado.

"O que aconteceu dessa vez seu inútil?" Jeffrey já tinha perdido a paciência. "Que merda vocês fizeram?

"A Alona contou tudo pro amiguinho médico deles e conseguiram salvar a garotinha..." Chad falava rápido e Jeffrey fechou os olhos, sentindo uma raiva muito grande. "E agora chefe? Ele vai direto na polícia! O que eu vou fazer?"

Jeffrey tinha que pensar com clareza. Precisava ganhar tempo para conseguir um jeito de se excluir de qualquer envolvimento com aqueles fatos. Alona sabia demais e ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Teria que se livrar dela também.

"Onde eles estão agora Chad?" Jeffrey perguntou tentando manter a calma. "Eles já foram até a delegacia?"

"Eu não sei, acho que ainda não foram. O monstro e a garotinha estão no hospital e o loiro está com o pé quebrado. O amiguinho médico e a Alona estão com eles." Chad tremia muito ao falar. Nunca quis se envolver com essas coisas, mas Jeffrey havia dito que pagaria um bom dinheiro e ele precisava da grana. Jamais pensou que as coisas seriam desse jeito.

"Chad, tenta ficar fora de circulação até eu entrar em contato com você novamente." A cabeça de Jeffrey trabalhava muito rápido. "Não se preocupe, eu vou resolver tudo. Não fale com ninguém e assim que eu puder, mando te tirar dessa cidade."

"Tudo bem chefe..." Chad falou aliviado. "Vou me esconder na casa do meu primo e aguardo a sua ligação."

Jeffrey desligou o telefone e pensou durante alguns segundos e decidiu que só havia uma saída a partir de agora, mas teria que agir rápido. Discou o número e esperou.

"Não deu certo..." Disse o administrador e desligou o celular. "Eu estou cercado de incompetentes!"

**J&J**

A notícia da trágica morte dos Pellegrino se espalhou rapidamente pela cidade e, como já era de se esperar, várias pessoas se sensibilizaram pela situação da pequena Rose.

Já fazia mais de meia hora que Jared tinha entrado na sala para conversar com a assistente social do hospital, na tentativa de levar Rose para casa junto com eles, enquanto a situação não era resolvida, afinal, eram amigos dos pais da menina e ela estava acostumada com a presença deles. Jensen estava preocupado com o que viria pela frente, afinal, certamente levariam Rose para longe de Jared e isso não era nada bom. Seria praticamente impossível para Jared conseguir adotar aquela menina e Jensen tinha medo de que o seu moreno não aguentasse mais essa pressão.

O loiro já estava a ponto de ter uma síncope quando Jared saiu de dentro da sala. O coração de Jensen ficou mais tranquilo quando ele viu o sorriso no rosto do homem que ele tanto amava.

"E aí, Jay?" Jensen perguntou desnecessariamente, já que aquele sorriso dizia tudo.

"A Rose vai conosco!" Jared disse e viu Rose vir correndo na sua direção.

A cena parecia de cinema e deixou todos com lágrimas nos olhos.

**J&J**

Já fazia 2 dias desde o enterro dos pais de Rose e ela estava desenhando na mesa da cozinha enquanto Jared preparava o jantar. O moreno temia o inevitável: O momento que ela fosse questionar sobre os pais. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu enquanto conversavam na cozinha.

"Está com fome princesa?" Jared perguntou enquanto cortava as cenouras para o suflê que preparava.

"Sim..." Rose respondeu baixo, sem levantar a cabeça, entretida no seu desenho.

Jared percebeu a diferença na voz da menina. Apesar do pouco tempo que a conhecia, às vezes tinha a sensação de ter vivido com ela desde que Rose era um bebê. Se sentia meio que "pai" dela e secou as mãos antes de se sentar numa cadeira ao lado da dela. Observou o que ela desenhava e ficou com vontade de chorar, mas se controlou.

"Que desenho lindo Rose..." Jared disse e viu que sua voz estava embargada demais. Pigarreou e passou a mão nos cabelos da menina. "Quer contar para o tio Jared o que é esse desenho?"

Rose balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim e olhou para Jared de uma forma que partiu o coração do moreno.

"Nunca mais eu vou ver o papai e a mamãe, não é tio Jared?" Rose perguntou e Jared segurou as mãozinhas da menina com todo o carinho do mundo.

"Minha princesa..." Jared não aguentou e a puxou para o seu colo, a abraçando carinhosamente. Ele amava aquela menina como se fosse sua filha e queria protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Como falaria que ela nunca mais veria seu pai e sua mãe novamente? Como explicar isso para uma criança? Ela não merecia isso e quando a poeira baixasse iria investigar sobre o que realmente havia ocorrido.

"Onde eles estão agora tio Jared?" Rose perguntou ainda agarrada ao moreno.

"Eles agora estão em um lugar bonito... com um jardim lindo e florido..." Jared fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar o lugar mais bonito que conseguiu. "Tem um lago grande onde seu pai vai poder pescar... eles vão fazer muitos amigos que os ajudarão... eles vão ficar bem Rose... eles estão bem... E eles vão sempre amar você." Jared se afastou da menina para poder olhá-la nos olhos e continuou. "Eu quero que você saiba que eu sempre vou cuidar de você... você sempre vai poder contar comigo Rose."

Rose assentiu e voltou a abraçar o moreno.

**J&J**

Misha estava sentado no sofá e observava atentamente seu amigo, Jensen, dar uma desculpa depois da outra, tentando adiar o momento em que teria que abrir o jogo com Jared. Depois de ouvir do que Jeffrey havia sido capaz de fazer, ele sinceramente tinha medo da reação do seu moreno e tentaria preparar o terreno antes de contar a verdade para o seu amor. O que tinha sido apenas uma desconfiança no hospital, agora era real e Jensen temia pelo pior.

"Ele não vai aguentar... Misha, por favor, me dê só mais alguns dias para contar tudo ..." Jensen suplicou ao amigo e Misha passou as mãos pelo rosto.

"Jensen..." Misha ia retrucar, mas viu no olhar de Jensen uma coisa que nunca havia visto antes: Proteção. Jensen nunca se interessou por ninguém e brincava com os sentimentos das mulheres e homens com quem se envolvia. Mas, pela primeira vez, ele viu que o loiro tinha amadurecido, que se importava com alguém que não fosse ele mesmo...

"Vou te dar uma semana e mais nenhum minuto Jensen." Misha foi categórico. Sabia o efeito que isso poderia causar em Jared. Estava ciente que ele ficaria abalado, mas teria que enfrentar a realidade por mais cruel que ela pudesse parecer. "Tenta se recuperar, o Jared pode entrar aqui na sala a qualquer minuto e o que você vai dizer se ele te ver nesse estado?"

Jensen imediatamente tentou se recompor. Não podia deixar Jared perceber nada, pelo menos por enquanto. Ele precisava deixar o seu moreno aproveitar pelo menos alguns dias perto da Rose, sem imaginar o tamanho dos problemas que Jared enfrentaria quando soubesse de tudo.

"Obrigado Misha... muito obrigado." Jensen segurou as mãos do amigo e as lágrimas escorriam por seu belo rosto. "Eu tenho que preparar o Jared antes de contar tudo. Eu só preciso de uma semana."

"Olha Jensen, eu não sei se esse é a melhor forma de agir, mas confio em você e vou esperar." Misha tentou acalmar o amigo e aos poucos ele conseguiu.

Jensen se sentiu agradecido pela compreensão de Misha e suspirou aliviado quando ele finalmente cedeu. O loiro não sabia o que aconteceria quando Jared descobrisse

De repente, um cheiro maravilhoso invadiu a sala e Jensen fechou os olhos inspirando profundamente.

"O Jared além de bom de cama, é um cozinheiro maravilhoso Misha!" Jensen conseguiu, por alguns minutos, esquecer os problemas e sorriu maliciosamente para o amigo.

"Me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos Jensen!" Misha sorriu junto com o loiro e ficou um pouco mais tranquilo vendo que Jensen estava menos tenso agora.

Quando Jensen ia começar a falar sobre como Jared era maravilhoso em tudo, o moreno entrou na sala com Rose no colo.

O loiro riu da cena, pois ela estava com um chapéu de cozinheiro e com o rosto sujo de farinha de trigo.

"Bom, pelo visto, a janta está pronta." Jensen piscou para Jared, que imediatamente sorriu. Como Jared amava ver aquele sorriso lindo do seu loiro. Era o sorriso mais lindo e especial do mundo.

"Podem vir, cavalheiros!" Jared disse e Rose assentiu. "A me as já está posta e a comida maravilhosa que eu e a Srta. Rose preparamos será servida em instantes."

"Isso mesmo tio Jared!" A menina disse piscando para os dois e desceu do colo do moreno, dando a mão para que Jensen a acompanhasse,

O loiro aceitou a mãozinha da menina e sussurrou um "eu te amo" quando passou por Jared, que sorriu satisfeito.

Tudo estava se acertando e Jared tinha certeza que, apesar de tudo que havia acontecido, as coisas iriam tomar outro rumo a partir de agora.

**J&J**

O jantar correu perfeitamente bem e a semana seguinte foi de adaptação e felicidade para Jared. Por mais que a tragédia tivesse afetado a vida de todos, Rose conseguia se sentir feliz ao lado daquela que, pelo menos por enquanto, seria sua nova família. Jared mimava a menina de todas as formas possíveis e, aos poucos, a vida estava voltando ao normal. Rose havia voltado para a escola e numa tarde chuvosa, Misha foi até o mercado, deixando Jensen sozinho com Jared para contar toda a verdade que o moreno precisava saber.

"Está tudo bem, Jensen?" Jared perguntou, estranhando o comportamento inquieto do loiro. Na verdade, o moreno achava que devia ser o desconforto da bota imobilizadora que Jensen ainda teria que usar por mais uma semana, já que não havia feito repouso, mas mesmo assim queria saber, pois o loiro estava muito estranho nos últimos dias.

"Jared..." Jensen se aproximou do moreno, que estava terminando de lavar a louça do almoço e o abraçou por trás, beijando aquele pescoço lindo e forte que ele amava tanto. "Lembra que no hospital eu disse que precisávamos conversar?"

"Sim... eu lembro..." Jared engoliu seco e secou as mãos para se virar e abraçar o seu loiro. Jensen o beijou longa e profundamente, acariciando os cabelos macios do seu moreno, tomando coragem antes de começar a contar sobre tudo que aconteceu.

"Vamos até a sala, Jared." Jensen pegou a mão do moreno e o levou até o sofá, onde sentou ao seu lado, o olhado sem saber por onde começar.

"O que está acontecendo Jensen?" Jared estava aflito e começou a ficar com medo também quando o loiro fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Jared, eu preciso te contar uma coisa, mas quero que você me prometa que não vai se descontrolar." O loiro disse e apertou forte a mão do amado. " Naquele dia no hospital, era só uma teoria que eu tinha, mas agora..."

"Pelo amor de Deus , Jensen! O que você precisa me contar? É alguma coisa relacionada com a Rose?" Jared não sabia mais o que pensar e estava desesperado.

"Calma Jared... preciso que você se acalme antes que eu te conte." Jensen adiava, tentava ganhar mais tempo, mas isso só estava deixando Jared mais nervoso.

"O que é Jensen?" O moreno disse tentando aparentar uma calma que ele não sentia.

Jensen contou tudo que Misha havia lhe dito e viu que Jared não emitiu uma só palavra. Era como se ele não estivesse ouvindo, e Jensen se preocupou.

"Jared... Não se preocupe. Nós vamos tomar todas as providências para que esse mau caráter pague por tudo que fez com você, com sua família e com a família da Rose." Jensen disse e colocou a mão no rosto do seu amado, que continuava calado e olhava para ele como se não o visse. "Jared?"

" Eu vou matar o Jeffrey..." Jared falou de repente e seu rosto transparecia todo o ódio que sentia naquele momento. "

" Se acalma Jared... Eu já conversei com o Misha e nós vamos colocar esse assassino na cadeia!" Jensen falou tentando acalmar o seu moreno.

"Me desculpa Jensen, mas eu vou procurá-lo agora e nada nem você vai me impedir!" Jared estava decidido e Jensen precisava fazer alguma coisa. Ele não deixaria Jared sair daquela casa e precisava pensar em algo, rápido.

"Ele é perigoso amor... precisamos agir com cautela." Jensen disse acariciando o braço de Jared.

"Não interessa! Ele vai pagar pelo que fez..." Jared tremia de raiva. Aquele filho da puta tinha matado a família dele, tinha deformado seu rosto para sempre, tinha acabado com a sua vida e agora tinha matado também os pais de Rose e tentado matar a menina, ele e Jensen. Diante disso, Jared não podia deixar barato. Ele precisava agir.

"Existe uma coisa mais importante do que isso Jared. Existe a Rose agora..." Jensen estava desesperado e apelou.

"Ele matou a minha mulher Jensen! Ele matou a minha filha!" Jared esbravejou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Ele me transformou num monstro! Ele tem que pagar e eu vou fazê-lo pagar. Ele pensa que eu sou um idiota, que eu não percebo os desfalques que ele me dá. Mas eu sei de tudo, eu não sou tão burro como ele pensa! Mas matar a minha família... Isso eu não vou deixar passar Jensen" Jared se levantou do sofá e sua perna doeu imediatamente. O moreno se curvou e colocou a mão no joelho dolorido. Era a deixa que Jensen precisava.

"Merda de dor!" Jared esbravejou e Jensen imediatamente soube o que fazer para amenizar um pouco as coisas. "O que mais falta acontecer Jensen? Me fala... O que mais vai acontecer? Eu não aguento mais isso tudo... Eu não aguento mais Jen..."

O loiro ficou penalizado ao ver um homem daquele tamanho chorar. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

"Amor, vamos tentar nos acalmar e pensar no que vamos fazer." Jensen se levantou também e colocou as mãos no ombro do moreno. "Nós vamos resolver tudo, meu amor... Nós vamos fazer esse Jeffrey pagar por tudo que fez... Não fica assim Jay... Eu te amo tanto... Vem cá..."

"Jensen..." Jared desabou naquela hora e abraçou o loiro com força, chorando muito. Seu corpo tremia e o loiro teve que praticamente segurá-lo em seus braços.

"Vamos deitar um pouco, amor." Jensen sugeriu quando o moreno se acalmou um pouco.

Depois que Jared deitou, Jensen teve que tomar um comprimido pra dor, pois seu tornozelo estava latejando.

"Você sabe que eu vou ter que fazer alguma coisa, não é Jensen?" Jared falou abraçado ao loiro.

"Eu sei, meu amor. Mas precisamos conversar com alguns advogados que são meus amigos para decidirmos o que vamos fazer." Jensen bocejou e deitou no peito de Jared.

"Tudo bem Jensen. Tenta descansar um pouco." Jared acariciou os cabelos do loiro até que ele dormisse.

Lentamente, o moreno se levantou da cama, tomando todo cuidado do mundo para não acordar o seu loiro, se vestiu, olhou mais uma vez para Jensen e deixou um bilhete na mesinha de cabeceira antes de sair.

"Me desculpa, meu amor. mas eu preciso fazer isso." Jared olhou o seu loiro dormindo por mais alguns segundos e saiu do quarto. Ele tinha que resolver essa história e tinha que ser agora.

**Continua...**


End file.
